El Acuerdo
by MrIntel
Summary: Universo Alterno: Cuando James Potter y Arthur Weasley se ven atrapados por mortífagos, los dos hacen un pacto que luego tendrá consecuencias inesperadas. Dieciséis años más tarde Harry y Ginny se enteran cuan vinculante el pacto es.
1. Prólogo: Pactos paternales

**Prólogo: Pactos paternales **

James Potter había sido miembro de la Orden del Fénix por más de un año. Decir que Lily no se puso contenta cuando él sugirió entrar era como decir que Snape tenía el pelo grasiento. Lo único que la aplacó cuando él entró fue que él había accedido a que ella entrara también. Claro, ella había estado embarazada con su hijo, Harry, en ese momento, y James sabía en el fondo de su mente que a ella nunca se le asignaría algo de alto riesgo, ya que ella estaba todo el tiempo ocupada con un chiquitín y, esperaba él, embarazada prontamente.

La reunión de la Orden era esa noche en la casa de ellos y Lily estaba en la planta alta meciendo a Harry para dormirlo. James levitó las sillas alrededor de la sala en forma de círculo para prepararse para la llegada de los miembros de la Orden. James ya había cerrado las cortinas, lo último que necesitaba era que la entrometida de la señora Pratchett viera las sillas flotando en la sala.

El Flú se activó y Sirius Black salió disparado del hogar, quitándose el polvo de su chaqueta de cuero con fuertes palmadas.

– Shh. – amonestó James. – Lily está durmiendo al bebé.

Sirius se detuvo inmediatamente. – Seguro. – luego con una sonrisa pícara añadió. – Estás todo ablandado.

– Tonterías. – replicó James de buena manera, mientras Remus siguió a su amigo por la chimenea. – Si te quedaras satisfecho con una sola mujer a la vez, a lo mejor descubrirías los beneficios del matrimonio.

– Jar, jar. – sonrió Sirius. – ¿Además, quien mantendría a Lunático en línea si me echara la soga al cuello? – dijo él con una palmada juguetona en el hombro de Remus.

– Resulta que tengo una damita para llenar esa necesidad en mi vida, muchas gracias. – respondió Remus.

– ¿Qué? – James y Sirius dijeron a la misma vez que Peter se deslizó dentro del lugar.

– ¿Qué, qué? – dijo Peter, sentándose nerviosamente en el sofá de Lily, detrás del círculo de sillas.

– Remus se consiguió una novia. – dijo riendo Sirius. – ¿Acaso es Isabella, la chica que estaba un año debajo de nosotros en Ravenclaw?

Remus vaciló y James supo, gracias a los nueve años de conocerlo, que a su amigo lo habían pescado. – A lo mejor. – dijo el hombre-lobo. – Quizás es Kathryn, la que trabaja en el púb del Callejón Diagon.

Sirius silbó suavemente. – ¿Cómo te la ganaste?

– No me la gané. – dijo Remus, dejando fuera el _todavía_ implicado.

– Bueno, ustedes se ven sedientos ya que parecen una claque de muchachitas alborotadas. – una voz se escuchó desde las escaleras, la cual todavía hacía temblar a James. Lily Potter estaba bajando las escaleras con Harry, el cual estaba bien despierto. – Este los escuchó hablando y se rehusó a irse a dormir. – explicó ella a su esposo.

James tomó a su hijito y lo puso sobre el hombro, manejando la sábana hasta que cubrió el cuerpecito. – Vamos, se un buen niño, papi te pondrá a dormir.

Lily rodó los ojos y besó a Harry en la mejilla.

– ¿Y yo que? – protestó James. – ¿No hay beso para mí?

– Yo no beso a tontos. – dijo ella sacando la lengua antes de dirigirse al resto de los ocupantes en la sala de los Potter. – Muy bien. ¿Qué les gustaría tomar? ¿Cerveza de mantequilla? ¿Jugo de calabaza?

Peter hizo una mueca a lo primero y Sirius a lo segundo. – Muy bien. – dijo Lily y se dirigió a la cocina.

Varios miembros de la Orden empezaron a Aparecerse en el pasillo entre la entrada y la sala, el punto designado para Aparición. Muy pronto el sonido apagado envolvió la casa cuando más gente empezó a hablar entre sí sobre las varias misiones que habían hecho por la Orden. Todos tenían una bebida en las manos ya que Lily continuaba yendo de la cocina a la sala. El pequeño Harry observaba todo en silencio, contento de estar en los brazos de su padre.

Dumbledore fue el último en llegar, después de Minerva McGonagall.

Dumbledore habló después de toser. – Vamos a empezar la reunión, por favor.

Los murmullos se apagaron y el pequeño Harry fijó la mirada en el anciano hechicero. James pensó lo raro que era cómo Dumbledore comandaba respeto de todos, desde el bebé más pequeño hasta el mago más duro.

La reunión cubrió una gama de tópicos, todos cubriendo los diferentes esfuerzos para contrarrestar las tácticas de Voldemort. Había varios equipos de marido y mujer en la reunión y James los contó mentalmente. Craig y Angela Dervish, rompe maldiciones que fueron reclutados a la misma vez que James y Lily. Frank y Alice Longbottom, dos de los mejores Aurores trabajando para la Orden, y claro está él y Lily.

Había otros miembros que no pertenecían a un equipo ya hecho. Ojo Loco Moody era el más notable, pero había un nuevo individuo que James conocía de pasada. Arthur Weasley estaba sentado opuesto a los Longbottoms, jugando con uno de los enchufes de una de las lámparas que estaban usando. Por lo que James sabía los Weasley eran buenas personas, y si la esposa de Arthur no estuviese embarazada al momento, ella de seguro estaría en la reunión también.

– Moviéndonos a otro tema. – dijo Dumbledore. – Necesitamos un equipo para investigar una conglomeración sospechosa en Surrey. Parece que hay un movimiento de reclutamiento ahí pero necesitamos un reporte sólido con testigos de primera mano si es que vamos a usar recursos _oficiales_ para detenerlos. – Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo a Ojo Loco y a los Longbottoms.

– Sirius, Peter y yo estamos ocupados con la misión que nos asignó la semana pasada. – dijo Remus. James sabía de qué se trataba, aunque había otros en la reunión que no sabían. Remus era la carnada para otro reclutamiento en Escocia. Había rumores de que Voldemort estaba tratando de atraer más criaturas oscuras a su causa y los hombros lobos estaban al tope de esa lista.

– Yo iré. – dijo Arthur Weasley. – No he sido asignado a una misión aún y estoy ansioso de participar en una. El único problema es que no tengo compañero.

– Lily está ocupada con Harry, y yo tampoco tengo compañero. – James dijo, mirando a su esposa. Ella asintió su aprobación y James miró a Arthur el cual hizo lo mismo.

– Excelente. – dijo Dumbledore. – Cubriremos los particulares después de la reunión. Ahora, moviéndonos al asunto que tenemos en el ministerio…

* * *

Seguir a Rodolphus Lestrange era la parte fácil, pensó Arthur. Con su enorme capa negra y botas de camuflaje sería un esfuerzo no fijarse en él. El truco era mantenerse fuera de la vista del individuo para que este no notara que dos hombres, uno con pelo rojo vivo y el otro con pelo negro y lentes, lo estaban siguiendo. 

Arthur resolvió el dilema del pelo poniéndose una gorra marrón, mientras que James transformó el suyo en un color marrón liviano y más corto. – Es un don natural. – explicó Potter.

Ahora que se estaban acercando al lugar de la reunión, Arthur estaba seguro que el hombre sospechaba al menos que lo estaban siguiendo. Después de todo, sería fatal no sospecharlo.

Un búho cantó en un callejón, haciendo brincar a los tres hombres. Rodolphus movió la cabeza como para escuchar por más ruidos, causando a Arthur enviarle a James una mirada de agradecimiento por el hechizo silenciador que había puesto en los zapatos.

El hombre que estaba más al frente continuó tratando de escuchar, y luego se movió a una velocidad más alta que la que llevaba anteriormente. James siguió, igualando el paso del mortífago, justo en el momento que Rodolphus dobló en una esquina.

Había desaparecido.

– Él no se Apareció. – James dijo cuando Arthur se le unió. – Lo hubiese escuchado.

– Vamos a tomar cada quien un lado del callejón y buscar por pistas. – sugirió Arthur.

Había basura apilada contra las paredes de los edificios que hacía los límites del callejón. Una neblina ligera caía desde el cielo, iluminada por una simple bombilla al final del callejón, y llevaba el olor putrefacto directo a sus narices. Algunas ratas se escabulleron debajo de un agujero cuando los dos se acercaron.

– Aquí. – dijo Arthur, sus ojos captando una puerta semiabierta. Usando la varita para investigar por embrujos, James la empujó hasta que lograron ver adentro. La puerta empezó a craquear así que Arthur le murmuró un hechizo silenciador, indicando a James que tomara la delantera.

Los dos entraron al edificio y lo primero que vieron fue una escalera raquítica. Después de otro silenciador los dos subieron.

Las escaleras de madera daban a un pasillo largo, el cual siguieron. Había puertas a ambos lados lo que indicaba que a lo mejor el sitio había sido un complejo de apartamentos. Había enseres muggles quemados y más basura apilada en los apartamentos abiertos. Mientras se aproximaban al final del pasillo, los dos escucharon voces detrás de una de las puertas a la derecha.

–… Tenebroso te recompensará por tus servicios, si encuentra que eres digno. – dijo un hombre con voz grave.

Alguien más habló en lo que se podía definir un quejido. – ¿Pero y los Aurores que? No quiero ir a Azkaban.

– ¡Silencio! – dijo el primer hombre. Hubo un período de silencio donde Arthur estaba seguro pudo escuchar murmullos, pero luego no hubo nada.

De repente un enorme _boom_ acompañado de un flash de luz derrumbó a Arthur y a James al suelo.

James jadeó suavemente al lado suyo y Arthur apenas podía ver a las tres figuras amenazantes que se acercaban.

– Mira lo que tenemos aquí. – una mujer dijo hacia la derecha de Arthur.

– Parece un par de tontos entrometidos. – alguien dijo a la izquierda. – Un pequeño Cruciatus les enseñará a no meterse donde no les importa.

James estaba coherente ahora y tenía la varita flojamente en la mano, mientras usaba la derecha para enderezarse. Arthur se tensó mientras su visión se aclaraba lentamente.

Uno de los mortífagos le dio un puntapié a James en el hombro, forzándolo hacia abajo otra vez, pero al parecer James esperaba eso porque usó la fuerza de la patada para empujarse más hacia el pasillo. En un flash, su varita estaba apuntando. – _¡Concussus!_ – gritó.

Un ruidoso sonido noqueó a los otros tres hacia el suelo, pero más cabezas aparecieron en el umbral. Arthur se enderezó y corrió directo por el pasillo y hacia las escaleras. Podía escuchar a James pisándoles los talones y varios rayos de luz pasaron a pelo, chispeando y golpeando las paredes.

Varios hombres aparecieron en las escaleras, todos vestidos de negro, con máscaras blancas. James agarró a Arthur y lo empujó hacia la puerta más cercana, usando el hombro para forzar la puerta.

Tan pronto se tambalearon adentro, Arthur cerró y trancó la puerta mágicamente con el hechizo más avanzado que conocía. James añadió un encanto irrompible y escucharon las pisadas fuertes por el pasillo.

– ¡Aparece de vuelta a mi casa! – gritó James, transformando basura y muebles rotos en grandes piezas de piedra para bloquear la puerta. - ¡Vete! ¡Ahora!

Arthur se enfocó en el pasillo principal y movió su varita. Nada pasó.

– Embrujo Anti-Aparición. – dijo Arthur con una nota de pánico. – Vamos a tener que luchar.

– Eso significa que ellos al menos no pueden entrar aquí. – dijo James, su cara una máscara de concentración y sudando. - ¿Puedes hacer un trasladador?

– No, lo siento. – dijo Arthur. – Es restringido a oficiales del ministerio de más alto rango.

– Bien. – James dijo en el momento que la puerta era destruida con Reductor. Otra masa de granizo fue levitada hacia la puerta. – Si logramos salir de esta, caso a mi hijo con tu hija.

Arthur soltó una risotada, sonido extraño considerando las circunstancias desesperadas en que estaban los dos. – Muy bien, Potter. Pero debo decirte que no tengo una hija y no ha habido una fémina Weasley en seis generaciones.

James puso la última de las piedras contra la puerta y miró a Arthur con una expresión medio rara. – Trato hecho. – dijo alargando la mano.

Arthur la tomó y sintió una oleada de poder. Le iba a preguntar a James si él también lo sintió cuando las piedras que los mantenían a salvo explotaron con la fuerza de una pequeña bomba.

El polvo oscureció la visión de Arthur pero podía escuchar a alguien luchando a su derecha. – _¡Desmaius!_ – era la voz de James seguida de un _tump_.

Un rayo de luz azul iluminó el lugar y envió a Arthur rodando hacia la izquierda. Arthur lanzó un aturdidor de forma ciega y alguien gritó. Pensando en su hijo por nacer, Arthur lanzó un hechizo remolino y el polvo se aclaró, llevándose consigo a dos mortífagos golpeándolos contra la pared. Usando esta confusión, Arthur apuntó a una maquina muggle en la esquina, la cual se avivó con un sonido irritante mientras se movía de lado a lado. Varios de los mortífagos trataron de embrujar a la pobre maquina, dándole a Arthur la oportunidad de incapacitar a algunos con varios aturdidores.

James estaba a duelo con el hombre que ellos habían seguido, su varita moviéndose de la forma más rápida que Arthur había visto. Pero el agujero en la pared donde había estado la puerta era lo suficientemente grande para permitir que más mortífagos entraran.

Con una oleada de determinación, Arthur lanzó una ráfaga de luz blanca pura de su varita. Tres mortífagos cayeron noqueados por este hechizo.

James se apareció al lado de Arthur, su oponente tirado en el suelo con un corte feo en la cabeza. Los dos trabajaron en equipo, cubriéndose las espaldas mientras los cuatro restantes mortífagos los rodeaban. Dos habían caído cuando James gritó, seguido de un crujido espantoso.

– _Avada_ – alguien gritó detrás de Arthur, pero él no podía permitirse a sí mismo distraerse. El mortífago al frente de él era bien mañoso con sus tácticas y Arthur tenía problemas manteniéndose a la par con el hombre.

Otro fuerte _tump_ sonó detrás de Arthur y estaba seguro que James había caído. Desesperado, se tiró hacia la derecha semi-rodando y terminando detrás de una pequeña pared en lo que había sido una cocina. Un hechizo voló la pared, dejando atrás el olor a pintura quemada.

En desventaja, Arthur decidió arriesgarse, enviándoles un objeto pesado a sus atacantes. El objeto pesado voló directo hacia uno de los hombres y usando esta distracción, Arthur brincó y lanzó una serie de aturdidores y petrificadores.

El mortífago que quedaba bloqueó los hechizos pero estuvo forzado a moverse de la figura postrada de James. El compañero de Arthur estaba en el suelo, su pierna en un ángulo extraño, pero todavía tenía la varita firmemente en la mano y estaba cantando algo en baja voz.

El mortífago le lanzó un hechizo cortante a Arthur, el cual apenas logró erigir un escudo a tiempo para detenerlo. Otra serie de hechizos y Arthur estaba en la defensiva, alejándose de James y hacia la puerta.

Una mano gigante apareció de la nada y Arthur escuchó como James dejaba salir un gruñido. La mano agarró al mortífago por la espalda y lo lanzó contra la pared.

Respirando profundo, Arthur se quedó parado ahí sin poder creer que la lucha había terminado. Cuando no escuchó más maldiciones, él caminó hacia James y conjuró una tablilla para la pierna de James.

– Gracias. – dijo James entre dientes.

– Gracias a ti. – respondió Arthur. – No creo que hubiese aguantado más.

– Tonterías. – dijo James forzando una sonrisa. – Lo tenías al dedillo. No quería que pensaras que no te iba a ayudar.

Arthur lanzó un contra hechizo para el embrujo Anti-Aparición y le ofreció una mano a James. - ¿Crees que puedas Desaparecer?

– ¿Tengo otra opción?

Arthur hizo una mueca mientras rodaba los hombros. – Siempre puedo ir a buscar a Lily para que traiga ayuda. – dijo con una risita.

– No, gracias. – dijo James inmediatamente. – Prefiero arriesgar partirme en dos.

– Tú primero, entonces. – ofreció Arthur.

– Te veo en San Mungo. – con un _crack_ modesto, James desapareció.

Arthur se aseguró que no hubiera partes de James en el destrozado apartamento y decidió luego ir donde Molly primero. No había nada peor que su esposa cuando a él se le olvidaba informarle que todo estaba bien. Arthur se concentró en llegar a la sala de La Madriguera y se desapareció.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, en una pequeña oficina en desuso en el segundo nivel del Ministerio de Magia, una pluma se sumergió en un tarro sellado mágicamente y empezó a garabatear unas líneas. Lo peculiar de este evento no eran las palabras que escribía, sino el mero hecho de que nada se había escrito con esta pluma en más de cien años. Porque esta pluma estaba encantada para registrar todos los matrimonios arreglados en toda la Gran Bretaña Mágica desde que el mismito Merlín arregló la pluma para esa función miles de años atrás. La pluma escribió tres líneas: 

_Harry Potter – FDN 7/31/80  
Criatura Weasley – FDN –desconocido- estimado para el 8/14/81  
Vinculante _

_-------_

N/A: Esta historia ha sido traída a ustedes por la combinación de varias personas: como siempre, tengo la ayuda incondicional de mi esposa Rachel, mis prebetas Kokopelli y Art y mi beta Sherry. Traducción al español de parte de Arios y Brios. Gracias, muchachas. 


	2. Dilema de Cumpleaños

**Capítulo 1 – Dilema de Cumpleaños **

Remus Lupin, de 36 años, caminó con calma por el pasillo hacia la oficina del director. Dumbledore había pedido una audiencia con Remus la noche anterior, pero sus deberes para con la Orden del Fénix y el viaje al Callejón Diagon a la mañana siguiente por el cumpleaños diecisiete de Harry le habían impedido ir mas temprano.

– Dulces La Marmita. – entonó Remus. La gárgola se abrió, exponiendo las escaleras. Remus se paró sobre ellas, activando el encanto que lo llevaba arriba.

Remus levantó la mano para tocar a la puerta, pero se detuvo en seco cuando la voz Dumbledore se escuchó claramente. – Adelante, Remus.

Lupin abrió la puerta, revelando la pulcra oficina de Dumbledore, con el fénix durmiente y su benevolente dueño.

– Ah, Remus. – saludó Dumbledore. - ¿Confío en que tu viaje fue exitoso?

Sabiendo que el anciano hechicero se refería a su excursión en el Callejón Diagon, Remus asintió. – No todos los días tu pupilo cumple diecisiete años.

La siempre presente chispa en los ojos del anciano brilló por un momento o dos. – Definitivamente. Precisamente te llamé aquí por eso, Remus. – dijo gesticulando a Remus para que tomara asiento.

Tomando asiento en la cómoda butaca de felpa, Remus preguntó. – ¿Oh, ya Harry se metió en problemas? La escuela todavía no empieza. – no sería muy lejos de la realidad que Remus se enterara de que Harry estaba ya metido en algún tipo de enredo. Por más buen chico que fuera, Harry era el hijo de un Merodeador.

– No, no. Nada de eso. – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisita. – En realidad tiene que ver con una especie de contrato mágico.

Remus frunció el ceño, la leve sonrisa desapareciendo de su cara. – ¿Contrato mágico? ¿Qué clase de contrato?

Dumbledore pausó, como si estuviera pensando sus palabras cuidadosamente, y juntó sus dedos debajo de su barbilla. Remus se puso en guardia inmediatamente. – ¿Qué recuerdas del Decreto Mágico de 1016?

– ¿Qué? – preguntó un Remus totalmente perplejo. Ciertamente no esperaba _eso_.

– El Decreto Mágico de 1016. – repitió Dumbledore. – Obviamente es muy antiguo, y ha sido modificado bastante con el pasar de los años con más legislaciones, pero… hay un número de estatutos de ese decreto que todavía están en efecto.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Harry? – Remus trató de recordar información sobre la ley. Algo sobre la forma en que la comunidad mágica estaba organizada…

– Permíteme ser mas conciso, Remus. – Dumbledore se inclinó hacia al frente en su silla y cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio. – Una de las formas más arcaicas de la ley mágica está todavía activa con este decreto. Específicamente, una no muy reconocida forma de matrimonio todavía es viable hoy en día si ciertas calificaciones son llevadas a cabo.

– ¿Matrimonio? – dijo Remus, sus orejas aguzándose de repente. – ¡Por favor, no me diga que Harry fue y se casó! Él ni siquiera ha salido con nadie desde el quinto curso.

Carraspeando la garganta, Dumbledore continuó. – Bueno, pues, _Harry_ no se ha echado aún la soga al cuello, pero me temo que no está tan lejos en su futuro.

El color de la cara de Remus se desvaneció y se sentó de vuelta en su silla. – Más vale que me cuente entonces. – dijo con una sacudida distraída de la mano.

– Hay una pluma en el ministerio, que se parece a la que usamos aquí para registrar los nacimientos de niños mágicos, que documenta cuando un matrimonio arreglado se hace entre dos familias. En algún momento en julio de 1981, James y Arthur debieron de haber arreglado para que sus hijos se casaran. Específicamente, los dos hicieron el arreglo con un contrato mágico vinculante.

La mente de Remus estaba dando vueltas. ¿Cómo algo así pasó desapercibido? ¿Que estaba James pensando? Para ese entonces ellos sabían de la profecía; James y Lily debieron haber sabido en qué se estaban metiendo. Y eso no explicaba como Arthur encajaba en todo este asunto.

– Veo que tienes muchas preguntas. – interrumpió Dumbledore. – Haré el esfuerzo de contestarlas todas.

– ¿Como pasó esto? – carraspeó Remus. – ¿Por qué apenas nos estamos enterando? Y… ¿Qué le vamos a decir a Harry?

Dumbledore se mantuvo en silencio por un momento mirando por la ventana. Sin mirar a Remus le pasó a este un envase pequeño de cristal por encima del escritorio. – Cómete un dulce de limón. He encontrado que ayudan mucho durante situaciones estresantes.

Casi de forma automática, Remus se echó un dulce en la boca, dejando que el sabor agridulce energizara sus sentidos. _¿Cuántas veces me he comido uno de estos en esta oficina?_

Después de tomar uno para sí, Dumbledore se volteó y continuó hablando. – Me enteré de esto por mera suerte. Parece que la oficina donde se guarda esta pluma está al lado de la asistente del Departamento de Transportación Mágica. Estaba allí ayer para renovar mi licencia de Aparición y resulta que escuché a uno de los oficinistas decir "Potter" y "Weasley". Naturalmente que mi curiosidad se picó y cuando terminé con mis asuntos en el Departamento de Transportación fui allá a investigar el porque esos dos nombres estaban siendo mencionados.

– Resulta que la razón nadie había sabido nada hasta ahora es porque la pluma no se verifica regularmente. De hecho, como no ha habido un matrimonio arreglado en mas de ciento cincuenta años, no se ha verificado en todo ese tiempo.

Incapaz de visualizar a Harry casado con nadie, y menos en un matrimonio arreglado, Remus se sentó en la silla completamente atolondrado. Entonces se dio cuenta con quien era que Harry tenía que casarse. – ¿Ya habló con Arthur? ¿Él siquiera lo sabe?

– En realidad, según la ley, ciertos procedimientos deben seguirse. El que yo sepa de esto podría afectar el curso de acontecimientos, y me arriesgo a sufrir consecuencias severas solo por decírtelo.

Apenas había recobrado el color, cuando Remus palideció de nuevo. – ¿Qué clase de consecuencias?

-------

Nubes oscuras revoloteaban alrededor de la luna llena mientras Harry Potter observaba las calles vacías de Little Whinging. Mañana él se iría de Privet Drive para siempre y en su excitación, Harry no podía dormir.

Dumbledore le había dado permiso para terminar las vacaciones con los Weasley. Por fin tendría un buen cumpleaños con la única familia que había conocido.

Con un suspiro, re leyó la carta que había recibido ayer.

_Harry, _

_Empaca tus cosas y estate listo para irte el lunes. Ron y yo iremos a buscarte con un trasladador a las ocho de la mañana. Vamos a llegar al patio trasero para no asustar a los muggles. Encuéntranos allí y te ayudaremos a decirle adiós a ese desgraciado lugar para siempre. _

_Amor, _

_Ginny_

Desde la vez en el Departamento de los Misterios hacía más de un año, Ginny, Neville, y en cierto sentido, Luna, se habían incluido al trío más que de costumbre. Ginny había sido pieza importante en ayudar a Harry en salir de su humor depresivo el verano anterior y desde esa vez, ella y Harry tenían lo que Harry consideraba una agradable amistad.

Ginny era un tipo de amiga diferente. A diferencia de Ron o Hermione, Ginny no se asustaba de decirle las cosas a Harry. Ella tenía la tendencia de hacer que Harry participara en actividades que él no quería participar y tenía el hábito irritante de aparecérsele cuando él quería estar solo. Lo más extraño era que Harry encontraba que en realidad a él no le molestaba y no se quejaba.

-------

Tan pronto llegaron al jardín de La Madriguera, Ron agarró el baúl de Harry y la jaula de Hedwig y se los tiró a Ginny. – Ten, Ginny. Lleva estos arriba. Harry y yo vamos a volar.

Ginny inmediatamente se picó. – Pues fíjate que no, maldita sea. Tú, o Harry, pueden llevar estas cosas arriba. – dijo ella con los puños cerrados, como para asegurarse que las cosas de Harry no fueran a caer en sus manos. – Además, si van a volar, yo también puedo hacerlo.

– Necesito hablar con Harry a solas. – dijo Ron lentamente.

Harry estaba un poco receloso y miraba entre Ron y Ginny. – Escucha Ginny. – empezó él. – No tienes que llevarte mis cosas, pero déjame hablar a solas con Ron por unos ¿quince minutos? – Ron asintió. – Luego podrás acompañarnos a volar.

Ginny repasó sus opciones. Hubiese sido más fácil pelear con Ron y dejar que ella los acompañara, pero ahora que Harry deletreó sus opciones, su sugerencia era razonable. – Muy bien.

– Genial. – dijo Ron con alegría. – Te veremos luego, Ginny.

Ron arrastró a Harry hasta el armario de escobas y sacó su Barredora y los dos se fueron al improvisado campo de Quidditch.

Mientras Ron y Harry se alejaban, Ginny se sentó en el baúl de Harry y puso la barbilla en la mano para esperar.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Ginny viró la cabeza para encontrarse con Hermione mirándola. – ¿Le echaste una buena mirada al trasero de Harry? – bromeó ella.

– ¿Cuándo llegaste? – preguntó Ginny, ignorando deliberadamente la pregunta.

– Poco antes de ustedes llegar. – Hermione le hizo señas a Ginny para que se moviera y se sentó a su lado en el baúl de Harry. – Ya llevé mis cosas a tu cuarto.

Ginny regresó la barbilla a la mano y captó el tope de la cabeza de Harry cuando los dos muchachos entraron al prado. – ¿Qué le conseguiste a Harry para su cumpleaños?

– No te lo voy a decir. – replicó Hermione alegremente. – Pero estoy segura que él tiene lo que tú quieres para el tuyo.

El dorso de la mano de Ginny le pegó al hombro de Hermione. – No puedo evitar si él tiene un lindo trasero. No es que me fije en él como si fuera un cachorrito abandonado.

– Sí, ajá. – dijo Hermione. – Sigue diciéndote esas cosas.

– Ni que tú pudieras hablar. – contrarrestó Ginny. – Quiero decir, si Harry o Ron te invitaran a salir, ¿dirías que no?

Hermione se ruborizó pero se las arregló para mantener su compostura. – Eso es para mí saberlo y para ti descubrirlo, Srta. Weasley.

– Oh, vamos Hermione. – dijo Ginny con una risita. – Todos saben que tú le gustas a Ron y no importa que mantengas cara de indiferencia, tienes que admitir que también te gusta. – Ginny pensó por un momento antes de continuar. – Aunque sea mi propio hermano.

– ¿Así que crees que no debería salir con Harry? Él es guapetón.

Ginny frunció el ceño. – Hoy no es un buen día para bromitas, Hermione.

– Oh, relájate, Ginny. – dijo Hermione con voz consoladora. – No estoy tras Harry. Aún si tú murieras de repente de forma trágica y horrible y él necesitara de ese tipo de atención, nunca funcionaría entre los dos. Él es muy huraño.

Ginny bufó. – ¿Cómo sabrías? A lo mejor él siente algo por ti, pero no ha hecho nada porque sabe como Ron siente.

Hermione se quedó helada, aparentemente sorprendida por esto. Luego ella negó con la cabeza. – No, creo que no. Él nunca me ha mirado _de esa forma_, Ginny.

La diversión desapareció de la risa de Ginny. – Bueno… él nunca me ha mirado así tampoco.

– ¿Qué pasó con Colin? – Hermione preguntó calmadamente. – Él sí que _seguía_ mirándote de esa forma aún después de que ustedes rompieron.

– Colin nunca creció.

– ¿Dean?

– Más interesado en sus pinturas que en mí.

– ¿Michael?

Ginny levantó sus cejas. – ¿Necesito explicarte eso de nuevo?

– No. – dijo Hermione. – Supongo que no.

-------

El corazón de Harry latía locamente. La emoción de volar de nuevo después de cinco semanas era algo bienvenido y Harry estaba tratando en lo posible de disfrutarlo al máximo.

– ¿Qué se siente estar libre? – preguntó Ron mientras continuaban el juego de seguir al líder.

Harry sonrió y zumbó por el lado de su amigo. – Tan bueno como moler la cara de Malfoy en el campo de juego. – gritó cuando pasó.

– ¡Oi! Se supone que sigas al líder. No presumir. – dijo Ron sonriendo.

Harry se giró hasta que pudo ver a Ron. – Si no fueras tan lento, te dejaría ser el líder mas seguido.

Después de algunos minutos volando, los dos se deslizaron hacia un enorme roble y empujaron entre las ramas hasta encontrar la pequeña plataforma que estaba en el aire. Bill la había construido cuando tenía trece años y Ron la descubrió el verano antes de irse a Hogwarts.

– ¿Qué tienes en la mente, Ron? – preguntó Harry.

Ron colocó la escoba sobre su regazo y suspiró. – Hoy le voy a pedir a Hermione que salga conmigo.

La expresión de Harry se mantuvo impasible. – Ya era hora, amigo. ¿Cómo crees que te responderá?

Ron se secó la cara con la mano y se reclinó contra el tronco del árbol. – No lo se. Sospecho que ella querrá maldecirme al principio, pero estoy contando con mi encanto natural para cortejarla.

Harry apretó los labios. – Bueno, pues… estás condenado. – chasqueando los dedos en forma dramática, Harry miró a Ron. – Pero Ron… ¿Qué tal si a ella le gusta _Malfoy_?

– ¡Malfoy! – escupió Ron. – ¿Qué te hace pensar…?

Sin poderlo evitar, Harry se disolvió en carcajadas.

– ¡Idiota! – Ron dijo, mientras le daba un puño en el hombro de Harry. – Me como tu Saeta de Fuego antes de que Hermione se digne en fijarse en él.

– Sí. – dijo Harry, recuperando la compostura. – Pero cómete tu propia escoba, a esta la quiero mucho.

Ron iba a decir algo ingenioso, pero el sonido de la voz de Ginny vino a través del campo. – Roooooonnn. Haaaaarrry.

– Hablando de. – Ron dijo moviendo las cejas. – ¿Cuando vas a invitar a salir a Ginny?

Ahora era el turno de Harry de escupir. – ¿Qué dices? Ella ya no se fija en mí y pues… somos solo amigos.

– Seguro, Harry. No engañas a nadie cuando dices eso. – Ron le dio una palmada en el hombro y se puso de pie. – Vi como reaccionaste cuando ella te agarró la pierna.

– Ella no me _agarró_ la pierna, Ron, ella solo la _frotó_.

Ron montó su escoba. – Esa es mi historia y me reafirmo en ella. Solo pregúntale pronto, amigo. Estoy seguro que a Hermione le gustará salir en una cita doble con ustedes dos. – dijo y salió disparado por el aire, llevándose enredado las ramas mas altas del árbol.

– ¡Idiota! – gritó Harry, negando con la cabeza y riendo.

-------

Ese jueves era el cumpleaños de Harry. El día estuvo lleno de regalos, amigos, y lo mejor, muchas de las comidas favoritas de Harry. Fred y George se aparecieron, encantando las velas para cantar de forma estridente después de que las soplaron una vez. Luna Lovegood vino desde la aldea para desearle un feliz cumpleaños y para darle un beso a Ron en la mejilla. Hermione no se veía muy contenta que digamos.

Cuando la cena de cumpleaños se terminó Harry se recluyó en una silla de mimbre cerca del jardín. El joven colocó los pies en un otomano y juntó los dedos detrás de la cabeza. El Sr. Weasley había lanzado un encanto repelente sobre el jardín así que había pocos moscos volando alrededor de los invitados.

Cuando los invitados por fin se levantaron de las mesas, la Sra. Weasley desapareció los trastes y se unió a socializar con los demás.

Harry dejó salir una sonrisita contenta en la cara y se hundió un poco más en los cojines de la silla.

– Esto sí que ha sido tremendo cumpleaños, Harry. – dijo Remus Lupin, cuando se acercó con una bebida en la mano.

– Sí. – dijo Harry en acuerdo. – Ha sido el mejor.

Lupin se sentó opuesto a Harry en un diván de mimbre. – Me alegra que lo estés disfrutando, porque te tengo una información que será difícil de asimilar.

Harry se tensó inmediatamente. – ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Voldemort está hacienda algo? No he sentido nada en la cicatriz…

– No. – Remus contestó con expresión seria. – No tiene nada que ver con Voldemort. Es algo mucho más espantoso.

– ¿Más espantoso? – Harry preguntó, deslizándose en la silla hasta que tenía los pies puestos sobre el suelo.

– Bueno. – Remus dijo, rascándose la barbilla. – Juzgando como estabas actuando alrededor de ella, creo que tomarás la idea de forma mejor de lo que pensé.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, pensando que a su guardián le patinaba el coco. – ¿Remus, de que _estás_ hablando?

– ¿Qué sabes del Decreto Mágico de 1016? – preguntó Remus, citando lo que dijo Dumbledore hace unos días.

– ¿El… qué? Perdona, pero creo que te golpeaste la cabeza. ¿Estás bien?

Remus sonrió bajo. – Sí Harry. Estoy muy bien. No me he golpeado la cabeza ni nada por el estilo. Estoy hablando sobre el decreto que formó al Ministerio de Magia y codificó casi todas las leyes mágicas en ese tiempo.

Todavía dudoso sobre la condición mental de Remus, Harry dijo. – Um... no. Debí haberme quedado dormido durante la clase de Binns el día que cubrió eso.

– Bueno, una de las cosas que el estatuto provee era sobre los matrimonios arreglados.

– Muy bien. – dijo Harry esperando a que cayera el otro bombazo. – ¿No vas a decirme que mi padre arregló para que me casara con Pansy Parkinson o algo así, no?

Remus vaciló y un temblor de miedo recorrió la espina dorsal de Harry. – En realidad… no estás tan lejos de la realidad.

– ¿Cuál parte? – murmuró Harry. – ¿Matrimonio o Pansy?

– Matrimonio. De acuerdo con la Oficina de Costumbres Mágicas Antiguas, estás supuesto a casarte con Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Algo en la mente de Harry se quedó paralizado y no pudo borrar la imagen de la cara de Ginny de la mente. – ¿Ginny? – dijo finalmente. - ¿Y yo? ¿Cómo?

– No tengo todos los detalles, pero el trato se hizo en algún momento en julio de 1981, justo antes de que Ginny naciera. Dumbledore se enteró de casualidad y de acuerdo con la lista de procedimientos y reglas, a ti se te tiene que informar de parte de tu guardián legal, o sea yo, cuando cumplas los diecisiete años, o sea hoy. Ginny debe ser notificada por ti y se tienen que casar para el próximo cumpleaños de Ginny. Nadie más debe de hablar del asunto hasta que el novio y la novia sean notificados o el arreglo será nulo y el castigo infligido.

La mente de Harry estaba dando vueltas. – ¿Procedimientos? Tengo que decirle… ¿Castigos? ¿Cuál es el castigo?

Por primera vez desde que conocía a Remus, este se vio asustado. – Bueno... verás… si rompen una de las reglas, y hay como cien de ellas, o si tú y Ginny no se casan en su cumpleaños… los dos perderán la habilidad de… tener relaciones con alguien más.

Harry palideció. – ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE NO PODRE TENER…?

– _Silencio_. – entonó Remus moviendo la varita. Harry inmediatamente dejó de gritar pero su boca continuó moviéndose. Algunos de los invitados giraron la cabeza y vieron a Harry de forma extraña antes de regresarse a sus bebidas y conversaciones.

Después de un momento, Harry dejó de hablar, pero señaló vigorosamente a su cuello.

Remus terminó el hechizo, tocando su varita en el cuello de Harry y éste mas calmado dijo. – Gracias. ¿Ahora, me puedes explicar el porqué me tengo que casar con Ginny Weasley o mi… mi… _cosa_ dejará de funcionar?

– Está fuera de mi control, Harry. De acuerdo con la ley, te tienes que casar con ella para su próximo cumpleaños y consumar el matrimonio dentro de las próximas 36 horas después de la ceremonia, o quedarás impotente y ella con menopausia de forma inmediata. Los dos serán como un par de cacerolas llenas de hormonas por el resto de sus días pero nunca podrán satisfacer sus impulsos.

Harry jadeó lentamente. – ¿Por qué en el nombre de Merlín me pasan estas cosas a mi? ¿Quién hizo esto? ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer? – estaba ya halándose la cara con las manos, tratando desesperadamente de entender la situación.

– Nadie sabe, excepto quizás, Arthur. – respondió Remus.

Harry se puso de pie de inmediato, sus ojos buscando al patriarca de la familia Weasley, el cual estaba al lado de su esposa hablando con Ron y Hermione. Él dio dos pasos antes de que los brazos de Remus rodearan su cuerpo.

– Espera, Harry. ¿Recuerdas las reglas? No puedes hablar con nadie hasta que no le hayas dicho a Ginny. Solo entonces podremos preguntarle a Arthur, asumiendo que él recuerde lo que pasó.

Harry se detuvo, luchando hasta que Remus lo soltó. – ¿Cómo sabemos que el que Dumbledore sepa no haya activado el castigo? – preguntó Harry.

– ¿Estás todavía… funcional? – preguntó Remus sin parpadear.

A Harry la pregunta lo tomó de sorpresa, pero recordando sus sueños llenos de detalles esa mañana, se ruborizó y solo asintió. – ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

– Habla con Ginny. Encuentra un lugar a solas y lejos, trata de arreglar el humor para que ella esté tranquila y entonces dile.

– ¿Así como así? – preguntó Harry.

– Así como así. – confirmó Remus.

– ¡Pero su cumpleaños es en _doce_ días! ¿Cómo se supone que nos casemos en _doce_ días?

– Ya pensarás en algo, Harry.


	3. Ginny se Entera

**Capítulo 2 – Ginny se Entera**

Decir que Harry estaba preocupado en como Ginny iba tomar la noticia de que se tendrían que casar en doce días era una subestimación definitiva. El pobre estaba aterrorizado.

Remus dejó a Harry, y se regresó para mezclarse con los invitados, por lo que Harry decidió caminar alrededor para tratar de aclarar su mente. A lo mejor el aire fresco del atardecer de alguna manera lo inspiraría.

– Hola Harry. – dijo Luna, la cual tenía puesto unas túnicas color amarillo brillante con chapas de cerveza de mantequilla cosidas en el dobladillo. – Bonita fiesta.

– Gracias, Luna. – dijo Harry con una sonrisa ligera. – Me alegra que hayas podido venir.

– Sí, pues. – dijo ella. – No todos los

días puedes pasar una velada en la compañía de un Weasley, ¿verdad? – Ron había sido maniobrado a bailar con Luna dos veces ya por culpa de Harry, y a pesar de sus problemas Harry tuvo que reír.

– Supongo que no. – Harry contestó mientras Ginny pasaba detrás de Luna, capturando la atención de Harry por un segundo.

Luna suspiró. – Persigue a tu Weasley mientras yo persigo al mío. – dijo ella distraídamente y se alejó.

– Un minuto. – dijo Harry a la figura que se alejaba. – Yo no…

Harry alargó el brazo por un momento después que ella se desapareció, sintiéndose como un tonto por estar gritando.

Cuando bajó el brazo y se volteó, casi le pasaba encima a Ginny. Ella tenía una sonrisa sardónica en el rostro y dos vasos en las manos. – ¿Te gustaría un poco de ponche? Hablar con Luna provoca sequedad en la boca como nada más. – dijo ella alargando uno de los vasos hacia Harry.

– Um, gracias. – dijo él, agarrando la bebida y tomando el sorbo obligatorio. – ¿Estás… este… pasándola bien? – Harry se sintió estúpido, estaba actuando como si esta fuera la primera vez que la conocía, pero con suerte, Ginny pareció no darse cuenta.

La muchacha sonrió. – En realidad sí. El ponche está bueno, el pastel no estaba encantado para hacernos tener una cabeza extra, y hasta Mamá parece estar manejando a los invitados sin problemas. – su sonrisa se apagó un poco y una mano tocó el hombro de Harry. – Pero hay algo que te está preocupado, ¿verdad, Harry? puedo verlo. Pareces un poco reservado.

Harry miró nervioso al suelo. – ¿De veras? Um, pues… sí, supongo que estoy un poco nervioso.

– ¿Te gustaría hablar de eso? – preguntó Ginny.

Harry la miró y estuvo agradecido de que fueran buenos amigos este pasado año, porque si no, la conversación que se avecinaba hubiese sido horrorosa. Pero como sea, el joven no estaba listo aun para abordar ese tema con ella.

– En realidad, me gustaría poder pensarlo un poco más, si no te molesta. – dijo Harry. – Por razones que no harán sentido hasta que hablemos, tú eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar de esto.

Ginny sacó la mano del hombro de él. – Pues, me dejas saber. – dijo y se alejó.

Harry vació su vaso y localizó el tazón del ponche para rellenar el vaso. Antes de que se diera cuenta, él se encontró sentado en el mismo lugar donde Remus le había dejado caer la bomba.

Después de unos minutos de contemplación a solas, Ron se dejó caer en el lado opuesto a él, en la silla que Remus había ocupado. – ¿Vas a estar aquí sentado toda la noche? – empezó. – ¿O vas a tratar de divertirte?

Harry parpadeó. – Creo que me quedaré aquí sentado, Ron. De hecho, es una buena solución si me quedo aquí.

Después de echarle una mirada especuladora a su amigo, Ron agarró el vaso de Harry que estaba sobre la mesita y lo husmeó. – No está salpicado. (1) – se dijo a sí mismo. – ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves medio alicaído.

Volteándose para mirar a Ron, Harry sacudió la cabeza. – No podría empezar a decirte, Ron. Remus me soltó algo grande… – Harry pausó, en lo que trataba de decidirse qué decirle a Ron sin activar el castigo. – Un enorme problema en mis manos y ahora se me está haciendo difícil como resolverlo.

Ron colocó el vaso de Harry de vuelta en la mesita y se reclinó en su silla. – ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Con un suspiro, Harry imitó a su amigo y se reclinó en su silla. – No puedo. De hecho, eso es parte del problema.

– ¿Tiene que ver con Tú Sabes Quién? – murmuró Ron, inclinándose un poco hacia al frente.

– Nah. – dijo Harry con un ademán de la mano. – Es mucho peor que eso. Pero ni trates de entenderlo. – Una risa musical resonó por el lugar y los ojos de Harry instantáneamente encontraron la cara sonriente de Ginny. – Tan pronto le diga a ella, te lo podré decir.

Ron miró hacia donde la mirada de Harry estaba fijada y miró de vuelta a Harry. – ¿Y esto que tiene que ver con mi hermana? – preguntó en una voz levemente fría. – ¿Ella no está en problemas, no?

Harry dejó salir una risa vacía y se obligó a dejar de mirar a Ginny. – En realidad, yo soy el que se va a meter en problemas.

Ron vació el resto de su ponche con un sorbo largo y colocó el vaso al lado del de Harry. – Personalmente, pienso que si esto no tiene nada que ver con Lord Chiflado, entonces debes de agradecerle a las estrellas. – Ron se puso de pie y se estiró y luego apuntó el pulgar hacia Ginny. – ¿Oh, y Harry? Deja de estar mirando al trasero de mi hermana.

La cara de Harry se acaloró. – ¿De que hablas? – casi gritó. – No la estoy mirando, ni siquiera estoy pensando en ella.

– Sí, ajá, Harry. Me voy a buscar a Hermione. – dijo él con una mirada significativa. – Deséame suerte. – Ron se alejó de vuelta hacia los grupos de personas cuchicheando alrededor de la mesa de comida, presumiblemente en busca de su amiga de pelo alborotado.

Harry se levantó también

, pero se dirigió hacia la pequeña colina que pasaba por encima de la aldea, agradecido que ahora era adulto y podía lanzar su propio encanto repelente. Las luces de la aldea estaban encendiéndose mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte, ya casi oculto por los árboles en la distancia. El aire se sentía suave aquí y la música de la fiesta se filtraba hasta sus oídos.

Apenas había cerrado los ojos por un segundo, cuando Harry se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar a alguien decir. – ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí?

Abriendo los ojos, Harry encontró a Ginny sentada a su lado con la espalda apoyada en el mismo árbol que él. – Claro que te puedes sentar. Después de todo, esta es tu casa.

Ginny se veía pensativa y dijo. – Esta es tu casa ahora, ¿sabes? Mamá no lo aceptaría de otra manera y como ya no tienes que regresar a casa de tus tíos y vas a necesitar donde dormir…

Echándose hacia el frente, Harry arrancó algunas gramas del suelo y las giró en la mano. – Supongo que tienes razón. Tu familia significa lo máximo para mí.

La mano de ella se deslizó en la de él y el estómago de Harry pareció hundirse hasta el suelo. – Lo se, Harry. – dijo con una sonrisa. – Tú significas lo máximo para nosotros también.

Los dos se miraron uno al otro por unos instantes antes de que la mirada de Harry se fijara en las manos entrelazadas. – Hay algo que tengo que decirte, Ginny… algo enorme y no se exactamente como decirte.

Ginny le apretó la mano y dijo. – Lo que sea que es, Harry, suena a que tiene que decirse. Así que, solo dímelo.

Harry levantó la mirada y encontró que la sonrisa de ella era demasiado adorable para lo que iba a pasar. – Muy bien. Pero primero tienes que prometerme dos cosas. Una, no me interrumpas hasta que termine y dos, no me maleficies. No es mi culpa.

Para su consternación, la sonrisa de ella se agrandó. – Bueno, eso es algo nuevo. Harry Potter admitiendo que no es culpable de algo.

– Te ríes ahora pero te aseguro que no lo estarás en unos minutos. – dijo Harry.

La sonrisa de Ginny se desapareció y ella le miró fijamente. – ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible, Harry? Solo dímelo. – pidió ella.

Harry respiró profundo y aclaró su mente para comenzar. – Existe esta antigua tradición mágica que aparentemente todavía es legal, y nuestros padres, el tuyo y el mío. – dijo apuntando el pulgar a ella y a él. – De alguna manera la invocaron justo antes de tú nacer. N

o hay forma de deshacer el acuerdo una vez esté hecho sin que se active este maleficio de madre. Yo soy el único que te puede decir y nadie puede hablar del asunto hasta que te lo haya dicho, y tampoco podemos preguntarle a tu padre hasta que te lo haya dicho.

– Harry. – interrumpió Ginny. – Todavía no me dices que _cosa_ es.

– Claro. – dijo Harry. – Verás… nosotros, um… tenemos que casarnos.

Silencio.

– ¿Ginny?

– ¿Bromeas, verdad? – borboteó ella. – Esto es una broma y tú eres Fred o George y vas a cambiar de vuelta y gritar TE AGARRÉ, ¿verdad? – Ginny se cubrió el rostro con las manos y susurró. – Dime que estás bromeando.

Una quemazón de bilis

se atragantó en la garganta de Harry. – ¿No soy tan malo, verdad? Quiero decir, yo no planeé esto.

– No, Harry. No entiendes. – dijo Ginny temblorosa, con las manos todavía cubriendo su rostro.

– Entonces, explícamelo. – pidió Harry, cada segundo más agravado por la reacción de ella.

– No puedo, Harry. No es tan sencillo, y no estoy segura si yo misma lo entiendo.

Harry empezó a dar vueltas frente al árbol. – Pues, déjame terminar con esto primero. No solo tenemos que casarnos, pero tenemos que hacerlo para tu cumpleaños. – Ginny estaba mirando a Harry y él vio como el color se le iba del rostro. – Aguanta que se pone mejor. – continuó Harry. – Si no nos casamos o no hacemos… ¿Cómo fue que dijo Remus? Consumamos el matrimonio dentro de las próximas 36 horas después de la ceremonia, o si no seguimos un enredo de reglas, tu reloj biológico se adelanta cuarenta años y mi… _cosa_ deja de funcionar. Para siempre.

– ¡Mi cumpleaños es en menos de doce días! – exclamó Ginny. Ella acercó las rodillas y colocó los brazos alrededor de ellas dejando que su cabeza cayera sobre los brazos. – Es muy rápido. – murmuró ella.

– ¡Lo se!

La cabeza de Ginny subió de un tirón. – ¿Sabes cuando es mi cumpleaños?

– Claro que lo se. – dijo Harry un poco irritado. – Eso no es el problema ahora.

– No hay razón para que te encabrites conmigo, Harry. – dijo calmadamente.

– Bueno, si mostraras un poco de simpatía, a lo mejor me calmaría un poco. – replicó él.

Ginny se puso de pie y se frotó la falda y fijó una mirada en Harry, haciendo que este dejara de caminar de lado a lado.

– Escuche, _Señor_ Potter. Ninguno de los dos pidió esto. Esto ya no es solo sobre ti, así que agradecería si consideraras a alguien mas que a ti mismo por un minuto.

Harry bufó. – ¡Lo haría si me dijeras que tienes en contra de casarte conmigo!

– ¡Es complicado! – chilló ella. – Yo todavía no cumplo los dieciséis años. ¿Esperabas que brincara en tus brazos, sonriera y abriera y cerrara los ojos y me enamorara de ti?

– Bueno, no. – barboteó Harry. – Pero al menos podrías actuar como si yo no fuera un troll o fueras al paredón o algo así.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo y se paró frente a Harry. – Con la forma en que estás actuando, no me sorprendería si fueras algo así.

– ¡Hey! –

Harry dijo mientras Ginny le pasó por el lado. – Al menos estoy tratando.

Ginny se detuvo y se volteó para mirarlo. – Tienes razón. – dijo suspirando. – Lo lamento. Es que no puedo pensar en todo este asunto.

– Dímelo a mí. – respondió Harry.

– Muy bien. – dijo Ginny sonriendo de repente. – Te lo diré. Sabes que antes me gustabas y todo eso, cuando era más niña.

Harry asintió, no muy seguro a donde iba esta conversación.

– Hermione me dijo que yo dije que me había olvidado de ti, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió de nuevo.

Uno de los dedos de Ginny encontró un mechón de pelo, con el cual ella empezó a jugar de forma distraída. – Cuando dije eso, me había hecho la idea de que nunca te ibas a sentir atraído por mi. Así que empecé a salir con otros chicos.

–

Michael Corner, Dean Thomas, y Colin Creevey. – Harry dijo, contando con los dedos y estremeciéndose un poco al decir el último nombre.

Ginny sonrió. – Exacto. – dijo. – Tú y yo nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos, y cuando estaba con Dean, me dije que era mejor ser tu amiga que no ser nada. Cuando rompí con Colin me di cuenta de algo. Me di cuenta que ninguno de esos chicos tenían lo que necesitaba y lo que yo necesitaba, tu lo tenías, Harry.

Mirando a Ginny en ese entonces, con la luna enviando un rayo de luz pálido sobre su semblante, Harry se tuvo que preguntar porque nunca usó la palabra 'bonita' para describirla. – ¿Yo tengo algo que necesitas?

– Sí, Harry. Me di cuenta que todavía me siento muy atraída por ti.

Harry tragó en seco cuando ella se le acercó.

– Pero lo que me acabas de decir… lo que tenemos que hacer en doce días. Es solo… es locura, Harry. – Ginny colocó las manos en los brazos de él y un escalofrío recorrió su espina. – ¿No ves lo alocado que es?

– Chiflado. – dijo Harry. – Todo el concepto. Pero entiendes las consecuencias, ¿verdad? Lo que pasaría si no nos casamos.

Ginny dejó caer las manos de los brazos de él y se cruzó de brazos. – Sí. Mamá pasó por la menopausia hace par de años. Conozco muy bien los efectos. El pobre de Papá, él fue quien aguantó lo peor de los cambios.

Harry se encogió de hombros y dijo. – Sí, pues, según Remus no es solo menopausia, los impulsos no se irán. Imagínate estar hambrienta, con pilas de comida al frente tuyo, la hueles, ves a otros comer, pero tu boca está sellada y no puedes ni abrirla para probarla.

Ginny hizo una mueca. – Más que miserable.

Harry observó por encima del hombro de Ginny que las luces en La Madriguera se estaban encendiendo y que la gente estaba entrando. – Escucha, Ginny. Se que esto no es nada fácil, pero al menos vamos a pensarlo, ¿vale?

– Solo dime una cosa, Harry. – dijo Ginny levantando la barbilla de él hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. – ¿Cómo te sientes sobre mí? ¿Podrías… podrías llegar a quererme?

Harry luchó por evitar un rubor de bochorno. – ¿Qué si podría? Pues, sí, claro que podría. – dijo mirando a La Madriguera. – No es que seas fea o algo así.

– ¿Qué?? – chilló ella. – ¿Así que solo soy otra cara bonita para el gran Harry Potter?

– N-No. – tartamudeó Harry pedaleando para atrás. – Quise decir, eres mi amiga. Solo que nunca te había visto de esa manera antes.

– No. – repitió Ginny. – Supongo que ese es el problema, ¿verdad?

Ginny se giró para marcharse pero Harry la agarró por el brazo. – ¡Hey! ¿Qué fue lo que dije? - preguntó tratando de controlar la conversación.

– Cuando hayas aclarado qué es lo que sientes por mi, podremos hablar. Hasta entonces, te sugiero que te mantengas alejado.

Ginny trató de zafarse de Harry, pero este no había terminado. – ¿Qué es lo que siento por ti? ¡Tú nunca me has dicho lo que sientes por mí! ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el lo aclare todo primero?

Una sonrisa pícara pasó por la cara de Ginny. – No lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Harry? Tú eres el mago, yo la bruja. Tienes la obligación de iniciar las cosas. Yo ni siquiera tengo un anillo todavía.

Ella hizo otro intento de irse, pero Harry le agarró el brazo otra vez. Ginny hizo una mueca y sacó la otra mano. Un rayo de luz amarilla salió de sus dedos y atacó a Harry debajo del cinturón.

– ¡AHH! – gritó Harry, soltando a Ginny y cayendo al suelo.

Sin darle otra mirada a Harry, Ginny se marchó rápidamente bajando por la colina hasta La Madriguera.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? – se preguntó Harry a sí mismo mientras examinaba el agujero humeante en sus pantalones.

-------

Casi al borde de llorar y salir gritando cuantas palabrotas podía recordar, Ginny bajó como una tormenta por la colina y a través de los grupos de personas. La muchacha ignoró a Hermione y a Luna, quienes se aproximaron de diferentes direcciones, una con preocupación en la cara, la otra con indiferencia. Al llegar a La Madriguera, Ginny abrió la puerta de la cocina y corrió hacia su cuarto, donde podría permitirse por fin dejar de controlarse.

Una vez con la puerta cerrada, ella dejó salir un chillido feraz y agarró la primera cosa que estaba a su alcance y que fuera lo suficientemente pesado: su libro de texto de Encantamientos. El libro voló por el cuarto y se estrelló contra la pared, dejando una abolladura considerable en el yeso, luego rebotó y cayó en la cama.

No era suficiente.

Ginny agarro su mochila y la arremetió alrededor hasta que el contenido estaba por todo el piso. Luego ella le dio un puntapié a la silla e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando se lastimó el dedo gordo del pie.

– ¡Maldito Harry Potter! - chilló, cerrando los puños y dejándose caer al piso.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y Ginny escuchó a su madre respirando hondo. – ¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín pasó aquí?

Ginny no contestó, muy asustada de dejar salir los muchos epítetos pasando por su cabeza. En vez, dejó que el pelo le cubriera la cara esperando en vano que su madre se fuera y la dejara en paz.

En vez, su mamá empujó el reguero de plumas y pergaminos fuera de su camino y se sentó torpemente en el suelo a su lado. – ¿Ginny? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así? Me pareció escuchar el nombre de Harry.

Un tic nervioso pasó por el ojo de Ginny cuando escuchó el nombre de él. Pero Ginny se mantuvo callada, aunque su respiración estaba volviéndose rápida aguantando las ganas de gritar a todo pulmón.

– Ven acá, muñequita. – La voz de Molly era consoladora y ella tomó a su hija en sus brazos.

Ginny se lo permitió, en realidad al principio no le importaba, pero cuando las manos de su mamá le frotaron la espalda empezó a relajarse. Sus puños se abrieron y sus emociones se soltaron. Lágrimas empañaron su visión y Ginny dejó salir un suspiro enorme.

– De veras que lo quiero. – Ginny dijo contra el hombro de su mamá, hablando más bien para sí. – Él es bueno, caritativo, valiente y… – otro suspiro. – Un soberano mentecato estúpido.

Las manos de Molly se detuvieron y apartó a Ginny lentamente para mirarla a los ojos. – ¿Qué te hizo Harry, cariño?

Ginny se apartó el pelo de la cara y se enjuagó los ojos. – En realidad no es su culpa. Más bien es de Papá.

– ¿Arthur? – dijo Molly. - ¿Qué tiene que ver tu padre con Harry?

Ginny hizo una mueca y pensó rápidamente. Ella no quería meter a su padre en líos con su madre, pero a la misma vez, él era el responsable de todo este mugrero. – Pues, él de alguna manera le prometió al padre de Harry que nosotros nos casaríamos y esa promesa no se puede romper.

El color se desvaneció del semblante de Molly. – ¿Quieres decir como un matrimonio arreglado? – preguntó alzando la voz en la última palabra.

Ginny asintió. – Exactamente como eso, excepto… hay estas reglas y… castigo si no hacemos las cosas de la forma correcta y no creo que haya como salirse de esto.

La quijada de Molly estaba cerrada firmemente y mirando a un punto sobre el hombro de Ginny.

– ¿Mamá? – preguntó Ginny con calma. – No lastimes mucho a Papá. Se que esto es de repente, pero la última parte del arreglo dice que tenemos que casarnos para mi próximo cumpleaños o si no…

Los ojos de Molly se agrandaban más y más mientras Ginny hablaba y cuando esta se detuvo Molly dijo. – ¿O si no, que?

– O si no… - dijo Ginny tentativamente. – Harry y yo perderemos la habilidad de hacer bebés.

Ginny nunca había visto la cara de su madre cambiar de color de forma tan sucesiva o de ver a su madre moverse tan rápido como lo hizo en ese instante. La puerta del cuarto de Ginny abrió con una ráfaga, dejándola colgando precariamente en una bisagra torcida. Molly estaba ya al pie de las escaleras antes de que Ginny pudiera siquiera ponerse de pie.

-------

Después de descargar su deber informándole a Ginny de su lío mutuo, Harry se dirigió directamente hacia Arthur. El mayor de los Weasley estaba trastocando con el recibidor del radio que estaba al lado del tazón del ponche, y cuando Harry se acercó, parecía a gusto con la estación que encontró. Música empezó a sonar y el baile se reanudó.

– ¿Sr. Weasley? – dijo tentativamente.

Volteándose para ver a Harry, Arthur puso su vaso en la mesa y dijo. – Ah, Harry. ¿Cómo se siente ser adulto?

– Absolutamente fenomenal. – dijo con expresión vaga. – ¿Le molestaría si Remus y yo hablamos con usted?

Remus aparentemente había visto a Harry y a Arthur y se estaba acercando de donde estaba bailando con Tonks.

– Bueno. – dijo Arthur un poco incierto. – Seguro, Harry. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Remus llegó y le dio a Harry una mirada significativa. Harry asintió y dijo. – Se lo dije, Remus. Y me dejó un bonito recuerdo de regalo.

Cuando Harry apuntó hacia el agujero en sus pantalones y la marca roja en la pierna, Remus se mordió los labios y dijo. – Ah sí, eso puede pasar.

– ¿Quién hizo eso? – preguntó Arthur. - ¿No fue Ginny, o sí?

– Casualmente. – dijo Harry. – De eso es precisamente lo que queremos hablarle.

Arthur miró de Harry a Remus y viceversa. – Entonces mejor nos agarramos un trago. Esto suena muy serio como para estar sin algo de gasolina.

Remus alzó sus cejas pero siguió a Arthur hasta el tazón de ponche y rellenaron sus vasos.

Una vez todos estaban sentados, Harry empezó. – ¿Qué recuerda usted del Decreto Mágico de 1016?

-------

– A ver si entendí bien. – dijo Arthur diez minutos mas tarde. – Tu padre y yo hicimos un trato vinculante arreglando un matrimonio mágico. Y ahora, tú te tienes que casar con mi hija para su próximo cumpleaños o si no, los dos se convierten en el equivalente de un monje y una monja sin vocación.

Harry tenía la cara entre sus manos y Remus suspiró. – Eso más o menos lo resume. – Lupin dijo por Harry.

– Lo que me gustaría saber. – dijo Harry levantando la cabeza. – Es como pasó esto. ¿De veras le prometió a mi padre que me casaría con su hija?

Arthur vaciló y abrió la boca, como para decir algo. Luego la cerró y dejó salir un suspiro. Esto lo repitió varias veces antes de finalmente hablar. – En realidad no estoy seguro. Hubo una vez que James y yo estábamos en una misión de la Orden. Él debió haber dicho algo como "caso a mi hijo con tu hija si salimos vivos de esto", pero… nunca pensé que sería de importancia. Quiero decir, eso es algo que uno dice en momentos así.

Harry bufó y Remus se reclinó en su silla, cruzando los brazos y estirando las piernas. – Pues, parece que sí _era_ un contrato vinculante, Arthur. Tú y James hicieron una promesa. Los dos son Sangres Puras, se dieron la mano, y sobrevivieron el percance, haciendo del contrato uno irrompible.

Cuando Remus terminó, Arthur vació el resto de su bebida y con una palabra resumió como se sentía Harry. – Caramba.

– No me diga. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? – preguntó Harry. – Ginny está enojada conmigo por sabrá Merlín que cosa. Ella no quiere nada conmigo, mucho menos casarse y tenemos doce días para decidir algo antes de que _yo_ pierda la habilidad de hacer algo que ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de hacer.

Tanto Arthur como Remus se echaron a reír suavemente irritando más a Harry. – Ginny es una jovencita muy emocional, Harry. – dijo Arthur de forma consoladora. – Se parece mucho a su madre, no hay duda pero…

Pero Arthur no tuvo oportunidad de terminar, porque en ese momento salió de La Madriguera la mismita persona de quien estaban hablando. Molly Weasley estaba caminando de forma tan rápida sin estar corriendo y cuando se acercó hacia donde estaban ellos, Harry pudo escuchar de cerca la misma voz estridente y alta que hacían legendarios sus Aulladores.

– ¡Arthur Harold Weasley! ¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín estabas pensando?? ¿Cómo puede ser un mago tan descuidado e irresponsable? ¡Vendiendo a su hija así a una familia que apenas conocíamos!

Cuando Molly se acercó, Arthur se puso de pie con las manos detrás de la espalda y la cabeza baja. Remus y Harry se pararon de pie, en solidaridad, aunque Harry pensó que muchos de los puntos de Molly resumían de forma precisa lo que él sentía sobre el asunto.

– Molly, cariño, escucha. – empezó Arthur, pero ella ya estaba parada frente a él.

– ¡No me vengas con el 'Molly, cariño, escucha!' ¡Las ganas que tengo de maldecirte las bolas para que no trabajen de forma adecuada! – Arthur palideció, pero Molly no había terminado. – Y lo que es peor. ¡Tenemos doce días para resolver esto! _¡Doce días!_

– Si, Molly, verás…

– No quiero escuchar más excusas de tu parte. Tenemos que ir donde el Ministro para que desarregle todo este asunto de inmediato. Es la cosa apropiada que debemos hacer.

– P-Pues. – tartamudeó Arthur. – Me temo que no es tan simple.

Remus, aparentemente viendo que Molly estaba lista para lanzarle otra a Arthur decidió intervenir. – Aunque suene imposible, él tiene razón, Molly. Dumbledore le echó un vistazo a las reglas y son bien explícitas que cualquier intento en romper el contrato resultará en activar de inmediato el castigo. Me temo que solo hay dos salidas para esto.

Molly miró a Remus, luego a un desanimado Arthur y finalmente a Harry. – Oh, mi querido muchacho. – dijo ella envolviéndolo en un apretón. – Y tú ni siquiera no tienes a tus padres aquí para demandar una explicación.

Molly se apartó pero dejó sus brazos sobre el cuello del muchacho. – Pensaremos en algo, Harry. Tú y Ginny estarán bien, no importa lo que hagamos.

Por primera vez desde que Remus apareció en la fiesta, Harry sintió una ola pequeña de esperanza de que aún si la amistad entre él y Ginny estaba arruinada, de alguna manera se conciliaran y todos encontrarían una solución a todo este debacle.

– Y en cuanto a ti, Arthur. – dijo Molly, soltando a Harry y dirigiéndose a su marido. – Yo espero no verte ennegreciendo el umbral de nuestro dormitorio en al menos una semana.

Molly se giró y se marchó rígida, lenta y orgullosamente de vuelta a La Madriguera. Los ojos de Remus estaban bailando y Arthur estaba haciendo una buena imitación de un pez dorado.

– Bueno Harry. – dijo Remus. – Trata de dormir algo esta noche. Sospecho que las cosas se verán de mejor color en la mañana.

No muy convencido, Harry siguió a la Sra. Weasley y entró a La Madriguera. Cuando entró a la cocina, Ron y Hermione estaban esperándolo.

– Rápido, Harry. – Hermione murmuró, echándole una mirada nerviosa a la escalera. – Mejor ven con nosotros a la sala.

– Muy bien. – dijo Harry, pero inmediatamente fue callado por Hermione la cual estaba moviendo los brazos frenéticamente.

– Shhh. – dijo ella. –Vente.

Harry los siguió hasta la sala y se sentó en el sofá opuesto al diván donde los otros dos se sentaron. – ¿Qué está pasando?

Harry se encogió de hombros. – La verdad no lo se.

Por tercera vez esa noche, el muchacho contó como su padre le había dejado una herencia, pero esta herencia no era dinero, ni propiedades, solo un interminable dolor de cabeza envolviendo otra pelirroja en la vida de un Potter.

Cuando Harry terminó, la quijada de Ron estaba a punto de golpear la mesa, Hermione parecía alguien que mejor comía cristal y Harry solo quería irse a dormir. Entonces sin advertencia a nadie, Hermione se puso de pie y caminó hasta la chimenea.

– ¿Para donde vas? – preguntó Ron, aparentemente por fin capaz de hablar de forma coherente.

Hermione agarró un poco de polvo de Flú y actuando como si Ron no hubiese dicho nada, dijo. – Prende el fuego por mí, Ron.

– Dime primero para donde vas. – demandó él pero igual sacó su varita.

– Para el Ministerio, Ron. Tenemos que _hacer_ algo.

– ¿Hacer algo? – replicó el pelirrojo. - ¿Qué podemos hacer? Harry está en un lío de los grandes y tú yendo a un Ministerio que está vacío no va a ayudar en nada.

Hermione fijó la quijada y dijo. – Tú prende ese fuego y yo me preocupo de lo que es inútil y lo que no es, Ron.

Con un movimiento de su varita, un fuego alegre apareció en el hogar y Hermione se había ido en un flash de llamas verdes.

– Completamente loca, está esa. – dijo Ron regresando a su asiento.

– Sí. – dijo Harry. – Pero hay que quererla.

Ron alzó una ceja y dijo. – ¿Por eso estás tan trastornado con todo este lío del matricidio? ¿Porque quieres a Hermione?

Había sido divertido para los dos bromear entre ellos de que cada quien estaba enamorado de Hermione. – Nah. – dijo Harry con un ademán de la mano. – Ella es muy mandona para mí. Tú, en cambio, necesitas una chica así en tu vida para que te mantengas humilde.

– ¿Yo? – dijo Ron fingiendo shock. – Me gustan las chicas con curvas y calladas.

– Sí, ajá. – dijo Harry. – Tú y Victor Krum.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver Vicky en todo esto? – respondió Ron, aunque Harry pensó que vio humor en sus ojos.

– Solo digo que ustedes dos tienen gustos similares en mujeres y eso no envuelve curvas o que sean calladas. – dijo Harry con una risita ante el silencio de su amigo, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando Ron tomó revancha.

– Tú tienes que estar contento con todo este asunto con Ginny. – la mirada satisfecha de Ron hizo a Harry ponerse enfermo. – Quiero decir, la has estado mirando por al menos un año, así que ahora tienes la oportunidad de preguntarle propiamente.

– ¿Desde cuando la idea de yo acostarme con tu hermana te parece bien? – preguntó Harry para desviar el ataque.

La sonrisa de Ron, si era posible, se agrandó. – ¿Así que lo admites? ¿Te gusta?

– Aunque me gustara. – dijo Harry. – Ella no está precisamente brincando de la alegría para tenerme.

Ron se sentó hacia atrás y su risa maniática cambió a una mueca. – No, supongo que no. Una cosa que debes aprender sobre las mujeres Weasley es que tienes que distraerlas sobre lo que ellas creen que quieren con lo que en realidad quieren.

– ¿Ah? – preguntó Harry totalmente confundido.

– Si tú sabes lo que quiere una chica. – empezó Ron lentamente. – Pero ella está enojada contigo por algo estúpido, digamos… dijiste que se veía gorda, entonces todo lo que tienes que hacer es darle lo que quiere en primer lugar.

– Ron. – dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. – No estás haciendo nada de sentido.

– Lo que quiero decir es, tú sabes que tú le gustas, tú sabes que ella quiere que la agarres y hagas las cosas propiamente. Haz lo mejor que puedas y ella te perdonará y olvidará el porque te odia en este momento.

Harry se frotó las sienes con sus dedos del medio y empujo el dolor de cabeza por la nariz. – ¿Cómo me entero de esto? ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella me quiere en primer lugar?

La sonrisa satisfecha de Ron regresó y él se tocó la cabeza. – Soy su hermano, y se como piensa un Weasley. Yo vivo arriba de ella, y he escuchado casi todo lo que se habla en ese cuarto. Tengo información de adentro.

Ron se puso de pie y se fue a la cocina, y mientras Harry se quedaba sentado en su silla, no pudo evitar preguntarse porque demonios Ginny querría algo con él. Especialmente ahora que había trastocado las cosas de tan mala manera.

------

Nota de Arios:

(1) salpicado: bautizado, o sea que el vaso de Harry no tenía licor

No existe en español traducción para las palabras "hex" o "jinx" y el Diccionario de los Magos no la provee. Solo provee traducción para las palabras

"spell" hechizo

"charm" encantamiento o encanto

"curse" maldición

Así que con eso en mente yo le añado estas dos:

"hex" maleficio

"jinx" embrujo o maleficio

Bea, mi cómplice traduciendo estará de viaje hasta el 8 de enero, así que no esperen más actualizaciones hasta después de esa fecha. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


	4. Reconciliaciones

**Capítulo Tres – Reconciliaciones**

_1 de agosto de 1997_

_  
_Cuando Ginny despertó a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse que Hermione estaba dormida todavía. Hermione estaba durmiendo profundamente; ella se había quedado despierta hasta tarde y no había ido a dormir sino hasta avanzadas horas de la madrugada. Lo segundo que hizo Ginny fue recordar que tenía menos de doce días para arreglar las cosas con Harry Potter, o se casaba con él o sufría las consecuencias.

Mientras estaba sentada en la cama, una luz débil se filtraba por las cortinas, los ojos de Ginny buscaban entre el reguero que era su cuarto por su bata. Estaba debajo de una pila de pergamino usado y una botella quebrada de tinta. Ginny se inclinó para recogerla y con cuidado movió la botella de tinta en un pedazo de pergamino.

Como el tamaño del agujero era pequeño, solo un poco de tinta se había goteado en su bata, la cual tenía solo unas pocas manchas. Su mamá podría sacarle esas manchas en un santiamén, así que Ginny se la puso sobre su cuerpo delgado, amarrándola para luego irse a la planta baja.

– Buenos días, querida. – dijo Molly alegremente cuando Ginny entró a la cocina. – ¿Dormiste bien?

Ginny se sentó pesadamente en una de las sillas de la mesa y regaló a su madre con una mirada dura. – ¿Tienes que preguntar?

Molly encendió una de las hornillas de la estufa y colocó una pesada sartén de hierro sobre ella. – No. – respondió. – Supongo que no.

Muy pronto, huevos y tostadas estaban en platos grandes y Ginny ayudó a su mamá a poner la mesa, una tarea que hacía como cualquier otra mañana.

– No es tan malo como parece, ¿sabes? – su mamá dijo.

Ginny puso un tenedor en la mesa y la miró. – ¿De veras? No estoy segura que tan peor se pueda poner. ¿A lo mejor tú me puedes ayudar a entender algo sobre esto?

– Aguanta esa lengua, Ginny. Todavía soy tu mamá. Enfurruñarse sobre las cosas que no puedes cambiar no las hará mejor.

Ginny dejó salir un largo suspiro. – Lo siento, mamá. Tienes razón. Es que no estoy lista para este tipo de compromiso. ¡Santo cielo, solo tengo quince años!

Molly terminó con los platos y tomó el resto de los cubiertos de las manos de Ginny. – Eres una chica muy prudente de quince años, alguien que conoce sus límites pero que quiere mas de lo que tiene. – respondió. – La edad no tiene nada que ver a la hora de hacer decisiones difíciles.

Ginny tomó asiento en la silla más cercana y empezó a jugar con un cuchillo sobre el mantel. – ¿Qué se supone que haga? Antes me gustaba Harry, pero entonces lo saqué de mi corazón porque él nunca sentiría lo mismo por mi; todavía es que no se cómo él se siente y estoy totalmente confundida sobre que hacer. Quiero decir… son doce malditos días, simplemente no puedo hacerlo, mamá.

Molly colocó el último de los tenedores en su lugar y miró a Ginny. – Necesitas definir tus sentimientos, claro, y para que eso suceda, necesitas que te cortejen de forma apropiada. No puedes apresurarte a un matrimonio sea arreglado o no. – Molly lanzó un hechizo calentador sobre la comida y se paró detrás de Ginny. Alargando su mano, ella tomó el pelo de Ginny y lo puso en una cola de caballo. – Deja que él se acerque a ti, Ginny. Él es un muchachito inteligente y verá la luz eventualmente. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar a que sea más temprano que tarde.

-------

La mañana de Harry no fue mucho mejor. En vez de una madre ansiosa, él tenía que lidiar con un mejor amigo que resultaba ser el hermano de la chica que se suponía desposara pronto.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, Ron se despertó antes que Harry. Lo primero que Harry vio al despertar fue a Ron, sentado a los pies de su cama, con los brazos cruzados, y dándole a Harry la mirada más penetrante que este había recibido de parte del pelirrojo.

– ¿Eh, buenos días? – aventuró Harry.

Ron no respondió, solo que apretó más los labios de lo que ya estaban.

– Pos, me iré al baño entonces. – dijo Harry, pasándole por el lado a Ron y dirigiéndose un piso más abajo donde estaba el cuarto de las chicas y el baño.

Cuando Harry puso un pie en el escalón, vio a Ginny yendo escaleras abajo, pero no se atrevió a llamarla. En vez, se detuvo donde ella había estado y se permitió que la esencia de ella llenara su nariz. _¿Por qué las chicas siempre huelen tan bien?_ se preguntó a si mismo.

De vuelta en la habitación, Harry se puso unas medias y la bata sobre sus pijamas mientras un Ron ya vestido lo esperaba por la puerta.

– ¿Tienes algo que decir, Ron? – preguntó Harry. – Quisiera que lo que sea tengas que decir, lo saques del pecho ya para que podamos discutirlo.

Ron miró fijamente a Harry por otro momento antes de hablar. – ¿Tú quieres casarte con mi hermana?

Harry devolvió la mirada y sintió un escalofrío de pavor. – ¿Bueno, no es que tenga muchas opciones ahora, o si?

– Escucha. – dijo Ron con una severidad que Harry nunca había visto en su amigo. – Olvida lo que _tienes_ que hacer. Dime lo que te _gustaría_ hacer.

Como nunca consideró esta pregunta, Harry se tomó su tiempo en responder. Luego miró a su amigo para decir. – No lo se. – y caminó hasta el buró de Ron para mirarse a sí mismo en el espejo. Su pelo alborotado, su cara había perdido algo de la suavidad de la niñez y sus hombros eran más anchos, casi del ancho que recordaba haber visto a Cedric Diggory. – Quiero decir… Ginny ha sido una buena amiga por un tiempo. Ella es divertida, inteligente y… bueno… bonita. – Harry se volteó para mirar a Ron de nuevo. – ¿Por qué no puedo ver como las cosas siguen de forma natural?

Ron relajó los brazos y asintió solemnemente. – ¿Por qué no? Te diré el porque no, tonto cerrado, porque no tienes el lujo del tiempo. Una cosa que sí se, es que debes entrar en esto con una decisión ya hecha. O decides que te quieres casar con mi hermana o decides que no. Si te muestras indeciso Ginny te comería vivo.

Otra vez, Harry se miró dentro de sí y sacó una imagen de Ginny en su mente. Estaba riendo, diciéndole que no estuviera deprimido, dándole una mirada juguetona y todas esas cosas que él había visto de ella durante los pasados dos años. Por más que tratara no podía conjurar una imagen excepto una buena. _¿De veras me quiero casar con Ginny? ¿Podría vivir con ella para siempre?_ Otras imágenes aparecieron, Ginny riendo mientras él le agarraba su mano, ella durmiéndose sobre el regazo de él, Ginny sentada sobre una mecedora, arrullando un bebé llorando con pelo negro alborotado. Harry sintió su corazón detenerse por un momento. Lo que sea que había visto, él quería que fuera real con todo su corazón.

Harry se enderezó y miró a Ron a los ojos. – Ron. – dijo calmadamente, pero con confianza. – Me voy a casar con tu hermana.

Un momento pasó donde una telaraña de miedo se mezcló con su confianza. Ron sonrió. – Entonces vas a tener que hacer esto de forma apropiada. – dijo frotando las manos. – Vas a tener que ganarte su corazón, comprarle un anillo y pedirla en matrimonio. – dijo Ron marcando cada asunto con sus dedos. Estaba tan completamente en serio que Harry no pudo hacer más que estar de acuerdo con todo lo que decía, mientras se preguntaba que calificaciones tenía Ron para cortejar propiamente a una chica.

– Vamos a ir al Callejón Diagon después del desayuno. Vístete y encuéntrame abajo. Trae tu bolsa de dinero y la llave de tu bóveda.

Ron se giró y salió del cuarto dejando a Harry mirándolo con asombro.

-------

La comida de Molly era tan deliciosa como él recordaba, pero Harry apenas lo notó. Estaba muy ocupado mirando fijamente a Ginny, la cual estaba mirando a todos lados excepto a él. Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y Molly le susurraba algo a Ginny cada cierto tiempo, pero nada parecía convencerla de que le prestara la más mínima atención a Harry.

Por fin el desayuno terminó y Ginny dejó el comedor para ir a lavar los trastes a pesar de las protestas de su madre. Molly la siguió a la cocina y Hermione se dirigió a la sala.

– Me voy al Ministerio otra vez. – dijo Hermione. – Ha habido muchos cambios en la ley desde el 1016 y solo he visto la mitad de los récords.

Hermione se marchó antes de cualquiera de los chicos dijera algo. – Loca. Completamente fuera de sí, está ella.

Cuando Harry no dijo nada, Ron le dio un codazo. – Vamos, mientras mas pronto lleguemos al Callejón Diagon, más rápido podremos regresar y empezar a trabajar en como ganarte a Ginny.

Harry siguió a Ron a la chimenea en la sala y vio como Ron le extendía el pequeño tarro de polvo Flú. – Tu primero, Harry.

Con un ligero temblor en la mano, Harry tomó una pizca del polvo y lo echó en el hogar. – El Caldero Chorreante. – anunció y se fue de forma vertiginosa dentro de la red de chimeneas.

Harry se deslizó en el salón principal del púb mágico en Londres y de inmediato un par de manos le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya. – una voz familiar dijo detrás de él. – Que sorpresa verte aquí.

Ron se deslizó por la chimenea en ese entonces y después que se sacó el hollín de su túnica dijo. – Que bien, están todos aquí.

Harry se volteó y vio las caras de sus niñeras habituales: Tonks, Moody, y Remus Lupin. – Hola. – Dijo débilmente. – ¿Están aquí para ver al Niño Que Recién Descubrió Que Se Va a Casar?

Remus se echó a reír y tomó a Harry por el hombro. – Tienes un largo camino antes de llegar a eso, Harry. Los cuatro hemos decidido que vas a necesitar un cursillo rápido en como cortejar a alguien antes de siquiera pensar en matrimonio.

– Y una buena dosis en como no desbarajustar tu casi inexistente vida amorosa. – añadió Tonks con un guiño.

Remus dirigió a Harry en el callejón con Ron al lado y Moody y Tonks en la retaguardia.

– Cortejar a una señorita no tiene que ser caro. – empezó Remus. – Pero en este instante no hará daño gastar un poco así que nuestra primera parada será Gringotts para sacar algo de dinero.

– Muy bien. – respondió Harry. Estaba más que nervioso ante la idea de cortejar a Ginny pero su determinación de más temprano estaba con él. Harry no dejaría que la amenaza de impotencia dictara lo que normalmente no haría. Él tenía que buscar la mejor manera de convencer a Ginny de que en realidad quería estar con ella y de que entre los dos el matrimonio podría funcionar.

Detectando que Remus quería estar a solas con Harry, Tonks tomó el brazo de Ron y lo dirigió hacia el vestíbulo. Un troll de seguridad los escudriñó mientras un duende dirigía a Harry y a Remus a las bóvedas.

– Y bien, Harry. – empezó Remus, aclarando su garganta cuando se montaron en el carrito. – Creo que estaría mal de mi parte si no te dijera tus opciones. Entiendo que decidiste seguir una relación con la Srta. Weasley. Si por alguna razón las cosas no funcionan entre los dos…

El carrito se movió hacia delante y Remos pausó, agarrando firmemente el mango al frente de ellos. Sus ojos se agrandaron en el pasillo oscuro cuando se acercaban a la primera bajada. Cuando se fueron por una bajada particularmente larga, su cara se puso verde y Harry no pudo evitar reírse viendo la inquietud del otro.

El carrito avanzó más y siguió otra bajada. Harry había venido las suficientes veces para saber que la próxima virada a la derecha era su parada y estaba ya que se quería bajar del carrito porque no estaba seguro que tanto tiempo mas Remus aguantaría su desayuno.

Pero el carrito no viró. – Oiga. – dijo Harry en alta voz al duende sentado al frente. – Se pasó de la virada allá. – el duende ni siquiera movió una oreja. Harry le iba a gritar más fuerte cuando Remus sacó su mano y negó con la cabeza.

En vez, el carrito se fue por otra bajada y empezó una serie de curvas y torceduras que dejaron a Harry completamente perdido. Por fin empezaron a detenerse y Harry notó la luz débil que salía de algún lado en la distancia.

Cuando llegaron al final de la vía estaban frente a una seria de bóvedas a cada lado que eran lo suficientemente grandes para que cupiera La Madriguera adentro. Los números sobre las puertas estaban eran de dígitos dobles, y mientras seguían la vía, bajaron los números hasta que estaban por debajo del numero diez y el carrito se detuvo lentamente.

– Bóveda numero cinco. – anunció el duende cuando por fin se detuvieron.

Harry ayudó a Remus a bajarse a la plataforma y se dirigió al duende. – Creo que se equivocó, señor. Mi bóveda está en otro nivel.

– No. – dijo Remus, reclinándose contra una de las columnas que estaban contra la pared de la bóveda. – Esta es la bóveda de tu familia, Harry. La otra era para tu uso hasta que llegaras a la mayoría de edad. Lo que quedaba allí y lo que Sirius te dejó… – él respiró hondo, se compuso y continuó. – Está ahora en esta.

Mientras hablaban el duende había abierto la bóveda y Harry no pudo ver como lo hacía. Pero todo eso quedó en el olvido cuando se encontró con la espaciosa bóveda llena de oro, y todo eso era de él.

En cada esquina y contra todas las paredes había oro apilado por todos lados. Había cofres y estantes y cajas llenas a reventar con dinero.

– Pero… Remus. – dijo Harry mirando a su guardián. – ¿Qué se supone que haga con todo esto? No lo quiero, no lo necesito.

Remus recuperó un poco de su color y rio suavemente. – Harry. Estás a punto de casarte. Eso significa que todo esto no será solo tuyo. De todos modos vas a necesitar una buena cantidad hoy para cuando vayamos de compras para ti y tu casi prometida.

Harry asintió un poco avergonzado y otra vez intentó pensar en semejante concepto abrumador.

– ¿Oh, y Harry? – preguntó Remus. – Antes que se me olvide… lo que estaba tratando de decirte era que si las cosas no funcionan entre tú y Ginny… lo que quiero decir es, que si por alguna razón tú y ella no se llevan bien, siempre puedes cumplir con los requisitos del acuerdo y luego separarse.

Harry estuvo silencioso por largo rato. Luego, con una voz llena de enojo, dijo. – ¿Quieres decir, casarme con Ginny, _hacerlo_ y luego divorciarme o algo así?

– Bueno. – dijo Remus, mientras echaba una gran cantidad de galeones en una bolsa. – Técnicamente hablando, no existe el divorcio en el mundo mágico. Así que… estarías casado, pero no viviendo con ella.

– Remus, eso es la cosa mas despreciable que he escuchado. – dijo Harry suavemente, avanzado hacia Remus, el cual empezó a echarse para atrás. – Nunca podría verme la cara en el espejo si tratara algo así y mucho menos mirar a Arthur y a Molly. Nunca menciones eso de nuevo, Remus. No seré la mejor de las personas pero no soy un mentiroso y tampoco un adúltero.

– Entiendo. – dijo Remus calmadamente. – Pensé que te debía poner esa opción sobre la mesa. Personalmente, me alegra saber que piensas de esa forma. Solo asegúrate que Ginny sepa como sientes. A las chicas les encanta saber de esas cosas.

-------

Ginny suspiró cuando puso a un lado su trapo mojado y miró distraída el escurridor lleno de los platos del desayuno. Con un año más antes de su mayoría de edad, este tipo de tarea era uno en que le encantaría usar su varita, pero en este instante estaba agradecida por la distracción.

Definir sus sentimientos por Harry, y más importante, cómo los dos iban a lidiar con el prospecto de matrimonio o infertilidad permanente había sido algo difícil para Ginny. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cada vez que pensaba en Harry como su esposo, su no tan secreto sueño desde que sabía leer. Pero ese sentimiento era templado con la realidad del matrimonio. Ella había visto en primera fila los altos y bajos que sus padres pasaban, había muchos obstáculos en su relación, y la joven tenía bastante razón en estar recelosa.

Su madre estaba silbando mientras dirigía la escoba sobre el piso del ahora vacante comedor. Pero el _wump_ ruidoso del Flú activándose le dijo a Ginny que muy pronto iba a ser ocupado por al menos una persona.

– Santo cielo. – exclamó Molly y Ginny camino con cuidado hacia la puerta separando la cocina del comedor para escuchar mejor. – ¿Qué le trae por aquí, Albus?

– Mis disculpas, Molly. Me hubiese anunciado antes de forma propia, pero el tiempo es corto y sabía que Harry estaría afuera ahora. – su voz era tan calmada como siempre, pero Ginny se encontró deseando verle el rostro. Siempre convenía su estado emocional de forma mejor que el solo escuchar su voz.

– Oh, bueno, no es problema, Albus. Estaba recogiendo un poco. ¿Gusta sentarse? – Ginny escuchó la escoba siendo enviada al closet y el sonido de una silla arrastrándose en el suelo.

– En realidad, me preguntaba si podría traer a Arthur por un momento. Sería mejor si estuviera aquí para esto.

Hubo una pausa y Ginny se podía imaginar las nubes negras sobre la cabeza de su madre. – Está en el trabajo, Albus. – dijo con voz fría. – Sabe donde encontrarlo.

– Volveré en un momento. ¿Quizás un poco de té ayudaría?

Un suave _pop_ sonó y Ginny se movió hacia la estufa automáticamente, y puso la tetera a hervir.

– ¿Ginny, cariño? – su mamá llamó. – Pon la tetera, por favor. Dumbledore vendrá aquí en un minuto.

– Sí mamá. – dijo Ginny mientras prendía la estufa y reunía el servicio de té y una bandeja del armario.

Minutos más tarde, un crack sonó en el comedor y Ginny se preguntó si su padre había llegado. Sin embargo, ella estaba segura que el ruido que hacía su padre al aparecer era un poco más callado y menos pronunciado. Este sonaba casi a Bill.

– Hola mamá. – dijo Bill de repente.

– Vaya, si no es nuestro hijo número uno. ¿Cómo estás cariño? ¿Te llegó el paquete que te envié?

– Sí mamá. La lata de galletitas de jengibre fue un hit en la oficina. Pero vine a preguntar por Ginny. ¿Está ella aquí?

Hubo una ráfaga de murmullos y luego el lugar se puso silencioso. Demasiado silencioso. Ginny se inclinó hacia la puerta para escuchar, pero la tetera silbó en ese momento y ella se dirigió hacia la estufa. Cuando removió la tetera y el servicio de té estaba listo, Bill no había ido a la cocina como ella esperaba. La joven tomó otra taza, platillo y cuchara y los añadió al lado de los otros.

Ginny levantó la bandeja, agarrándola firmemente en sus manos y se dirigió al comedor. Sentados opuestos uno al otro estaban su madre y hermano mayor. En la cabecera estaban su padre y el director de Hogwarts y aunque sus bocas se movían, ella no podía escuchar palabra alguna.

– El té está listo. – anunció y caminó hacia su hermano pero nadie parecía escucharla. Ella caminó a través de una sección de aire que parecía más gruesa que el resto. Resistió, pero ella pudo empujar a través y encontró que podía escuchar la conversación. – Hola Bill. – saludó Ginny mientras colocaba la bandeja en la mesa.

Bill se puso de pie y abrazó a su hermana. – Hola pequeña.

Ginny separó las tazas y procedió a servir el agua. La presión de cuatro pares de ojos observándola era aguda y el silencio que lo acompañaba ahogante.

Cuando terminó, Ginny se dirigió a la puerta pero la voz de Dumbledore llamándola la detuvo.

– Estaba esperando. – dijo cuando ella se volteó para verlo. – Que usted se pudiera quedar para escuchar, Srta. Weasley. A lo mejor podremos ayudarla con algunas de las muchas presuntas que de seguro tiene en la mente.

Ginny miró a sus padres, los cuales asintieron a la vez y luego de vuelta a Dumbledore. – Está bien.

– Muy bien. – dijo Dumbledore. – Arthur, Molly, empecemos con ustedes.

Molly tomó un sorbo de su taza y aclaró su garganta. – Remus implicó que no hay nada que se pueda hacer. O Harry y Ginny se casan o no podrán tener bebés. ¿Eso es cierto?

Dumbledore sacó un pedazo de pergamino de sus túnicas y se lo pasó a Molly. – Cuando Remus me notificó que ya Harry había hablado con Ginny, fui a ver al Ministro Fudge y personalmente le pedí que se investigara para saber nuestras opciones. Va a encontrar las firmas de todos los miembros del Wizengamot al final.

Molly leyó de una pasada y luego se lo pasó a Arthur el cual se encogió un poco ante la mirada fría de ella. – Es una enmienda al decreto. – Dumbledore dijo cuando Arthur lo leyó. – Hoy en día es ilegal arreglar matrimonios bajo la ley mágica. Sin embargo, también especifica que esto no afectará los matrimonios ya arreglados o los que están pendientes. No es de mucha ayuda, lo se, pero desafortunadamente esto fue lo mas que pude hacer. Hemos consultado con rompe maldiciones, incluyendo a Bill. – dijo Dumbledore haciendo un ademán hacia el aludido. – Y se decidió que sería muy peligroso tratar de anular el arreglo.

– ¿Ginny? – dijo Bill suavemente. – ¿Te molesta si hago un chequeo con mi varita? Prometo no activar el embrujo.

La amenaza de menopausia inmediata apareció en la mente de Ginny y ella se sintió alejándose un poco de su hermano. Ginny se mordió el labio pero sintió la confianza que había tenido en su hermano por los pasados quince años ahuyentar el miedo. – Muy bien.

Bill sacó su varita y la apuntó al suelo; con un movimiento en espiral la colocó sobre la cabeza de ella. Bill murmuró una encantación extraña antes de mover la varita en forma circular sobre el cuerpo de ella, cubriéndola en una luz azul diáfana. Ginny sintió un retortijón extraño en el área del estomago mientras la varita se movía, como si Bill al estar husmeando estuviera a punto de hacer colapsar uno de sus órganos vitales. Ginny estaba a punto de gritarle de que se detuviera cuando el bajó la mano y empezó a señalar las distintas partes del hechizo.

– Es tal como lo pensé. – dijo Bill de repente y silbó. – He visto algo como esto, es una combinación de unos treinta encantos y maleficios. – su varita señaló diferentes áreas ennegrecidas alrededor de ella, luego dibujó líneas de un hechizo al otro. – Están unidos de forma tal que si intentamos desarmar uno, causará una reacción en cadena con los demás que harán que se activen. Tomaría años de observación constante y cuchucientas calculaciones el tratar de averiguar el orden correcto de cómo atacar esto. Es realmente impresionante.

Bill canceló el hechizo y la luz se apagó. – Me alegra saber que admiras la artesanía del hechizo, hermano mío. – dijo Ginny secamente. – Pero si me preguntas a mi, ciertamente no puedo llamar esto impresionante.

Con una sonrisa triste, él puso un brazo sobre ella y le dio un apretón ligero. – Aguanta ahí, que nosotros buscaremos la forma de ayudarte.

Los cuatro adultos continuaron hablando de diferentes opciones mientras Ginny gradualmente se desatendió de la conversación. Sus pensamientos se tornaron hacia Harry y en lo que estaría haciendo en ese momento. Ella se preguntaba si él estaba igual de asustado que ella y si le había dado más cabeza a lo que hablaron anoche. En el medio de tantos sentimientos extraños y consecuencias terribles una cosa era cierta: si ella y Harry iban a tratar de que esto funcionara, Harry tendría que por esta vez tomar la iniciativa. Ginny ya no iba a estar como la niña atolondrada de antes.

Ignorando las miradas curiosas de sus padres y hermano, Ginny se deslizó calladamente hacia el jardín y hacia la tarde soleada.

-------

– Oi, con cuidado. – dijo Ron cuando una claque de brujas cuchicheando les pasó por el lado, apuntando y mirando a Harry.

Habían salido de Gringotts con un aparato que Harry igualó a una tarjeta de crédito Muggle. Aparentemente la tarifa para sacar más de dos mil galeones directamente del banco era muy cara. En vez, este pergamino, el cual era la mitad del grande que un pedazo normal y según los duendes trabajaba de forma tal que transfería el dinero de una bóveda especial en el banco a cualquier lugar donde estaba él. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era escribir un número en el pergamino con la varita, firmarlo con la varita y la suma en galeones aparecería en el papel.

Como Remus y Tonks eran los encargados de preparar a Harry para su cortejo, los dos tomaron la delantera y se dirigieron prontamente a Madame Malkin para comprar túnicas nuevas, tanto para vestir come de uso diario.

– Pues bien, Harry. – dijo Tonks tan pronto terminaron de comprar las túnicas y se encaminaron por el callejón hacia la joyería. – Va a tomar algo más que ropa bonita y joyería fina para que te ganes las pantaletas de Ginny. – ella apuntó hacia donde Ron estaba teniendo problemas cargando varias túnicas formales tanto de hombre como de mujer.

La cara de Harry se puso como un tomate mientras que a Ron se le cayó la quijada. – Preferiría que no lo pongas de esa forma. Yo he sabido negar aventurillas con otras muchachas que ni vale la pena mencionar. – dijo Harry.

Tonks se echó a reír, mirando la expresión de Ron, mientras su pelo color púrpura se movía de forma extraña. – ¿No te gusta la idea de Harry en la cama con tu hermana?

Ron, todavía cargando las túnicas que compraron, sacó una bonita en un color oscuro y con un escote profundo fuera de su cara. – En realidad, si soy honesto, siempre esperé que Harry fuera el elegido. Solo que nunca pensé que pasaría tan rápido.

Harry paró en seco y se volteó hacia Ron. – ¿De veras? ¿Estás… de acuerdo con todo esto?

Ron miró a Harry por un momento y asintió. – Tu la tratarás bien, Harry. Lo único que pido es no escuchar los detalles sórdidos, ¿vale?

Harry sonrió para luego perder la sonrisa. – Esto es asumiendo que me la gane de veras.

– Anímate amigo. – dijo Ron. – Es como te dije: tú le gustas, de eso no hay duda. Solo tienes que estar claro en tu objetivo y tomar la iniciativa.

– Seguro. – murmuró Harry, girando para seguir a Tonks y a Remus. – Trataré de mantener eso en mente.

-------

Afuera en el jardín, Ginny pasó la tarde yendo de una memoria de su niñez a otra. La casa del árbol donde ella agarró a Charlie besando a la chica del pueblo cuando tenía cinco años. La charca que tenía tantos recuerdos que ella se sentó por una hora recordándolos todos. El prado que servía como el campo de Quidditch, el comedor extra grande y que había sido lugar de tantos eventos que eran muy grandes para La Madriguera.

Ginny sonrió para sí misma cuando se dio cuenta que cada lugar que visitaba, cada memoria eventualmente tenía que ver con Harry. La casa del árbol fue donde ella escuchó el nombre de Harry por primera vez: Bill le había contado la historia muchas veces a ella y a Ron mientras ella se quedaba dormida en sus brazos. La charca era donde los gemelos la bromeaban interminablemente sobre él antes de que él llegara a La Madriguera aquel verano antes de ir a Hogwarts por primera vez. El prado fue donde ella pasó horas pensando sobre su posesión de parte de Voldemort y el muchachito humilde y valiente que la salvó.

Con un suspiro, Ginny se encontró de vuelta en el prado, meciéndose en un viejo columpio en un roble. No le había mentido a su mamá la noche anterior. Ella sí quería a Harry, y sintió una punzada en su corazón cuando pensó en él. La simple verdad era que ella siempre lo querría, pero las circunstancias actuales demandaban un cambio leve en como ella mostraría ese amor. Ya ella no sería la niña tonta que Tom Riddle encontró fácil de manipular. Ginny se iba a asegurar de que Harry ganara su mano de forma propia.

Mientras Ginny se columpiaba con mas fuerzas, una figura solitaria apareció por debajo de los árboles que bloqueaban su vista de La Madriguera. Ella dejó de usar las piernas y dejó que el columpio se meciera de forma natural mientras él se le acercaba. Cuando el columpio estaba solo a medias, Harry estaba parado al frente de ella.

– Bonito día para columpiarse. – comentó Harry. Sus manos las tenía dentro de los bolsillos mientras se reclinaba contra el árbol. Una suave brisa flotaba a través de su pelo alborotándolo a diferentes posiciones.

Ginny tuvo que aguantar un poco el aliento antes de hablar. – Sí, lo es. – dijo ella, orgullosa de que no había nada de temblor en su voz.

– ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

La pregunta fue tan sorpresiva que los ojos de Ginny se clavaron en él mientras ponía un pie en el suelo. Cuando se detuvo por fin, ella se puso de pie y señaló el pedazo de madera donde había estado sentada. – Es un poco pequeño para los dos, ¿no crees?

Harry se le acercó y sacó las manos de los bolsillos. – Presumo que lo peor que puede pasar es que nos caigamos los dos.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos, detectando algo de reto en su voz. _Así que así será esto. _

– Muy bien. – dijo ella y agarró una de las cuerdas con la mano derecha mientras se sentaba con cuidado en un lado del sillín.

Harry se acomodó al lado de ella y empujó…

– He estado pensando mucho durante el día de hoy. – empezó Harry. Ginny podía notar que estaba un poco asustado sobre algo, así que decidió dejarlo hablar. Era más fácil para él hablar cuando se le dejaba.

– Y-y la verdad es que no se que hice anoche para que te enojaras conmigo, así que quería empezar disculpándome. – Como los dos estaban mirando hacia al frente, Ginny encontró más fácil no dejarse distraer por su pelo alborotado, o sus ojos hipnóticos o su guapo rostro. – Porque yo no soy quien de llevar una riña y esperaba que pudiéramos empezar en cero y…

– Harry. – interrumpió Ginny con calma. – Estás farfullando.

– Oh. – dijo él un poco avergonzado. – Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta…

Ginny dejó salir una risita musical y se giró para verlo de perfil. – Te perdono por lo que pasó. Supongo que debería haber estado más suave contigo ya que estamos en el mismo bote, y, bueno… en realidad no es tu culpa. Si acaso debería estar enojada con papá.

El columpio se empezó a detener un poco. – No seas muy dura con él, Ginny. – dijo Harry. – Por lo que escuché anoche, tu mamá se las arregló muy bien con su castigo. Además no deberíamos permitir que nadie más se inmiscuya entre nosotros. Esto es algo que tenemos que arreglar entre los dos.

Ginny sonrió y movió su mano para cubrir la de él en la soga. Su gesto de igualdad y compañerismo fue más que suficiente para sanar sus heridas. – Gracias Harry.

La mano de él pareció temblar un poco bajo la de ella cuando él empezó a columpiarlos de nuevo, usando el pie contra el suelo. – Fue un placer. – susurró.

Los dos se miraron cara a cara a la vez, los ojos de él detrás de sus lentes, los de ella curiosos y especulación.

– ¿Qué crees tú? ¿Piensas que podemos hacer funcionar esta cosa? – preguntó casi tímido.

Ginny pudo ver como él tragaba en seco anticipando la respuesta de ella. – ¿Qué tenías en mente? – ella no iba a hacerle las cosas fáciles.

Harry aclaró su garganta. – Bueno, tenemos que casarnos, ¿no? Creo que debemos conocernos mejor para ver si de verdad funciona la cosa.

Ginny puso los pies en el suelo para detener el columpio y se giró para verlo de frente de la mejor manera posible. – No tenemos exactamente mucho tiempo. ¿Qué tal si decidimos que nos detestamos mutuamente? ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

Con una expresión de derrota, Harry bajó la mirada. – Si eso pasara, pues, entonces tendríamos que sufrir las consecuencias. Creo yo. – él levantó la mirada otra vez y su malestar fue reemplazado por una fuerza que dejó a Ginny sin aliento. – Pero no creo que nunca nos detestemos uno al otro, Ginny. Hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo.

Los dos se quedaron ahí por lo que parecía una hora, mirándose uno al otro fijamente. Ginny alargó su otra mano y acarició la mejilla de Harry. – Me encantaría intentarlo, y llegar a conocerte mejor, Harry. – ella se puso de pie y sacó su mano. Luego se dio la vuelta hacia él y dijo. – Tienes razón, hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo.

Harry se puso de pie y se le acercó lentamente. – Entonces, hagamos esto de forma propia. – él alargó la mano y con un dedo tocó de forma tentativa los nudillos de la mano de ella. – ¿Ginny, te gustaría… um, ir en una cita doble con Ron y Hermione mañana? ¿Para un picnic?

Ginny lo observó y se sorprendió al ver la inseguridad regresar a los ojos del muchacho el pensar que ella tenía tanto poder sobre él hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. – Eso suena agradable, Harry. – era evidente que él se sentía aliviado y se movió un poco más cerca de ella. Ginny alzó la mano para detenerlo y dejarle saber que todavía eran solo amigos. Amigos buscando ver si podían convertirse en marido y mujer. – Mejor me regreso a mis quehaceres. Mamá va a necesitar ayuda preparando la cena.

– Oh. – dijo Harry, obviamente desilusionado. – No querrás hacer que tu mamá se enoje.

– Adiós. – dijo Ginny con un ademán de la mano y se alejó de Harry.

– Adiós, Ginny. – replicó Harry y ella se giró y se alejó.

Mientras ella se alejaba de vuelta a La Madriguera, Ginny no pudo contener la burbuja de felicidad que sintió dentro de sí y dejó salir un gritito de alegría. Harry Potter la estaba cortejando.

-------

_Notas de Autor: Otra vez muchas gracias a Kokopelli, quien arregló la escena del columpio por mí (entre otras cosas). Art, quien me ayudó con la escena en Gringotts y XiaoXiao por su tremendo trabajo editando. _


	5. Un Paso Adelante

**Capítulo Cuatro – Un Paso Adelante **

_I de agosto de 1997_

Harry se detuvo en el tope de la pequeña colina que pasaba por encima del prado y La Madriguera en la propiedad de los Weasley. Ginny iba caminando vivazmente por la vereda y él escuchó pedazos de la canción que ella iba cantando alegremente la cual le llegaba a sus oídos. El joven se reclinó contra un árbol y simplemente la observó.

Hasta que sintió la presencia de cuatro personas detrás de él. Girando de repente Harry se encontró frente a frente contra una pared de pelo rojo.

– Buenas, Harry. – Fred y George dijeron al unísono.

Detrás de Fred y George estaban Bill y Charlie, y los cuatro tenían sonrisas enormes, pero algo en sus ojos le dijo a Harry que el buen humor no iba a durar mucho.

– Hola chicos. – dijo Harry lentamente. – Bonita tarde¿no?

– No tan bonita como nuestra hermana. – añadió Bill mientras estiraba los nudillos con intención. – ¿No crees?

Harry miró con detenimiento al mayor de los Weasley mientras Fred y George se movían a cada lado de la visión periférica de Harry. Bill y Charlie avanzaron un par de pasos forzando a Harry hacia atrás.

– No. – aventuró Harry. – No tan bonita como Ginny. De todos modos no hay nada que sea igual de bonito que ella.

Bill se volteó hacia Charlie. – El pequeño Harry ya no es tan pequeño¿verdad?

– Todo crecidito. – respondió Charlie, mientras los dos continuaban forzando a Harry hacia atrás. – Pero no podemos dejarlo que fastidie con la vida amorosa de Ginny¿cierto?

– Me imagino que no. Seríamos un chorro de hermanos malos si no _hiciéramos_ algo sobre el asunto.

Los dos seguían avanzando hacia él todo el tiempo, con Fred y George a los lados. Harry por poco se cae sobre un pedazo de madera pero logró recobrarse antes de caer.

– Escuchen ustedes. – dijo Harry con los brazos en las caderas. – Ginny y yo tenemos un entendimiento. Todo está bien entre los dos.

– Apuesto que sí. – dijo Fred con el ceño fruncido.

– De seguro ya le echó una ojeada a sus pantaletas. – añadió George. – Juzgando por la mirada que tenía hace un rato.

– ¡N-no! – farfulló Harry. – Vamos a salir juntos y ver como las cosas funcionan entre los dos. ¡Eso es todo, lo juro¡Ni siquiera nos hemos dado un beso!

Harry estaba tan distraído por el asalto verbal que no se había dado cuenta que el suelo debajo de él había dado paso a un tablón de madera que sonaba hueco debajo de tantos pasos.

Bill asintió y todos sacaron sus varitas. El temor de Harry se triplicó.

– Muchachos… – pidió Harry, su voz quebrándose un poco. – Podemos ser razonables sobre esto¿verdad?

Harry miró a Bill, luego a Charlie, todo el tiempo alejándose de sus varitas, mientras sus ojos brillaban bajo el sol del atardecer. Los dos picaron a Harry en el medio. La varita de Bill empezó a brillar y luego chispeó.

Actuando bajo instinto, Harry se volteó y corrió… directito hacia la charca.

Los pies de Harry estaban todavía moviéndose cuando el joven cayó en el agua y el shock del impacto le hizo tragar agua. Sus lentes se quedaron puestos en su cara con todo y el impacto de la caída improvisada.

Cuando Harry por fin llegó a la orilla, los Weasleys estaban todos en el muelle literalmente rodando de la risa. Fred y George estaban chocando las manos y Bill miró a Harry con una mezcla de lástima y orgullo. Bill le gritó a Harry mientras todos se encaminaban hacia La Madriguera.

– Mantente quitecito alrededor de nuestra hermana, Harry. O vamos a tener que enfriar tus hormonas de nuevo.

Harry exprimió su camisa y se sacó agua de los zapatos, para entonces reírse un poco cuando el miedo se le pasó. – ¡No es de mí de quien te tienes que preocupar, Bill! – gritó pero ya ellos se habían ido.

Cuando regresó a la casa, haciendo sonidos raros mientras caminaba todo mojado, no encontró rastro de los hermanos, pero sí se encontró con los padres de Ginny, Remus y Dumbledore hablando en la mesa de la cocina.

– ¡Harry! – exclamó la Sra. Weasley cuando lo vio todo mojado. – ¿Santo cielo pero qué te pasó?

Harry pensó rápido, tratando de inventarse una posible explicación por su estado entripado. – Um, me tropecé y caí dentro de la charca. – Lo cual no era del todo falso.

Las cejas de Dumbledore amenazaban con salírsele de la frente.

– Bueno, querido, ve y tomate un baño caliente. – dijo Molly. – Cuando salgas, trae a Ginny para acá. Tenemos que hablar de distintas cosas con ustedes dos.

Harry captó los ojos de Remus y notó la risita aguantada en la cara del merodeador y resolvió en ese instante que sus futuros cuñados se la iban a pagar por la bromita que le habían gastado.

-

Sentada en la cama, leyendo una de las muchas novelas rosa que su madre había prohibido, pero que como quiera leía, Ginny reflexionó sobre su atardecer con Harry. En su estimación las cosas no podrían haber ido mejor. Él estaba nervioso pero interesado, respetando y confiando, pero sin darle a ella la idea de que la estaba buscando solo por deber. Esa era la forma más rápida para hacer enojar a Ginny, el pretender interés cuando la verdadera razón era por otros motivos, como le había pasado con Michael Corner.

Ginny sabía en el fondo de su mente que dos de los rasgos más grandes del carácter de Harry iban a chocar por el inminente matrimonio. El era honesto a rabiar, y de seguro se casaba con Millicent Bulstrode que fingir un romance. Circunstancialmente, su sentido del deber le diría que debía tratar hacer que Ginny se sintiera _amada_ aún si él no la amara, porque sería lo correcto.

Pero, las acciones de esta tarde de Harry no habían sido por mero deber. Ginny se dio cuenta por la forma en que él la miraba y por el sentido de excitación que le causó en su estomago cuando vio el deseo reflejado en los ojos de él. Era obvio que estaba al menos atraído y eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba por el momento. Estaba entre los dos ver hacia donde los llevaban los próximos días.

Alguien tocó a la puerta lo cual trajo de vuelta a Ginny al presente. Solo una persona en la casa tocaría a su puerta.

– Entra, Harry. – dijo ella mientras colocaba un marcador dentro del libro y lo colocaba boca abajo en su escritorio desordenado.

La puerta abrió crujiendo lentamente y una cabeza llena de pelo alborotado azabache husmeó adentro. – ¿Ginny? – su voz era tentativa y nerviosa, como lo había sido en el columpio.

– No te voy a morder, Harry. Puedes entrar, solo deja la puerta abierta.

Harry sonrió por lo bajo y entró un poco vacilante. – Tu… eh, mamá quiere que vayamos abajo. Quieren hablar con nosotros de esto o aquello. – Harry no había levantado la mirada mientras hablaba y tenía las manos detrás de la espalda. – ¿Me pregunto que podrá ser? – dijo con una sonrisa comedida, finalmente levantando la mirada.

Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó la mano del joven, notando lo sudada y caliente que se sentía. – Debe de ser algo sobre la boda, de seguro. – dijo burlona. – Mamá ha estado intolerable desde anoche. Dale y dale con narcisos y vestidos de chifón.

– ¿De veras? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad. – ¿Ya no está tan enojada?

– No, pero papá no lo sabe aún. – Ginny dijo con una sonrisita. – Todavía está durmiendo en el sofá.

Un millón de emociones pasaron por la cara de Harry, desde humor hasta tristeza. – De veras que lo siento mucho por todo esto, Ginny. Ojalá las cosas no fueran de esta forma.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Ginny se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y preguntó. – ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Es todo esto, Ginny. Odio lo que le está haciendo a tu familia. – él vaciló un momento, dándole un apretón a la mano de ella. – Especialmente a ti. Conocerte mejor es excelente, pero cómo desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes.

El solo pensar que Harry todavía podía estar preocupado por los sentimientos de ella, le hizo estremecerse por dentro. – Eso sí que fue algo lindo de tu parte, Harry, pero se que nada de esto es tu culpa.

Harry negó con la cabeza y dejó la mano de ella. – No es solo eso. Se que dijiste que todavía sientes algo por mi, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme como hubiesen sido las cosas si todo hubiese sido normal. – él se dirigió hacia el closet y dejó reposar la cabeza contra la puerta.

– No entiendo. – dijo Ginny, su corazón dando un saltito. – ¿Quieres decir que me hubieses invitado a estar contigo de todas maneras?

Harry se volteó para mirarla y asintió. – Eventualmente. No soy muy bueno que digamos entendiendo este tipo de cosas, pero hubiese llegado ahí eventualmente. Entonces todo esto pasó. – dijo él con un ademán dramático de sus manos. – Como que me forzó a darme cuenta de que me gustabas desde hacía un tiempo.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó Ginny maravillada. – ¿Lo dices en serio?

– Claro que sí. – respondió Harry. – Hemos sido amigos hace tiempo ya; eres ingeniosa y terca como una mula… – él se detuvo cuando ella le espetó una miradita y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. – Hey, recuerda, ser terca es bueno si tienes que lidiar conmigo. Tú _eres_ una chica bonita, Ginny, y tarde o temprano me iba a dar cuenta. Seré medio bruto pero la luz hubiese llegado eventualmente.

Ginny vaciló, un poco picada sobre lo de la mula, pero completamente feliz de que él ya la había considerado como algo mas que una amiga. Ella brincó sobre Harry y lo atrapó en un abrazo, apretando lo más que podía. – Oh, Harry. ¡Me has hecho bien feliz!

Harry le dio unas palmaditas torpes en la espalda y dijo tartamudeando nervioso. – Mejor, eh… mejor nos vamos abajo. Se estarán preguntando donde estamos.

Ginny se separó lentamente, tratando de no distraerse por el agradable olor a jabón que tenía él. – Sí, tienes razón.

Harry se echó para atrás y le hizo ademán de que saliera primero.

Una burbuja de felicidad estaba bailando dentro de ella cuando Ginny salió de su habitación y se volteó para mirarlo.

– Oh. ¿Y, Ginny? – preguntó Harry. – Voy a necesitar tu ayuda para un pequeño proyecto que envuelve a tus hermanos.

Ginny apretó los labios antes de comentar. – ¿De veras¿Qué hicieron esta vez?

– Te diré después de la reunión. Demás está decir que ellos piensan que mis intenciones para contigo no son muy honorables que digamos.

Con una chispa en sus ojos, Ginny tomó la mano de Harry y le precedió escaleras abajo. – Ya veremos sobre eso.

-

Bajando lentamente las escaleras, Harry saboreó el cosquilleo que Ginny dejó en su cuerpo cuando lo había abrazado y trató lo más posible de no tropezar.

En la cocina, el encanto de privacidad estaba todavía puesto, Harry vio que su jefa de casa se había unido a la discusión en la silla donde Dumbledore había estado sentado. Arthur y Molly estaban sentados al lado de la profesora McGonagall mientras Remus estaba sentado al otro extremo, dejando dos sillas adyacentes para Harry y Ginny.

Harry pasó por el espacio en vacío, sintiendo un jalón cuando pasó por la barrera para entonces sacar una silla para Ginny y sentarse a su lado.

– Buenas noches, señor Potter. – McGonagall dijo amablemente. – El profesor Dumbledore tuvo que salir debido a asuntos urgentes de la Orden pero prometió regresar prontamente. Yo voy a tomar su lugar en el ínterin para esta discusión.

Harry y Ginny asintieron a la vez y esperaron a que su profesora continuara.

– Pues bien, esto sí que es un buen lío en que han caído los dos. – empezó McGonagall, sus manos entrelazadas de forma delicada sobre la mesa. – Sus guardianes me acaban de contar la mayoría de los detalles, pero me temo que simplemente no lo puedo asimilar. – ella pausó para respirar hondo. – El propósito de esta reunión es para arreglar los detalles de la boda y…

– Pero profesora. – interrumpió Ginny. – Harry ni siquiera me ha pedido en matrimonio.

La cabeza de Harry cayó sobre la mesa y McGonagall aclaró su garganta. – ¿Eso es cierto, señor Potter?

Mirando a Ginny con algo de culpaél notó como ella estaba pinchando los labios entre los diente y sus ojos estaban bailando. – Sí, pero está en mi lista de cosas por hacer, profesora. – respondió Harry.

– Muy bien, espero que ese asunto se remedie prontamente. ¿Presumo que están planeando en seguir adelante con la boda en vez de la alternativa?

Ginny asintió. – Oh, sí, profesora, Harry y yo preferimos evitar ese aspecto particular del arreglo.

Por alguna razón, Harry estaba seguro que Ginny se estaba disfrutando demasiado esta reunión, especialmente si lo hacía sudar.

– ¿Entonces presumo que ya discutieron una fecha para la boda?

Harry y Ginny se miraron uno al otro y Harry habló. – No, profesora. Como la fecha límite es el cumpleaños de Ginny, no quise presumir y quitarle su día especial por esto.

Ginny miró a Harry con sorpresa mientras Molly murmuró algo bajo el aliento que sonó parecido a "Tan buen muchacho."

– Pero Harry y yo sí discutimos el hecho de que queríamos tomar el mayor tiempo posible para prepararnos para la boda. – añadió Ginny mirando a Harry. – No me molesta compartir mi día con él. – ella cubrió de repente la mano de Harry sobre la mesa y le dio un apretón. Harry sintió que de alguna forma este apretón era muy distinto al otro en el columpio de hacía un ratito.

McGonagall miró a los dos jóvenes y dijo. – ¿Así que será el 11 de agosto?

– Sí. – dijeron los dos a coro, y Ginny añadió con una risita inocente. – Asumiendo que Harry me pida la mano, claro está.

Harry rodó los ojos y se inclinó hacia la oreja de Ginny. – Te entendí. Habrá petición formal. – él vio con satisfacción como su aliento al rozar el cuello de ella la hizo estremecer y la mano de ella salió de debajo de la de él para cubrírselo de mas ataques.

McGonagall continuó con lo suyo, al parecer sin darse cuenta de la interacción entre Harry y Ginny. – Van a tener que considerar a quien invitar a la boda, enviar invitaciones, contratar para la comida, música, y arreglar lo de la ropa. Debo decirles que bodas a corto aviso como estas suelen ser carísimas.

– Tengo los medios para pagarla, el dinero no es problema. – dijo Harry.

Ginny comentó mientras todavía se frotaba el cuello. – Eso sí que es un alivio.

Los labios de McGonagall seguían apretados como siempre. – Lo próximo que tenemos que discutir son sus alojamientos en Hogwarts. La escuela tiene una póliza estricta en contra de matricular estudiantes casados, pero debido a las circunstancias especiales de su situación, la junta de directores ha autorizado su asistencia a clases este año, señor Potter y de los próximos dos para usted, señorita Weasley.

Con una mirada confusa, Ginny preguntó. – ¿Eso que significa para nosotros?

Harry estaba curioso también, esperando que McGonagall no fuera a sugerir que se mantuvieran apartados uno del otro.

– Significa. – continuó McGonagall. – Que ustedes dos terminarán los estudios si siguen ciertas condiciones. Primero que nada, cada quien deberá permanecer en su dormitorio.

– No. – dijo Ginny con firmeza.

– ¿Qué quiere decir con ese 'no'? – preguntó McGonagall.

– Quiero decir absolutamente que no. – exclamó Ginny. – Esto no es un juego. Si voy a estar casada, entonces voy a actuar como tal. No voy a vivir separada de mi esposo. Es impráctico y nos degrada como individuos y como pareja. Simplemente está mal. – Harry miró divertido como el color del rostro de Ginny cambió mientras hablaba, viendo que estaba a punto de explotar.

De forma interesante, ahora era Molly la que tenía igual expresión que su hija, pero Harry adivinó que era por razones diferentes. – Aguanta esa lengua, Ginny Weasley. – dijo. – Vas a mostrarle a la profesora McGonagall el debido respeto que su posición merece.

– No, mam�, no estoy siendo irrespetuosa, solo que no voy a permitir que me traten como una niñita que se le dice que se vaya a dormir. – contraatacó Ginny. – No me voy a doblar en esto. Si vamos a estar casados, entonces vamos a actuar como una pareja casada. Eso incluye dormir en la misma cama.

Harry no sabía si era la mirada determinada en la cara de ella o si era debido a la admiración que sentía por los principios de Ginny, pero algo hizo que cambiara en su modo de verla y sabía que tenía que apoyarla en esto. – Estoy de acuerdo. – aventuró. – Debemos permanecer juntos. – el muchacho alargó el brazo y lo colocó sobre los hombros de Ginny para acercarla a sí.

Ginny le sonrió y Harry notó como Remus asentía a los dos.

– Muy bien. – concedió McGonagall. – Me habían dicho que ustedes se sentirían de esta manera y se ha autorizado una alternativa.

Un suave _pop_ anunció a alguien Apareciéndose y Dumbledore apareció detrás de McGonagall. Con un ademán de su varita expandió el espacio silencioso y Harry vio con shock como podía _ver_ el aire cambiar como corrientes eléctricas cuando se movió.

Dumbledore guardó su varita dentro de sus túnicas. – ¿Confío que todo va bien?

McGonagall se puso de pie para darle su silla a su superior. – Siéntate, Minerva. – dijo Dumbledore. – He estado sobre el trasero demasiado tiempo el día de hoy.

La profesora se volvió a sentar a regañadientes y Dumbledore cruzó las manos. – Acabo de ir sobre la lista y estábamos discutiendo arreglos en Hogwarts. – dijo McGonagall.

– Ah, ya. – dijo Dumbledore suavemente. – ¿Y presumo que rehusaron tu primera opción?

– Tal como predijo, Albus.

– Bien, muy bien. – Dumbledore fijó sus chispeantes ojos azules sobre Harry y por un segundo Harry sintió una oleada de orgullo venir de parte del viejo profesor. – Vamos a preparar una suite especial de habitaciones para ustedes dos. La entrada estará en la sala común de Gryffindor. Aunque vivirán como marido y mujer, me temo que tendrán que ir a sus clases de forma separada.

Ginny asintió y dijo. – Puedo vivir con eso.

– Excelente. – anunció McGonagall. – Entonces lo último que tenemos que discutir es…

En medio de su discurso, un fuego se encendió en la chimenea y una bruja de pelo marrón se tambaleó hacia el suelo con los brazos cargados de libros.

– Hola profesores. – Hermione dijo cuando se enderezó. – ¿Es este un buen momento para interrumpir? Tengo muchas cosas que contarles.

– Por favor. – ofreció Dumbledore graciosamente.

Harry se maravilló de ver varios libros flotando detrás de ella. – La bibliotecaria del Ministerio los encantó para que me siguieran a través de la red Flú. – explicó Hermione mientras colocaba su carga de libros sobre la mesa.

– Hermione. – exclamó Harry. – Buscaste en _todos_ estos libros… por nosotros?

Sonriendo orgullosa, Hermione le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Harry. – No puedo imaginarme por lo que están pasando, Harry. Es lo que cualquier amigo haría por otro. Además esto solo fue una investigación ligera.

Harry y Ginny rieron en voz alta y prontamente el resto del grupo se les unió.

– ¿Bueno, y que encontraste? – Remus estaba sentado hacia el frente de su silla, esperando con anticipación y preguntando lo que todos querían saber.

– Me temo que no mucho. – Hermione agarró el libro más grande y lo abrió en una página que estaba marcada. – Este es el texto del Decreto. Va y va por páginas, pero la parte de los matrimonios arreglados está aquí. – dijo ella apuntando a una porción escrita en un texto pequeño en una cuarta parte de la página.

Harry entrecerró los ojos para ver el texto y luego miró alrededor del lugar a las caras llenas de expectación. – Hermione, no _todos_ podemos leer esto¿podrías decirnos lo que dice?

La sonrisita de Hermione se expandió a una más grande. – Pensé que dirías eso. – ella sacó un puñado de pergaminos y empezó a hojearlos. – Detalla todos los requisitos legales que se tienen que cumplir para hacer del arreglo uno vinculante, lo cual ustedes ya saben. Hay una sección de cortejo que se modificó con una enmienda en el 1813, la cual, les gustará saber, removió la provisión de que el matrimonio se anulara después de un año si no habían nacido herederos legales durante ese tiempo.

– Vaya, eso sí que es un alivio. – bufó Harry. – Doce días para casarse y doce meses para producir un heredero, no que va, nada de presión.

Ginny le espetó una mirada, pero Hermione continuó con lo suyo antes de que nadie pudiera añadir algo más. – La ceremonia en sí se llama Ceremonia de la Reflexión y une al mago y a la bruja con un hechizo.

– Eso suena intrigante. – comentó Arthur. – ¿Qué exactamente conlleva?

– El procedimiento en sí es bastante directo. – Hermione explicó. – Así como el hechizo. Son los efectos del hechizo los que lo hacen difícil de entender. Todo depende de la magia de la pareja que se está casando.

Harry pensó en Ginny y como la vida de los dos iba a cambiar y preguntó. – ¿Asumo que no encontraste una forma de invalidar el contrato?

El pie de Ginny encontró el de Harry debajo de la mesa y él se volteó a mirarla. – �¿Qué?

Ella no contestó pero se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la pared.

Harry suspiró y miró a Remus el cual, por alguna extraña razón estaba aguantando las ganas de reír.

– Hay otra cosa, Harry, Ginny. – Hermione dijo, abriendo otro libro. – En el 1154 hubo otra provisión que se añadió al estatuto. Aparentemente, estaban teniendo problemas con magos volviéndose locos antes de casarse con sus compañeras predispuestas, como con algunas brujas también. Así que condicionaron que parte del acuerdo era que la intimidad pre-marital estaría restringida a varios actos muy limitados.

Las mejillas de Hermione estaban al rojo vivo cuando hojeó sus notas buscando por una página en específico para pasársela a Ginny.

Cuando terminaron de leer, Harry y Ginny se miraron uno al otro con idénticas expresiones de rubor y devolvieron el papel a Hermione.

– Eso sí que es… descriptivo. – dijo Ginny. – ¿Qué pasa si tratamos algo mas?

– Bueno, antes de la Ceremonia de Reflexión, los mismos embrujos que les prohíben estar íntimamente con otra persona aplican también a la relación de ustedes. Los peores embrujos se activan sólo si se desvían de la lista o si no se casan. La cláusula de relaciones pre-maritales solo se activa por un corto período de tiempo, como unos cinco minutos, y se desactivan después de… eh, después de que se enfríen un poco.

Harry cruzó sus manos y trató desesperadamente en no verse mortificado. Las palabras de Bill resonando muy claras en su mente.

Al lado suyo Ginny pareció tener una epifanía. – Así que _eso_ fue lo que pasó con Dean. – exclamó para prontamente taparse la boca con una mano.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo de inmediato la Sra. Weasley. – ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Dean Thomas para que se activara el embrujo? Hermione, déjame ver esa lista de inmediato.

Ahora era el turno de Ginny de verse mortificada. – Nada, Mamá. Esa lista es muy restrictiva.

Molly refunfuñó.

– Mam�, no es como si Papá fuese el primer tipo al que besaste. – protestó Ginny.

Arthur murmuró algo que sonó a – Muy cierto. – lo que provocó que Molly cruzara los brazos furiosamente.

Ginny abrió la boca para discutir más, pero McGonagall intercedió. – Puede ser cierto todo eso, pero todavía tenemos que discutir más detalles antes de que nos retiremos esta noche.

Mientras McGonagall tomaba control de la reunión otra vez, Harry miró en silencio a Ginny y se cuestionó tanto el hecho de que tenían tan poco tiempo para conocerse mejor y lo mucho que no sabía sobre ella.

-

_2 de agosto de 1997 _

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, Ginny se encontró mirando fijamente a una escudilla llena de avena. Harry estaba sentado a su lado y ya había comido dos platos llenos. Mientras él se servía un tercer plato, Ginny espió a su madre colocando la caja de las hojuelas de avena de vuelta en la alacena.

– ¿Mam�? – preguntó adormilada. – ¿Qué pasó con el desayuno normal?

Molly volvió a la cocina y se secó las manos en el delantal. – Lo siento, querida. – dijo. – Hay tantas cosas que hacer hoy como para preparar un desayuno propio. – ella se desató el delantal y lo dobló sobre la silla donde normalmente se sentaba. – Me temo que el almuerzo será lo que cada quien se prepare. Tengo muchas cosas que comprar y muchos otros mandados que hacer.

Ginny debió haber puesto una cara de pocos amigos porque su madre movió su varita y un fuego alegre apareció en la chimenea mientras colocaba una mano sobre la de Ginny. – Vamos, vamos. Tendremos una buena cena esta noche.

– Sí, mamá. – dijo Ginny con renuencia. – De todos modos, Harry, Ron, Hermione y yo tendremos un picnic hoy.

– Muy bien. – respondió Molly, para entonces agarrar su bolsa, capa y su lista de compras. – Nos vemos a la noche.

Molly tiró una pizca de polvo Flú en el fuego y se fue al Callejón Diagon.

Ginny empujó su avena en el plato y le dio una probadita tentativa. Al lado de ella Harry se echó a reír.

– Tendrías mejores resultados si le dieras una buena probada. – dijo bromeando.

– Ja, ja. – respondió Ginny secamente. – Nada se compara a los huevos con tocino de Mamá.

– Bueno, tienes la cita de esta tarde para compensar¿no?

Con otra probadita, Ginny suspiró. – Pues sí, supongo que tienes razón. Al menos estarás aquí.

Hubo una pausa incómoda y cuando Harry no contestó, Ginny se volteó para mirarlo. – Yo, este… tengo algo que hacer esta mañana. Estaré de vuelta a tiempo para nuestra cita, no te preocupes.

– Como están las cosas nosotros no tenemos suficiente tiempo para estar juntos. – dijo ella con un mohín. – ¿Para donde vas que es tan importante?

– Es más o menos una sorpresa. – dijo Harry rápidamente. – Voy a Aparecerme allá ya que ahora estoy legal.

Arreglando una sonrisa en la cara, Ginny se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo tentativo. – Cuídate Harry.

Harry vaciló cuando ella empezó a separarse y los dos se mantuvieron cerca uno del otro hasta que él se despertó de lo que sea capturó su imaginación. – Hasta luego, Ginny.

Y con un _crack_ él se había ido.

-

Todo lo que él tenía eran unas coordenadas para Aparición. Por su reciente entrenamiento él sabía que era en algún lado en Londres, de seguro cerca del Caldero Chorreante, pero no estaba seguro si estaba Apareciéndose en la zona mágica o muggle de la ciudad.

Cuando la confusión momentánea de su visión regresó, producto de su ahora favorito modo de transportación mágica, Harry se dio cuenta que se había Aparecido en un callejón. Estaba lleno de botes de basura y plataformas amontonadas y los edificios parecían tener como ochenta años. El joven se encaminó alrededor de los botes hacia la calle, donde vio mujeres vistiendo camisetas y pantalones cortos. Estaba en el Londres muggle.

Esperar por Tonks era siempre una experiencia interesante, ya que uno nunca estaba seguro por _quien_ o _que_ estaba esperando. ¿Estaría hoy ella bajita o alta, delgada o rechoncha, joven o vieja? Una joven mujer vestida casualmente estaba acercándose, cargando un maletín de cuero en una mano y una sombrilla escarlata en la otra. Harry concluyó que él no sabía que buscar y no se la iba a pasar mirando fijamente a cuanta mujer le pasara por el frente, ya que no quería lidiar con las miradas extrañas que de seguro iba a recibir. La mujer pasó por al frente de él, dándole una oportunidad de observar el pasito familiar cuando pasó por su lado. Ella entonces giró sobre sus talones y lo captó en plena mirada.

– Que hubo, Harry. – dijo ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

– Hola Tonks. – respondió él. ¿Para donde vamos hoy?

– Casa de un amigo. – dijo ella. – Sígueme por aquí. – dijo ella, rompiendo a cantar un poco desafinada una vieja canción de Aerosmith.

Harry la alcanzó y los dos caminaron por la calle, la cual estaba llena de tiendas pequeñas, hasta que llegaron a una tienda con una puerta angosta y una ventana grande pintada con un dragón blanco. Entre el fulgor del sol de la mañana y el sucio en la ventana, Harry no podía ver nada dentro de la tienda.

Tonks rapó la puerta con la sombrilla, un ritmo en stacatto que sonaba un poco extraño, colocando la sombrilla bajo el brazo mientras esperaban a que abrieran. La espera no fue mucha. Con una serie de clicks, la puerta se abrió hacia adentro, revelando un hombre musculoso con barba, que no era más alto que Harry. – Master Hand. – dijo Tonks inclinándose formalmente.

El hombre se paró en atención, regresando el saludo. – Srta. Tonks, es un placer verla de nuevo. – dijo inclinándose a besar la mejilla de ella. – Su estudiante, presumo. – dijo él, mirando a Harry.

– Sí. – respondió Tonks.

– No hay clases programadas hasta la tarde, el área de prácticas es toda suya. – Master Hand dijo. – Cierre cuando termine. – dijo, pasando al lado del dúo y yéndose calle abajo sin mirar hacia atrás.

Tonks entró al lugar, quitándose los zapatos. Ella se dirigió a Harry, apuntando a sus zapatos en la alfombra cerca de la puerta. Harry se quitó las tenis, colocándolos al lado de los zapatos de Tonks. El lugar estaba lleno de sofás y casilleros alineados contra la pared. Al lado de una fuente de agua había una escalera circular. Tonks subió por las escaleras, tambaleándose en el primer escalón, pero tomando el resto de dos en dos. Harry la siguió cuidadosamente hasta el próximo piso. La escalera daba a un salón que Harry juzgó corría el largo del edificio. Una de las paredes estaba llena de espejos, mientras el resto estaban cubiertas de cojines colgadas del techo por ganchos. El suelo era en madera dura pero lisa. El lugar hacía que los pies de Tonks resonaran con un eco raro mientras caminaba por el salón.

– ¿Qué es este lugar, Tonks? – inquirió Harry.

– Es un _dojo_. – dijo ella abriendo el maletín mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo.

– ¿Un que? – preguntó Harry.

– Una escuela de artes marciales. Master Hand fue uno de mis instructores cuando estaba de aprendiz de Auror no hace mucho tiempo atrás. Él se retiró y abrió esta escuela. Nos hemos mantenido en contacto y cuando pensé en un lugar donde enseñar el arte del baile de salón decidí llamar a mi viejo amigo. Él fue lo suficientemente amable de prestarme su escuela, aunque imagino que me pedirá un favor o dos en pago. Así es la vida, sabes. – explicó Tonks. Ella sacó un puñado de discos compactos del maletín, sacando tres aparte, para luego sacar un pequeño tocador de discos compactos, el cual colocó sobre el maletín.

– Y bien. – dijo Tonks volteándose. – Bailar. ¿Sabes porque estás aquí, verdad? – preguntó ella.

Harry se le quedó mirando por un rato. – ¿Eh, para aprender a bailar? – respondió. – Voy a tener que bailar con Ginny en la recepción, y presumo que mejor aprendo antes de que se haga tarde.

Tonks alzó una ceja y circuló alrededor de él en silencio. – El baile. – empezó ella, hablando en una voz sin emoción. – Es divertido, es una forma de comunicación, una forma de unión, y cuando lo haces correctamente, una forma de seducción. – Ella se volteó hacia el tocadiscos, y colocó un CD dentro de la máquina. Sacando su varita, ella la agitó en el aire varias veces, dejando motas de polvo plateado colgando en el aire. El polvo se coaguló en una nube con forma de hombre hasta que agarró la forma de un hombre formalmente vestido, con tocado plateado. El hombre se inclinó ante Tonks, la cual hizo una pequeña reverencia en respuesta y tomó la mano que él le ofrecía.

Caminando con energía, los dos se movieron por el lugar a ritmo con la música que estaba sonando. La mayor parte del tiempo, el único contacto entre los dos eran las manos juntadas y a veces un toque ligero en la cadera. Otras veces había roces de una parte contra otra, pero para Harry lo increíble era ver los ojos de Tonks. Su expresión era de dicha, pero ella nunca rompió contacto visual con su pareja mágica. Por más torpe que ella fuera cuando caminaba, cuando se movía con la música era fluida y graciosa. Debajo de la expresión de dicha había algo más que Harry no podía definir. A la que la música progresó, Harry empezó a sentirse incómodo; esto era algo privado e íntimo y él estaba entrometiéndose. El tempo de la música siguió enérgico por un tiempo, cambiando a ritmo mas sosegado. Los danzantes se acercaron uno al otro. Cuando el baile terminó, Harry se sorprendió al ver la expresión del rostro de Tonks: mejillas sonrojadas con una pequeña capa de sudor en la frente y estaba jadeando un poco. Cuando la música de detuvo ella abrazó a su compañero, el cual se inclinó ante ella antes de desaparecer un remolino de polvo. Tonks cerró los ojos por un momento, abrazándose a sí misma antes de voltearse hacia Harry.

– Eso. – dijo ella sin aliento. – Fue bailar.

– ¿Quién era tu compañero? – preguntó él.

– ¿No le viste su cara?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

– Ese era un facsímile razonable de tu guardián, Remus.

La quijada de Harry cayó abierta. – ¿Así bailas con él?

Tonks sonrió. – Cada vez que puedo, Harry. Mi mam�, cuando yo era niña, me advirtió sobre el baile. Ella dijo que escogiera a mis compañeros con cuidado, porque podría llegar a sentir algo por ellos. Mam�, claro est�, tenía razón. – dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara. – Así que, vamos a enseñarte algo de baile. – dijo ella volviéndose seria.

Harry empezó a inquietarse. – ¿Sabes sobre los embrujos que están puestos, no?

– Bill me dijo algo sobre eso. ¿No te molesta si chequeo por mi cuenta?

Harry asintió.

Tonks sacó su varita de la manga y la puso frente a los ojos de Harry. Ella lentamente circuló alrededor de él, girando la varita. Él sintió un escalofrió descender desde el cuero cabelludo, como si estuviera cubierto por un aceite frío, el cual siguió hasta sus talones. – Caramba. – exclamó ella. – Bill no estaba bromeando. Oooh, ese si que es uno feo. – dijo ella volviendo a pararse frente a él. – Bueno, eso explica algunas cosas. – dijo ella mientras guardaba su varita. Ella dio una palmada con las manos. El sentimiento de frío se reemplazó por uno de calidez.

– ¿Explica que cosa? – preguntó él.

– El porque tienes tan mala suerte con las chicas. Uno de los maleficios es un encanto Confundus especializado. Cualquier chica que no sea _tu_ chica que se encariñe contigo se encuentra distraída si se te acerca mucho y se le olvida que estaba haciendo por un momento. El maleficio que le sigue es un violento hechizo rechazo, si te interesabas mucho por la chica equivocada, ella iba a salir volando por el aire. Apuesto que tendría tremendo efecto hablando con las chicas. Bueno. – dijo ella parándose mas derecha. – No importa, ya que mi corazón es puro. Al menos en lo que se refiere contigo. Así que no debe haber problemas.

– ¿Y yo que? – preguntó él, dejando sin decir la noción de que al ser un chico de diecisiete años, la pureza no era algo que él normalmente usaría para describir como trabajaba su mente.

Tonks sonrió. – Tengo formas de cómo trabajar con eso, no te apures. – dijo ella. – Vamos a empezar. Voy a hacer unos ritmos con las palmas de las manos y tú las vas a copiar.

– ¿Y eso para que es?

– Para ver si tienes algo de ritmo. – dijo ella con voz agria. – No tenemos mucho tiempo, Harry, y mucho que hacer. Por favor confía en mí y guarda las preguntas para más tarde¿vale?

Tonks aplaudió un ritmo lento, luego dos largos seguidos por un triple. Harry respondió igual. Ella respondió con otro ritmo mas largo y él le hizo eco. El intercambio de ritmos continuó hasta que ella le tiró con una serie de ritmos sincopados. Harry no perdió el compás hasta que llegó a la última serie. Él le preguntó a Tonks que lo repitiera y él lo repitió sin problemas. – Ese último es difícil, Harry, y no hay muchos bailes al ritmo 7/8 con sincopado al final. Tienes ritmo, así que esto no será imposible. – dijo ella y convocó un par de pelotas de tenis del maletín.

– ¿Malabarismo? – preguntó Harry con una risita.

– Para eso se necesitan tres bolas. – respondió Tonks. – Palmas arriba. – ordenó. Harry puso su mano en alto, como si estuviera deteniendo el tráfico. Tonks presionó la bola contra la palma de la mano del joven usando su mano. – No agarres la bola, la vamos a mantener en su sitio con una presión ligera. Ahora la otra mano, mismo arreglo. Vamos a caminar en cuadros, tres pasos para al frente para ti, para atrás para mi. Tres pasos a tu derecha, tres pasos para atrás para ti, adelante para mi, tres pasos a tu derecha. Con suerte regresaremos donde empezamos y debemos de tener las pelotas. – dijo ella terminando la explicación con una sonrisa.

Los dos hicieron el primer cuadro sin soltar ninguna de las pelotas, pero Harry descubrió que era mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba, especialmente cuando Tonks añadió música al ejercicio. Después de un rato los dos estaban practicando pasos que Harry reconoció como pasos de varios bailes. Tonks agarró las pelotas y las echó dentro del maletín.

– Harry, mírame a los ojos. – dijo ella solemnemente. – Tengo que agarrar esto de buena forma.

Mientras él mantenía la mirada, Harry notó como los ojos azules de ella se ennegrecieron hasta tornarse de un bonito verde esmeralda, el color de tréboles en la primavera, el color que él veía en el espejo todas las mañanas. – Ya puedes parpadear Harry. – dijo ella cuando puso su pelo rojo oscuro en una cola de caballo. Ella estaba ahora mas baja, un poco más alta y ancha que Ginny, y era la réplica exacta de su mamá.

Harry levantó una ceja.

– Sí, Harry, vas a aprender a bailar con tu mamá. Estoy segura que Lily te hubiese enseñado si estuviera aquí para hacerlo, y la verdad es que no me gustaría que me lanzaras al otro lado del salón¿vale? – dijo ella con un guiño.

Harry tragó en seco y asintió.

La música empezó. La mañana de práctica valió la pena; él podía dar pasos y deslizarse y hasta inclinarse como le habían enseñado. Poniendo a un lado su incredulidadél se disfrutó la calidez y esencia de su compañera de baile, preguntándose como se sentiría abrazar a Ginny de esta manera.

La vida era buena.

-

Cuando Harry regresó a la sala de la Madriguera, estaba sin aliento, feliz y un poco dolorido. Tonks era una bailarina estupenda, y si Ginny era la mitad de buena, a Harry se le haría difícil aprender lo suficiente como para impresionarla. Tener a Tonks bailando como si fuera su mamá era un bono que no se esperaba y la oportunidad de tener un sueño en particular realizado, aún cuando no era del todo verdad.

Varios sonidos salían de la cocina y cuando Harry entró se encontró que Ron, Ginny y Hermione estaban ocupados preparando y empacando el almuerzo.

– Siento llegar tarde. – dijo Harry y se fue a ayudar a Hermione abriendo un paquete de papitas.

Hermione le dio una miradita sabedora a Harry y dijo calmadamente. – ¿La pasaste bien con tu otra amiga?

Ron bufó, obviamente sabía de qué hablaban, y echó unas cuantas manzanas en una canasta de mimbre. – ¿Es ella tan buena como dice Charlie?

– Lo mejor. – dijo Harry con una sonrisa. – Voy a estar adolorido por una semana.

Cuando Ginny apareció en la mesa con un plato de sándwiches en las manos, ella le envió a Harry una sonrisita y puso el plato en la mesa. – No vas a lograr ninguna reacción con esas bromitas, Harry. Se muy bien lo que puedes y no puedes hacer con este embrujo que tenemos encima.

Harry devolvió la sonrisa y la ayudó a envolver los sándwiches en papel de estraza. – ¿Quién dijo que estoy bromeando? De veras que voy a estar adolorido por una semana después de lo que ella hizo conmigo.

Ginny no le iba a dar el gusto cuando contestó. – Si estabas haciendo algo con ella, estaría ella ahora mismo en San Mungo. Créeme.

– Ooh. – dijo Hermione con una risita. – Hay una historia ahí¿verdad?

– Oh sí. – respondió Ginny, colocando los sándwiches envueltos en la canasta. – Pero no voy a contar nada con _él_ aquí. – dijo ella, dándole un codazo ligero a Harry antes de cerrar la canasta.

– Anda, vámonos ya. – dijo Ron. – Estoy hambriento.

– Tú siempre estás hambriento. – replicó Harry mientras abría la puerta de atrás.

Ginny salió primero, seguida de Hermione.

– No es cierto. – dijo Ron. – A veces estoy famélico, otras veces solo tengo un poquitín de hambre. Hay una diferencia.

Harry se echó una risita. – Supongo que tienes más clases de hambre que las mascotas que ha tenido Hagrid.

Los dos continuaron bromeando mientras caminaban, eventualmente terminando los dos empujándose uno al otro hasta que estaban literalmente rodando por el suelo.

– ¡Podrían ustedes dos chicos dejar de actuar como… ¡chicos? – dijo una exasperada Hermione. – Se supone que estamos en una cita.

Harry se enderezó y ayudó a Ron a ponerse de pie. – Lo lamento, Hermione. – dijo con la cantidad apropiada de contrición.

– No volverá a pasar. – se disculpó Ron. Entonces murmuró solo para que Harry lo escuchara. – Excepto si haces otra bromita sobre mis hábitos de comer.

Harry bufó, pero entonces vio la cara de Ginny y se refrenó en bromear más a Ron.

Los jóvenes caminaron hasta una parte aislada del prado, sombreada del sol de la tarde por un enorme sauce. Ron extendió una de dos sabanas y Hermione y Ginny empezaron a sacar la comida.

Harry se reclinó contra un pequeño árbol de haya que estaba creciendo debajo del sauce y dejó salir un suspiro de contentura. Una suave brisa movía las hojas de los árboles. A unos cien pies de distancia se escuchaba la corriente de la charca, y mientras Harry masticaba su sándwich, no podía imaginarse un lugar mejor para su primera cita con Ginny.

Ron y Hermione movieron su sábana hacia la pradera y se estaban tirando con las papitas. Ginny se rio al verlos con sus cosas y luego se volteó para observar a Harry.

– Es un día tan bonito para un picnic. Me alegra que estemos los dos juntos. – dijo ella, tomando un sorbo de su zumo de calabaza y apuntando hacia sus amigos. – Aunque tengamos que soportar a esos dos.

Harry suspiró suave y sonrió. – No son tan malos. He pasado la mayor parte de seis años con esos dos. Metiéndome en diferentes problemas, evitando la muerte, liberando al inocente… caramba, no parece que haya pasado tanto tiempo.

Los dos se mantuvieron sentados debajo del sauce por un tiempo hasta que Ginny habló de nuevo. – Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría saber sobre ti, Harry.

Harry se enderezó intrigado y se limpió las migajas de pan de sus pantalones. – ¿Cómo que?

Ginny pensó por un momento y dijo. – Como cual es tu color favorito. El mío es el verde, y antes de que preguntes, no, no tiene nada que ver con el color de tus ojos.

Harry soltó una risita contenida. – No iba a decir eso, lo juro.

Los dos se miraron uno al otro, antes de que Ginny insistiera. – ¿Y bien?

– Umm, rojo y negro. – Harry pausó un momento y continuó. – No me gusta vestir en marrón. La mayoría de los pantalones viejos de Dudley eran marrones.

– No me gusta el rosado. – aventuró Ginny, empezando a jugar de forma ansiosa con un mechón de su pelo. Harry pensó que ella se veía adorable cuando estaba nerviosa.

– Detesto las coles de Bruselas. – dijo Harry.

– Yo también. – ella dejó cae el mechón de pelo y se mordió el labio inferior por un segundo. – Lo mismo con los nabos.

– Cuando estoy cerca de dementores… yo oigo a mi mamá gritando.

Harry cerró los ojos y se preguntó porque tenía que dar al traste con el humor. Las cosas iban tan bien… Harry miró a Ginny y la vio estremecerse, con los ojos aguados.

– Yo oigo a Tom… - dijo Ginny suavemente.

La mano de Harry encontró la de ella y éste le dio un apretón confortante.

– Peeves me persiguió una vez al baño de las niñas, cuando estaba en primer año. Eloise Midgen estaba allí, tratando de embrujar su acné. Los dos prometimos no decirle nada a nadie.

Ginny se echó a reír, y Harry vio con alivio como el tono cambió. – Yo canto alto. – dijo ella.

– Yo no se diferenciar mucho de esas cosas. – dijo Harry. – Pero se cuando algo es bueno y cuando no.

Ginny se puso pensativa mientras parecía considerar algo, entonces negó con la cabeza y continuó con el mini confesionario. – Yo solo como mermelada en el desayuno.

– Eso lo sabía ya. – dijo Harry. – Pero tú no le echas mantequilla a tu tostada, solo aplicas una capa ligera de mermelada. Naranja, si recuerdo bien. – cuando Ginny solo se le quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos, Harry trató de distraer la conversación. – Me gusta mi tocino crujiente.

Ginny sonrió y luego se puso nerviosa de repente. – Yo… este… Oh, esto es bochornoso. – dijo ella mientras estiraba el dobladillo de su vestido de verano con los dedos. – Pero si vamos a estar casados… - Ginny pausó un momento, y Harry la miró animándola. – Acabo de terminar mi período, ayer. No tendremos problemas con… eso… después de la boda.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras sentía el rubor en la cara, pero se las arregló para no reaccionar. Su boca se abrió, pero como no se le ocurría qué decir, la cerró de nuevo.

Impulsivamente, Ginny se inclinó y le dio un abrazo. – Gracias, Harry, por no hacer una broma o poner cara de asco por eso.

Harry se obligó a seguir con el juego. – Me gusta dormir hasta tarde los fines de semana.

– ¡A mi me gusta dormir hasta tarde todos los días! – exclamó Ginny. – ¿Cuantos hijos te gustaría tener?

– No se exactamente. Se que me gustaría más de uno, pero no se sobre tener siete, como tus padres.

Ginny sonrió. – Más de uno es bueno para empezar. Creo que serás un buen padre… en el futuro.

Harry se veía nervioso. – Eso me preocupa, mucho. No es como que tenga mucha práctica en ese departamento. Se que no quiero ser el tipo de padre que Tío Vernon era, siempre gritando y encerrándome en mi… cuarto.

Ginny frotó la mano de él con sus dedos. – Harry, nunca en un millón de años podrás ser la clase de… imbécil que Vernon es. Además me tendrás a mí para mantenerte en línea.

Harry sonrió, y recordando algo que la profesora Trelawney mencionó en el quinto año, dijo. – Bueno, si tenemos que creerle a nuestra maestra de Adivinación, voy a tener una docena de hijos.

Los ojos de Ginny casi se salieron de sus órbitas y Harry dejó salir una risotada. – Ella dijo eso, y hasta dijo que sería algún día el ministro de Magia.

– Bueno. – dijo Ginny, recobrándose. – Yo tendré a los bebés y tú haces del mundo mágico uno seguro para que ellos puedan crecer ¿trato hecho?

Harry asintió y respiró hondo. – Trato hecho.

-

_N/A: Este capitulo tiene una parte de un autor invitado y una escena que fue diseñada por alguien aparte del autor. La escena del baile viene cortesía de Kokopelli y la secuencia de los favoritos estuvo influenciada grandemente por Art Mulder. Asegúrense de darle las gracias en sus reviews y a mi fabulosa beta Sherry. _

_Arios: Solo para dejarles saber que las actualizaciones van a tardar, tanto para esta traducción como para las demás, ya que estoy en el proceso de volverme loca gracias a mi tesis (y eso que yo solo estoy en maestría, no me quiero imaginar una disertación doctoral. ¡Gulp!) _

_Brios: de mi parte, comenzó el nuevo semestre académico para mi (imparto 2 cursos en la universidad en las noches), así que mi tiempo estará un tanto limitado también. Pero, no se preocupen, que la historia continuar�, solo que un poco más lenta._


	6. Recibiendo consejos

**Capítulo Cinco – Recibiendo consejos**

_3 de agosto  
_

– Buenos días a todos. – el Sr. Weasley dijo vivazmente cuando entró a la cocina a la mañana siguiente. Su maletín lo tenía agarrado flojamente en la mano cuando se acercó a su esposa y le dio un besito en el cachete. – Parece que será un bonito día.

Arthur tomó un sorbo de te, dobló el reciente llegado diario El Profeta debajo del brazo. Luego con un guiño hacia Harry, dijo. – Los veré a la noche, chicos, Molly.

– No tan rápido. – respondió la Sra. Weasley, agarrando el collar de la túnica de su esposo antes de darle un largo beso en la boca. – Ahora te puedes ir. Que tengas un lindo día, cariño.

Las cejas de Harry se arquearon arriba en la frente y le dirigió a Ginny una miradita curiosa.

Inclinándose hacia el frente, Ginny susurró. – Parece que Mamá piensa que él ya ha dormido por bastante tiempo en el sofá.

– Oh. – respondió Harry. Se alegraba por el Sr. Weasley, aunque trató en lo posible no pensar en lo que sus futuros suegros hacían tras las puertas cerradas. ¿Estaría él acechando a Ginny después de cuarenta años¿Pasaría él una o varias noches en el sof�? Estaba casi seguro que su propio padre debió haber dormido una y otra noche en el sof�, pero en realidad eso algo que no quería imaginarse mucho. A lo mejor podría añadir eso a la lista de cosas que quería discutir con Ginny. Un empujón en el brazo le despertó de su trance.

– ¿Qué? - preguntó, mirando a Ginny que estaba hablándole.

– ¿Pregunté que si llegaste a ver las invitaciones?

Molly había regresado el día anterior de sus mandados con un paquete lleno de muestras para invitaciones, muestras de colores y un montón de consejos que dejaron a Harry totalmente confundido. Sin embargo, Ginny se había lanzado de pecho en eso de coordinar los detalles de la boda.

– Me quedé dormida con un reguero de estas cosas sobre la cama, después de haber visto solo la mitad. – dijo Ginny. Ella le echó mantequilla a un bollo de pan, le dio un mordisco y luego continúo con una vocecita. – ¿Estás seguro que no las quieres mirar conmigo?

Harry agarró su taza de te y negó con la cabeza. – Definitivamente que no. Es muy pronto. Recuerda que todavía te tengo que pedir la mano.

Ginny se comió el resto de su pan y se limpio la boca de forma meticulosa con una servilleta. – Sí, lo recuerdo. Mas vale que te movilices Sr. Potter.

Riendo y sorbiendo su te, Harry respondió. – Solo te prometo dos cosas, una te propondré matrimonio antes de la boda, y dos, será cuando menos lo esperes.

Ginny refunfuñó y se puso de pie de forma brusca. – Tu eres malo¿lo sabias?

– ¿Lo soy? – preguntó él un poco atrevido. – ¿Quien lo hubiese pensado?

En vez de la respuesta soez que Harry estaba esperando, Ginny le sacó la lengua, recogió su plato y se dirigió al fregadero.

* * *

Después del desayuno, Harry se encontró con Tonks para otra lección de baile. Aunque había progresado bastante en la sesión de ayer, todavía no estaba en el nivel de preeficiencia que el muchacho quería alcanzar para cuando llegara la boda. 

Cuando habían terminado con dos valses y un tango que le dejó sudando y con las piernas protestando de dolor, Harry se sorprendió de ver a Remus subir las escaleras y entrando al lugar.

– Veo que la Srta. Tonks te tiene en camino de convertirte en un buen bailarín. – dijo Remus. – A pesar de su naturaleza torpe, Nymphadora siempre ha sido capaz de ponerse sus zapatos de baile y dejarnos a los meros mortales comiendo polvo.

Tonks se dirigió a Remus, su rostro una mascara de dulzura y le propinó con un codazo en la barriga. Remus jadeó sorprendido y Tonks le sonrió a Harry. – Eso es por llamarme por mi nombre de pila. – dijo ella todavía sonriendo como si Remus le hubiese dado un ramo de rosas.

Harry se tapó la boca para reírse suavemente mientras Remus se agarraba el estomago. – Sí, bueno. – dijo jadeando. – A pesar de lo encantador de este encuentro, vine para llevarme a Harry.

– ¿No voy de regreso a La Madriguera? – preguntó Harry.

Remus negó con la cabeza. – No, hay un pequeño detalle que tenemos que discutir tú y yo, y viendo que necesitas ducharte, podremos hacer las dos cosas en mi casa.

* * *

Harry reflexionó sobre las palabras de Remus mientras se Aparecía a Grimmauld Place y se dio cuenta que debió haber conectado "su casa" con el viejo cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Estar aquí era difícil para Harry. El exterior feo de la vieja casa le traía recuerdos de su padrino. Con una sonrisa amable, Remus le hizo entrar al lugar. 

Los dos entraron al vestíbulo y Harry notó inmediatamente que nada se había limpiado desde la última vez que él había estado allí, hace un año y medio. – Quería hacer esto en una atmósfera más congenial, pero la única opción era La Madriguera y… – Remus de repente se vio nervioso, lo cual era raro en él. Estaba frotando las manos y mirando a todos lados y Harry se preguntó que era lo que estaba pasando que lo tenía así.

– ¿Vayamos a la cocina, vale? – preguntó Remus, manteniendo las manos juntas de forma firme como para que no temblaran mas. – Hay más luz allá que en el resto de la casa.

Sentado al otro lado de su guardián en la vieja mesa de madera, Harry trató de hacer contacto visual pero era inútil. Remus tartamudeó y masculló mientras trataba de decir algo y el mero hecho de que estaba como aturdido hizo que Harry lo mirara más fijamente. – Lo que sea que es Remus, acaba y dímelo. Merlín sabe que ya me bombardeaste demasiado en lo que va de año.

Remus suspiró y finalmente miró a Harry. – Lo se. Cualquiera diría que seria solo cuestión de decirte… – y empezó de nuevo a murmurar algo, pero Harry solo captó pedazos. –… Matar a Canuto por dejarme con con esto… debería haber sabido que me iba a tocar a mi… no estoy remotamente cualificado para esto.

Luego de varios minutos de más juramentos y otro largo suspiro, Remus pareció por fin componerse lo suficiente como para empezar.

– Muy bien. Estoy listo. – Harry le sonrió con ánimo, y Remus continuó. – ¿Qué sabes sobre… chicas? – preguntó tan despreocupado como pudo.

Harry gruñó por lo bajo. Debió haber adivinado que de eso se trataba todo esto. Remus iba a darle La Charla. Mejor él que Arthur Weasley, pensó Harry. Al menos se ahorraba la indignidad de hablar sobre los detalles de la anatomía de su prometida con el padre de ella. O peor aun, el tío Vernon… la imagen sola hizo que Harry apretara los labios como si hubiese estado chupando un limón.

– Bueno. – empezó Harry, tosiendo un poco para liberar algo de energía nerviosa. – He escuchado cosas… aquí y allá. No estoy completamente ignorante sobre eso.

Harry sintió una calidez en las mejillas, pero luchó por mantenerse sereno. No había razón para agitarse todavía. Después de todo Remus aún podría echarse para atrás.

– Sí, eso es de esperar, supongo. – Remus aclaró la garganta de forma ruidosa y dijo. – Pero estaba esperando por hablar sobre algo profundo y técnico. Verás, con todo y lo desagradable que esto es para los dos, existe el riesgo de que al estar desinformado sobre el asunto te lleve a cosas más… err… desagradables más tarde.

– Oh. – dijo Harry. Trató de mostrar de que sabia de que estaba hablando Remus pero en realidad estaba mas confundido que antes.

– Así que, a lo mejor tienes preguntas. – Medio preguntó Remus pausando y dándole a Harry una sonrisa leve. Harry no se sentía en las de hacerle las cosas fáciles. Si Harry tenía que soportar la charla, igual también Remus.

– No, en realidad no. – Entonces recordando un ensayo que Hermione le obligó a repasar para la clase de Hagrid, dijo. – A lo mejor podrías empezar con la técnica de atracción de feromonas. – _Si funciona para los griffins, debería funcionar con los humano¿no?_

Remus se puso blanco y abrió la boca. – ¿Qué, como sabes…?

Harry lo dejó balbucear por varios segundos más. – Solo bromeando. Escucha, no es como si los dos seamos expertos en el asunto…

– ¿Perdón? – dijo Remus, como si estuviera afrontado ante la idea de no ser un experto, pero Harry siguió como si nada.

– Los dos somos varones, y se algo sobre besos y… eso. – Harry nunca planeo en recibir La Charla de parte de nadie, y estaba determinado en hacer de esta lo mas corta posible. – Quiero decir, no es como que tengas mucha experiencia en el asunto.

Remus le espetó a Harry con su mirada mas dura y dijo como si estuviera enunciando cada palabra con cuidado. – Mi experiencia no es motivo para esta discusión, Harry. Te puedo asegurar que estoy más que cualificado para tocar este tema. Lo que está en entredicho aquí es que en una semana más o menos, vas a estar _obligado_ a hacer ciertos actos con la Srta. Weasley. A lo mejor piensas que sabes lo suficiente sobre el asunto, pero te puedo garantizar que lo que voy a decirte hoy te ayudará más que en pasar las calificaciones mínimas.

Harry tragó en seco y asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra, pero por dentro estaba riéndose. Podía ver que Remus se había desecho de su incomodidad, dejando que su instinto de maestro tomara cargo.

– Ahora, si ya terminaste insultando mi vida amorosa, empecemos a hablar sobre… partes.

Un diagrama apareció y la cara de Harry se encendió. Se le iba a hacer muy difícil no dejar que su mente reemplazara las imágenes que se movían con imágenes de Ginny, pero iba a tener que hacer lo mejor posible.

* * *

Una tina grande llena de ropas mojadas ocupó la mañana de Ginny después que Harry se fuera. Su mamá estaba otra vez haciendo mandados todos sobre la boda y de seguro estaría fuera todo el día de nuevo. Ron y Hermione estaban aprovechándose de la falta de supervisión y estaban paseando por la aldea, algo que Ginny quería hacer para su próxima cita con Harry. Ginny pensaba que su hermano tenía en la mente más besuqueos que paseo, pero Ginny se consolaba que Hermione se llevó con ella so bolsa llena de libros. Una cosa sobre Ron y Hermione como pareja era que las tareas de Ron estarían hechas, y hechas bien y a tiempo. 

Ginny se sopló un mechón de pelo de la cara mientras usaba un palo para asegurarse que la tina mágica de lavar no se comiera la ropa. Harry estaba con Tonks en una reunión misteriosa que todos sabían que era menos ella. No era que Ginny estuviese celosa de que Harry le mantenía un secreto – ella tenía los suyos también – era que sentía que el tiempo que pasaba con él era escaso y en su opinión tiempo que no pasaba con Harry era tiempo perdido.

Dos _pops_ idénticos le anuncio la llegada de los gemelos a la cocina. Ginny los escuchó abrir la alacena de comida fría y empezar a buscar por algo de comer.

Dejando las ropas para que empezaran el ciclo de enjuague Ginny se asomó a la puerta diciendo. – ¿Qué se traen ustedes?

Fred y George se quedaron helados por un largo segundo antes de cerrar la puerta de la alacena y voltearse para verla. – Nada, nada en absoluto hermanita. – dijo Fred con demasiada vehemencia. – Solo robando un poco de almuerzo.

– ¿Nos haces unos sándwiches? – preguntó George mientras los dos se sentaban en la mesa. – Tenemos hambre.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos y entró de lleno en la cocina. – No soy su madre, así que ustedes se pueden hacer sus malditos sándwiches.

– Vaya. – dijo Fred. – Presumo que Harry recibirá el mismo tratamiento¿eh, George?

– Conociéndola, más vale que él aprenda a hacer sus propios sándwiches o de seguro ella lo maldice solo por preguntarle. – replicó George.

Parándose frente a sus hermanos, Ginny se cruzó de brazos y les espetó a los dos una mirada calculadora. – ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? No me toman el pelo por un segundo con eso de los sándwiches. Conozco esas miraditas pre-bromitas pesadas cuando las veo.

Fred y George se miraron uno al otro antes de que Fred sonriera. – Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. ¿Qué te hace pensar que le vamos a jugar una broma pesada a alguien? Sabes que no comemos bien en la tienda.

– Y mamá dejó bien en claro que quería que viniéramos a comer aquí de cuando en cuando. – añadió George.

Todavía sospechosa, Ginny descruzó los brazos y les apuntó con un dedo a los dos. – Si cualquiera de los dos le hacen siquiera una a Harry, les voy a zumbar una mas rápido de lo que puedan decir Cremas de Canario. ¿Me entienden?

Fred y George tragaron en seco y asintieron. – Ni soñaríamos en lastimar al pequeño Harrykillo. Ahora que es tu futuro maridito…

– Muy bien. – declaró Ginny. – Ahora preparen sus sándwiches y regresen a su tienda antes de que los maldiga por solo verlos aquí.

Ginny se volteó y se dirigió como un tornado de vuelta a la lavandería, mientras Fred y George murmuraban entre sí.

– Desagradecida, eso es lo que es.

– Igualitica a Mamá. Odiaría ver como trataría a sus hijos si nos trata a nosotros así.

Con un suspiro y sacudida de la cabeza, Ginny los escuchó murmurar mientras comían. Adoraba a sus hermanos, pero a veces no sabían cuando rendirse. Ella y Harry bastante tenían de que preocuparse para estar velando sus espaldas cada segundo solo porque ellos pensaban que era su deber jugarle bromas pesadas a cuanto muchacho con que ella había salido. Ginny sonrió para sí. A lo mejor planear algunas bromas seria la forma perfecta de pasar la tarde con Harry.

Con las ropas dando vueltas en la tina, Ginny empezó a doblar la ropa que ya se había secado mientras ella estuvo en la cocina. Mientras la pila de ropa se disminuía y la siguiente entraba al caldero secador, Ginny empezó a formular un plan, empezando con su hermano mayor.

* * *

Emergiendo en el vestíbulo de La Madriguera, Harry sacudió la cabeza ante la simplicidad de la Aparición. Más rápido que el Flú y mejor que un trasladador, no era sorpresa que a Harry le gustara viajar de ese modo. 

La charla de Remus con Harry duró más de lo que ellos dos pensaron que iba a durar, dejando al muchacho necesitando una ducha. Lo que empezó como una discusión torpe y furtiva, terminó siendo uno de los momentos cumbres del día. Remus trató a Harry con respeto y confianza mientras que Harry se interesó muchísimo en hacer de su primera vez con Ginny una memorable en vez de un acto que tenía que hacer.

Cuando Harry se dirigió hacia las escaleras se encontró frente a frente con Ginny.

– Oh, Harry. – dijo ella deteniéndose y tirándose de lleno hacia él.

Harry se puso nervioso de repente cuando ella se le agarró y él hizo un mejor trabajo consolándola de lo que hizo la última vez. Cuando ella se separó, Harry vio como los ojos de ella estaban aguados.

– ¿Qué te sucede, Ginny? – preguntó con sinceridad. – ¿Sucedió algo?

Ginny echó una risita ahogada. – Todo está bien. Excepto. – enmendó ella. – Si cuentas a los idiotas a los que llamo hermanos.

Sintiendo que ella no esperaba respuesta, Harry la dejó continuar. – Se aparecieron los dos esta tarde a almorzar aquí, pero entonces se fueron arriba a su cuarto y no he vuelto a saber de ellos. – ella miró a Harry y le tocó una mejilla. – Se que están planeando en jugarte una broma pesada. Como desearía que nos dejaran tranquilos. Que nos dejaran conocernos mejor sin estas distracciones.

Suspirando de alivio que sus problemas eran fáciles de resolver, Harry respiró hondo y dijo. – Ginny, se que tus hermanos son a veces un poco… energéticos. – ella soltó una risita cuando Harry dijo eso. – Pero si soy sincero no me molesta que me jueguen bromas pesadas. En realidad es como un honor, algo así como un pasaje para entrar a la familia.

Los ojos de Ginny brillaban cuando lo miró. – ¿En serio crees eso?

– Claro que sí. – dijo Harry y le dio una palmadita en los hombros para asegurarla. – Además, no es como que yo vaya a dejarlos que se salgan con la suya.

Ginny sonrió, con una risita astuta y pícara que Harry supo estaba reflejada en su cara también. – Así que la pregunta es… – dijo, deliberadamente dejando la oración sin terminar.

– ¿Cómo lo hacemos? – terminó Ginny por él. – Ya tengo un plan para encargarnos de Bill y Charlie.

– ¿Oh sí? – preguntó Harry, muy interesado en descubrir como funcionaba la mente de Ginny.

– Oh sí. – respondió Ginny, inclinándose entonces hacia Harry y lo olió. – Pero tú hueles como a un gimnasio. Mejor vete a ducharte antes de que Mamá regrese y piense que estuviste jugando Quidditch todo el día. Cuando termines hablamos más sobre los detalles.

– Eso lo puedo hacer. – dijo y sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Harry se inclinó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a ella.

La muchacha jadeó un poco mientras Harry le pasaba por el lado, muy consciente de su proximidad en la muy estrecha escalera. Luchando para que no le saliera un rubor por el placer del contacto, Harry pasó por el lado y se apresuró hasta el cuarto de arriba para buscar una muda de ropa. Con las ropas debajo del brazo, el muchacho se dirigió hasta el único baño de la casa.

* * *

Después de su encuentro con Harry en las escaleras, Ginny se regresó a la cocina y empezó a preparar la cena. Mamá había dejado instrucciones de remover los encantos congeladores de varios cortes de carne para que empezaran a descongelarse, y luego empezó a hornear bollos de pan fresco. 

Con la carne descongelándose frente a la ventana, Ginny fue y sacó harina, levadura y sal de la alacena. La muchacha luego limpió un espacio en la mesa con un trapo, asegurándose de secarlo bien, antes de rociar el área con harina.

A la que empezó a hacer la masa, ella escuchó el agua corriendo por las tuberías y supo que Harry estaba bañándose. Imágenes de un Harry desnudo en la misma ducha que ella había usado todos los días de su vida en la casa – el agua bajando como cascada por su cuerpo, los brazos alzados para lavarse el pelo – le enviaron escalofríos por la espalda. La joven empezó a tararear una canción para tratar de quitarse esas imágenes de la mente.

Las manos de Ginny estaban de lleno en la masa, masajeando la harina cuando de repente escuchó un grito helado seguido de pasos tronando por las escaleras y una puerta cerrando de golpe en el piso de arriba – donde la habitación de los gemelos estaba localizada. La muchacha entrecerró los ojos y formó una bola con la masa del pan para luego colocarle una toalla encima.

Mientras subía las escaleras, Ginny no podía escuchar el agua corriendo, pero sí escuchó alguien tartamudeando desde dentro del baño. – G-G-G-G-in-n-n-n-y. – dijo Harry en voz medio rara.

– ¿Harry? – llamó ella de forma tentativa, con una mano en la puerta. – ¿Estás bien?

– F-F-F-Frío-o-o. – fue la respuesta tartamudeante de Harry.

– Espérate. – dijo ella. – Voy a entrar.

Ginny abrió la puerta y vio que Harry estaba todavía dentro de la ducha. El vapor normal que se vería en el espejo estaba ausente y ella se preguntó el porque él no puso el agua caliente. Pero entonces ella vio, a través de un hueco en las cortinas, que la pluma estaba abierta, pero que una línea de hielo estaba pegada a la ducha.

– Harry, voy a abrir la cortina. – Ginny pensó que lo escuchó murmurar un 'está bien' y con halando de forma tentativa el material, ella abrió la cortina para revelar a Harry completamente metido dentro de un cubo de hielo. El muchacho estaba acurrucado en la esquina lejos de la ducha y colocado de forma tal que ella no vio nada que no hubiese visto antes en sus hermanos. Y hablando de sus hermanos…

Ginny agarró la varita de Harry del mostrador del baño y la colocó en la parcialmente mano libre de Harry. – Lanza un hechizo para derretir el hielo, Harry. Yo me tengo que encargar de algo.

Ella se volteó y salió disparada del baño, subió las escaleras y empezó a darle duro a la puerta del cuarto de los gemelos. – ¡Déjenme entrar en este instante, bola de morones insensibles!

No hubo respuesta del otro lado de la puerta. En un ataque de magia pura, Ginny forzó la puerta abierta haciendo rasgar las bisagras, con astillas volando por todos lados hasta finalmente aterrizar sobre una de las camas. Fred y George estaban contra la pared, mirando a su hermana con los ojos enormes del miedo.

– ¡No fue nuestra culpa! – chilló George inmediatamente.

– ¿Me quieren decir que no tuvieron nada que ver con la ducha de Harry? – preguntó Ginny, con las manos en las caderas y su voz temblando de la ira.

– Bueno, no directamente. – dijo Fred. – Solo le pusimos un pequeño hechizo congelador.

– Pero que tenía que activarse dentro de unas circunstancias especificas. – añadió George.

Cuando Ginny no explotó inmediatamente, Fred continuó. – En realidad fue culpa de Harry. Solo él podía activar el maleficio. No es nuestra culpa que él tenga la mente podrida.

Apuntando el dedo hacia Fred, Ginny gruñó. – ¿Qué- Le- Hiciste?

– No fue nada que Mamá no haya hecho con nosotros. – dijo George. – ¿Recuerdas la vez aquella con Charlie hace unos siete años¿Cuando ella lo pescó con la copia de _Playmago _en su habitación?

– ¿Qué le hicieron? – repitió Ginny.

– É-él tenía que estar pensando en una muchacha desnuda para activar el maleficio, Ginny.

Girando hacia la puerta destruida Ginny sacudió la cabeza. ¿Harry había estado pensando en una chica, una chica desnuda¿En la ducha? La pelirroja revisó la naturaleza del maleficio que los dos sufrían a consecuencia del matrimonio arreglado y concluyó que él no podría haber estado pensando de forma amorosa sobra otra chica excepto si era… _ella_.

Una nueva ola de furia corrió dentro de ella y se volteó hacia sus hermanos. – Si ustedes piensan que les voy a dejar salirse con la suya por esta… ¡esta exhibición de inmadurez, los dos pensaron mal!

Ginny alzó la mano y chispas de colores salieron de las puntas de sus dedos. La joven empezó a tirarles a los dos. Los brazos de Fred se convirtieron en tentáculos y su cara se contorsionó en la de un mono, mientras que George se zambullía debajo de una de las camas. Ginny terminó con Fred, y luego brincó encima de la cama y procedió a transformarles las piernas de George en una cola de pescado y le añadió encantos para hinchar y reducir partes de su cuerpo.

Satisfecha, Ginny salió del cuarto y se dirigió al baño para ver a Harry, preguntándose como ella iba a descongelar a su prometido mientras mantenía sus propios pensamientos lo suficientemente tibios para evitar ser enviada volando al otro lado del lugar.

* * *

El hechizo descongelador fue especialmente difícil para Harry – viendo como apenas podía pronunciar palabra ya que sus dientes no paraban de castañetear como si fuera un cascanueces encantado. Como sea, después de varios intentos, el muchacho logró derretir bastante del hielo como para poder cerrar la pluma del agua. Desnudo, temblando y con los huesos doliendo, Harry se cubrió con una toalla mientras los sonidos de chillidos de dolor le llegaban a sus oídos. 

Alguien bajó las escaleras como un tornado y se detuvo frente a la puerta abierta justo cuando Harry se volteó para ver quien era.

– Oh, Harry. – dijo Ginny consolando. – De verdad que lo siento con estos idiotas. Sabía que se tramaban algo, pero no me di cuenta de que te atacarían en la ducha. Luego ellos me dijeron como era que se activaba el maleficio y…

Ella se detuvo de repente y su cara se puso de un color rosado atractivo. – Bueno, olvida eso. ¿Vamos a calentarte un poco, vale?

Harry asintió temblando y se apretó un poco la toalla. – To-todavía… des-desnudo. – dijo el muchacho.

– Sí. – respondió Ginny frotando las manos por los brazos del muchacho. – Lo puedo ver.

– Ro-ropas. – tartamudeó Harry, señalando con la cabeza al bulto al lado del mostrador.

Ginny lo miró de forma rara y luego dijo con una sonrisa pícara. – ¿Quieres que te ayude a vestirte?

– ¡Sa-sa-sal! – Harry logró decir, para luego añadir al ver la cara de ella. – Es-espérame a-a-afuera.

Todavía un poco mosqueada, Ginny salió del baño y cerró la puerta.

Con un esfuerzo descomunal, Harry agarró sus ropas y se las puso todavía temblando como loco, para entonces abrir la puerta.

Ginny estaba toda enfurruñada en el pasillo y se rehusó a mirarlo. Harry la toco en el hombro y ella se lo sacudió de encima. – Lo-lo lo siento. – dijo tartamudeando. – Por gri-gri gritarte.

Con un suspiro Ginny se volteó hacia él y lo haló hacia un abrazo. Ella se sentía tan caliente – el muchacho no pudo evitar abrazarla con las fuerzas en un intento de sacudirse de la temblequera que tenía encima. – Se muy bien que esto no es tu culpa, Harry. – dijo ella contra el pecho de él. – Es que estoy que trueno con los gemelos y preocupada por ti y… y un poco asustada.

Harry frunció el ceño mientras su barbilla estaba sobre la cabeza de ella, sintiendo los temblores irse mientras continuaban abrazados. – ¿Asustada¿De que? – preguntó.

Ginny se echó para atrás y se secó los ojos. – Es… todo esto. – dijo ella con un ademán de las manos. – La sola idea de que estamos siendo forzados a casarnos y…

Shh. – dijo Harry de forma consoladora. Él la agarró por los hombros y la miró a los ojos. – Olvida por un momento lo del casorio. Olvida el maleficio y toda esa presión. Entonces pregúntate a ti misma¿Quieres estar conmigo?

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de ella mientras lo miraba y luego asintió. – Sí quiero, Harry. Y mucho.

Una calidez entró a sus venas mientras Ginny lo miraba de forma fija, desvaneciendo todo vestigio de la broma de los gemelos. – Entonces mas vale que hagamos lo mejor posible dentro de la situación.

_4 de agosto_

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Ginny llegaron a Gringotts dirigiéndose inmediatamente a un complejo de oficinas llamado "División Internacional." Ginny los guió a una oficina en el fondo que parecía un bazar abierto con su decoración festiva y banderas de todos los colores. Al detenerse frente a un escritorio pintado en azul, rojo y blanco, Harry se sorprendió al ver a una bruja rubia que le era conocida sentada al otro lado.

– Ginny, 'arry. – exclamó Fleur Delacour. Ella dejó unos papeles sobre el escritorio y se puso de pie para saludarlos. – Que agradable sorpresa.

Harry estaba impresionado. – Tu inglés ha mejorado mucho, Fleur. Debes de tener un excelente tutor.

Mientras ella le besaba en cada mejilla, Harry se preguntó brevemente el porque los poderes Veela de ella no lo afectaban tanto, encogiéndose de hombros ante la falta de respuesta. A él nunca le afectó el aura de ella de la misma forma que a Ron le afectaba de cuando en cuando.

– Mi tutor empezó enseñándome algunas cosas que no se pueden repetir frente a gente inocente como ustedes. – dijo ella sonriendo e iluminando la oficina y Harry apostó que si otros hombres estuvieran ahí estarían literalmente babeándose al verla.

– Bueno. – comentó Ginny mientras recibía también un beso en cada mejilla. – Creo que has hecho un maravilloso trabajo a pesar de las distracciones de mi hermano.

Fleur se echó a reír. – Bueno, sí, él puede un poco difícil a veces.

– Hablando de. – dijo Ginny mirando alrededor como para asegurarse de que nadie estaba escuchando. – Me pregunto si podría preguntarte algo. Vigila el escritorio, Harry, mientras Fleur y yo hablamos de mujer a mujer.

– Oui. – dijo Harry, usando la única palabra francesa que sabia y vio como las chicas se iban detrás de una partición que obviamente se usaba para conferencias privadas.

Sus parlanchinas voces al principio eran ligeras y Harry solo podía escuchar una palabra aquí y allá. Mientras miraba alrededor de la oficina pretendiendo estar interesado en como trabajaba el banco mágico, las voces detrás de la partición su pusieron mas urgentes hasta que él escuchó un gritito de sorpresa seguido de una retahíla de palabras en francés.

Un momento más tarde, con Fleur pisándole los talones, Ginny reapareció, con un juego de llaves y un pedazo pequeño de pergamino.

– Ninguno de los dos estaremos en el apartamento esta noche, Ginny. – explicó Fleur con una sonrisita. – Siéntate en la libertad de tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites. Au revoir.

Con una sonrisa malévola en la cara, Ginny prácticamente salio brincando de la oficina y caminaba por el pasillo del banco.

Harry la observó de forma apreciadora, viendo como los hombros de ella estaban firmes mientras caminaba por el vestíbulo. – ¿Y bien, cuando me va a decir de su plan maestro, oh Gran Perfecta?

Ginny tintineó las llaves de forma juguetona al frente del muchacho y dijo. – Todo a su debido momento, Sr. Potter. ¿Crees que puedas Aparecernos a los dos a un juego de coordenadas?

Harry, totalmente sorprendido, sacudió la cabeza. – No creo que eso sea prudente. Mis clases de Aparición tocaron el tema, pero solo magos muy poderosos puede lograr eso bajo la mejor de las circunstancias.

– La cosa es. – dijo Ginny lentamente. – Si no podemos Aparecernos tendremos que usar transportación muggle para ir hasta el sur de Londres. Él no tiene conexión Flú. Y regresaríamos a casa demasiado _tarde_.

Harry entendió a lo que ella se refería. Una de las condiciones para poder salir hoy era que tenían que regresar a tiempo para la cena. No era que la Sra. Weasley no confiara en ellos, por más que quisiera estar al pendiente del cortejo de ellos. Harry entendía y se sentía obligado a honrar el traer de vuelta a Ginny antes de la cena.

– Muy bien. – dijo por fin Harry. – Pero si nos partimos en dos, te acuso con tu mamá de que fue tu idea.

Ginny sonrió plenamente y cruzó su brazo con el del muchacho mientras caminaban al punto de Aparición en el lobby del banco. Harry leyó las coordenadas. – Esto es en Londres muggle, Ginny. ¿Estás segura de que podemos Aparecernos all�?

Fleur dijo que era el balcón del apartamento de él y que las llaves eran de la puerta de atrás. – explicó Ginny. – Podríamos intentar la puerta de al frente, pero Bill la tiene encantada para que solo él y Fleur la puedan abrir.

Harry silbó por lo bajo. – ¿Un poco paranoico, no?

Con una risita, Ginny dijo. – Probablemente se cree que es normal maldecir una puerta cincuenta veces tras de haberlo visto en esas condenadas pirámides.

Bueno, esperemos que la puerta de atrás no esté maldecida también y se haya olvidado de decirle a Fleur.

Ginny se echo a reír otra vez, pero esta risa era de la variedad siniestra. – Cuando acabemos con Bill, Harry, él tendrá suerte de poder deslizarse de su apartamento la próxima vez que vaya a casa.

Alzando una ceja, Harry miró otra vez las coordenadas para luego concentrarse un poco mas de lo usual, dejando que su magia se acumulara el doble de lo normal, para luego soltar el hechizo. Con un ruidoso crack los dos se habían ido.

* * *

Como nunca se había Aparecido, Ginny estaba súper excitada con ser la primera pasajera de Harry. Ella sabía que no era común el que nadie intentara la Aparición doble, pero también sabia que Harry era lo suficiente poderoso, y si alguien podía hacerlo, era él. 

Así que fue bien anti-climático para ellos aterrizar en el balcón de Bill con los pies metidos dentro de unas macetas.

– Fenomenal. – gruñó Ginny mientras sacaba los pies de las flores. Sus tenis estaban cubiertos de tierra húmeda y ella se los sacudió haciendo que la tierra volara por todos lados.

– Ginny. – dijo Harry lentamente. – Yo los puedo limpiar por ti.

Ginny se quedo helada un momento y luego miro a Harry, antes de echarse a reír. – Tienes razón. – dijo ella. – Supongo que será mas eficiente¿verdad?

Harry suspiró y apunto su varita murmurando. – _Fregotego_. – a los zapatos de los dos y luego al suelo del balcón por si las moscas.

Con los zapatos limpios y el resto de sus cuerpos intactos, Ginny sacó el pedazo de papel que Fleur le había dado y empezó a tocar las puertas francesas en un complicado patrón. Cuando las puertas se abrieron ella supo que lo había hecho bien.

Vamos. – dijo y guió a Harry adentro del apartamento.

Harry encendió la luz eléctrica y media docena de luces se encendieron. Ginny había estado aquí una vez, cuando Bill se mudó a Londres para ayudar con la Orden, y sabía que tenían que evitar la puerta de entrada a toda costa. Sin embargo, sus planes no incluían la puerta de entrada ya que Bill esperaría una trampa ahí. No, Ginny se dirigió directo a la habitación.

Cuando entraron al cuarto, Ginny notó lo que parecía ser dos semanas de ropa sucia acumulada en pilas en el suelo. Las gavetas del buró estaban abiertas y tenía ropa colgando hasta caer en el suelo, mezclándose con la ropa sucia.

¿Cómo demontres él sabe que está limpio y que esté sucio? – se preguntó Ginny en voz alta.

No creo que le importe mucho. – respondió Harry. – Apuesto que su, eh, 'compañera de cuarto' estaría mas consciente que él.

Ginny se volteó hacia Harry preguntándose a que se refería él. Bill, hasta donde ella sabía, vivía solo; pero entonces ella vio a Harry aguantando la risa y apuntando con el dedo un par de bragas de seda. Estos eran mucho más reveladores de los que Ginny usaba. Eran rosados con pedazos de encaje en las orillas y estaban colgando de los postes de la cama.

Demonios. – dijo Ginny. – Crees que son de…

¿Fleur? – terminó Harry por ella. – Más vale, por el bien de Bill en todo caso.

Ginny se tapó la boca mientras se reía y se dirigió hasta donde estaban los panties colgados, como si hubiesen sido dejados ahí a propósito. – No se. – dijo ella mientras agarraba los calzones con un dedo y los hacia girar. – Se ven un poco pequeños para Fleur¿no crees?

Harry tragó en seco. – No sabría decirte ya que no se nada sobre ropa interior de mujeres, Ginny.

Oh, vamos. – presionó Ginny. – No me digas que nunca habías pensado en… eso.

El rubor que apareció en la cara de Harry compensaba cualquier revancha que él le pudiera tirar a ella por bromearlo, pero Harry no perdió la compostura de otra manera.

Bueno. – dijo finalmente. – Estrictamente hablando, sí lo he pensado. Pero con este maleficio en realidad no vale la pena.

Ginny musitó eso por un segundo y colocó las bragas de vuelta en donde estaban colgando. La diversión de bromearlo se reemplazó por una curiosidad honesta. – ¿Cómo era para ti? El maleficio, quiero decir.

Harry se las arregló caminando por el reguero del cuarto para acercarse hasta la cama y tomar asiento. El muchacho se quedó mirando una de las pilas de ropa por tanto tiempo que Ginny pensó que no iba a recibir respuesta de su parte. – En realidad es horrible. Cuando vivía con mi tía, no tenia muchas oportunidades para… tu sabes, fantasías de ese tipo. Casi todo el tiempo me la pasaba pensando en como maldecirlos, o escaparme o en vivir con… tu familia.

Ginny se sentó a su lado y puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Harry. El muchacho pareció relajarse un poco y continuó. – Cuando empecé en Hogwarts, la única chica a la que en realidad conocía era Hermione y, bueno… seamos honestos, las fantasías con ella envolvían una pila de libros y una conferencia sobre como proceder.

Mirando a Harry con sorpresa Ginny exclamó. – ¿Tuviste fantasías sobre Hermione?

Harry brincó un poco ante la exclamación de ella y la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. – Soy varón, Ginny. Supongo que las únicas chicas en las cuales no pensé eran Winky, la profesora Trelawny, Madame Pince y la profesora McGonagall. Tuve fantasías de casi todas las chicas de Gryffindor. – dijo defensivamente. – Tú sabes como somos los varones. No era como si invitara a Lavender. – dijo estremeciéndose. – O a Parvati a entrar en mi cabeza. Cuando estaba dormido las cosas eran normales, pero cuando estaba despierto corría el riesgo de activar los maleficios, solo que entonces no sabia que era eso. La vez que _pensé_, err, activamente en alguien de esa forma… bueno, la _primera_ vez. – corrigió Harry empujando los lentes sobre la nariz. – Tuve una experiencia muy mala. Era como si me tiraran un balde de agua helada encima. Pensé que estaba… no se, dañado o algo así, a juzgar por la forma en que Seamos y Dean se dejaban llevar.

Incapaz de controlarse, Ginny se inclinó contra Harry y se echo a reír descontroladamente.

¿Qué? – demandó Harry con voz herida. – ¿Me preguntaste sobre esto para que te rieras de mi?

La risa de Ginny se desapareció de inmediato cuando ella lo vio apretando los labios. – Oh, Harry. – dijo ella consolando y frotando la mano en la espalda del chico. – No estaba tratando de burlarme de ti. Honestamente esta curiosa. A mi me paso algo similar pero… lo que me pasó fue mucho mas bochornoso.

Los ojos de Harry se suavizaron y luego chispearon un poco. – No puede ser. Sabes que vas a tener que contarme que te pasó ahora que lo mencionaste. – dijo moviéndose un poco hasta que las caderas de ambos estaban tocándose y mirándola a la cara.

¿De veras? – preguntó Ginny un poco coqueta y un tanto nerviosa por la proximidad del chico. – ¿T-_tengo_ que decirte?

Es lo justo¿no? – la cara del muchacho estaba mas cerca y Ginny estaba segura de que él podía escuchar el corazón de ella latiendo.

Es… lo justo. – repitió ella dejando que sus ojos se cerraran.

La cama se movió y cuando ella abrió los ojos, Harry estaba parado lejos de ella, mirando hacia al baño adyacente. – Nunca me contaste que fue lo que te pasó con Dean.

Confundida y un poco molesta consigo misma por esperar a que él la besara, Ginny se puso de pie y se coloco frente a él. – No pasó nada… bueno… al principio. – ella se puso el pelo en un moño desordenado y puso su varita para mantenerlo arriba. – Estábamos besándonos dentro del armario de escobas que está por el retrato de Ignatia WIlsmith, y las cosas se pusieron un poco… calientes y… Harry. – dijo de repente. – Yo solo he besado a dos chicos, y debes de entender que Michael no tenía mucha experiencia, así que nunca pasamos de… besos simples.

Harry palideció un poco. – ¿Quieres decir?

Ginny asintió. – Cuando estábamos en el closet, Dean empezó a desabotonarme la blusa mientras trataba de besarme a la francesa, y él… pues… salió volando del closet y aterrizó encima de la Sra. Norris.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose por un segundo, parados en el cuarto del hermano de ella, rodeados de pilas de ropa sucia y un par de bragas colgando de la cama y empezaron a resoplar aguantando la risa. Harry se rindió primero y luego Ginny recordó la cara de la pobre gata y no pudo aguantarse más. Muy pronto estaban los dos aguantándose uno al otro con desespero tratando de no caerse al piso.

Así que _eso_ fue lo que le pasó a Dean. – finalmente dijo Harry. – Si bien recuerdo él dijo que había sido acorralado por una pandilla de Slytherin… pero eso fue para el tiempo que tu y el se dejaron.

Exacto. – confirmó Ginny. – Pero me temo que fue solo la pequeña Ginny Weasley la que lo envió al hospital.

Harry dejó salir otra risita y luego sacudió la cabeza. – ¿Y bien, Srta. Weasley? – dijo alargando la mano hacia ella. – ¿Procedemos a embromar a su hermano mayor?

Ginny tomó la mano del chico y sonrió. – Creo que sí. Usted tiene la varita y yo el plan maestro.

Ginny explicó en detalle la serie de encantos y maleficios que ella quería tirarle a su hermano. Al principio Harry estaba confundido, pero pronto agarró la movida y su admiración por la mente astuta y retorcida de ella, añadiendo su destreza al mezclar hechizos, creció aún más. Poniéndose a trabajar, los dos empezaron a mezclar una serie de travesuras que una mente normal jamás podría haber considerado combinarlos y ciertamente no con el propósito de vengarse contra un hermano dominante y fisgón. El pobre de Bill no sabía lo que le iba a caer encima.

_

* * *

N/A: Todos aquellos curiosos con lo de Dean habrán encontrado la respuesta en este capitulo. Pensé en hacer que Ginny le escribiera una carta, pero me parece que así funciona mejor y ayuda a explicar como funciona el maleficio. Pobre Harry¿verdad? _

_De nuevo gracias a Art y Kokopelli por su tremendo trabajo de pre-beta. Aunque no contribuyeron con escenas enteras pienso que sus sugerencias y adiciones fueron igual de importantes que el capitulo anterior. Por favor denles las gracias a ellos y a mi paciente beta, Sherry, cuando revisen. _

_Para aquellos interesados en el bienestar de Fred y George esto fue lo que MrIntel me dijo pass con ellos: Ginny los hechizs y se fue dejandolos todo baldeados. Los hechizos de ella no hay forma de terminarlos con un Finite Incantatem. O sea, los gemelos tuvieron que esperar a que se les fueran los encantos de encima, algo asi como si fuera una hinchazon. De esta aprendieron a no meterse mas con Ginny y Harry._


	7. Amor del Dinero

**Capítulo Seis – Amor del Dinero**

_5 de agosto _

Harry despertó cuando escuchó el sonido de vajilla y cubiertos en el piso de abajo señalando que la familia Weasley estaba comenzando el día. Ron estaba roncando suavemente en su cama, lo cual era un cambio agradable de sus ronquidos normales. El sol estaba escabulléndose a través de las cortinas color naranja, resultando en un color chillón naranja en las paredes del mismo color y Harry se permitió un estirón perezoso mientras recordaba la noche anterior.

Harry y Ginny regresaron apenas a tiempo a la Madriguera porque cuando terminaron con el apartamento de Bill, Ginny hizo que Harry los Apareciera al de Charlie. Llegar allí fue un poco más difícil, porque no había una novia a la cual pedirle ayuda con las barreras. Les tomó casi media hora adivinar como funcionaban los encantos sobre la puerta antes de que Ginny sugiriera que los dos simplemente se Aparecieran adentro. Habían descubierto que no había barreras anti-aparición y los dos pudieron entrar sin problemas.

La red de maleficios que le pusieron a la habitación de Charlie no era tan complicada como la de Bill debido a la forma en que cada uno de ellos vivía. Sin embargo, los dos tendrían definitivamente un gran problema cuando se despertaran al otro día, o mejor dicho, varios problemas.

Cuando Harry decidió que ya era hora de ir abajo, lo hizo con gusto, feliz ante el prospecto de ver el resultado de las bromas pesadas. Bajando de forma ruidosa por las innumerables vueltas de las escaleras, Harry casi chocó con una sorprendida Molly Weasley.

– ¡Oh! – exclamó Molly, agarrando una pila de toallas dobladas.

Inclinándose hacia la mejilla de Molly, Harry le dio un ligero beso. – Buenos días, mamá. – y continuó hasta la cocina. Harry se volteó para ver que Molly estaba todavía en las escaleras, aguantando las toallas contra el pecho y tocándose la mejilla con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

– Buenos días, Harry. – dijo Ginny con una chispa en los ojos. Estaba sentada a la mesa en su bata, el Profeta doblado al frente de ella y con un aire de expectación que parecía igualar lo que Harry sentía por dentro.

– Y muy buenos días para ti, mi querida Ginny. – dijo Harry mientras se sentaba al lado de ella, y ganándose una miradita de Arthur, quien había seguido a Harry dentro de la cocina.

El patriarca de los Weasley tomó el Profeta de la mesa se sentó opuesto a la pareja, abriendo el periódico de forma ruidosa. – Te ves demasiado contenta para tan temprano en la mañana, Ginny. A no ser que me equivoque, me huele a que alguien va a ser hoy víctima de una bromita pesada.

Con una carita angelical, Ginny se volteó hacia su padre y dijo. – No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que estás hablando, Papito. Solo estoy contenta de estar viva.

Arthur resopló como que no le creía y se enfocó en el periódico. – Ay, ay, ay. – dijo y Harry lo observó leyendo el periódico de forma rápida. – Ay, me temo que tu secreto salió a la luz, Ginny.

Agarrando el periódico de las manos de su padre, Ginny lo puso sobre la mesa frente a ella y leyó el titular mientras Harry leía sobre el hombro de ella.

_**El Niño que Vivió encuentra Amor o Dolor de Cabeza**_

_En un sorpresivo descubrimiento por el Profeta, nos hemos enterado que Harry Potter se debe de casar con Ginevra Weasley de Ottery St. Cathpole para el próximo cumpleaños de la muchacha o si no, los dos no podrán tener hijos o casarse legalmente con nadie más. Se dice que un alto oficial del Ministerio indicó que "la pareja tiene que atenerse a un matrimonio arreglado que fue promulgado bajo el Decreto que fundó al mundo mágico." Al momento de la publicación de este artículo, el Wizengamot ya había eliminado la parte en la ley sobre matrimonios arreglados, pero parecer ser muy tarde para el Sr. Potter y su prometida. La pregunta que queda en el aire es: ¿Estará enamorado de su prometida o se irá a casar por honor y no por pasión? _

Ginny se puso roja poco a poco mientras leía el periódico que, cuando Harry llegó a la parte donde estaba ella murmurando las palabras, el muchacho casi esperaba ver humo saliendo de las orejas de ella. En vez, Harry tomó el periódico y se lo regresó al Sr. Weasley.

– Algunas cosas nunca cambian y una de ella es que el Profeta siempre ha estado en contra mía desde hace varios años. – dijo Harry a nadie en particular. Volteándose hacia Ginny, Harry le puso un brazo sobre los hombros y dijo. – Siento mucho que esto haya pasado. Era inevitable, pero supongo que esperaba que no llegara a pasar sino hasta después de la boda.

Ginny gruñó, pero su enojo se disipó mientras se inclinaba hacia el abrazo del muchacho.

Arthur se había quedado observando a los dos jóvenes con admiración cuando Molly entró a la cocina y le sonrió a Harry. – No llegué a saludarte debidamente; buenos días, Harry. – dijo ella mientras le alborotaba el pelo al muchacho, quien seguía abrazando a Ginny. Con un suspiro de contentura, Molly se movió por la cocina y empezó a enviar platos de comida hacia le mesa usando su varita.

Ginny le dio un codazo a Harry en las costillas. – ¿Qué le hiciste a Mamá? No la he visto así de contenta desde que Ron hizo prefecto.

– Apuesto a que él por fin la está tratando como ella ha esperado por los últimos cinco años. – dijo Arthur.

Harry sonrió y asintió hacia su futuro suegro. – ¿Usted me vio, verdad?

– Venía saliendo de la sala cuando te encontraste con ella. – contestó Arthur. – Lo hiciste bien, hijo. – Arthur se puso de pie y le dio un apretón al hombro de Harry. – Más vale que me vaya al trabajo y prepararme para la ola de preguntas. El chismorreo va estar que pica hoy.

– Adiós, papá. – se despidió Ginny y Arthur se fue con un crack.

– Vaya. – dijo Ginny mientras Harry sacaba el brazo para empezar a llenar su plato de comida. – Acaramelando a los suegros, ah? – ella también empezó a llenar su plato de comida. – No tienes porque hacerlo, sabes. Ellos siempre te han querido.

Harry luchó la ola de bochorno y asintió. Eso era una de las pocas cosas en las que siempre había podido contar y que nunca le había fallado. Sin importar los rumores, o lo que había hecho, los Weasley siempre lo habían querido y eso era algo que Harry siempre atesoraba. – No es eso. Supongo que es algo que debí haber hecho desde hace tiempo. – dijo calmadamente.

En ese momento, Ron venía bajando las escaleras y un ruidoso crack se escuchó en la cocina y Bill Weasley apareció, mitad vestido y decididamente furioso. – ¿Dónde están esos dos? – preguntó con voz mortal. Su varita la tenía firmemente en la mano mientras buscaba por la cocina. En la frente tenía escrito de forma medio extraña la palabra "Insensible."

Ron se metió el puño en la boca para aguantar la risa. – Esas son…

– Verrugas. – dijo Ginny sin revelar que ella tenía que ver con el predicamento de Bill. La muchacha le dio un mordisquito a su tostada y la puso finamente en su plato.

– ¿Los gemelos? – preguntó Ron. Harry se estaba preguntando cuantos maleficios Bill había logrado activar antes de Aparecerse a La Madriguera. Bueno al menos Harry sabía de uno que se había activado.

– ¡Los dos van a maldecir el día que nacieron! – chilló Bill, y empezó a cojear hacia las escaleras. Las piernas las tenía como unidas en las rodillas y le tomó un minuto entero llegar a las escaleras. Bill se detuvo abruptamente, todavía jurando por lo bajo, cuando Harry se dio cuenta cual era el problema del otro joven. No podía subir por las escaleras.

Bill empezó a gritar impertérrito ante este obstáculo. – ¡Bajen ahora mismo Fred, George! ¡Se muy bien que ustedes hicieron esto y quiero que lo arreglen!

Molly salió de la alacena y se puso las manos en las caderas. – ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? – cuando Bill se giró temblando sobre sus talones, Molly se mordió el labio para evitar reírse.

– Los gemelos no están aquí, Bill. – dijo Ginny lentamente con un brillo en los ojos. – Pero no pienso que fueron ellos los que te pusieron esos maleficios. No es su estilo.

Bill se volteó de su madre hacia su hermana y la miró boquiabierto. – No su estilo… ¿a que te refieres?

En vez de responderle, Ginny se limitó a tomar un sorbo de su té y le sonrió.

– ¡Fuiste tú! – dijo finalmente y luego miró a Harry. – ¡Y tú!

Harry sintió unas ganas de reír que estaba formándose en sus plumones y a pesar del enojo de su futuro cuñado, no podía sentir miedo.

– Lo único que no puedo entender. – dijo Ginny de forma calmada y para nada perturbada. – Es como lograste contrarrestar el maleficio rompe vejigas. – la joven hizo un mohín de desagrado. – Olvida que dije algo.

En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta que las pijamas de Bill estaban definitivamente mojadas, particularmente entre las piernas, pero como las piernas las tenía selladas juntas era difícil notarlo.

Ron y Molly estaban como si estuvieran observando un accidente automovilístico en cámara lenta y la idea hizo que el temple de Harry se fuera por la ventana. Riendo silenciosamente, Harry se las arregló para farfullar. – Y los… tres diferentes tipos de… encantos amarradores.

Bill palideció. – ¿Eran tres?

– ¿No te fijaste en tus piernas, Bill? – preguntó Molly antes de regresar a cocinar, aparentemente sin importarle el destino de su hijo mayor.

Moviendo la boca sin decir nada, Bill se apuntó a sí mismo, luego a Harry y a Ginny y su cara se iluminó. – Ni te darás cuenta de lo que te cayó encima chiquita. Cuando acabe contigo tu bromita parecerá cosa de un novato en primer año en la clase de Encantos.

Bill se subió las mangas y apuntó su varita a Ginny. Como habían planeado, ella ni se inmutó, para que Harry pudiera lanzar su hechizo escudo en el momento que un rayo de luz azul salió disparada. El rayo golpeó el escudo, rebotó sobre la cabeza de Bill y dejó un agujero humeante en la pared detrás de él.

– Yo no me precipitaría de esa forma, Bill. – dijo Ginny suavemente. – No solo habemos dos contra uno, eso sin mencionar que fueron _ustedes_ los que _empezaron_ esto, pero se muy bien que Mamá se desilusionaría contigo si se enterara de tus, eh, arreglos en tu apartamento.

Las orejas de Molly se aguzaron al escuchar esto y caminó hacia la mesa. – ¿A que te refieres, Ginny?

– ¡Nada, Mamá! – dijo Bill en voz alta. – Solo una pequeña bromita entre Ginny y yo. ¿Verdad?

Si la sonrisita pícara de Ginny fuera mas grande se hubiese partido en dos la cara. – Claro que sí, Bill. Solo una pequeña bromita para mantenernos en la guardia.

Ella levantó una ceja en dirección de Bill como si estuviera retándolo y él bajó la varita. – ¿Esto lo mantenemos entre nosotros, entonces? – preguntó.

– Mientras nos dejen a nosotros dos tranquilos y en paz, considéralo olvidado, hermanazo mío.

Bill dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y Ron, seguido de Hermione, se sentó en la mesa.

– ¿Oh, y Bill, querido? – dijo la Sra. Weasley mientras se dirigía de vuelta al horno, sin molestarse en mirar por encima del hombro. – Asegúrate de arreglar el agujero que dejaste en la pared antes de irte.

Gruñendo para sí, Bill lanzó un hechizo reparando el agujero y dejó la cocina con otro ruidoso crack.

Hermione se dirigió a Harry y a Ginny. – ¿Y bien, que me perdí?

Harry se echó a reír otra vez, ahora que la tensión había pasado. – Solo una pequeña revancha.

Hermione se unió a la risa. – Por eso era que me preguntaste como funcionaba el hechizo del chivato. Hiciste un buen trabajo con las verrugas. Nunca se me había ocurrido usarlo de esa manera.

– ¿Usarlo como que cosa? – preguntó Ron. De verdad que estaba interesado en el tema porque ni los aromas del desayuno caliente le distrajeron para esperar la respuesta.

– El maleficio, Ron. – dijo Hermione. – Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido el usar verrugas en vez de acné. – ella agarró una tostada del plato y empezó a untarle mantequilla. – Mucho mas apropiado para Bill, diría yo.

Ron la miró perplejo. – ¿En que sentido? No es como si él fuera un sapo o algo así.

Hermione puso su tostada en el plato y empezó a llenar un vaso con jugo de calabaza. – Es obvio, Ron. El encantamiento estaba pautado para activarse cuando Bill hiciera algo por lo cual le había dado lata a Harry. Como estaba siendo un hipócrita, a Bill se le marcó como un sapo insensible.

– Exacto, Hermione. – dijo Harry. La mano de Ginny encontró la de él debajo de la mesa y la sonrisa de Harry se amplió. – Por algo eres la bruja más inteligente de esta generación.

– ¿Pero que usaste para activarlo? – preguntó Hermione con la honestidad de alguien con mente inquisitiva.

Ginny miró a Harry y los dos se ruborizaron. – Él tenía que estar pensando en… erm, - tartamudeó Ginny. – En una chica sin ropa.

– Tenía que pasar mientras estuviera dormido. – añadió Harry. – Parecía que él ni siquiera se dio cuenta que las tenía en la frente.

Ron pareció considerar todo esto por un momento y empezó a echar huevos en su plato. – Pos, buen trabajo ustedes dos. Como no me gustaría recibir uno de tus maleficios, Ginny, me mantendré ocupado con Hermione.

Hermione se tragó su tostada y con una mirada dura en el rostro dijo. – Muy bien, Ron. ¿Supongo entonces que yo solo soy una distracción de verano para ti, no?

Harry vio a Ron echarse para atrás mas rápido que ligero y diciendo. – No, Hermione, no quise decir eso. Tú eres más que una distracción de verano, tú eres una distracción que dura todo el año.

Ginny agarró la mano de Harry mientras los dos observaban a Ron meter la pata más a fondo. Harry inclinó la cabeza y ella le susurró en el oído. – ¿Cuándo crees que Charlie llegará aquí?

Harry sonrió y se volteó para susurrar también. – Supongo que le tomará mas tiempo salir de la cama, pero no podrá aparecerse con los brazos así. Espéralo llegar por el Flú.

Ginny se echó una risita y puso la cabeza en el hombro de Harry, las manos todavía agarradas debajo de la mesa. – Hacemos un buen equipo, Harry. – dijo ella.

Cinco minutos mas tarde, después de que Hermione salió disparada dejando su comida a mitad en la mesa, y Ron terminó su desayuno y el de Hermione, Harry se preguntó si Ron sería igual de insensitivo como su hermano, o si Hermione sería capaz de dirigirlo en la dirección correcta. Harry dejó salir un suspiro feliz y apenas notó cuando la chimenea se prendió y otro furioso pelirrojo cayó espatarrado al piso de la cocina.

-------

Harry se fue para su cita con Tonks, hacienda que Ginny todavía no sabía pero decidió que el secreto no le molestaba tanto. A Ron le tocó lavar los trastes, y como él todavía no sabía muy bien los hechizos domésticos, usualmente los lavaba a mano. Eso garantizaba que Ron estaría en la cocina por al menos treinta minutos. Lo cual era perfecto para Ginny enlistar la ayuda de Hermione en escoger colores para los vestidos, flores, comida y todos esos detalles de la boda que Harry había declarado no estaba interesado en tomar parte.

Ginny estaba sentada en la cama rodeada de muestras de colores y fotos de arreglos florares que se movían mientras Hermione se cepillaba su largo cabello marrón.

– ¿Qué crees? – preguntó Ginny enseñando dos muestras de colores. – Verde hiedra y dorado, o… - dijo mirando a las etiquetas. – Crema y azul celeste.

Hermione dejó el cepillo y pasó los dedos por el pelo. – ¿Nada de rosado? – dijo sentándose a los pies de la cama de Ginny.

– Sabes que detesto el rosado, Hermione. Además, Harry no me ha dicho una palabra de lo que él quiere. – Ginny puso las muestras de colores en la cama y miró con renuencia. – No se que hacer.

– Es simple. – dijo Hermione con un guiño. – Averigua los colores favoritos de Harry y escoge los que no le gustan.

Resoplando una risita, Ginny dijo. – Sí. Eso le llamaría la atención. Sus colores favoritos son rojo y dorado Griffyndor. Por eso escogí el dorado, y mi favorito es el verde.

Hermione tomó las muestras dorado y verde y las puso juntas. – ¿Entonces porque te preocupa el otro par? Me parece que tienes los colores perfectos aquí. Los dos son los favoritos de ustedes y se ven muy bien juntos.

Con una mueca, Ginny dijo. – Esos son los que mamá quiere. Ella de forma indirecta muy directa me dijo que eran los favoritos de ella.

Hermione se puso de pie y le tocó el hombro a Ginny. – Tú tienes que hacer lo que _tú_ quieres, Ginny. Esta es _tu_ boda, no la de tu mamá. Ya ella tuvo su boda, y ahora te toca a ti tener la tuya.

Asintiendo con la cabeza en acuerdo, Ginny sintió el corazón yendo hacia el otro lado. – Solo quiero hacerla feliz.

– ¿Y tu crees que no estará contenta de que estás casándote con Harry? – Hermione dijo con una risita. – Te garantizo que a ella no le importará el color del vestido que tenga puesto cuando te vea caminado hacia el altar, Ginny Weasley.

– Supongo que tienes razón. – Ginny dijo. – Si Harry solo me ayudara con algo de esto. – añadió agarrando una de las fotos y sacudiéndola con énfasis frente a ella.

Era obvio para Hermione que los arreglos florares no eran lo que estaba molestando a Ginny.

– Él te pedirá la mano, Ginny. – aseguró Hermione. – Y estoy segura de que disfrutarás el momento más si te agarran de sorpresa, así que disfruta el no saber cuando.

Ginny miró a Hermione con firmeza. – ¿Tu sabes algo, verdad?

Hermione se dirigió hacia el tocador y empezó a cepillarse el pelo de nuevo. – A lo mejor… se algo.

Con un gruñido de frustración, Ginny se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. – Ojala fuera solo la petición de mano. – Se lamentó ella. – ¡Él ni siquiera me ha dado un beso!

Aun con que no podía verla, Ginny sabía que las cejas de Hermione debían de estar saliéndosele de la frente. – ¿De veras? – dijo Hermione. – Me pregunto porque.

– ¡Eso es lo que me gustaría saber! – Ginny se sentó otra vez y observó a Hermione agarrándose el pelo en una cola de caballo y atándolo con un listón rojo. – Ayer por poquito lo hacíamos, cuando estábamos en el apartamento de Bill. Estaba segurísima de que me iba a dar un beso pero entonces… él solo se puso de pie y siguió como si nada.

Hermione miró a Ginny a través del espejo y se mordió el labio. – ¿A lo mejor estará tan asustado como tú?

Un mohín apareció en los labios de Ginny mientras pensaba en eso. – A lo mejor. O a lo mejor solo está jugando con mis sentimientos.

– No creo que sea eso. – dijo Hermione. – Él no es estúpido, pero tampoco es lo suficiente brillante como para ser tan manipulador. Quiero decir, solo tienes que mirar a su resumé: Cho Chang, un beso y una cita que se fue al infierno. No exactamente la pinta de alguien que juegue con los sentimientos de otra persona.

Incapaz de resistirse, Ginny soltó una risita. – Supongo que no. Pero con todo y eso, cómo me gustaría que se apresurara un poco. Se que le gusto, Hermione, lo puedo ver en sus ojos. Y de seguro él sabe que a mi me gusta.

– ¿Se lo dijiste? – preguntó Hermione. – ¿Qué tan segura estás de que él sabe que a ti te gusta? Especialmente después que el enamoramiento aquel se apagó.

Ginny recordó la primera cita, como él la había mirado aquel día y como los dos se comportaban cuando estaban solos. El agarrarse de manos ligero, la forma cómoda en que los dos caminaban juntos y hablaban, y el retortijón en su estomago que la llenaba de felicidad y frustración, todo eso le decía que cada día se enamoraba mas y mas de Harry. ¿Pero y que tal si él no se siente igual? ¿Qué tal si solo está siendo noble conmigo?

Mirando a su amiga fijamente, Ginny dijo. – No se que tan segura estoy, pero te apuesto a que lo voy a averiguar.

-------

Esa tarde, Tonks y Remus acompañaron a Harry de vuelta a La Madriguera después de su última lección de baile y esperaron a que él se bañara y cambiara para salir luego con Ginny hacia la aldea.

Harry se encontró de repente muy nervioso mientras esperaba en la sala por Ginny. No era su primera cita con ella, pero como iban para el cine, se esperaba que él pagara por las entradas, a lo mejor comprarle popcorn… todo se veía como que muy formal. Harry se preguntó, si la amenaza de Voldemort no fuera parte de su vida, o si la cuestión del matrimonio arreglado no estuviera encima de los dos, si les hubiesen dado la oportunidad de tener una relación normal… Harry no podía evitar pensar que llevar a una chica bonita al cine sería la cosa más espantosa en sus diecisiete años de vida.

Ginny apareció en el umbral de la puerta mientras Harry reflexionaba y Tonks y Lupin se pusieron de pie para irse. Harry fijó la mirada en la pelirroja tan pronto como ella entró a la sala y su respiración se cortó de forma involuntaria ante la visión.

La muchacha tenía puesto un simple atuendo muggle que de seguro Hermione le prestó, y que Harry estaba seguro le quedaba bien a ella por medio de un encanto acomodador, ya que Hermione estaba formada de forma diferente. El tope de Ginny era de algodón claro que terminaba en los codos y el color la favorecía mucho. La falda era de color un poco más oscuro y le caía por debajo de las rodillas y era lo suficiente holgada que le daba movimiento, pero Harry no estaba particularmente interesado en la falda, sino más bien en las piernas de ella.

– Presumo que por la forma en que tienes la lengua colgando fuera de la boca, que te gusta lo que ves. – dijo Remus aguantando la risa.

Asintiendo tontamente, Harry dijo. – Te ves fantástica, Ginny.

Ella se dirigió hacia él y le tomó la mano. – Tú también te ves muy bien, Harry. – los dos sonrieron por un momento antes de que Remus carraspeara un poco detrás de ellos. Harry la dirigió hacia la puerta y hacia el jardín, con sus escoltas siguiendo cerca.

-------

La caminata hacia la aldea fue sin problemas ya que no había otras personas en el viejo camino de tierra que conectaba las otras casas con el camino principal. Una vez en la aldea, Harry observó las tiendas ofreciendo carnes, quesos, cerveza, comestibles, muebles antiguos y hasta una tienda de curiosidades. La sencillez de la vida de campo le atraía a Harry quien había crecido toda su vida en la ciudad.

Mientras caminaban tomados de la mano, Harry se preguntaba si esa sencillez se había incrustado también dentro de Ginny.

El teatro era igual de viejo y usado que el resto de los edificios en el área, pero tenía cierto encanto que Harry encontró agradable. Solo había dos películas en cartelera. Una era reciente, sobre dos hombres vestidos de negro con gafas oscuras.

– Esa no. – dijo Ginny de inmediato. – No me gusta mucho ese humor extraño americano.

La otra era sobre una muchachita rodeada de gansitos recién nacidos. – Pero esa. – dijo Ginny. – Es perfecta para una cita.

Harry pensó que la primera se veía más entretenida pero no estaba dispuesto a discutir con ella. No valía la pena pelear por algunas cosas y una de esas era decidir cual película ver.

Los dos se acercaron a la ventanilla y Harry apreció el hecho de que Tonks y Remus se mantuvieron a cierta distancia de ellos. Tener niñeras era una cosa, pero tenerlos encima todo el tiempo ya era demasiado tanto para Harry como para Ginny.

– Dos para _Fly Away Home_, por favor. – dijo Harry a la asistente y estaba a punto de darle un billete de cinco libras cuando Ginny sacó algo de dinero de su bolsa.

– Déjame pagar por la mía. – dijo ella de repente.

Las entradas ya estaban impresas cuando Harry dijo. – No, está bien, no me importa pagar.

– No. – dijo Ginny tercamente. – No está bien. _Necesito_ pagar por la mía.

Harry se sorprendió ante la vehemencia de ella. ¿Acaso lo estaba probando? Harry sabía que él estaba _supuesto_ a pagar por la cita, según decía Hermione. Harry había leído al menos varios de los libros y notas que ella había traído consigo el otro día cuando regresó del ministerio. El mago estaba supuesto a cargar con todas finanzas durante el periodo del cortejo, aunque Harry no podía recordar si había castigo si él no pagaba por todo.

– Ginny, es mi deber pagar por nuestra cita. – dijo Harry, agarrando la mano de Ginny para prevenir que ella pagara y alargando la otra con el dinero hacia la asistente. Las entradas y el cambio fueron devueltas junto con una mirada rara de parte de la cajera.

Cuando Harry miró de vuelta a Ginny mientras entraban al teatro, el muchacho se sorprendió al ver una lágrima bajando por la mejilla de ella. – ¿Ginny, que te pasa?

Ella no lo miró, pero mantuvo los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho mientras le daban las entradas al muchacho de la puerta. Una vez dentro del teatro iluminado con luz tenue, Harry los dirigió hacia el medio de la fila de sillas y esperó a que ella se sentara antes de tomar asiento y volverse hacia ella un tanto indeciso. – ¿Qué fue lo que dije? ¿Fue por las entradas? – preguntó de forma tentativa.

Con la cabeza volteada de cierta manera que Harry solo podía verle el perfil, ella asintió, pero sin decir nada.

– Escucha. – dijo Harry en lo que esperaba era una voz calmada. – Lo lamento… pensé… que era lo correcto, hacer eso.

Ella estaba sentada rígida en su silla y no respondió a ninguna de los esfuerzos de Harry y por último él dijo. – ¿Qué tal se consigo algo de popcorn y un par de sodas? – Harry sonrió un poco y añadió. – Dicen que no hay otra forma de disfrutar el cine si no comes popcorn con mantequilla y dos sodas que te hagan ir al baño con ganas de reventar.

Para el alivio del muchacho, Ginny sonrió levemente, pero desapareció rápidamente después de morderse los labios. Harry esperaba que la referencia a uno de los maleficios que usaron ayer contra los hermanos de ella la alegrara un poquito. Ginny asintió de nuevo y Harry vaciló un poco antes de ponerse de pie, completamente incierto sobre como proceder.

Un asistente distraído en el concesionario quemó el popcorn y Harry tuvo que esperar a que hicieran más antes de poder regresar a su asiento. Algo debió haber pasado durante su ausencia porque Ginny ya no tenía la cara con el ceño fruncido o sentada rígidamente en su silla.

– Aquí tienes tu bebida, Ginny. – dijo Harry suavemente, alargándole el vaso largo.

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron por un segundo antes de tomar un sorbo largo. – Gracias. – dijo ella. – Es que yo…. Olvídalo.

Harry se le quedó mirando fijamente por largo rato mientras ella masticaba popcorn y tomaba su refresco. – Honestamente no se que fue lo que hice para que te enojaras conmigo, pero cuando estés lista para hablarlo, ahí estaré.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron por un breve segundo antes de que ella bajara la mirada al envase de popcorn que estaba entre los dos y asintió. – Muy bien.

Cuando las luces se apagaron y la película empezó, Harry miró sobre su hombro y notó que Remus le estaba enviando una mirada como preguntando. Harry solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

-------

Ginny estaba debatiendo consigo misma. Harry se había comportado como un perfecto caballero durante toda la tarde y la había tratado como una reina. Pero la forma en que él insistió en pagar por las entradas le hizo pausar. Su conversación con Hermione esa mañana le pasó por la mente mientras la película estaba en la pantalla. ¿Deber o amor?

¿Estaría Harry cortejándola solo por deber, de la misma forma que había dicho que era su deber pagar por las entradas? A lo mejor estaba dándole demasiada importancia a lo que él había dicho pero la pregunta constante no la dejaba en paz.

Cuando la película terminó y empezaron a caminar de vuelta a la Madriguera, Harry trató de agarrarle la mano y ella se lo permitió, pero se la pasó todo el tiempo pensando si él lo hacía porque estaba atraído hacia ella o solo por deber. ¿Acaso él se llenaba de la emoción cuando se tocaban como le pasaba con ella? ¿Acaso el corazón le latía locamente cuando ella se le acercaba como pasaba con Ginny cuando él se le acercaba a ella?

La joven pareja llegó al fondo de las escaleras adentro donde Tonks y Remus se despidieron y se Desaparecieron. Ginny le dio las gracias a Harry y corrió arriba a su cuarto, donde podía darle rienda suelta a sus emociones ya que no quería dejarle saber a Harry lo mucho que él la afectaba. Todavía no.

-------

Harry estaba totalmente confundido. Todo había empezado bien mientras caminaban para el cine. Ginny se tan veía contenta y feliz de estar con él como lo estaba él con ella. Pero después del incidente en la ventanilla de las taquillas, algo había cambiado. Era como si un enchufe se hubiese apagado y Harry totalmente perdido en la oscuridad.

Después de que Ginny se retirara a su cuarto, Harry se sentó en el sofá a pasar la noche hasta que fuera hora de irse a dormir, reflexionando en la mente como podía haber evitado la reacción de ella.

Cuando las nueve de la noche se convirtieron en las diez, un adormilado Harry caminó con flojera al piso de arriba y pausó frente a la puerta de Ginny, tratando de escuchar y buscando alguna respuesta sobre como podría arreglar las cosas con ella. Cuando no le llegó nada, el muchacho continuó hasta que llegó al cuarto que compartía con Ron.

Abriendo la puerta, Harry se quedó helado y con la boca abierta. En la cama de Harry, y sin darle ninguna importancia si alguien los pescaba, estaba Hermione sentada a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Ron y besándolo en el nombre de Inglaterra. En un momento de fascinación mórbida, Harry se preguntó como se sentiría el estar así con Ginny.

Espabilándose, Harry se echó para atrás precipitadamente y cerró la puerta del cuarto lo más callado que pudo. El muchacho agarró una almohada y sábana del closet donde se guardaban y se dirigió de vuelta al sofá. La noche prometía ser una bien larga.

-------

_6 de agosto_

Ginny se despertó en la oscuridad de su habitación después de haber dormido de forma intermitente. El sonido usual de la respiración de Hermione no le llegó a sus oídos y cuando ver a averiguar, descubrió que la otra muchacha no estaba en su cama. Curiosa, Ginny se fue al piso de abajo para averiguar que estaba pasando.

Las luces estaban apagadas y ella no escuchó nada en la cocina. Ginny se dirigió hacia la ventana y espió hacia fuera, aguantando su bata contra el cuerpo. No había luces y tampoco ningún movimiento, así que ella supuso que Ron y Hermione de seguro se habían quedado dormidos debajo de un árbol después de un paseo bajo la luna.

Despierta y todavía resentida por su cita con Harry, Ginny se dirigió a la sala y paró en seco cuando se encontró con Harry acostado en el sofá. Su pelo estaba alborotado, los lentes estaban sobre la mesita de al lado y la sabana fina que había usado estaba mas en el piso que sobre el cuerpo.

Con un suspiro, Ginny fue hasta él y estudió el rostro relajado. Al verlo respirar de forma profunda le hizo sentir algo en el corazón. El muchacho era simplemente perfecto y ella decidió que no podía resistirse más.

Ginny se arrodilló en la alfombra y se recostó contra el sofá. El brazo lo acomodó sobre el pecho de él y cuidadosamente echó para un lado el flequillo sobre la frente del muchacho revelando la cicatriz. Los dedos de Ginny jugaron con el pelo de él mientras ella le estudiaba cada pulgada de su rostro. Desde las pestañas largas hasta las mejillas redondas y la barbilla.

La respiración del muchacho cambió un poco y Ginny posó los labios sobre la frente de él, gozándose este momento robado y consciente de que todavía se sentía herida y un poco asustada por el futuro de ambos. Un mechón de su pelo se soltó y calló en la almohada al lado de la cabeza de Harry.

Cuando ella se echó para atrás, los ojos verdes oscuros de Harry la estaban mirando fijamente.

– Hola. – dijo él de forma callada y tímida. – Estaba soñando contigo y aquí estás.

Ginny se ruborizó pero esta vez no lo luchó. – Yo nunca dejé de soñar contigo, Harry.

La cara de Harry se mantuvo impasible pero los ojos la estudiaron con una intensidad que la asustó un poco. – Tu siempre me has querido, ¿verdad? – preguntó. – Y todavía me quieres.

Incapaz de hablar, Ginny simplemente asintió y movió los dedos del flequillo a la cara de él.

– Lo lamento. – murmuró Harry, imitando los movimientos de ella al colocar sus manos sobre el cabello de Ginny. – Por lo que pasó anoche. No se que fue lo que hice, pero no me gusta cuando peleamos y haré lo que sea para no herirte de nuevo.

Ginny quería decirle que le perdonaba y que el asunto estaba olvidado, pero su garganta no quería funcionar. Al mirarlo a los ojos, ella vio la misma chispa que había visto la otra vez, el día que estaban en el columpio, solo que esta vez era mas poderosa y profunda que ya ella no podía racionalizarla.

– Quiero amarte, Ginny. – continuó Harry. – Y lo haré, porque eres divertida, e inteligente y… hermosa. – el muchacho tragó en seco y hundió los dedos en el pelo de ella hasta que estaban detrás del cuello de Ginny. – Si me dejas entrar en tu vida… en tu corazón, te voy a querer como mereces.

Hablando por fin, ella preguntó. – ¿Cómo? – la voz se le quebró y empezó otra vez. – ¿Cómo vas a saber que te vas a enamorar de mi?

Harry no respondió pero la presión continua en la parte de atrás del cuello de ella hizo que Ginny se inclinara y no quiso resistirse. Esta vez cuando los ojos de ella se cerraron no se quedó esperando. Sus labios se tocaron, y al principio Ginny estaba un poco desilusionada por la forma tentativa en que él estaba besándola, como si la fuera romper en dos si la presionaba más. Entonces intentaron de nuevo y la vacilación se reemplazó con una añoranza profunda, una necesidad que nunca se satisfaría con simples besos, y eso la atemorizó.

Harry debió haber sentido lo mismo porque rompió el beso a la misma vez que ella. – Eso fue…

– Asombroso. – dijo ella, con una sonrisa feliz en la cara. A pesar del miedo, Ginny sabía que Harry nunca la maltrataría, y el miedo estaba siendo reemplazado lentamente por la confianza y la esperanza.

– Sí. – dijo Harry los ojos sin enfocar y haciendo que ella se sintiera como intoxicada.

– Pero pienso que tenemos que practicar un poco o pasaremos un mal rato en nuestra boda.

Harry asintió. – Muy cierto. No quisiera abochornar a mi futura esposa durante el día de su boda.

Ella se inclinó hacia él de nuevo, esta vez usando las rodillas para balancearse mejor y se dejó llevar dentro del abrazo cálido de Harry. Aunque él no lo había dicho en voz alta, ya no había dudas en la mente de Ginny sobre que era lo que él sentía por ella. Aun con su limitada experiencia besando, Ginny sabía que nadie podía besar de _esa_ forma sin que hubiese algún tipo de sentimiento y eso hizo que un estremecimiento de excitación le corriera por la espina pensando en todos los besos que iban a poder compartir en el futuro.

-------

_Este capítulo iba a ser como los demás y contener dos días de los doce en un solo capítulo, pero las escenas se pusieron demasiado de largas. Es gracias a Kokopelli que existe algo del 6 de agosto ya que él pensaba que había que arreglar el malentendido de Harry y Ginny de alguna manera. El beso de Harry y Ginny no iba a ocurrir sino hasta más tarde, pero cuando empecé a escribir esta escena tanto Harry como Ginny demandaron que se les diera la oportunidad de expresarse así. _

_Otra vez, gracias a Kokopelli, Art y a Sherry por la ayuda en pulir esta historia. _

_Para los curiosos sobre Charlie: los brazos de Charlie fueron encantados para cuando él tratara de cepillarse los dientes (Ginny sabe que Charlie tiene un fetiche con los dientes peor que Hermione). Eso era para que él no pudiera contrarrestar ninguno de los maleficios que le cayeron encima: sin brazos no hay varita que valga. Luego su… ejem ejem, eso fue encantado para que estuvieran al revés. ¡De seguro que no tengo que explicarles esa! Finalmente, cada vez que Charlie trate de decir los nombres Harry o Ginny lo que le sale es un eructo. (Pista: hay otro maleficio sobre Bill que él no sabrá sino hasta mas tarde)_


	8. La Esencial Prueba Doméstica

**Capítulo Siete – La Esencial Prueba Doméstica **

_6 de agosto_

De repente Ginny se encontró encima de Harry y sus manos recorrieron los brazos de él mientras exploraban otros besos. Cuando Harry tomó la iniciativa besándola, un géiser de felicidad explotó dentro de ella.

Muy pronto Ginny era la que estaba debajo y la respiración de los dos se tornó entrecortada. Las manos de Harry se habían limitado a recorrer el pelo de ella hasta este punto, algo que Ginny estaba disfrutando, pero se admitía a sí misma que quería que él explorara más de ella. Cuando Harry por fin empezó a tocarla más, Ginny sintió una acumulación repentina de magia justo en el centro de donde estaba tocándola Harry.

– Harry. – dijo Ginny de repente, rompiendo el beso. – Harry, creo que será mejor que dejemos esto. Por el momento al menos.

– ¿Qué, porqué? – fue la respuesta sin aliento de Harry.

Ginny sonrió ante la distracción y las ganas de él junto con la atracción sin reservas que estaba mostrándole a ella. – No me gusta la idea de verte volando contra la pared, y estoy segura que el ruido despertaría a mamá y a papá.

Eso pareció entrarle a la cabeza, y Harry se sentó en el sofá. – Oh. Seguro. – dijo él, pasando la mano sobre su ya alborotado pelo.

Los dos se mantuvieron así sentados por un rato, cada quien perdido en sus propios pensamientos, cuando Ginny colocó la cabeza en el regazo del joven. – No me quiero ir a la cama. No te quiero dejar solo.

Harry empezó a jugar con el pelo de ella y sonrió en la penumbra de la luna que se escabullía por la ventana. – No quiero que te vayas, pero no creo que a tu mamá le agrade la idea de encontrarnos aquí en la mañana, ¿no crees?

Ginny se tapó la boca con la mano y vio la sonrisa en el rostro del joven. – Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto? ¿Quedarnos despiertos toda la noche hablando? Francamente prefiero estar besándote.

– Sí, pero si hacemos eso, no habrá forma de parar. – añadió Harry.

– Exacto. – Ginny frunció el ceño ante el problema de poder disfrutar el besar a alguien, y el hecho de que ese alguien era Harry, su Harry, y con todo y eso solo podía besarlo, y besarlo no era lo suficiente para satisfacerla. Ella se sentó y pensó por un momento, encontrando la mano de Harry en la de ella. – ¿Qué tal si duermo en el suelo y tu te quedas en el sofá? Así podemos quedarnos juntos y Mamá no tendría nada de que acusarnos.

Harry pareció pensar esta idea y finalmente asintió. – ¿Qué tal si yo duermo en el suelo y tu en el sofá?

Ginny frunció la nariz. – No puedo. Está relleno de pelo de caballo. Me puedo sentar en él, pero no me puedo acostar porque termino hinchada como un globo.

– Bueno, pues. – respondió Harry. – Tu plan original debe de trabajar mejor.

Ginny se puso de pie y murmuró. – Quédate aquí. Voy a buscar mi almohada y una sábana de la cama.

Cuando los dos estuvieron acomodados con sus sábanas, Harry en el sofá, y Ginny en el suelo al lado suyo, él alargó una mano hacia ella y Ginny la puso cerca de su mejilla. Contenta de poder estar cerca de él y todavía extasiada por los besos, Ginny dejó que su mente se relajara y pronto se encontró dormida profundamente.

-------

El ruido de pisadas fuertes en las escaleras despertó a Harry mas tarde esa mañana. Un dolor en el cuello le forzó a girarse a su espalda, y cuando lo hizo, alguien resopló desde la puerta de la cocina.

– Ginevra Molly Weasley. – la Sra. Weasley dijo prontamente y Harry se giró para verla, preguntándose porqué ella lo estaba llamando Ginny. Entonces, él recordó de súbito su encuentro con Ginny mas temprano esa mañana y como había terminado… sus mejillas se pusieron rojas mientras la imagen de la mamá de Ginny pescándolos mientras se besaban con frenesí pasó por su mente.

La cabeza de Ginny se disparó hacia arriba desde el suelo, entre el sofá y la mesa, su pelo imposiblemente alborotado, sus ojos ofuscados y llenos de pánico, mientras chillaba. – ¿Mamá?

– ¿Durmiendo con Harry ahora, ah? – su mamá bromeó con una mueca en la cara.

– ¡Mamá! – exclamó Ginny, claramente sin ver el humor en la situación. – Yo estaba en el suelo. Harry estaba en el sofá. Los dos estamos completamente vestidos. No pasó nada.

– Ajá. – dijo Molly, con los ojos danzando en la penumbra.

Ya que había pasado la tensión, Harry se dio cuenta que su pánico inicial se debía al hecho de que solo él y Ginny sabían del cambio en su relación. La miradita que Molly les estaba dando les indicó que no solamente ella sabía, sino que aprobaba también, o al menos él esperaba que eso fuera lo que la mirada significaba.

– Mamáá. – se quejó Ginny. Entonces una expresión pícara pasó por su cara y dijo. – La única razón por la que Harry está aquí abajo es porque su cama estaba ocupada.

La sonrisa de Molly se desvaneció un poco y sus ojos se posaron en Harry. – ¿Quién estaba en tu cama?

Como no quería meter a Ron o a Hermione en problemas, Harry buscó cómo decir la verdad sin dar muchos detalles. – Em, pues… cuando me fui a dormir anoche, Hermione y Ron parecía que querían tener un tiempo a solas y me vine para acá abajo a dormir. Ginny vino a ver como estaba yo temprano en la mañana.

Con labios apretados, Molly asintió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. – Vengo enseguida.

Ginny sonrió complacida a Harry y se pasó la mano por su pelo para desenredarlo un poco. La cabeza de Molly se asomó de nuevo y dijo. – No creas que te has escapado, Ginny. Harry me dijo el porque él estaba en el sofá. Y espero con ansias escuchar _tus_ razones para haber estado aquí.

Molly se desapareció y los dos escucharon sus pisadas subiendo las escaleras, mientras Ginny se dejaba caer al lado de Harry. La cabeza de Ginny encontró el hombro de Harry y este automáticamente puso el brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella para acercarla más. Ella suspiró y Harry sonrió.

Muy pronto, el sonido de voces, un hechizo que se lanzó, un chillido y dos puertas cerrando de cantazo llegaron al piso de abajo.

– Gracias. – dijo Harry en el pelo de Ginny, sin poder respirar del todo por tenerla tan cerca. – Por venir a verme anoche.

Ginny soltó una risita. – Va a valer la pena lo que me tire Mamá por haber dormido tan escandalosamente cerca de ti. De esta me pone el sello de una cualquiera.

Algo de miedo le entró a Harry cuando el pensamiento de que todo había sido un sueño le entró en la cabeza. Así de rápido, Harry se dio cuenta de que si había sido un sueño, Ginny no habría dormido en el suelo, y no estaría acurrucada a su lado, y no tendría el sabor de ella todavía en la boca.

Harry tembló al recordar, y Ginny lo miró a la cara. – ¿Qué sucede?

Con otra ola de emoción, él se inclinó y capturó los labios de ella con los suyos. – Mmf. – fue todo lo que ella pudo decir antes de devolver el beso.

Satisfecho de que no había un sueño, Harry se echó para atrás y se complació de ver la expresión de contentura en el rostro de ella. – Mmm. – dijo ella. – ¿Y eso porque?

– Asegurándome de que no me lo imaginé. – dijo Harry lentamente, todavía atraído a los labios de ella.

Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que él quería y lo besó de nuevo, pero ella se echó para atrás lentamente y él la siguió en el sofá hasta quedar ella debajo de él. Al parecer a ella no le importaba, pero Harry pensó que era muy riesgoso el estar besando a Ginny así de abierto cuando su mamá ya estaba despierta. Con renuencia, él se separó y vio la expresión de contentura en el rostro de ella otra vez.

Él la miró fijamente y ella poco a poco salió de su trance. – Creo que se puede decir que todo lo que pasó esta mañana fue muy real, Harry.

– Sí, y muy bueno. – replicó Harry.

Ginny se ruborizó y Harry escuchó un sonido en la cocina, causando que él se separara completamente de ella. El joven se puso de pie, le ofreció la mano a ella, y juntos doblaron sus sábanas y las colocaron junto con las almohadas debajo del brazo.

– Mejor voy a ver como le va a Hermione. – dijo Ginny mientras los dos se dirigían a las escaleras.

Harry asintió. – Te veo en el desayuno, entonces.

Los dos se tomaron de la mano y subieron las escaleras hasta que se separaron, Ginny para ir a su cuarto, y Harry sintió parte de su alegría irse, como si un Dementor se la hubiese sacado.

A regañadientes, Harry se dirigió al cuarto de Ron, preparándose mentalmente para enfrentarse a su amigo, todavía con los besos de Ginny en la mente.

-------

Una vez en el cuarto de Ron, después de que Harry pusiera la sábana y la almohada de vuelta en el armario del pasillo, Harry se encontró a su amigo sentado en el escritorio y escribiendo una larga carta.

– Hey, Ron. – dijo Harry como si nada. – ¿Dormiste bien?

Levantando la mirada de su carta, Ron le espetó una mirada dura y regresó a su carta. – Ja, ja. ¿Supongo que pensaste que era divertido que a Hermione la pescaran durmiendo en mi cama?

Harry sacó una muda de ropa limpia y se sentó en su recientemente ocupada cama. – No, Ron. Lo que sí encuentro gracioso el hecho de que a ti te pescaron durmiendo con Hermione en _mi_ cama.

Ron echó la pluma de lado y se volteó para ver a Harry, su cara resplandeciente. – Fue genial. Aún con que le tengo que escribir a sus padres y contarles lo que pasó.

– ¿Qué, qué? – preguntó Harry.

– Tengo que escribirles una maldita carta a los padres de Hermione, explicándoles que Hermione se quedó dormida en mi cama…

– _Mi_ cama. – corrigió Harry.

– Claro. – respondió Ron con un suspiro. – Tu cama. Entonces me tengo que disculpar y prometer nunca hacerlo de nuevo. – se quedó embelesado mirando a uno de lo golpeadores de los Cannons pegándole a un bludger de corrido. – ¿Dónde dormiste anoche?

– En el sofá. – Harry dijo, automáticamente pensando en los besos de Ginny. Al hacer eso su rostro se puso caliente y el mundo alrededor de Ron se puso fuera de foco.

– ¿Y porque la risita tonta? ¿Tanto te gusta dormir en esa cosa vieja llena de pelo de caballo?

– ¿Ah? – Harry preguntó mientras que el mundo se enfocaba de nuevo.

Ron echó una risita. – Tu cara. – explicó. – Es como si tu…

Una tensión extraña se materializó en el aire, como una carga eléctrica antes de golpear y Harry se atemorizó un poco de lo que diría Ron.

– Un momento. ¿Dónde durmió Ginny anoche?

_Demonios_, juró Harry para sí. – Eh… – Harry vaciló, pero sabía que no había forma de salirse de esta. – En el suelo de la sala.

La cara de Ron, en vez de ponerse enojada, se encendió como una de las antorchas de Filch. – ¡Conozco esa miradita! – dijo agitando un dedo hacia la dirección de Harry.

– ¿Qué miradita? – preguntó Harry un tanto abochornado. – No tengo ninguna mirada en la cara.

– Sí, la tenías. – replicó Ron. – Es la cara de alguien que estaba besuqueando.

Otro flash de emociones corrió por la espina de Harry, y dejó salir un suspiro, rendido. – Muy bien, Ron. Besé a tu hermana. Fue muy agradable. ¿Contento?

En vez de responderle, Ron dejó salir un excitado. – ¡Genial! – mientras enviaba un puño al aire. El pelirrojo salió corriendo por la puerta y bajó como tromba por las escaleras, riéndose todo el tiempo.

Harry lo siguió, aunque a un paso más lento, y con menos entusiasmo. Ron estaba en el proceso de tumbar la puerta del cuarto de los gemelos. – ¡Despiértense par de vagos! – dijo. – ¡Me deben veinte galeones!

Hermione y Ginny bajaron por las escaleras en ese momento. – ¿A que se debe este escándalo? – preguntó Ginny.

La puerta se abrió y un adormilado Fred miró a su hermano. – ¿Qué te traes ahora, Roniquillo?

– Me debes diez galeones y George también.

Otra cara igual de cansada apareció al lado de Fred. – ¿De que hablas? – preguntó.

Ron entró al cuarto y apuntó con el dedo al calendario de la pared. – Hoy es el seis de agosto. Ustedes dijeron que Harry no se atrevería a besar a Ginny hasta el ocho. Harry me acaba de confesar que besó a Ginny. Eso significa que me deben diez galeones cada uno.

Harry escuchó a Ginny y a Hermione jadear a la vez detrás de él.

Ignorando completamente a las chicas, Fred y George giraron sus cabezas a la vez y miraron a Harry. – ¿Quieres decir que el Gamberro Pelinegro de Hogwarts se aprovechó de nuestra hermanita anoche?

– ¿Qué tan lejos llegaron anoche? – continuó Fred, mirando a Ron.

– ¡Fred! – exclamó Ginny.

– ¿Has estado velando su progreso? – preguntó George. Harry se impresionó con los dos porque ninguno demostró ningún tipo de sonrisa. Si no fuera porque era parte de la herencia genética de los Weasley, ahora él sabía de donde Ginny había sacado sus habilidades de actriz.

Ginny estaba a punto de explotar detrás de Harry y este decidió intervenir para calmar la situación. – Cálmense, chicos, la virtud de su hermana está a salvo. – dijo. – Recuerden que los dos estamos bajo una pequeña restricción.

Fred se rascó la barbilla y se puso pensativo. – Es verdad. Solo besos, abrazos, con contacto físico limitado sobre los hombros, bajo la rodilla, la cintura y los brazos. – recitó como loro. – Nada de que preocuparse entonces.

– ¡No puedo creer esto! – chilló Ginny, quien aparentemente no se había logrado calmar. – Apostando sobre cuando Harry y yo nos besamos. Bastante malo es que nos tenemos que casar en una semana, pero ustedes cabezones están haciendo apuestas sobre si Harry se aprovecha o no de hermana de ustedes.

Fred y George inmediatamente se echaron contra una esquina, obviamente notando la presencia de su hermana en la habitación. – ¡Hicimos la apuesta antes de que nos echaras el maleficio aquel! – dijo George a la defensiva. – ¡Honestamente nos habíamos olvidado de eso completamente!

Los ojos de Ginny se entrecerraron y se viró hacia Ron. – Sabes, pensaba que tú eras el menos estúpido del bonche, viendo como _tienes_ una novia. Pero aparentemente no has aprendido la lección. – ella levantó la mano hacia Ron, el cual se encogió mientras ella hacía eso, y luego Ginny salió del cuarto como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Ron se quedó helado en su sitio, los ojos cerrados firmemente. Hermione se dirigió hacia él y le dio un puño en el hombro, mandando un puñado de cabello rojo hacia el suelo. – Ron, eso fue muy inmaduro e insensitivo de tu parte. Ya que consideras los besos tan degradantes, veamos como te las arreglas sin ellos por un tiempo. – Entonces ella se fue también, saliendo al pasillo detrás de Ginny.

Abriendo un poco los ojos, Ron finalmente los abrió completamente y suspiró aliviado. – Al menos ella no me lanzó un maleficio. – dijo con alivio en la voz.

– Eh. – dijo Harry con una risita. – No llamaría lo que te hizo ella como un maleficio persé. – Harry miró a Fred de forma inquisitiva. – ¿Mas bien un encantamiento, verdad?

Fred se movió alrededor de Ron, mirando de arriba abajo antes de asentir. – Definitivamente un encantamiento.

George hizo un mohín. – _Abrado Pilus_, si no me equivoco. Muy bueno que es.

– ¿¿Qué? – preguntó Ron, su cara llena de espanto. – ¿Qué me hizo ella? – se estaba mirando su brazos con frenesí, sintiendo su pecho y manos.

– Un encanto depilador, Ron. – Explicó Harry. – ¡Estás calvo! Y si me acuerdo bien, debes de estar calvo en _todos_ lados. – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-------

Con suerte para Ron, su mama tenía una media botella de Restorador y Alargador de Cabello Mágico de Madame Margaret. Ginny esperaba que estuviera expirado y no funcionara, pero se calmó un poco cuando Hermione le dijo del castigo adicional de Ron. Ayudaba tener el apoyo de Hermione, y Ginny se estaba asegurando de dejarle saber a la otra chica lo mucho que agradecía la ayuda de ella en educar a los idiotas de sus hermanos.

El desayuno pasó rápido y la mente de Ginny estaba dividida en dormir y su deseo de besar a Harry de nuevo. Era como una droga que Ginny no podía sacarse de encima, a diferencia de sus otras experiencias. Y ella musitó mientras comía si era saludable estar atraída a un solo chico. Mientras masticaba el último bocado, ella decidió que no importaba mucho, ya que su amor podría florecer o apagarse, pero de todos modos estarían casados.

– ¿Ginny? – llamó Molly desde donde estaba ella haciendo la lista de compras. – Necesito que tú y Harry hagan unas compras para mi. No tengo tiempo de ir a la aldea hoy. ¿Se encargan de esto por mí?

Ginny puso su plato en el fregadero, asegurándose que la esponja y el cepillo empezara a lavarlos, y luego se acercó a su mamá. – Claro que sí, mamá. – dijo ella, feliz de tener toda la mañana con Harry.

– Maravilloso. – su mamá respondió. – Me voy a lavar un poco y entonces me voy. Asegúrate de que las manzanas no estén muy maduras.

– Sí mamá. – Ginny odiaba que le dijeran como escoger frutas. Cierto era que no tenía el talento para eso, pero de igual manera podía darse cuenta cuando una manzana no estaba madura, ¿verdad? – Dos docenas de manzanas no muy maduras.

Molly se quedó observando a su hija por un momento y luego se puso de pie, dándole a Ginny una cartera pequeña. – Este es todo el dinero muggle que tenemos hasta que vaya a Gringotts a cambiar más. Asegúrate de gastarlo frugalmente.

Resistiendo las ganas de rodar los ojos, Ginny tomó la cartera y la puso dentro de su bolsillo. – Sí, mamá.

– Chica buena. – Molly le dio palmaditas a Ginny en el hombro y se fue escaleras arriba, seguida de cerca por Ginny.

-------

Los dos esperaron hasta las diez para asegurarse de que las tiendas estaban abiertas. Harry le dijo a Ginny que en la ciudad las tiendas abrían desde las ocho, pero Ginny sabía que un pequeño pueblo como Devon significaba que las tiendas abrían más tarde y cerraban más temprano. Era una mañana rara y tranquila en esta semana loca, y Harry se disfrutó la oportunidad de dormir un rato en el jardín, disfrutando del sol mañanero y esperando por la hora de salir.

Ginny guió a Harry por la calle hasta la aldea bajo el sol de la mañana. La calle seguía el río justo donde empezaba Ottery St. Catchpole y luego seguía hasta la aldea en sí. El río, por otro lado, bordeaba el pueblo a través de varias propiedades privadas, incluyendo un castillo enorme que se veía por el sur.

– ¿Quién vive aquí? – preguntó Harry, apuntando a las murallas y el terreno que estaba entre la calle y la estructura.

– No lo se. Charlie dice que estaba abandonado y engatusó a los gemelos para que trataran de entrar allí hace unos cuantos años atrás. – explicó Ginny, agarrando el pequeño bolso que tenía sobre el hombro. – Mamá los puso como camote ese día, pero nunca lograron entrar y ver si alguien vive allí.

Harry se quedó mirando por un largo rato al castillo antes de voltearse de nuevo hacia Ginny y agarrar su mano. – Parece un lugar medio extraño, ¿no crees?

Ginny se encogió de hombros, y colocó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry. – A lo mejor. Estoy más preocupada por que las manzanas de mamá no estén del todo maduras. No soy muy buena seleccionado frutas.

Cuando se acercaron a una tienda llamada Volker's Victuals, Harry le dio un ligero pellizco y dijo. – Déjame la fruta a mí. Después de escoger fruta para los Dursley, creo que tengo un buen ojo para saber que está maduro y que no.

La tienda era pequeña, pero la selección de frutas y vegetales era mucha y barata. Ginny solo compraba aquí comida fresca, a pesar de querer mucho a la dueña. Gertrude Volker era una inmigrante de Alemania, quien, como muchos otros inmigrantes, encontró su lugar en su nueva comunidad y sobresalió. Gertrude siempre seleccionaba productos de las granjas de la localidad y hasta había vendido judías verdes del jardín de los Weasley, cuando había la necesidad de alimentar más bocas en la familia. La señora era amable y cariñosa, un poco gordita y con pelo gris, y hablaba con un ligero acento.

– Vienvenidos a Volker's. – saludó la señora cuando los vio entrar al lugar. – Que alegrría verrla de nuevo, joven Ginny. – al notar que tan cerca estaba la muchacha de Harry, la señora le guiñó un ojo. – Tengan cuidado en la sección de vegetales. Les acabo de echarr agua.

– Gracias, Sra. Volker. – sonrió Ginny mientras llevaba a Harry hacia las manzanas.

– Se ve agradable. – comentó Harry, ya escogiendo entre las frutas.

– Ella es una de las personas más amables que he conocido. La voy a invitar para la boda, sabes.

Harry miró a Ginny antes de moverse hacia las manzanas. – Me temo que habrá mucha gente invitada que no sabré quienes son, excepto que son agradables. Eso es, si los invitas. ¿Quieres que te diga como separar manzanas?

Harry puso varias manzanas en una bolsa plástica y empezó a mirarlas con detenimiento. – No se. – dijo Ginny inocentemente. – Tengo algunos primos que son imposibles de tener cerca. Hay una que es nacida muggle – hija del primo de mamá – el que es contador, pero los padres de ella no quisieron que ella fuera a Hogwarts.

– ¿No es eso un poco extraño? – preguntó Harry, ignorando por completo las manzanas. – ¿Cuanta gente prohibiría a su hija de convertirse en una bruja completamente cualificada?

Ginny suspiró. – Bueno, pues, Mafalda es un caso serio bajo estándares normales. No me la imagino con una varita en la mano y aprendiendo a usarla. Esa es una Slytherin en progreso, no lo dudo.

– ¿Una Slytherin nacida muggle, eh? – musitó Harry. – Eso sí que molestaría a Malfoy.

– Si ella hubiese ido a Hogwarts. – respondió Ginny. – Malfoy tendría tantos problemas con ella que no tendría tiempo para molestarte.

– Mas razones para ella estar en Slytherin, supongo. – Harry puso una mano levemente sobre las manzanas. – Bueno… ¿Cómo sabes si una manzana está madura o no?

Ginny vio el recipiente de manzanas y se tocó los labios con el dedo. – ¿Por el color?

Harry saltó una risita y tomó una de las frutas. – Sí, el color es una de las cosas que tienes que mirar. Esta está casi madura, la cáscara es firme cuando la aprietas suavemente. – lo cual él hizo. – El color es uniforme en vez de irregular. – Harry movió la manzana entre los dedos. – Y lo más importante, no tiene moretones. Tía Petunia me debe haber dado jalones de oreja cada vez que lo hacía mal.

– Maldita mujer. Debería yo darle jalones de oreja por abusar de tan maravilloso chico. - Al ver la expresión de la cara de él, Ginny tomó la manzana de la mano de Harry, la echó al aire y la agarró de nuevo. – Yo me como esta, entonces. – dijo con brillo en los ojos.

Harry llenó la bolsa con la cantidad correcta de manzanas y los dos se dirigieron a la sección de cebollas y zanahorias.

– Tres cebollas y una docena de zanahorias. – leyó Ginny de la lista. – Y con esto terminamos con esta tienda. De aquí tenemos que ir a la panadería y luego al colmado.

Harry puso los vegetales en otra bolsa plástica y se fueron a pagar. – ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a tantas tiendas? ¿No es más fácil ir al colmado y comprarlo todo allí?

Mientras Ginny pagaba por la compra, ella se movió contra él y tomó las dos bolsas. – Adiós Sra. Volker.

– Adiós, querrida. – dijo la propietaria y los dos salieron de la tienda, con la campanita de la puerta sonando alegremente.

– Sería más fácil. – explicó Ginny mientras caminaban entre la tienda de productos frescos y la tienda de abarrotes de al lado. – Pero si hiciéramos eso sería más caro. Tenemos el dinero suficiente para comprar lo que necesitamos pero _solo_ si somos cuidadosos en como lo gastamos.

Ella miró rápido alrededor y cuando se aseguró que nadie estaba mirando, Ginny colocó las dos bolsas plásticas dentro de su bolso. Estas desaparecieron adentro, dejando nada que indicaba que había algo adentro, sea por el peso o grueso.

– ¿Bolso encantado? – preguntó Harry mientras ella cerrada la tapa.

– Ajá. Hace el ir de compras mas fácil y hace posible el que nos agarremos de mano de nuevo.

Con un leve rubor, Harry alargó una mano y dijo. – Bueno, vegetales y frutas en Volker, pan en la panadería y… ¿la carne?

Ginny tomó la mano de Harry y lo guió por una esquina hacia el norte por la Calle Maberly. – Solo compramos algo de pan en la panadería, y todavía tenemos pimientos y ajo en la lista. Carne fresca se consigue en el carnicero y la empacada en el colmado.

Los jóvenes pasaron frente a una pequeña florería y Ginny se detuvo a olerlas. – Mmm. – dijo respirando hondo de un ramo de flores. – Me encanta el olor de los pensamientos. – Luego ella pasó la mano sobre un grupo de margaritas. – Pero las margaritas son mis favoritas.

Harry sacó un billete de su bolsillo y entró a la tienda, dejando a Ginny esperando afuera. El joven regresó pronto con una simple margarita en la mano. – Si son tus favoritas, entonces debes de tener una.

Agradablemente sorprendida, Ginny tomó la flor y frunció la nariz. – Gracias, Harry. Son mis favoritas, pero no puedo decir que huelen muy bien.

Su cara se puso triste y Harry medio se dirigió hacia la puerta. – ¿Te consigo un pensamiento entonces?

Ginny rompió el tallo por la mitad y se colocó la flor en el pelo. – No, Harry. Esta es perfecta. – ella le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora y su recompensa fue un beso ligero.

Los dos se dirigieron a la panadería y compraron un paquete de rollos, pero no pan regular. El colmado vino después y Harry se sorprendió con algunos de los precios. Agarrando una bolsa de rollos casi idéntica a la que compraron en la panadería, Harry dijo incrédulo. – Estos son casi el doble de caros.

– Y por eso es que compramos alrededor. – explicó Ginny, tomando los rollos y colocándolos de vuelta en el estante. – Podemos comprar los rollos _y el_ pan con el dinero que hubiésemos gastado en estos.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y acercó a Ginny por la cintura hasta que estaban cadera con cadera. Harry inclinó la cabeza y murmuró en la oreja de ella. – Y esa es otra razón por la que me encanta estar contigo.

Ginny aspiró y miró fijamente a los ojos de Harry, su visión un poco borrosa debido a lágrimas sin caer. – Lo dices… ¿en serio? – preguntó ella, limpiándose los ojos con los dedos.

– Claro que sí, Ginny. – aseguró Harry. – ¿Cómo no podría? Eres divertida y bonita y tremenda para ahorrar dinero.

Ginny dejó salir una risita feliz, mientras le pegaba juguetonamente en el hombro. – Ya verás, Sr. Potter, o me olvidaré de lo ahorrativa que puedo ser cuando me convierta en la fabulosamente adinerada Sra. Potter.

-------

La puerta de La Madriguera se abrió de repente una hora más tarde cuando Harry y Ginny entraron literalmente a tropezones a través del umbral y hacia la cocina. Harry se estaba agarrando el costado por reírse tan duro y Ginny se tiró inmediatamente al suelo partiéndose de la risa.

– Vaya, vaya. – dijo la Sra. Weasley cuando entró y encontró a los dos adolescentes riendo. – Supongo que la pasaron bien de compras.

Harry logró controlar sus cuerdas vocales para decir. – Su hija… es… ¡increíble!

Molly tomó el bolso de Ginny y empezó a vaciarlo sobre la mesa. – Ella es algo especial. ¿Les importaría decirme que es tan gracioso?

Harry abrió la boca, pero Ginny fue más rápida. De repente libre de las risas, Ginny dijo con voz firme. – No te _atrevas_ a decir nada, Harry. Te lo dije en las más estrictas de las confidencias.

Molly refunfuñó, mientras enviaba la carne a la hielera y el pan a la despensa. – Cuando Arthur y yo íbamos de compras siempre terminábamos riñendo. Es de imaginar que ustedes dos terminarían a carcajadas. – ella agarró las frutas y vegetales y se dirigió al fregadero.

– Ah, mamá. – dijo Ginny, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su falda. – No te pongas celosa. Harry y yo somos diferentes. Estoy segura de que terminaremos peleando por algo igual de tonto.

Las zanahorias se levitaron de su bolsa y se hundieron al fregadero lleno de agua. Luego empezaron a girar en el aire una a la vez y se pelaron solas para luego ir a un plato hondo. – A lo mejor tienes razón. – suspiró Molly. – Olvidemos eso. Ve y lávate para que me ayudes con la cena. Harry, Arthur está en la casa y quiere hablar contigo. Está en el jardín.

Ginny hizo una mueca, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry, y luego se dirigió arriba a su cuarto.

Harry se preguntó brevemente si el papá de Ginny quería hablar con él sobre lo que pasó anoche en la sala y un temblor involuntario le corrió por la espina.

– No te apures, Harry. – dijo la Sra. Weasley con una mirada a la puerta. – No te van a decir nada sobre lo del sofá o él se encontrará esta noche ahí.

Harry pinchó los labios entres los dientes, y asintió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. – Gracias, Sra. Weasley.

Arthur no estaba en el jardín, lo cual Harry pensó tenía sentido porque de otro modo lo hubiesen visto cuando él y Ginny regresaron a la casa. Harry lo encontró en el cobertizo, y con una mirada nerviosa a la ventana del cuarto de Ginny, el joven dio vuelta a la perilla de la puerta y entró.

– Ah, Harry. – dijo el patriarca de los Weasley cuando miró de lo que parecía haber sido un tostador. – Ven, toma asiento hijo. – Arthur le hizo señas a Harry y resumió su trabajo de apartar cables y tuercas del fondo del aparato muggle.

Sin querer parecer presuntuoso y todavía aprensivo a pesar de lo que dijo la Sra. Weasley, Harry encontró un lugar mas o menos limpio para sentarse y esperó a que su futuro suegro empezara la conversación que obviamente quería iniciar.

– Fascinante. – dijo Arthur por fin y sacó un cable largo retorcido. – Este parece ser el que la hace.

– Perdón. – dijo Harry débilmente. – ¿Qué hace qué?

Dejando los restos de la tostadora, Arthur le acercó el cable a Harry y explicó. – La parte que tuesta el pan. Increíble, verdad. Como los muggles han aprendido hacer lo que los magos hemos hecho por siglos.

Arthur se maravilló con el cable por un momento más y luego lo puso en la mesa a su derecha. – Y bien, Harry. – empezó, colocando una mano cálida sobre el hombro de Harry. – Imagino que no estás seguro de porque estás aquí.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. – No señor.

– La mamá de Ginny es difícil de leer a veces, pero ella me dejó saber bien claro que no íbamos a discutir donde tú y Ginny estaban esta mañana. – Arthur se cruzó de brazos y miró a Harry largamente, que hizo que el joven deseara nunca desilusionar al hombre. – Lo que me gustaría hablar contigo es como se están llevando tú y Ginny.

Harry rápido cambio de actitud y dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa. – Estamos… más unidos ahora. Ella es brillante, de veras, y a veces me temo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Arthur asintió como si entendiera y empezó a pasear lentamente frente al joven. – Eso es de esperar. Nunca les decimos a las mujeres esto, pero los hombres somos casi siempre el peso muerto en una relación. Ellas son más inteligentes, más racionales y ciertamente se ven mucho mejor que nosotros.

Imágenes de Ginny corrieron por la mente de Harry mientras Arthur hablaba; Ginny regañándolo en Grimmauld Place, trayéndole chocolates en la biblioteca, demandando que se le permitiera ir al Departamento de los Misterios, y mas recientemente su plan magistral para maldecir a sus hermanos. Ella era definitivamente más inteligente que él, y los sentimientos de inferioridad de Harry aumentaron un poco.

– Más importante. – continuó Arthur. – Los hombres traemos balance a la vida de las mujeres. Ellas a lo mejor no se den cuenta, y nosotros nunca se lo decimos, pero ellas nos necesitan de la misma forma que nosotros a ellas. – él se sentó frente a Harry y sacó una pequeña pipa, similar a la que Harry había visto a Dumbledore usar de cuando en cuando. – Probablemente ya estas empezando a darte cuenta lo importante que es Ginny para ti.

– Sí. – dijo Harry, sin mirar al Sr. Weasley, ya que estaba concentrándose en la conversación. – Es como si encontrara a otra mitad de mi ser, la cual no sabía que existía.

– Exacto. – Arthur le dio un toquecito al final de la pipa con su varita y un poco de humo salió, llenando el cobertizo con un agradable olor a cereza. – Y ahora que lo encontraste, no te puedes imaginar el perderlo, ¿verdad?

Harry pensó más sobre Ginny y se encontró asintiendo de nuevo. – Me destruiría si la perdiera. – admitió. – Solo han pasado unos días, pero miro a la persona que era la semana pasada y es como si hubiese cambiado completamente. Quiero decir, todavía soy yo, pero… me siento mejor… mas completo.

Los dos se quedaron sentados, cada quien perdido en sus pensamientos, el humo de la pipa de Arthur llenando el cobertizo. Finalmente Arthur se puso de pie y se acercó a Harry. – No permitas que nada se meta entre ustedes, Harry. Atesora lo que has ganado con Ginny. Conviértelo en algo que nunca se pueda quebrar y nunca tendrás que preocuparte en perderlo.

Mirando al Sr. Weasley a la cara, Harry preguntó. – ¿Cómo? Quiero decir, ella no tiene exactamente el mejor de los genios, y yo he sabido perder el mío de cuando en cuando… ¿Cómo mantenemos fuerte lo que tenemos?

La pipa parecía que se había acabado y Arthur la tocó con el fondo de la mano, depositando las cenizas en el suelo entre ellos. – No trates de cambiar a Ginny. Deja que ella encuentre su propio camino, o terminarás con una esposa resentida. Las chicas son diferentes a los chicos, gracias a Dios, así que puedes esperar obstáculos en el camino. Las finanzas, criar los hijos, cuantos hijos vayan a tener… todo eso son cosas que los llevarán a tener discusiones. Y las tendrán. – dijo riendo suavemente. – Probablemente ya han tenido algunas y se pondrán peor. La clave es no dejar que lo que te moleste que se ponga peor. Si logras resolver las cosas rápidamente, podrás evitar que las cicatrices se pongan peor.

En la penumbra del atardecer, en el cobertizo de Arthur Weasley, Harry se decidió de una vez por todas sobre Ginny Weasley. – Me voy a casar con ella. – dijo solemnemente. – Y la amo.

Harry estaba viendo sus rodillas con tanta intensidad que no vio la sonrisa que recorrió la cara del Sr. Weasley. Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, Harry se puso de pie. – ¿Sr. Weasley? Me gustaría mucho su permiso para casarme con Ginny.

Arthur le envió una mirada curiosa. – Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees? – la mirada curiosa cambió a una enorme sonrisa. – Harry, hijo. – dijo y abrazó a Harry. – No lo tendría de otra manera. – el abrazo duró un momento y luego se separaron. – Mirando las cosas desde otra perspectiva, me hubiese gustado esperar un poco mas, pero se muy bien que vas a tratarla como ella se merece.

– Sí, señor. Lo haré.

-------

_A/N: Mis gracias a Art, por su influencia, la cual se sentirá en los próximos capítulos. Y a John, quien me mantuvo honesto escribiendo este capítulo y se aseguró que explicara las cosas como se debía. Finalmente a Sherry por su trabajo beta. _

_Arios: Bueno, hasta que por fin. No se cuando podré terminar esta historia. ¡Pero haré lo imposible por terminarla antes de que termine el año! _

_Bea: yo ni me acordaba ya._


	9. Amor Joven

**Capítulo Ocho – Amor Joven**

_7 de agosto_

– ¿Y bien, para donde vamos hoy? – preguntó Harry a Ginny mientras fregaban la trastera del desayuno. Él había planeado la última cita oficial, así que ella había ofrecido planear la siguiente.

Pasándole un plato mojado para que ella lo secara, Harry vio a Ginny hacer un mohín. – Había planeado ir a la villa y pasear alrededor… – ella secó el plato y lo puso en el estante para platos a su izquierda. – Pero como ayer fuimos al pueblo a hacer compras, no estoy segura si esa es una buena idea.

Mientras ella hablaba, Harry frotó la esponja sobre varios tenedores y cuchillos y los enjuagó bajo el agua corriente. – En realidad eso suena divertido. Ayer teníamos un trabajo que hacer y hoy es solo para nosotros. – apuntó. – La aldea se verá diferente cuando estemos allí solo para disfrutarla en ves de conseguir manzanas que no estén maduras.

– Hmm. – dijo Ginny mientras echaba los cubiertos mojados en el espacio correspondiente en el escurridor. – Podría ser. – entonces con brillo en los ojos, ella le dio juguetonamente en el trasero con la toalla que estaba usando. – Encuéntrame en la cocina en treinta minutos.

Harry se lanzó con las manos mojadas para agarrarla, pero ella se escapó a tiempo. Mientras ella se desaparecía por las escaleras, riéndose a carcajadas, él le chilló. – Me las pagaras, jovencita.

Volteándose hacia el fregadero, Harry sacudió la cabeza mientras distraídamente pensaba en como cobrar venganza.

-------

Una brisa ligera sacudió el pelo de Ginny alrededor de su cara mientras el sol se ponía alto en el horizonte. Ella y Harry estaban usando una ruta diferente para ir al pueblo; una que los haría pasar frente a la casa vacía de los Lovegood (Luna y su padre estaban viajando esa semana), y hasta la carretera donde estaban las tiendas que habían visitado el día anterior. Sobre ellos había árboles frondosos que proveían sombra mientras caminaban, las hojas caídas proveyendo sonido suave en el pavimento.

La mano de Harry estaba cómodamente en la de ella y la sonrisa en el rostro de Ginny era cálida y placentera. Desde que la relación se había hecho mas íntima, ella no podía evitar el estar pendiente por cajitas de terciopelo negro o tratar de espiar por el rabillo del ojos si Harry se iba a hincar en una rodilla.

Ella pensaba que el momento se daría anoche después de la cena, y Ginny todavía podía sentir el dolor en su corazón cuando este le había latido con fuerza de la anticipación. Desafortunadamente, Harry solo había dejado caer su servilleta y se había inclinado para recogerla. La sonrisa de Ginny se esfumó por un segundo mientras recordaba, pero el cielo azul y el sentimiento de felicidad de sus manos unidas hacían imposible el pensar en cosas melancólicas por mucho tiempo.

Ginny guió a Harry por una esquina que los llevó de vuelta al viejo castillo a las afueras del pueblo. A la derecha había una serie de tiendas pequeñas, similares a las que habían visitado ayer. Estas, sin embargo, estaban dedicadas al romance. Había una chocolatería, con despliegues de dulces y cremas, una joyería y una tienda de ropa formal. Al final de la línea, Ginny llevó a Harry al frente de una tienda donde el frente era tan estrecho que apenas había espacio para la puerta y a Harry le pareció que la tienda no era muy grande.

– Aparte de las oficinas del Quisquilloso, este es el único establecimiento mágico en Ottery St. Catchpole. – explicó Ginny. – Aquí es donde Mamá va a comprar las flores… para la boda.

– ¿De veras? – preguntó él despreocupadamente, como si no hubiera nada mas interesante que una tienda llena de flores.

Ginny, sin embargo, no le iba a permitir que le echara a perder su sentido alegre de hoy. – Vamos adentro. Me pregunto si podremos ver lo que Mamá ordenó.

Sin esperar a que él le respondiera, ella lo haló dentro de la tienda y se encontró con el despliegue mas deslumbrante de flores frescas que ella había visto. Rosas, margaritas, lirios, pompones, y otra docena de variedades salían de cada esquina del lugar, llenando su nariz con una mezcla de fragancias dulces. Mareada de júbilo, Ginny se acercó a una docena de rosas y tocó los pétalos con los dedos.

La florería en sí era más grande por dentro, debido a que estaba alargada mágicamente. Ginny sabía que los muggles no podían ver siquiera la entrada de la florería y estaba encantada de tener una florería mágica en su propia aldea.

Notando a Harry por el rabillo del ojo, Ginny lo vio mirándola con una sonrisa casual en los labios. Ella se volteó hacia las rosas de nuevo, imaginando a Harry entregándole un ramo como regalo de compromiso, cuando la puerta de atrás de la tienda se abrió.

– Oh, hola. – se escuchó la voz amigable de una señora. Esta tenía puesto un delantal verde que la cubría del cuello hasta las rodillas y un par de guantes colocados en el bolsillo de al frente. El nombre Violet estaba escrito en blanco sobre la parte superior izquierda del delantal. – ¿En que los puedo ayudar?

Antes de que Ginny pudiera decir algo, Harry se le adelantó. – Pues sí. Nos gustaría ver la orden para la boda Weasley-Potter.

La cara de la dependienta se iluminó al escuchar los nombres. – Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley! – exclamó. – Oh, estaba esperando que pasaran por aquí.

– Hola, Sra. Fawcett. – saludó Ginny mientras se sentaba en un taburete. – ¿Cómo se siente Sarah?

Sarah Fawcett estaba en Ravenclaw y en el año de Harry, y había estado sufriendo de Sarampión de Dragón desde el cumpleaños de Harry. – Está mucho mejor. – respondió la Sra. Fawcett. – Aunque espero que se recupere totalmente para ayudarme a repartir estas flores.

La Sra. Fawcett buscó dentro de una caja de recibos y sacó uno del fondo. – No es la boda más grande que he hecho. – explicó mirando por encima de sus lentes de metal. – Pero tampoco es la mas pequeña. ¿Quiere ver lo que está en la lista?

Ginny se acercó y tomó el papel antes de que Harry pudiera. Ella lo sintió mirando sobre el hombro mientras ella leía la lista. Era pequeña, pero Ginny sabía que su mamá no podría comer por semanas si el monto total al final era el correcto.

– ¿Qué cambiarías? – preguntó Harry calmadamente en el oído de ella. – ¿Si pudieras tener todas las flores del mundo en tu boda, que escogerías?

Su pulso se aceleró cuando pensó en la iglesia llena de todas sus favoritas de forma extravagante. Luego se dio cuenta que la razón por la que Harry se había dirigido a la florista en primer lugar era porque tenía toda la intención de alterar la orden y que la lista no se haría más pequeña.

La protesta dentro de ella debió haber sido visible porque Harry la silenció con un simple dedo. – ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos en el cine? ¿Me dejas pagar por estas? Quiero verte contenta, Ginny y sabré que no lo estarás si te distraes por las decoraciones. ¿Por favor?

Su sinceridad ganó sobre la frugalidad de Ginny. Ella estaba acostumbrada a vivir con poco, y una ola de culpa le cayó encima; para ella el gastar tanto dinero en algo como flores iba en contra de su forma de ser. Pero la emoción visible en el normalmente pasivo rostro de Harry le convenció. Él quería verla feliz, y si comprarle muchas flores era su forma de demostrárselo a ella, por primera vez, Ginny le dejaría derrochar dinero.

– Muy bien. – cedió ella y se volteó hacia la dependienta. – Tenemos que ver algunos de sus folletos. – luego le dio una ojeada a Harry y dijo. – Esto va a tomar algo de tiempo.

-------

Harry salió de la florería con un recibo de tres páginas y con la cartera más liviana. Ginny estaba brillando de alegría y para él el dinero gastado no importaba siempre y cuando pudiera ver la sonrisa brillante en el rostro de ella.

Y mas, cuando estaban viendo páginas y páginas de hermosos y caros arreglos florares, algo había estado picando en la mente de Harry, algo que tenía que ver con las costumbres antiguas de los matrimonios arreglados del mundo mágico. La investigación de Hermione había sido completa y si Harry la jugaba bien, le podría jugar una broma pesada a Ginny por su bromita de esa mañana.

Los dos caminaron tomados de la mano por la calle y los negocios gradualmente dieron paso al área residencial del pueblo. Había casas pequeñas y grandes con algunos de los dueños ocupados con la jardinería o relajándose en sillas bajo sombrillas.

– Hola, jovencitos. – saludó un alegre señor que parecía tener la edad del papá de Ginny. Tenía la cabeza llena de pelo gris y una barba marrón llena de canas. – Bonito día para pasear.

– Sí que lo es. – dijo Ginny. Su paso era ligero y su alegría radiaba en el aire.

La esposa del hombre estaba parada detrás de un seto donde estaba sacando mala hierba. Algunas de estas las tenía firmemente en la mano mientras le daba un palmazo a su marido con la otra. – Deja de estar mirando feo a la parejita, Johnny.

Johnny ni se perturbó por el comentario. – No los estoy mirando feo, Caroline. Obviamente están enamorados y el que un viejo como yo los mire no les va a quitar el brillo que tienen.

Ginny se cubrió la boca con la mano mientras pasaban, tratando de aguantar un arranque de risa mientras Harry saludaba con la cabeza a la otra pareja.

– Pues no. – contestó Caroline. – Pero me miras a mi de la misma manera que el joven la está mirando a ella y después de veintidós años reconozco cuando estás a punto de hacer una travesura.

Johnny no respondió. Harry se volteó para ver que estaba pasando pero rápido se giró de vuelta mientras luchaba por no ruborizarse.

– ¿Qué viste? – preguntó Ginny, descansando la cabeza contra el hombro del muchacho mientras caminaban.

Harry carraspeó. – Bueno. – murmuró. – Si la alcanza, digamos que no seguirán con la jardinería por mucho tiempo.

Los dos viraron en otra esquina y se encontraron frente al enorme castillo que habían visto el día anterior. El río cursaba por la propiedad, bordeando la frontera entre el castillo y la aldea y continuaba. Mientras estaba en la esquina, contemplando las torres y demás, Harry dijo. – Vamos a verlo.

Ginny dejó de mirar el castillo para posar su mirada en Harry. – ¿Para qué?

– No se. – respondió. – ¿Por qué está ahí y se ve interesante?

Riéndose sin razón aparente, ella asintió. – Muy bien, pero a Mamá le darán diez ataques si nos agarran husmeando por aquí.

Un flash de determinación recorrió a Harry. – Si Fred y George no pudieron entrar, entonces vamos a tener que hacerlo.

Ginny iba a decir algo más, cuando otra pareja de ancianos les pasó por el frente.

– Buenos días. – saludó Harry cuando se hizo para el lado para dejarlos pasar.

– Buenas, muchacho. – el anciano respondió arrastrando los pies. La esposa venía agarrada de su brazo y le seguía de cerca mientras caminaban. Una de las bolsas que ella llevaba se desagarró y se le fue de la mano. La bolsa cayó al pavimento con un golpe seco y desparramó todo su contenido.

Harry y Ginny se apresuraron a ayudarlos a recoger sus tereques y Harry se aguantó las ganas que tenía de arreglar la bolsa con su varita. La bolsa estaba ya de tirar, pero con Harry y Ginny había suficientes brazos para cargar lo que estaba tirado.

– ¿Viven cerca? – preguntó Harry con gentileza. – Porque podemos ayudarlos a cargar esto hasta su casa.

El anciano miró a los dos adolescentes, sus ojos grises a juego con el cabello canoso y asintió. – Es muy amable el ofrecerte, joven. Me pregunto que te traes entre manos.

– Harold, por Dios. – regañó la esposa, el tono igualando la expresión severa del rostro. – Vas a aceptar su ayuda, o vamos a tener que dejar nuestras compras tiradas en la calle y regresar por otra bolsa.

Harold movió la mano y empezó a alejarse. – Déjalos que ayuden, entonces. – gruñó. – De seguro que nos roban mientras lo hacen.

– No le hagan caso. – la esposa de Harold les dijo a Harry y a Ginny. – Es solo un viejo rezongón. Vivimos aquí cerca en esta calle.

Ginny se encogió de hombros mientras la pareja de ancianos arrastraban los pies y ella y Harry los seguían. Harry vio como, a pesar de su exterior gruñón, el anciano parecía tener extra cuidados con su esposa, y en su mente apareció un flash de anticipación. ¿Estarían él y Ginny así de dependientes uno del otro cuando llegaran a esa edad?

Los jóvenes depositaron las comprar y se marcharon tan pronto pudieron, no sin antes ser engatusados en participar y ayudar en una venta de pulgas al día siguiente.

– ¿Por qué estuviste de acuerdo con eso? – preguntó Harry cuando caminaban de vuelta al castillo.

Ginny rodó los ojos. – Ya los viste, Harry. Apenas podían cargar sus comprar, y no hay forma en que puedan llevar esas cajas a la parroquia, olvídate el estar allí todo el día vendiendo.

La venta de pulgas sería en el viejo salón parroquial que servía como el centro comunal de la aldea. El sitio era el mismo lugar donde sería la boda de Harry y Ginny en tres días.

– Supongo. – dijo Harry, descartando la discusión y el temblor de nervios que le llegaba cada vez que pensaba en la boda. Harry levantó la mirada y vio de nuevo la imagen del viejo castillo de piedra. Agarrando la mano de Ginny, preguntó. – ¿Estás lista?

Ginny lo miró y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. – Estás chiflado, pero sí, estoy lista.

– Excelente. – los dos cruzaron el puente y entraron al promontorio que llevaba hasta el castillo.

-------

El castillo resultó difícil de entrar. Aparentemente, Harry no había contado con el hecho de que la estructura medieval estaba completa con laguito, puente levadizo y ventanas altas y angostas. Ahora entendía el porque se le hizo difícil a Fred y a George cuando lo intentaron.

– Maldición. – murmuró cuando terminaron de circunnavegar la estructura. – Nos Aparecería adentro, pero como no se como se ve por dentro, nos podríamos partir en dos o caer en un árbol o algo. – Harry se rascó la barbilla por un segundo para luego chasquear los dedos. – Podría entrar ahí con mi Firebolt.

– Harry. – razonó Ginny. – Con todo y que hubiera nadie adentro, no puedes volar hasta allá arriba. Los muggles te verían. – sus ojos cobraron brillo mientras le frotaba el brazo. – Pero si pudiéramos escondernos bajo tu Capa Invisible, con la escoba y todo eso…

Su expresión de determinación se transformó en una sonrisa. – Vengo ya mismito.

Ella quería regañarlo de nuevo, pero la emoción de hacer algo ilícito, aunque fuera inofensivo, la tenía cautivada. A lo mejor era la parte de ella que era como los gemelos, o quizás era algún gen que había heredado de sus padres lo que la hacía querer arriesgarse. A lo mejor era un secreto que vivía en su papá y en su mamá y de vez en cuando aparecía. Sin importar la razón, ella tenía muchas ganas de estar sobre la escoba con Harry, bajo la Capa Invisible y accedió. – Muy bien. – murmuró Ginny, apretándole la mano. – Pero no te tardes.

Harry la abrazó por un segundo, y luego desapareció con un _crack_.

Sin nada más que hacer, más que disfrutar de la vista, Ginny se sentó para esperar.

El castillo estaba en el tope de un pequeño promontorio que gradualmente caía hasta el río y por el otro lado hasta un claro. Desde su posición, ella podía ver la montaña Stoatshead, y hacia el sur, una angosta línea de nubes que a lo lejos señalaban el Mar del Norte.

Una ligera brisa soplaba su pelo y Ginny se lo amarró en una cola de caballo, usando una banda que tenía guardada en el bolsillo. Otro _crack_ le anunció la llegada de Harry y ella se puso de pie, cepillando con las manos la grama que tenía en sus jeans.

– ¿Lista? – preguntó Harry, montándose en su escoba y señalando el frente donde quería que ella se sentara. En su otra mano tenía el material liso y sedoso de su Capa Invisible.

Una ola de emoción le pasó por los dedos mientras ella se montaba con entusiasmo en la escoba.

– Mantente cerca. – murmuró Harry en la oreja de ella, haciéndola estremecer. Harry colocó la Capa sobre los dos y Ginny se pudo sentir literalmente desapareciendo del mundo. – No podré cubrir toda la escoba con esto, y tendré que ir suave para mantenernos cubiertos.

Ginny se mantuvo en silencio, contenta de dejar que Harry los llevara. Harry colocó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella, y usó el otro para manejar. Ginny aguantó la Capa con sus dos manos y se sintió un poco incomoda y fuera de control cuando despegaron del suelo.

En el aire, el viento le pegaba a la capa y Ginny se sorprendió que este no hubiese salido volando de sus cabezas. Prontamente, los dos habían sobrevolado sobre las torres y estaban descendiendo en el patio interior.

Una fuente de mármol estaba calladamente burbujeando agua dentro de un jardín de rosas inmaculadamente arreglado. Había estatuas de centauros y unicornios en un lado y esculturas hechas de arbustos en el otro.

– No se ve abandonado. – comentó Harry mientras envolvía su escoba en la capa.

– No. – dijo Ginny. – No se ve desierto.

Los dos caminaron alrededor de las rosas y hasta una de las enormes puertas dobles de roble que debían de ser la entrada al castillo. Harry se acercó con cuidado y sacó su varita. El joven murmuró algo que Ginny no reconoció y una débil luz naranja brilló en la puerta.

– No está encantada o maldecida. – dijo Harry y tocó a la perilla. – _Alohomora_.

Los dos escucharon un clic y Harry alargó una mano para abrirla. Ginny tomó la escoba invisible de manos de Harry y entrelazó una de las suyas en su mano libre.

Un enorme tapete los saludó literalmente cuando entraron. – Hola. ¿Y quienes son ustedes? – preguntó.

– ¡Ah! – exclamó Harry y se tropezó hacia atrás, por la puerta, halando a Ginny consigo. – Es un castillo de magos.

La puerta se cerró de golpe mientras ellos continuaban caminando para atrás hacia el jardín. Ginny rápido empezó a desenrollar la escoba para poder escapar cuando escucharon a alguien gritando detrás de ellos.

– ¡Oi! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Esto es propiedad privada!

Los dos se quedaron helados cuando un hombre enorme se les acercó, con una espada larga en la mano y moviéndola indignamente en su dirección.

Harry haló la mano de Ginny y los dos corrieron por el jardín hacia una de las estatuas más grandes. Harry se acuclilló detrás y haló a Ginny cerca. – Aguántate. – dijo él y Ginny sintió la extraña sensación que le recordó de cuando era inminente que un rayo iba a pegarle a algo y de repente estaban los dos fuera del castillo de nuevo.

Poniéndose súbitamente de pie, Harry se aseguró que Ginny estaba bien y los dos salieron corriendo hacia la aldea. Cuando cruzaron el puente que marcaba el borde de la propiedad, a Ginny le entró una risita nerviosa que pronto se convirtió en risotada.

Los dos se pararon y se apoyaron contra una verja pequeña de piedra en el camino que llevaba a la aldea y las risas se convirtieron en carcajadas. Muy pronto, tanto Harry como Ginny estaban agarrándose el costado y aguantándose uno al otro para evitar caer al piso de la risa.

– ¡Eso fue… totalmente… estúpido! – Ginny se las arregló para decir entre bocanadas de aire. – ¡Pero… no puedo… parar de… reír!

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se rio un poco mas. – Lo se – dijo finalmente cuando se calmó la risa. – Pero debes de admitir que fue emocionante.

Ella le dio un manotazo juguetón en el pecho y lo haló para darle un besito. – ¡Sí, Harry, fue emocionante, pero la próxima vez prefiero que no nos pesquen!

– Bueno. – respondió él con brillo en los ojos. – La próxima vez nos mantenemos escondidos bajo la capa todo el tiempo.

Ginny rodó los ojos. – No habrá una próxima vez, Harry Potter. Bromitas son una cosa, romper la ley es otra. No hay límite en lo que pueda hacer por ti con una buena razón, pero no voy a entrar en las casas de otra gente solo por diversión. Si vamos a quebrar leyes _y_ _arriesgar_ la ira de mi mamá, mas vale que sea por algo que valga la pena.

– ¿Oh sí? – preguntó él con una ceja levantada. – ¿Y que clase de travesura cualifica como algo que valga la pena?

Sonriendo con su mejor sonrisa de 'Yo-se-algo-que-tu-no-sabes,' Ginny le entregó a Harry su todavía invisible escoba y dijo. – Vas a tener que esperar para saberlo, ¿no crees?

Harry bufó y tomó la mano de ella. – Espero con ansias. Mientras tanto, estoy famélico.

-------

Después que regresaron a la Madriguera y comieran un almuerzo ligero, Ginny se vio presionada a ayudar a su madre con la cena. El momento era el perfecto para Harry enlistar la ayuda de sus amigos para jugarle una broma a Ginny y, si todo iba bien, a sus futuros suegros también.

Como no quería pescar a Ron y a Hermione en otra posición comprometedora, Harry abrió con cuidado la puerta del cuarto de Ron y los encontró… estudiando.

– Pero me quedan dos semanas enteras para escribir esto, Hermione. – se estaba quejando Ron. – Y como insististe la semana _pasada_ que estudiáramos por siete malditas horas, ya yo terminé con el resto de mi tarea.

Hermione estaba como si nada, y desde su posición en el suelo dijo. – Lenguaje, Ron. Mientras mas pronto termines con eso, mas pronto _podremos_ regresar a cosas mas – ¡Oh, hola Harry!

Harry entró de lleno al cuarto y saludó un poco abochornado. – Eh, hola chicos. ¿Todavía no terminas con la tarea de verano, Ron? – bromeó.

– Tengo la motivación necesaria, Harry, pero un tipo solo soporta lo suficiente, ¿sabes? – contestó Ron.

Hermione rodó los ojos y empezó a guardar sus cosas.

– Entonces a lo mejor los dos me puedan ayudar con una pequeña distracción esta noche durante la cena. – Harry dijo, esperando que pudiera contar con ellos para apoyar su idea.

– ¿Oh sí? – Ron y Hermione dijeron a coro. Hermione luego preguntó. – ¿Qué tienes en mente?

– Pues verán…

-------

Esa noche, Harry y Ginny se sentaron a cenar con el resto de la familia frente a un despliegue de los platos favoritos del muchacho. Cordero asado, pasteles de carne, judías verdes, papas majadas y de postre tarta. Todos los hermanos de Ginny estaban ahí, excepto Percy, y Harry estaba divertido por las miraditas que le echaban a Ginny.

Por su parte, Ginny no había dado a conocer que todavía estaba molesta con ellos, pero si conocía a Ginny bien, Harry estaba seguro que ella les haría sufrir un poco más.

El postre estaba casi terminándose cuando Harry vio las manos de Molly acercándose a los platos, era evidente que ella quería empezar a lavarlos. Era tiempo entonces de empezar la broma.

Harry captó la atención de Ron y Hermione y carraspeó la garganta. – Y bien, papá. – le dijo a Arthur. – ¿Cuánto costaría una bruja bonita hoy en día?

El Sr. Weasley se tragó su última cucharada de postre y puso la cuchara en el platillo. – ¿Perdón?

– Bueno. – empezó a explicar Harry. – Es que estaba leyendo parte de lo que investigó Hermione sobre matrimonios arreglados, y vi algo muy interesante.

El pie de Ginny aterrizó sobre el suyo y él rápido lo sacó, sabiendo que era una advertencia. Harry lo ignoró a propósito.

– ¿Y eso que era, hijo? – preguntó Arthur amablemente.

– Allá cuando los matrimonios arreglados eran la norma y no la excepción, el pretendiente usualmente le pagaba algo a la familia de la novia. – Harry vio a Hermione y esta asintió en acuerdo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Ginny apretando los labios.

– El Precio de la Novia, Sr. Weasley. – dijo Hermione, de antemano adoptando su voz de contestar al profesor. – Usualmente los padres de la pareja concordaban el arreglo como se hacía con las vacas, caballos y otros animales domésticos. Cuando se llegaba a un acuerdo, el trato se finalizaba y la boda era más que una formalidad.

El ojo de Molly estaba con un tic nervioso. – ¿A que te refieres 'a mas que una formalidad'? – preguntó con tono frío.

Arthur estaba mirando entre Harry, Hermione y Molly, con una expresión de sorpresa preocupada en el rostro. – De hecho. – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Harry se volteó hacia Molly. – Vaya, que después de pagar el precio de la novia, la novia se mudaba a vivir con el novio. – dijo con expresión neutral. – De todos modos, como mi padre no está aquí, yo debería negociar. ¿No creen?

Un silencio tenso siguió a las palabras de Harry mientras el clan entero de los Weasley lo miraban como si tuviera tres cabezas. Finalmente, Molly tiró su servilleta y apuntó a Arthur con el dedo. – Te diré lo que pienso de esta noción ridícula, Arthur Weasley, si crees que vas a regatear a mi hija por un animal de granja, lo que te esperaría sería peor que dormir en el sofá. – dijo ella, girando sobre sus talones y saliendo del comedor.

Arthur hizo una mueca y Harry dejó salir una sonrisita secreta. El pie de Ginny encontró la pantorrilla de Harry y este aguantó un gritito de dolor sin atreverse a mirarla. Arthur, sin embargo, captó esta interacción y entrecerró los ojos.

– ¿No hablas en serios, verdad? – preguntó Bill, el arete de colmillo en su oreja moviéndose de lado a lado. – ¿De veras quieres _pagar_ para casarte con Ginny?

Harry se estaba haciendo un experto en esquivar el pie de Ginny y sintió con satisfacción cuando su silla se sacudió cuando el pie de ella le dio a la pata en vez de la pierna de él. – Claro que sí. – respondió. – Es justo que al menos _trate_ de compensar a la familia por perder a Ginny.

– Tiene sentido. – dijo Arthur frotándose la barbilla como si estuviera pensando. – No es como si tuviéramos muchas hijas casaderas, saben. Ella es la única niña nacida Weasley en seis generaciones, y eso debe de valer más que una vaca, ¿no creen?

Harry se encogió cuando escuchó lo que parecía ser un puñado de platos caerse en la cocina. – Bueno. – dijo, arriesgando una mirada hacia Ginny. – Ella es muy guapa, y siempre he pensado que es la chica perfecta para mí… pero… ella ronca. - la cara de Ginny estaba gradualmente poniéndose mas y mas roja y aunque Harry no sabía si era de bochorno o coraje o una combinación de los dos, Harry pensó que igual se veía bonita así. – Hay que añadir el factor temperamento a todo esto.

– Eso es cierto. – dijeron Charlie y Bill a la vez, sus caras contorsionándose con el esfuerzo de no reírse a carcajadas. George se movió abruptamente en su silla, alejándose de sus hermanos mayores. – Ella es tan volátil como un Gales Verde con mareos.

– Cállense ustedes dos. – dijo Ginny fulminando con la mirada a sus dos hermanos. No necesito de esa clase de ayuda.

Fred y George estaban susurrando furiosamente entre ellos, con las cabezas inclinadas.

– Hmm. – dijo Arthur, siguiendo el juego. – Tienes razón sobre el temperamento… ¿quizás una bicicleta a cambio?

La voz de Molly tronó desde la cocina. – ¡Absolutamente escandaloso! ¡En esta época y día!

Fred tomó la oportunidad para entrar a la conversación. – A lo mejor soy yo, pero me late que Ginny se _quiere_ casar con nuestro estimado socio.

– Así que en todo caso. – continuó George. – Nosotros _deberíamos_ pagarle a él.

– Por ahorrarnos el trabajo de asegurarnos que alguien mas no se la robe. – explicó Fred.

Ginny de repente brincó de su silla. – ¡No me puedo _casar_ con nadie más, pedazos de idiotas!

– Pero si pudieras escoger… – dijo Fred.

– ¿Escogerías a Harriquillo, verdad Gin-Gin?

Ella los fulminó con la mirada, y para alivio de Harry, el rostro de ella se puso como un tomate. – Sí. – murmuró. – Claro que sí.

– Excelente. – dijeron los gemelos a coro y se voltearon hacia Harry. – Sabrás que estás metido de lleno. Con todo y que nos pagarás, no creemos que Ginny… te vaya a compensar de forma propia.

– ¡Fred Weasley! – chilló su madre desde la cocina, y el sonido de una cacerola reboteando por el suelo llegó hasta el comedor.

Cuando Harry miró a Ginny, este vio que ella ya no estaba roja, pero tenía en vez una sonrisa suave, casi pícara. La muchacha hizo una pirueta y agarró su falda con ambas manos e hizo una reverencia. – ¿No crees que valgo más que una bicicleta, Harry? – preguntó con voz delicada.

Harry tragó en seco, cautivado por el brillo de los ojos de ella. Estaba a punto de echarlo todo a perder cuando Ron habló. – Nah. – dijo, echándose para atrás como si nada. – Ella ni siquiera vale eso. Mamá y Papá se van a ahorrar un montón cuando por fin la casen. – aquí Ron empezó a contar con los dedos. – Nunca ayuda en la casa. Su pelo siempre está tapando el desagüe. ¡Y el dinero que gastamos en su ropa! Al menos los gemelos y yo podemos usar ropa de segunda mano.

La mirada de Ginny era una de furia, retando a Harry a que estuviera de acuerdo con lo que dijo Ron. Harry se permitió una sonrisita en su cara. – Ahora que lo pienso, no creo que Ginny esté en la categoría de bicicletas. A pesar del carácter y los ronquidos, ella probablemente vale más que una vaca y una bicicleta. ¿Qué tal un nuevo automóvil muggle? – ofreció Harry, mirando a su futuro suegro. – Yo fui, después de todo, mitad responsable por la pérdida de su otro vehículo. ¿Quizás un Bentley?

Los ojos de Arthur se pusieron enormes ante el prospecto de inventar con otra máquina nueva. Los de Ginny se suavizaron y empezaron a aguarse.

– ¡No otro carro! – gritó Molly cuando vino desde la cocina, como si fuera una amazona y apuntando su varita a todo el mundo. – Todos ustedes están absolutamente barbáricos. Regateando por Ginny como si fuera una propiedad. ¡No lo voy a permitir! No quiero escuchar mas nada hasta que ustedes hayan recobrado el juicio.

Ella estaba a punto de hacer algo drástico cuando Arthur calmadamente se puso de pie y tocó el hombro de su esposa. – Molly, cariño. Nos están tomando el pelo. Todo es una broma.

– ¿Quéé? – exclamó ella, mirando a Arthur. – ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Tomando el pelo?

Harry asintió y contó a regañadientes como lo planeó todo con Ron y Hermione. – Estaba fastidiando a Ginny. – admitió Harry, tratando de calmar a Ginny y a Molly. –Hemos estado bromeando a medio mundo en la familia, así que era justo que le tocara el turno a ella.

Molly echó las manos para arriba, exhalando ruidosamente en frustración, y agarró a Arthur por el brazo. – Muy bien entonces. Ginny, tú trabaja con el tuyo, mientras yo lidio con el mío. El resto de ustedes sinvergüenzas pueden limpiar la mesa. – y con eso, ella salió como tromba hacia al jardín, con su pobre esposo siguiendo impotentemente.

Ginny miró fijamente a Harry, su cara una mascara ilegible, mientras sus hermanos empezaron a recoger platos y llevarlos a la cocina. – ¿Pensaste que podrías jugarme una, ah? – preguntó alzando una ceja. – ¿Pensaste que sería divertido, no?

– Sí. – dijo Harry sin nada de vergüenza. – Y estaba funcionando hasta el final.

Con el resto de los platos en la cocina, Harry estaba ligeramente consciente de Bill, Charlie y los gemelos pasando por el lado para ir a la sala. Ron se detuvo a su lado y sonriendo, le dijo. – Mejor deja que ella te maldiga primero. Usualmente se calma después de eso. – entonces él se fue con Hermione para unirse a sus hermanos.

Los ojos de Ginny siguieron a Ron hasta que desapareció por la esquina. – Y bien. – empezó ella. – ¿Pensaste que te escaparías así de fácil?

Harry se lamió los labios y empujó su silla lejos de la mesa. – Espero que no.

Los dos se miraron uno al otro por un momento antes de que Ginny caminara lentamente hacia él. – Dame una buena razón el por qué no debería maldecirte. – ella se reclinó contra la mesa con los brazos cruzados frente a sí.

Harry tragó en seco. – Porque soy endiabladamente guapo y pienso que te ves súper sexy cuando estas enojada. – dijo nerviosamente. – En realidad no lo pude evitar, y en el fondo sabes que fue hecho con afecto.

Ginny pareció considerar esto y lentamente sacó su varita. Harry sintió un momento de pánico, y luego se resignó y cerró los ojos. Ginny murmuró algo en voz baja y Harry sintió un hechizo en los labios.

– Eso fue más de una razón. – dijo Ginny cuando se sentó sobre el regazo de Harry. – Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que hablarías demasiado. – ella colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven y Harry tembló debajo de ella.

Harry trató de decir algo pero aunque sus labios se movieron, ningún sonido salió. Ella los había silenciado. Ginny se echó a reír cuando se dio cuenta del predicamento del chico. – Hermione encontró que la Oficina de Uso Impropio de Magia no puede detectar hechizos pequeños cuando los haces con la varita de otra persona. – ella movió la varita de acebo de Harry frente a él y la puso sobre la mesa. – Además, yo dije que me la pagarías por tu bromita. – dijo ella, acercándose para ocupar los labios de Harry mientras estaba incapacitado para hablar.

-------

Después de que los corrieran del comedor por un Ron que se veía medio enfermo por haber entrado en medio del "castigo" de Harry, el pelinegro y Ginny regresaron a la cocina para empezar a fregar los platos. Encantada con el resultado de la broma después de la cena, Ginny le pasaba los platos a Harry para que este los guardara. Era irónico que los dos habían empezado el día de esta manera y ahora, con el sol poniéndose y un día menos antes de su casamiento, lo estaba terminado de igual forma. Era algo doméstico, pero a ella no le importaba. De hecho, ella esperaba que los dos pudieran pasar muchos mas años lavando platos juntos.

Ginny frotó los restos de la cena de uno de los platos y lo enjuagó con cuidado antes de pasárselo a Harry, el cual tenía una sonrisita tonta en los labios.

Ella suspiró cuando se puso a pensar en la broma. No había sido planeada al dedillo pero había sido graciosa, y ahora que estaba tras de ella, Ginny podía apreciar que lo que él había estado tratando de decirle en una forma torpe y muy de muchacho. Él pensaba que ella valía más que lo que el dinero podría comprar y que sentía profundamente por ella. A pesar de lo nueva que era la relación, ella se sentía cómoda con el gesto.

– Espero que quien sea que estés pensando tenga pelo rojo. – murmuró ella y empezó a frotar otro plato.

Harry colocó el plato limpio en el escurridor e hizo una mueca. – ¿Y si tuviera pelo marrón alborotado?

Ginny apagó la pluma de agua, haciendo un gesto de broma con el dedo.

Todavía mirando a los platos secándose, Harry la acercó para un abrazo. – Nadie más que tú ha estado en mis sueños desde hace tiempo.

– ¿Eso es por el maleficio o porque sientes de esa manera? – preguntó ella, soltándose del abrazo. La pregunta vino por pura curiosidad, pero Ginny se encontró de repente esperando con ansias escuchar la respuesta.

Harry dejó salir otro suspiro y se inclinó sobre el mostrador con los codos. - Solía pensar que era solo una coincidencia que tú eras la única chica con la que soñaba despierto de cuando en cuando. Traté lo más posible que las cosas funcionaran con Cho, pero eso se fue a pique por sí solo y me sentí perdido por un tiempo.

– Un momento. – interrumpió Ginny. – ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que pensaste en mi… tú sabes… de esa manera?

Una sonrisa tímida apareció en la cara del joven y sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí. – Después de la… eh… – Harry inclinó la cabeza y murmuró algo.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó ella, a sabiendas que era difícil para él divulgar esta información pero muy curiosa para dejarlo así.

Las manchas rojas en las mejillas de Harry se agrandaron cuando él subió la cabeza. – Dije que… después de la Cámara. Soñé contigo ese verano, uno de _esos_ sueños, ¿sabes? – Ginny asintió con la cabeza para dejarle saber que entendía lo que quería decir. – Después de eso entrabas en mi cabeza, no se, por varias semanas.

Ginny apagó la pluma distraídamente y se giró para reclinarse contra el fregadero. – ¿Así que has estado soñando conmigo por cinco años? – preguntó débilmente. – ¿Cómo te sentías por mi en ese tiempo?

Harry la imitó y se reclinó contra el mostrador de cara a la alacena. – Al principio pensaba que era un pervertido, fantaseando por la hermanita de mi mejor amigo. Traté de reprimir esos deseos y olvidarme que había soñado esas cosas sobre ti. Creo que la mayoría de los chicos de trece años están bastante confundidos sobre las chicas cuando al principio empiezan a notarlas. Se puso peor cuando ya no eras tan pequeña.

Esta nueva información era sorprendente para Ginny. Él había fantaseado con ella por cinco años. Ella tembló al pensar en eso y se restregó los brazos. La pregunta real no era como habían evolucionado esos sentimientos, o lo que había sentido por ella en ese entonces, pero que era lo que lo motivaba a él sentir algo por ella _ahora_.

– ¿Y ahora que? – preguntó ella tentativamente, un nerviosismo súbito envolviéndola. Ella había estado segura que él la quería solo desde ayer, pero ahora…

– ¿Ahora? – preguntó él. Los dos estaban mirando la puerta de la alacena, pero Ginny lo pudo sentir cuando él se le acercó. – Ahora… – Harry alargó un brazo y lo puso sobre los hombros de ella. – Cuando estoy contigo me siento completo, contento. Lavar platos será algo doméstico, pero está bien porque estoy lavando los trastes _contigo_.

Ginny se inclinó hacia él para dejarle saber que ella siempre lo había querido, y que nada podría jamás cambiar eso. Él le dio un apretón a los hombros y la abrazó mas cerca con el otro brazo. – Estoy bastante seguro que te amo, Ginny Weasley.


	10. Lo Que Una Bruja Quiere

**Capítulo Nueve – Lo Que Una Bruja Quiere**

_8 de agosto _

Los Lovegood eran el tipo de familia que les encantaba lo extraño y lo anormal (aún bajo estándares magos), y les encantaba glorificar lo mundano. Así que fue con algo de temor que Ron accedió ayudar al Sr. Lovegood en hacer unas reparaciones en la impresora de la aldea. Aunque estaba un poco amoscado de tener que pasar tiempo lejos de su novia, la pobre Hermione estaba decididamente molesta por el asunto.

– Dile a ella que estás ocupado. – pidió Hermione con desesperación.

Harry vio a sus amigos con algo de preocupación mientras terminaba su avena y tostada.

– ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Ron. – ¿Hablas de Luna? Fue el Sr. Lovegood el que llamó a Mamá por el Flú esta mañana, no Luna.

Ginny le hizo señas a Harry y trató de decirle algo, pero Harry no lograba captar lo que ella quería decir.

Hermione vaciló por un segundo antes de continuar. – ¿Pero ella estará allí, no? Ron no puedes ir; tú… todavía te falta terminar tu tarea de verano.

Ron sacó una hebra de hilo que estaba colgando de su suéter y lo dejó caer al suelo. – ¿De que hablas? No es como si estuvieran _enfermos_ o algo así.

Con un rezongo, Hermione picó a Ron en el pecho. – Solo cuídate cuando estés allí. No permitas que ella te agarre solo y no… solo… ten cuidado.

Ron miró a su novia con incredulidad. – ¿Qué te pasa? Normalmente yo busco a Luna para las cosas extrañas, pero hoy parece que la estás imitando.

Hermione rezongó de nuevo. – Muy bien, pero después no digas que te advertí. – para luego salir como una centella hacia la habitación de Ginny dejando al resto mirándola como si estuviera loca.

– Eso fue… – empezó Harry.

– Raro. – terminó Ginny. – Uno pensaría que Hermione se pondría verde por la forma en que estaba hablando.

– ¿Ah? – preguntó un confundido Ron.

Ginny rodó los ojos. – Nada, Ron. Vete pues. Vas a llegar tarde.

Ron miró al reloj de la pared que decía "Ya estás tarde," y se apresuró hacia el fuego de la cocina. – ¡El Quisquilloso! – gritó y con un flash se desapareció.

Harry se movió hacia Ginny y esta posó su cabeza en el hombro de él. – ¿Hermione está preocupada por Luna?

– Eso parece. – respondió Ginny con indiferencia.

Las campanitas de advertencia empezaron a sonar en la cabeza de Harry. – Tú sabes algo. – dijo al instante.

Ginny parpadeó y Harry por primera vez se dio cuenta de algo que ella hacía: Ginny siempre parpadeaba antes de decir una mentira. – Todo lo que se es que Hermione está celosa de Luna y no quiere competir por el afecto de Ron.

– Ajá. – dijo Harry, terminando su avena con una gran cucharada. – Y todo lo que yo se es que a ti te encanta contar cosas y mas vale que confieses lo que sea que hiciste antes de que empiece yo a hacerte cosquillas.

La cabeza de Ginny brincó del hombro de Harry y sus ojos los tenía enormes como platos. – No te atreverías.

Harry puso la cuchara dentro de su escudilla y cruzó los brazos. – Pruébame.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente uno al otro, Harry tratando de no reírse por el miedo que sentía de ella, y Ginny una masa de culpa. Finalmente, ella tragó en seco. – Okey, pero no le digas a Ron, o te quedarás sin novia para el once de agosto.

Sabiendo que no tenía que presionarla, él simplemente esperó a que ella continuara. Ella se lamió los labios y dijo. – A lo mejor le dije a Luna… que Ron… más o menos se ha fijado en ella.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry de abrir los ojos desorbitados, sus lentes a punto de caerse de su nariz. – ¿Qué hiciste qué? Pero si eso no es verdad.

– _Tuve_ que hacerlo. – explicó Ginny. – Si nadie ayudaba a Ron y a Hermione a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, todos nos habríamos vuelto locos. Sabía que a Hermione solo le hacía falta un empujoncito. A Luna le ha gustado Ron desde hace mucho, así que cuando le dije que a él quizás le gustaba ella, Luna empezó a perseguir a Ron durante la fiesta de tu cumple. Y eso fue lo que bastó. Hermione estaba fuera de sí con los celos. Cuando Ron finalmente la invitó a salir, ella brincó a sus brazos y por poco lo deja sin labios. – Ginny terminó con una sonrisita de satisfacción y luego se sacudió para regresar al presente.

Harry consideró esto. – Hmm. Okey, entonces todos te debemos por tus servicios prestados, pero ¿no crees que en todo esto la que se afectará será Luna? ¿Qué tal si ella piensa que todavía hay esperanzas con Ron? ¿Qué tal cuando se entere que está saliendo con Hermione? Eso le va a doler. – dijo Harry con cautela.

– Creo… creo que no pensé en eso. – admitió Ginny, para entonces añadir. – Ella sobrevivirá, no hay mucho que la afecte.

– No lo se. – dijo Harry, empujando sus lentes de vuelta sobre el puente de su nariz. – Luna se ve fuerte por afuera, pero si en verdad está enamorada de Ron, esto le podrá doler más de lo que imaginamos.

El labio de Ginny empezó a temblar y a Harry le dio este antojo de besarlo. – ¿De veras crees eso? – preguntó Ginny preocupándose. – ¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Aquí sí que la hice, ¿no?

Harry colocó la escudilla de Ginny sobre la suya y se dirigió al fregadero. Si Luna estaba enamorada de Ron y si Ron le explicaba con tacto… ¿De qué estaba hablando? Ron tenía el tacto de un cochinillo salvaje. Harry enjuagó la avena de los platos antes de que se pegara y se regresó a la mesa. – Podríamos tener un problema. Lo arreglamos cuando se presente. Y mejor nos vamos o llegaremos tarde.

-------

La caminata hasta la iglesia, donde sería la venta de pulgas, fue rápida y Harry y Ginny pasaron el tiempo discutiendo posibles soluciones al problema de Luna.

– Ron estará allí todo el día. – estaba explicando Harry. – Así que todo lo que tenemos que hacer es cuando terminemos con la venta, pasar por El Quisquilloso. ¿A qué hora dijeron los Johnson que se terminaría la venta?

Una brisa sopló alrededor de ellos y Ginny respiró hondo mientras seguían caminando hacia el pueblo. – Como a las dos. Depende de que tan rápido se vendan las cosas.

Harry se preguntó si podrían irse temprano de la iglesia, pero tan pronto llegaron, la idea se fue a pique. Una enorme fila de compradores ya se estaba formando en la entrada principal y estaba rápidamente yendo alrededor del edificio.

– Pero esta cosa no empieza por otra media hora. – exclamó Ginny, para entonces ponerse pensativa. – Por otro lado, podremos vender todo más rápido.

Harry asintió se dirigió con ella a la entrada trasera, donde habían acordado encontrarse con los Johnson. El Sr. Johnson estaba tratando de ayudar al reverendo y a otro señor mayor a descargar una camioneta pequeña. Harry se apresuró a ayudarlos.

– Permítame cargar eso, Sr. Johnson. – dijo Harry amigablemente y agarró la esquina de un enorme escritorio de madera.

– Sí, muchacho. – dijo el Sr. Johnson y se alejó. – Esto es trabajo para los más jóvenes.

El reverendo era un señor amable con pelo marrón claro y ojos grises. Tenía la apariencia de alguien que no había hecho mucha labor física en su vida y estaba un poco falto de aire después de mover la primera pieza de mueblería. – Gracias, hijo. – dijo con un brillo en los ojos. – Me preguntaba si le vería por acá.

Cuando Harry le dio una mirada interrogante, el hombre tomó la mano de Harry y dijo. – Reverendo Miles Firth. – Harry se preguntó si se suponía que él supiera quien era el hombre cuando el reverendo Firth añadió en voz baja. – También soy miembro del Departamento de Relaciones Muggles. Por lo que su mamá me dijo, Srta. Weasley. – dijo señalando a Ginny. – Yo soy el que los casará en unos cuantos días.

– Pero. – empezó Ginny, claramente curiosa, y luego bajando la voz para murmurar. – Usted es un mago.

El reverendo Firth sonrió. – ¿Preferiría que los casara un ministro muggle? – preguntó de buena manera. – No estoy muy al tanto de los detalles de su arreglo con el Sr. Potter, pero creo que un mago debe de presidir la ceremonia para levantar el maleficio.

Harry tembló cuando pensó en eso y se preguntó el porqué Lupin nunca le mencionó ese detalle en particular. – Supongo que no tenemos mucha opción.

Ginny se movió a su lado. – ¿Por qué nunca le hemos visto por aquí? – preguntó. – Mamá y Papá conocen a todos los magos de esta área.

El reverendo Firth saludó a otro voluntario con una sonrisa y dijo. – He estado aquí menos de un año. Cuando el reverendo anterior falleció, yo solicité para la posición.

Ginny pareció aceptar esto y le sonrió al clérigo. – Entonces supongo que lo veremos más por aquí.

– Eso sí. Mientras tanto, el Sr. Potter y yo tenemos una camioneta que descargar.

Ginny se quedó observando mientras Harry terminaba de bajar otras piezas de mueblería y cajas con chucherías hacia la nave central de la iglesia. Un grupo de mujeres estaban vaciando las cajas y arreglando el contenido en mesas largas plegables, mientras los hombres arreglaban los muebles y otros enseres. Al final, cerca de las puertas, había dos mesas pequeñas, cada una con una caja registradora.

La Sra. Johnson vio a Harry y a Ginny y los llamó. – Vamos a poner a tu bonita novia a trabajar una de las registradoras. – le dijo a Harry. – Y tú puedes ayudar a cargar las cosas a los vehículos después que las compren.

Ginny agarró la mano de Harry con fuerza y le envió una mirada preocupada. Harry sabía que era que ella estaba preocupada de no saber como manejar la registradora. – Descargarlas para tener que cargarlas de nuevo, ¿eh? Suena bien. – dijo él, y caminó hacia la entrada con Ginny. – Estarás bien, Ginny. – dijo asegurándola. – Vayamos a ver la registradora y trataré de ayudarte como funciona. No van a necesitarme a cargar nada por un buen rato.

Ginny miró dudosa al aparato blanco, y asintiendo nerviosa, se sentó en el taburete frente de la mesa.

La otra registradora estaba desocupada, pero Harry estaba seguro que Ginny no estaría sola por mucho tiempo.

– Muy bien. – dijo Harry mientras sus ojos recorrían las teclas. – Se ve bastante simple. Presionas el precio con las teclas. – dijo señalando las diez teclas que estaban en el centro de la máquina. – Y luego presionas la tecla de suma hasta que hayas entrado todos los artículos que hayan comprado. El total saldrá aquí arriba.

Ginny estaba murmurando para sí y apuntando a los diferentes botones mientras él hablaba. – Soy mala en matemáticas, Harry.

Debido a la inseguridad de ella, Harry se aguantó el comentario jocoso que tenía en la mente y la haló para abrazarla. – Estarás bien. Las primeras veces serán un poco raras, pero después se te hará más fácil.

Ginny apretó las diferentes teclas probando como era, y cuando se abrió la caja, jadeó cuando vio los billetes y monedas. – Harry. – dijo murmurando en pánico. – ¡No se como dar el cambio de forma rápida con dinero muggle!

Con una sonrisita, Harry tomó un billete de cada uno. – Si puedes leer números, podrás dar el cambio, Ginny. Este es uno de cinco, ¿ves el número en el tope? Y cada denominación tiene un color diferente.

Harry demostró cada billete hasta que Ginny entendió lo que era y luego cubrió las monedas, dos libras, una libra, cincuenta peniques y así por el estilo. Cuando levantó la mirada, se dio cuenta que las muchedumbres ya estaban caminando por la capilla y ya casi era hora para Ginny hacer su primera venta.

Tres hombres jóvenes eran los primeros, seguidos de una señora mayor y la que parecía ser su hija. El primer hombre tenía un solo artículo, una lámpara horrorosa que tenía una serpiente enroscada en la base. Harry se preguntó donde la había conseguido pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de los sonidos nerviosos que Ginny estaba haciendo al lado.

– Una libra y media. – leyó Ginny de la etiqueta. Ella apretó la cantidad en la caja y miró al hombre. Este le dio un billete de a cinco y ella se tropezó con los billetes por un momento antes de darle el cambio de una moneda de dos libras, otra de una libra y otra de cincuenta peniques.

El hombre se alejó con un saludo y Harry besó la coronilla de Ginny. – Lo hiciste bien, Ginny. – el siguiente hombre puso sus selecciones en la mesa y Ginny empezó a entrar los precios. Harry vio un grupo de personas en el área de los enseres y le dio un apretón a los hombros de Ginny. – Me tengo que ir, Ginny. Estarás bien.

Ella estaba tan ofuscada en entrar los precios correctos del juego de domino y novelas que apenas escuchó lo que Harry le dijo. Con una ligera sonrisa, Harry se dirigió hacia los enseres para ver si alguien lo necesitaba.

-------

La venta de pulgas siguió sin problemas y cuando vino la tarde, la mitad de las cosas se habían vendido. Harry de vez en cuando se paraba a ver como le iba a Ginny, y se complació al ver lo rápido que había aprendido como manejar la caja y el dinero muggle.

Harry empujó la última pieza de mueblería en una camioneta con la ayuda de un hombre que podría haber sido el hermano de su Tío Vernon, excepto que no era tan gordo ni rudo.

– Gracias. – dijo el hombre mientras Harry cerraba la puerta trasera del camión.

Regresándose hacia la iglesia, Harry se encontró a Ginny discutiendo con una pareja extraña sobre el precio de una caja de libros.

– Estos no valen más que el precio que dice. – explicó el hombre. El tipo era alto, bien vestido, y sonaba muy conocida la voz a Harry. Tenía el pelo negro corto y peinado hacia atrás, ojos azules y una nariz pequeña altanera.

La mujer al lado solo le llegaba a los hombros, pero el cabello rubio lo tenía amarrado a la nuca y se veía disgustada de forma innatural hacia Ginny. – No es tu trabajo el cuestionar los precios de estas… cosas. – casi le escupió.

Sin embargo, Ginny ni se inmutó. – ¡Pero usted alteró la etiqueta! No puedo honrar el precio cuando claramente la etiqueta ha sido alterada.

– ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – preguntó Harry, parándose detrás de Ginny y colocando una mano de apoyo en el hombro de ella. La gente detrás del hombre y la mujer estaban mirando con ojos acusadores entre los libros y los prospectos compradores.

– Harry, estas personas alteraron la etiqueta para que diga una libra en vez de diez.

Harry tomó la etiqueta en la mano y le echó un vistazo. Había una manchita al lado del número uno escrito a mano de lo que parecía haber sido un cero. – Esto se ve medio dudoso para mí. – confirmó Harry.

El hombre miró a Harry a los ojos e hizo una mueca. – Bien. – dijo, claramente a regañadientes. – Aquí tiene su maldito dinero. – dijo el tirándole un billete de a diez a Ginny y tomando la caja de libros. Mientras se iban, Harry captó, por el rabillo del ojo, un brillo que venía de la cara del hombre. Cuando él se giró para ver con claridad, el hombre se había ido.

– Hmm. – dijo con sospecha. – Eso fue medio raro, ¿no crees?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y colocó el billete dentro de la caja registradora, mientras le hacía señas a la siguiente persona. – Fue un idiota, creo yo. Tratando de hacer trampa en una venta de caridad. Es algo que Malfoy trataría de hacer.

Harry parpadeó dos veces cuando escuchó a Ginny y la giró para verla de frente interrumpiendo la venta. – ¿Qué dijiste?

– Dije. – repitió Ginny lentamente. – Que es algo que Malfoy trataría de hacer, llevarse dinero de una iglesia.

Harry soltó a Ginny para que ella pudiera atender la registradora de nuevo, mientras él se quedó mirando la puerta de la iglesia. – ¡Eso es! – exclamó. – _Era_ Malfoy. – Ginny lo miró, esperando por una explicación, pero Harry vaciló. Una iglesia llena de muggles no era el lugar para hablar de hechizos de glamour y de magos que se suponían estuvieran presos en Azkaban. – Te explico mas tarde. – dijo finalmente, y se alejó para ayudar a una joven pareja que estaba comprando una lavadora.

-------

Ginny estaba todavía enojada con el hombre que trató de hacerle trampa durante la venta de pulgas. Ella y Harry iban de camino hacia El Quisquilloso agarrados de la mano y hablando de sus experiencias del día de hoy. Era media tarde y Ginny sabía que a Harry muy pronto le daría hambre.

– Sobre el tipo aquel. – empezó Harry cuando doblaron la esquina y cruzaron la calle.

– El que hizo una a la Malfoy? – preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

– Sí. ¿Qué tal si era Malfoy?

Ginny se detuvo en seco y miró a Harry de frente. – ¿Qué quieres decir? El tipo está preso, Harry. No pudo haber sido él.

Harry respiró hondo y tomó las mejillas de ella en sus manos. – Pero si _era_ él, tenemos que estar en guardia. Quien quita se si trae algo, esté en prisión o no.

Ginny se inclinó hacia las manos de él y suspiró. – Tienes razón. Todavía pienso que es raro que él se aparezca en una venta muggle y tratara de robarme unas cuantas libras.

– Ginny. – dijo Harry de forma aplacadora. – Estamos hablando de Malfoy. Él no sabe como ser diferente. Y el hecho de que estuviera allí… eso me preocupa. Si estaba allí sería para espiarnos y eso no puede ser algo bueno.

-------

Resultó que Ron había terminado ayudando al Sr. Lovegood instalar la nueva impresa. Después de limpiar, Ron habló brevemente con Luna y se regresó a La Madriguera. Ginny habló en privado con Luna y esta le dijo a Ginny que estaba perfectamente contenta de ver a Ron y a Hermione juntos. Harry estaba sorprendido de que Ron lograra tan delicado trabajo, pero Ginny confirmó que lo que sea que dijo ayudó mucho a mejorar la situación.

Una vez de vuelta en La Madriguera, a Ginny le cayeron encima Hermione, la Sra. Weasley y Tonks, y Harry se encontró sentado de forma brusca sobre una silla de la cocina.

– Ginny, cariño. – llamó la Sra. Weasley. – Que bueno verte de vuelta. Vamos a refrescarte para poder irnos de compras.

– Pero… – protestó Ginny débilmente.

Harry se encogió de hombros cuando la vio irse confundida y a regañadientes, y sonrió suavemente. Él había pensado en pasear esa noche con ella alrededor de La Madriguera….

Suspirando, Harry se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Un eco de risitas femeninas salió del baño cuando pasó frente a este y se preguntó vagamente que se traían ellas entre manos. Cuando entró al cuarto que compartía con Ron, sus ojos vagaron sobre su baúl y el pequeño bulto que salía de un par feo de calcetines. Con Ginny afuera de compras, Harry tendría que reprogramar sus planes para la próxima noche.

Decidiendo que estaba lo suficientemente limpio como aventurarse en Londres Mágico, Harry entrecerró los ojos y agarró su varita. Ginny no era la única que necesitaba comprar algunas cosas. Con un crack, se había ido.

_9 de agosto_

Al día siguiente Harry concluyó que estaba repitiendo el día anterior de nuevo. Tan pronto se había limpiado el desayuno, a Ginny la arrastraron de él por su mamá, Hermione, Tonks, y curiosamente, Luna. Harry estaba que no sabía si dejarla ir con su mamá y amigas o mantenerla consigo por todo el día.

– Estaré de regreso antes de que te des cuenta. – aplacó Ginny, jugando un poco con el pelo de Harry que estaba en la base del cuello.

Harry no contestó, simplemente se la acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos y la mantuvo cerca por un momento, sin importarle las que esperaban. Cuando ella se separó, Harry le dio un beso en la frente. – Te extrañaré. – murmuró para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

– Yo también. – contestó Ginny.

De repente recordando que tenía algo planeado para esa noche, Harry la haló de vuelta. – ¿Estarás de regreso a tiempo para ir a cenar a las seis?

Ginny se sorprendió un poco por esto. – Oh. Pues, supongo… – dijo ella mirando inquisitivamente a su mamá, la cual asintió. – Te veré a las cinco.

– Hasta luego.

Ginny siguió a Hermione hacia la chimenea y cuando el fuego murió, Harry tuvo que luchar por el sentimiento de vacío que sentía por dentro. Sentándose fuertemente en la silla reclinable de Arthur, el joven miró con cara triste la foto sonriente en la manecilla de Ginny en el reloj que apuntaba a "De Compras."

-------

Ginny necesitaba un día lleno de compras. Los últimos días con Harry habían sido divertidos, excitantes, educadores y maravillosos, pero había una partecita de ella que le decía, que era bueno estar alejada de Harry de vez en cuando si esta relación iba a funcionar.

Era un sentimiento extraño el querer estar alejada de él, y ella se la pasaba batallando con la noción de que los dos necesitarían trabajar juntos en la relación o si no, se iría a pique el matrimonio. Sin embargo, ir de compras le ayudaba a centralizarse de una forma que no era posible si pasaba todo el día con Harry. Sin importar que tan placentero fuera estar con él, hacía falta balancear su tiempo con Harry y sin él.

Así que cuando por fin dieron las cinco, Ginny estaba tan temerosa como excitada de regresar a La Madriguera.

– Vamos al Caldero Chorreante. – anunció la Sra. Weasley. – No queremos que Ginny esté tarde para su compromiso.

Ginny estudió a su madre por su uso particular de palabras, preguntándose si sabía algo que Ginny no sabía. Cuando Molly no captó la mirada ni hizo otra indicación de que había dicho algo provocativo, Ginny se concentró en caminar. En las manos tenía un paquete grande, con un gancho de ropa que salía del tope, que le había tomado la mayor parte de cuatro horas en elegir, y solo diez minutos en tenerlo alterado mágicamente para que le sirviera.

Luna y Hermione usaron el Flú primero y cuando Ginny entró al hogar, apretó su paquete entre sus manos, resistiendo el impulso de doblarlo en dos para viajar más cómoda. – ¡La Madriguera! – exclamó.

Cuando aterrizó en la cocina, Harry estaba en la puerta, viendo el paquete con ojos sorprendidos a pesar de los esfuerzos de Hermione de empujarlo de vuelta a la sala.

– No _puedes_ verlo, Harry. ¡Es mala suerte!

La curiosidad de Harry no se aplacó. – ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo que compraron que les tomó todo un maldito día que no puedo ver?

Hermione resopló frustrada y sacó su varita. – _Depulso_. – murmuró ella y Harry voló de vuelta hacia la sala, aterrizando en el sofá.

Ginny escuchó como el aire se le fue de los pulmones a Harry cuando cayó en el sofá y tuvo que aguantar la risa.

– ¡Demonios, Hermione! – Harry chilló con indignación. – ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Hermione estaba ahora de lleno en la sala, una mano en la cadera y con la otra apuntando con la varita a Harry. – Fue por tu propio bien. Me lo agradecerás mas tarde.

– Lo lamento, Hermione, todavía no se mucho de esta costumbre de cortejar a alguien. – dijo contrito. Su voz sonaba diferente cuando se disculpaba por algo y Ginny se encontró fascinada por eso por alguna razón. Hermione le hizo señas de que subiera hacia su cuarto. Ginny se fue con renuencia con el paquete colgado sobre el hombro.

– Vamos esta noche para un sitio formal. ¿Por favor se lo dejas saber? También dile que, eh… expandí su guardarropa un poco mientras estuvieron afuera.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – dijo Hermione. – Solo mantente ahí hasta que Ginny se haya ido.

Liberándose de su trance, Ginny se echó a reír mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto, su compra guardada a salvo. La próxima vez que lo sacara de la bolsa, sería el día de su boda.

Después de una ducha rápida, Ginny abrió su closet para revelar un juego entero de ropa nueva. Alguien estuvo ocupado mientras ella estuvo afuera. Había varios juegos de trajes casuales, túnicas formales, jeans nuevos, camisas, suéteres, y hasta zapatos nuevos. Una mezcla de pánico (_¿Y si Harry compró el tamaño equivocado?_), enojo (_¿Qué se cree este, ahora sabe lo que me gusta vestir?_), y por último contentura (_De verdad que le gusto mucho para haber gastado tanto tiempo y dinero_) le recorrió el cuerpo mientras ella tocaba con los dedos la línea de ropa.

Ginny se decidió por un vestido formal, ya que no sabía si iba a un sitio mágico o muggle, vistiéndose y luego buscando zapatos a juego.

Un toquecito sonó en la puerta y la cabeza de Hermione se apareció. – ¿Casi lista?

– Casi. – respondió Ginny. – Tengo que peinarme y ponerme algo de maquillaje.

Hermione entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. – Harry anda casi loco allá abajo. – informó mientras se dirigía al tocador para sacar maquillaje.

– ¿Oh sí? – preguntó Ginny. Ella había encontrado un par de zapatos de tacón que eran sorprendentemente cómodos y ella dedujo que posiblemente estaban encantados así.

– Sí. – dijo Hermione mirando extrañamente a su amiga. – Me pregunto porqué estará así de nervioso.

Ginny resopló y comenzó a cepillarse el pelo. – Probablemente piensa que lo maldeciré si no hace la petición hoy. – empezó. – Lo cual no está muy lejos de la realidad. He sido paciente hasta ahora, pero el chico necesita apresurarse. – Ginny hizo una mueca y empezó un complicado movimiento con su pelo. Muy pronto lo tenía al tope de la cabeza en un moño elaborado.

Hermione sonrió de manera que sugería que ella sabía algo que Ginny no sabía. – Y estoy segura que él está al tanto del hecho. Solo estate segura de ser paciente de la misma manera que eres impaciente. No quisiera que lo maldijeras antes de que te de el anillo.

Ginny estaba muy nerviosa como para aplicarse el maquillaje y le hizo señas a Hermione para que la ayudara. – ¿Por favor? – preguntó apuntándose a la cara.

Hermione asintió y procedió a aplicar base, mascara, rubor, y pintalabios a la cara de Ginny, forzando a las dos a no hablar por un rato.

Con el maquillaje en su lugar, Ginny sonrió levemente y se puso un collar de perlas falsas en el cuello. – Gracias Hermione. Veremos si Harry está al tanto como dices. Pero por el momento, tengo una _cita_. – ella se volteó hacia a su amiga y se puso un par de pendientes a juego con el collar. – ¿Cómo me veo?

Hermione se puso de pie y recorrió con los ojos a Ginny. – Muy bonita. Si por alguna estúpida razón Harry no te pide la mano hoy, _yo_ lo maldeciré por ti. Tengo unos muy buenos que es estado esperando para probar, sabes. – dijo ella seriamente.

La sonrisa de Ginny se desvaneció mientras miraba a su amiga por un momento, y luego la envolvió en un abrazo. – Gracias. – murmuró. – Gracias por solo estar aquí.

Las dos se separaron y Hermione sonrió. – No podría haberte dejado sola con todo esto. Bastante malo es que estés forzada a esto, pero el tener que soportarlo con Harry…

Hubo un momento de silencio y las dos empezaron a reír. – Él será medio cerrado, ¿pero sabes que, Hermione? Es perfecto y no puedo pensar en nadie mas con quien quisiera hacer esto.

La sonrisa de Hermione se amplió y los ojos se le aguaron un poco. – Más vale que vayas andando. Son casi las seis.

Ginny asintió. – Bien. Te veré mas tarde.

Y con eso, Ginny agarró su bolso de noche y bajó las escaleras.

Harry estaba esperando por ella al fondo. Ella pudo ver que había estado caminando de lado a lado, pero su cara se transformó cuando la vio. Cualquier regaño que iba a recibir quedó en el olvido y no por primera vez en su vida, Ginny se alegró de ser una chica. Ella dio la vuelta, agarrando el dobladillo del vestido. – ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó tentativa.

– Sí, me gusta mucho. – dijo Harry acercándose. – Diría que te ves como un millón de galeones. – dijo él tomando el brazo de ella con gentileza.

– Tu también te ves muy guapo, Sr. Potter. – Las túnicas verdes que él vistió en su cuarto año, las cuales ella pensaba que le quedaban muy bien durante el baile de invierno, le quedaban ahora muy chicas, y Ginny vio con deleite que él tenía puesto algo similar. La diferencia grande era, sin embargo, no las ropas, pero el hombre que las vestía.

– ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó él con amabilidad. Ella asintió y él puso su otra mano sobre la de ella. En ese breve segundo antes de que el mundo se disolviera, Ginny captó una imagen del chiquillo del cual se enamoró y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba mas con ese chiquillo. Ahora, ella amaba más al hombre en que se había convertido.

-------

Harry los Apareció en una alcoba cerca de la entrada principal de un edificio elaboradamente decorado. Docenas de brujas y magos estaban tertuliando en el vestíbulo, todos vestidos con túnicas inmaculadas y caras. Más allá de la entrada, Ginny vio mesas puestas de forma esplendida y meseros vestidos formalmente caminando. Ginny pensó que no pertenecía a un entorno tan costoso.

Harry pareció darse cuenta de la vacilación de ella mientras se acercaban al anfitrión. – ¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

Nadie parecía reconocerlos, y cuando Ginny se dio cuenta de eso, ella forzó el nerviosismo fuera de sí. – Estoy bien. Es que no me esperaba que me trajeras a un lugar como este.

– Oh. – dijo Harry. – Espero que no sea problema. Normalmente hay una larga lista de espera para venir aquí, pero el dueño estuvo muy comprensivo con nuestra… mm, situación.

Ginny sonrió para asegurarle, pero las mariposillas empezaron a bailar dentro de su estomago de nuevo. – No, no es problema. Solo fue que me sorprendí, de veras.

La preocupación se fue de la cara de Harry y este se acercó al hombre que estaba chequeando nombres de una lista y ordenando a los camareros aquí y allá. Un mago a su izquierda se fijó en Ginny y la miró con una mueca desdeñosa por encima de la nariz.

– Reservación para Potter a las seis. – dijo Harry al anfitrión.

Las cejas del hombre se alzaron por un segundo mientras sus ojos se fijaban en la frente de Harry antes de consultar su lista. – Ah sí. El Sr. Potter y la Srta. Weasley. Tengo su mesa lista.

El hombre chasqueó los dedos y otro más delgado con un bigote inmenso apareció detrás. – Lleva al Sr. Potter a la mesa doce.

Ginny podía sentir las miradas de varios pares de ojos en la espalda mientras se aferraba al brazo de Harry y seguían a su camarero por el restaurante que estaba repletamente lleno.

Harry sacó la silla para Ginny y esperó a que ella se sentara cómodamente antes de tomar asiento. A pesar del sentimiento de duda y asombro que navegaban alrededor de ella, Ginny podía sentir la inquietud de Harry y se preguntó si él estaba igual de desconcertado por la opulencia que los rodeaba.

La cena fue maravillosa. Los dos terminaron ordenando platos distintos que a los dos les gustaron y compartieron entre sí. La conversación fue una gama de Quidditch, Gringotts, las ropas nuevas de Ginny y hasta el pelo de Harry.

Cuando terminaron el postre, Harry le asintió con la cabeza al camarero cuando este pasó cerca.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Ginny, apuntando al hombre que estaba ahora sirviendo a la mesa de al lado.

– ¿Qué fue que cosa?

– Le hiciste señas a nuestro camarero. ¿Por qué fue eso?

Harry vaciló por una décima de segundo y luego dijo. – Nada. Solo dejándole saber que estamos bien.

Ginny no le creyó, y mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta, no podía evitar sentirse recelosa. Cuando se llevaron los platos del postre, Harry se puso visiblemente agitado. Se cambiaba de posición en la silla como si algo le molestara. Muy pronto, las sospechas de Ginny se confirmaron cuando un hombre se puso de pie en el medio del salón.

– Damas y caballeros, ¿me permiten un momento, por favor? – la voz recorrió el lugar mágicamente pero era imposible para Ginny determinar quien era. La charla y el sonido de cubiertos se detuvieron en el restaurante cuando todos se fijaron en el hombre. – Hay una pareja muy especial aquí esta noche y quería darles la oportunidad para hacer un anuncio.

El hombre se sentó y Ginny solo logró captar algo de cabello blanco antes de que se sentara de nuevo. En ese momento, Harry se puso de pie y nerviosamente se tocó el bolsillo.

– Gracias, profesor Dumbledore. M-Me llamo Harry Potter y esta noche me gustaría dejarles saber que tuve el privilegio de acompañar a la Srta. Weasley a este establecimiento.

Mientras Harry estaba ahí parado, de repente Ginny sintió que el estomago se le iba a los pies. Le iba a pedir la mano – al frente de cientos de extraños. Una capa de sudor apareció en el rostro del joven mientras seguía hablando, pero las palabras se convirtieron en nada. Él miró alrededor y metió la mano en el bolsillo.

– Como todos sabrán, Ginny y yo estamos prometidos para casarnos bajo una ley antigua. Esta noche… – Harry vaciló, y una expresión de pánico pasó por su rostro cuando miró a Ginny. El nerviosismo se le fue de los ojos y fue reemplazado por una resolución firme. El joven murmuró algo para sí y sacó la mano del bolsillo. – Esta noche quería decirles… en realidad quería _decirte_, Ginny, que te amo.

Él se quedó helado por un momento y luego se sentó mientras una ola de aplausos se escuchaba de la gente en el lugar. Mientras el nivel del ruido volvía a la normalidad, Ginny se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Harry la amaba. Lo había dicho en público con una convicción que no había tenido antes; y como sea, no le había pedido la mano; no había un anillo en el dedo. El momento se había perdido.

Muy pronto, una pila de galeones fue puesta sobre la mesa y Harry la guió de vuelta a la alcoba. Ginny miró alrededor y vio a Hermione y a Ron en una de las mesas. Hermione tenía la expresión más triste que Ginny había visto. Bill y Fleur estaban sentados al lado, y donde quiera que mirara, Ginny se dio cuenta que toda su familia estaba en el restaurante. Los dos pasaron cerca de sus padres y su papá le dijo en mímica te quiero antes de ellos se fueran. Todo el tiempo, Ginny solo podía sentir la falta de anillo en el dedo y el dolor en su corazón.

Un fotógrafo los captó por una ventana y se vio un flash, mientras Harry se movía para protegerla. Sin ninguna advertencia, Harry los Desapareció del lugar.

-------

Harry estaba hecho un lío. Él los Apareció a los dos al primer lugar que le vino a la mente – Stoatshead Hill – y se preguntó cuanto le quedaba de vida. No era que no quería pedirle la mano a Ginny… cuando se puso de pie para hacerlo, y la miró a los ojos, se dio cuenta que su elección de cómo hacer la petición no era la correcta. Ginny merecía que se la pidiera en privado, porque él sabía que una que casados, su nuevo apellido destrozaría la privacidad a la que ella estaba acostumbrada.

Los dos se quedaron parados uno junto al otro en el tope de la colina, viendo hacia la aldea. Ya estaba oscuro, y los postes de la luz, luces de los carros, y las ventanas le guiñaban alegremente, lo opuesto a como se sentía Harry. Él había visto la desilusión en el rostro de Ginny cuando él se sentó de nuevo en el restaurante, y sabía que solo tenía una mínima, mera oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con ella.

– ¿Harry? – Ginny preguntó calladamente al lado suyo.

Él se rehusó a mirarla en ese momento, ya que ver su cara triste sería demasiado para él. – ¿Sí?

– ¿Dijiste en serio lo de hace un rato? ¿Qué me amas?

Tragando en seco, Harry asintió. – Sí.

Hubo una pausa y una ligera brisa sopló alrededor de ellos. Incapaz de soportarlo más, Harry se giró para verla. Dos líneas mojadas bajaban por las mejillas de ella y el corazón de Harry se quebró.

– Entonces porque no… - la voz de Ginny le falló, pero ella se mantuvo fuerte.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry, a sabiendas de lo que ella quiso decir.

– Nada. – Ginny dijo, y le dio la espalda. Ella se frotó los brazos desnudos mientras el viento seguía soplando desde el sur.

Harry se le acercó y colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella. – Ginny, yo… - empezó pero la voz se atragantó. Quería decirle lo mucho que la amaba y que lo sentía, pero sonaba tan forzado en su mente que era incapaz de decirlo en voz alta.

– No te apures, Harry. – sus palabras eran vacías, y el sonido de ellas le dolió mas a Harry. – Yo… entiendo.

Un mechón del cabello de Ginny se soltó y sopló hasta la cara de Harry. La fragancia de ella lo envolvía y Harry se dio cuenta que estaba en una encrucijada: o abrazaba lo que tenían entre los dos o lo echaba a perder. – Ginny. – empezó de nuevo, esta vez con determinación. – Siento mucho lo que pasó en el restaurante. Yo…

Ella se volvió para verlo, y la expresión vulnerable y abierta de ella solo sirvió para reforzar el poder que ella tenía sobre él. – Yo te amo, y… soy una persona horrible. Pero como sea, no puedo evitar ser quien soy. Tenía toda la intención de pedirte la mano esta noche pero… algo me detuvo. – él la tomó en su brazos y le dio un apretón ligero. – Te necesito, Ginny. Te necesito más lo que pensé posible y no quiero perderte. Cuando anoche te fuiste de compras y luego esta mañana, me sentí… me sentí como que me hacía falta algo, como si una parte de mi se había desvanecido.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y susurró. – Lo se. Yo también.

– Tu familia también significa todo para mí. Sabía que tenía que envolverlos en la petición, así que lo arreglé todo esta noche. El restaurante, el anuncio… hasta al profesor Dumbledore presentándome. – dijo Harry con una ligera sonrisa.

Harry suspiró. Ginny continuó mirándolo, un sinnúmero de sentimientos recorriendo por su rostro. – Pero cuando fue el momento de hacerlo, yo… sentí que necesitabas tener este momento en privado. Algo especial, solo entre tú y yo.

El viento dejó de soplar y la luna apareció detrás de una nube. Harry la soltó y tomó un paso para atrás. El joven tomó la cajita de terciopelo de su bolsillo y puso una rodilla en el suelo. La cajita se abrió y él se la presentó a ella.

– Ginny Weasley, has sido mi amiga por solo corto tiempo, pero siempre has estado ahí apoyándome. Tuvimos pocos días para definir nuestros sentimientos y no siempre hice la mejor de las decisiones, pero sí se que no puedo vivir sin ti. – la rodilla de Harry estaba empezando a molestarle ya que estaba sobre una piedrita, y sus palmas estaban sudando. ¿Qué tal si decía que no? – Ginny, ya no eres meramente la chica con quien me tengo que casar. Eres todo para mí, y no quiero perderte.

La brisa sopló de nuevo. – ¿Te casas conmigo? – preguntó con el corazón en la boca.

Desde su posición arrodillado frente a ella, Harry podía ver la luna reflejada en el rostro de ella. El cielo negro detrás de ella estaba lleno de lucecitas que brillaban a lo lejos. Pero a pesar de toda esa belleza alrededor de ellos, Harry solo estaba consciente de Ginny.

Ginny se arrodilló frente a él y tomó la cajita de manos de él. Ella la cerró y la colocó en la grama al frente de ellos. Las manos de ella tomaron las de Harry y ella sonrió. – Harry. He esperado por mucho tiempo el escuchar esas palabras. He soñado y soñado por este momento y honestamente puedo decir que nada se compara a la realidad. Te amo, Harry. Siempre te amaré y será un enorme placer ser tu esposa.

Hubo un momento de confusión cuando Ginny puso la caja en el suelo y Harry estaba seguro que había perdido su oportunidad. Pero cuando ella tomó sus manos y lo miró a los ojos, su corazón latió con renovadas fuerzas porque el amor de ella era obvio en los ojos de ella. – ¿De veras? – exclamó. – ¿Te casarás conmigo?

Una sonrisa enorme apareció en la cara de Ginny y ella lo empujó hacia atrás en la grama. – ¡Pues claro que sí, tonto estúpido! ¡Te dije que te amo! ¿Cómo no voy a querer ser tu esposa?

Ginny se dejó caer al lado suyo, jugando con la cajita, abriéndola y cerrándola. Él agarró la mano de ella, y un momento mas tarde el anillo estaba en el dedo apropiado, dejando la cajita en el suelo otra vez. Su mano trazó la línea de la quijada de ella y Harry se sintió súper feliz. – Te amo, Ginny. – repitió, antes de capturar los labios de ella con los suyos. Pasó largo rato antes de que se Apareciesen de vuelta a casa.

-------

_A/N: Este capítulo, junto con la escena de la boda, llevaba bastante tiempo en la agenda. Es bueno poder verlo escrito. Espero la reacción de ustedes con nerviosismo. _

_No puedo dejar de mencionar la ayuda de mis pre-betas Kokopelli y AMulder. Y muchas gracias a Sherry. _

_Arios: Este capítulo por cierta razón me dio mucho trabajo traducir… pero ahí está… _

_Brios: y por alguna razón, fue difícil de corregir… pero aquí está…_


	11. El Departamento de Registros y Estadísti

**Capítulo Diez – El Departamento de Registros y Estadísticas **

_9 de agosto_

Ginny convenció a Harry de caminar de vuelta a La Madriguera. La noche pacífica y la luna brillante le hacía sentir que sería un crimen el regresar tan pronto donde su familia después de tan perfecta petición. Si se dejaba llevar por la sonrisita secreta que él tenía, Ginny se daba cuenta que él no estaba tan ansioso de perder su privacidad tan pronto.

Una lechuza se oyó cantando mientras caminaban. Harry la abrazó cerca de sí mientras jugaba distraídamente con el anillo alrededor de su dedo y sonrió agradecida. Su traje era perfecto para una cena fina, pero no para una caminata al aire libre. Pero, todavía con la euforia de por fin convertirse en la prometida de Harry, Ginny se dijo que podría correr en cueros por la aldea y no sentir frío. El intento de Harry de transformar una servilleta en un chal se agradecía, pero la noche era una fría como para estar caminando en un fino traje de noche.

– Estuviste maravilloso esta noche. – le murmuró ella, acurrucándose mas cerca a él, y deseando que el viaje de vuelta a la casa durase horas en vez de minutos.

Harry colocó el chal transformado para cubrir más el brazo de ella y suspiró. – Tú también. Pensé que estaba frito allá en el restaurante.

Ella permitió que una sonrisita apareciera en la cara. – No te iba a matar, Harry, meramente lastimarte un poco. Para ser honesta, estaba tan en shock por lo que ibas a hacer - ¡pedirme la mano al frente de toda esa gente! Pensé en lazarte uno ahí mismo, con todo y la prohibición de magia para menores de edad.

Con una risita nerviosa, él se detuvo y se giró para verla. Ya estaban en el camino que llevaba hacia La Madriguera. – Lo se. – dijo, sus ojos pidiendo perdón. – Lo lamento. Me di cuenta cuando me puse de pie que había sido una de mis peores ideas y que tenía que hacer lo imposible para arreglarlo. Merecías tener ese momento en privado y espero que perdones mi estupidez.

Ya que había perdonado su indiscreción tan pronto él había sacado el anillo en Soatshead Hill, Ginny estaba de ánimos para perdonar mas; ella colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello de él y dejó que sus labios hicieran la absolución.

Después de un largo rato, la pareja, todavía sin aliento, entró a La Madriguera para verse inmersos en el medio de un caos.

-------

Nadie se dio cuenta cuando Harry y Ginny entraron a la cocina por la puerta de atrás. Eran pasadas las once, pero a pesar de la hora, todos los Weasley estaban reunidos en la sala, gritando o chillando en varios grados de enfado.

– Si Ginny no ha maldecido a Harry hasta el martes, lo hago yo mismo. – fue el gruñido que vino de Bill.

– ¿Vieron la cara de ella? – preguntó Fred.

– Sí. – contestó Ron. – Estaba destruida.

– Ron, no sabes lo que ha pasado. – chilló Hermione. – Ni siquiera han regresado, así que no ganamos nada con especular.

– Ya regresamos. – dijo Ginny llanamente. – Y estamos bien. ¿A que se debe la conmoción?

– ¡Ginny! – exclamó su mamá y Ginny se vio envuelta en un abrazo.

Mientras Ginny pasaba de su mamá a sus hermanos, Harry se dio cuenta de las miradas furiosas de cada uno. Hermione era la que mas simpatía tenía pero hasta sus ojos reflejaban un poco de desilusión. La alegría que había sentido cuando bajaban de Stoatshead Hill se desvaneció, solo para ser reemplazada por una premonición en los dedos. Las cosas se iban a poner malas antes de ponerse buenas.

– Que bueno que regresaste a nuestra hermana. – dijo Charlie amenazadoramente. – Viendo que es obvio que no te importa los sentimientos de ella.

– ¡Charlie! – chilló Molly. – ¡Ya basta! Harry tiene los mejores intereses de ella en mente y bien lo sabes.

Aparentemente sin convencer, Charlie se cruzó de brazos y mantuvo la mirada fría sobre Harry.

– ¿Fue por eso que no le pidió la mano _como dijo que lo haría_? – resopló Bill, enunciando con fuerza las últimas cinco palabras.

Ginny abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su papá le ganó. – ¿Quizás debemos permitirle a Harry que explique?

El tono de Arthur era llano y sin pretensiones; Harry no podía ver como su futuro suegro se sentía al respecto pero al menos le estaba dando el beneficio de la duda.

Todos los ojos se posaron sobre Harry, esperando a que este hablara. – Pues bien… verán, cuando estaba, eh… a punto de pedir a Ginny en el restaurante, me di cuenta que había cometido un error colosal al escoger un sitio tan público. – él miró a Ginny y esta le asintió en apoyo. – Esto necesitábamos hacerlo entre los dos a solas. Hay tanto de mi vida que ha estado en la prensa que me di cuenta, casi demasiado tarde, que no quería eso para un momento tan especial para Ginny. Y cuando vi a Ginny, entonces… me di cuenta que ella tampoco lo quería así.

Cuando Harry terminó, el lugar estaba en ascuas, con todos aguantando la respiración.

– ¿Y que más? – preguntó Hermione, a quien Harry adivinó sería la que única en perder la paciencia. – ¿Qué pasó?

Ginny se soltó de Bill y se acercó a Harry, con las manos entrelazadas. El brazo derecho lo puso alrededor de la cintura de Harry y se paró en la punta de los pies para besarlo en la mejilla. Cuando Harry estaba ya seguro que Hermione explotaría de la curiosidad, Ginny alzó la mano izquierda y movió los dedos, dejando que el anillo capturara la luz. – Él me preguntó, y yo contesté.

– ¡_Ginnyyyy_! – chilló Hermione, para prontamente casi matar a su amiga en un abrazo.

En el dedo anular de Ginny estaba, donde todos pudieron ver, un delicado anillo de oro. La superficie lisa reflejaba la luz de la sala y parecía capturar la atención de todos. En el tope del anillo un simple diamante brillaba bajo la luz, acompañado de dos pequeñas esmeraldas a cada lado.

– Es lindo. – dijo Hermione, echándose a un lado para permitirle a Molly pasar. – Sabía que tenías algo de sensatez en esa cabeza.

Harry le sacó la lengua y sonrió.

Molly estaba llorando, abrazando a su hija. – Estoy tan contenta de que finalmente lo hicieran oficial, Ginny, y de que hayas aceptado.

Bill, sin embargo, todavía tenía mala cara. – ¿Y que pasó con eso de incluir a la familia, Harry?

– Exacto. – dijeron Fred y George a coro, mirando a Harry.

Ginny se separó de su mamá y contestó por Harry. – Él hizo lo correcto, Bill. Todos ustedes deberían aprender de mi prometido. – un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Harry al oír esto. – Al último minuto él supo que yo necesitaba que este momento fuera especial, y él tomó la decisión correcta. Él decidió entre hacerme feliz o hacerlos felices a ustedes. Si todavía piensan que él decidió de forma incorrecta, ya saben a donde pueden irse.

Obviamente reconociendo las señales de advertencia, Bill bajó la mirada. – Es que… solo quería ver a mi hermana con el tipo adecuado, es todo. – explicó suavemente.

Ginny se acercó a Bill y lo agarró en un fuerte abrazo. – Gracias, Bill. – murmuró ella, pero el silencio del lugar hizo como si estuviera hablando en voz alta. – Deberías asegurarte de pedirle la mano a Fleur en privado también.

Una columna de humo parecía salir de la cara de Bill debido al color que tenía. – Nosotros… todavía…

Molly vertió su atención hacia su hijo mayor. – ¡Oh, Bill! ¡Que buenas noticias! Ya me preguntaba cuando pensabas hacer de ella una mujer honesta.

Bill se puso peor al escuchar esto, ya que todavía estaba bajo la impresión de que su mamá no estaba al tanto de sus arreglos de vivienda.

– Ella es una tremenda chica si no le importa el arete. – continuó Molly, con una sonrisita pícara, mientras tocaba el susodicho colmillo que colgaba de la oreja de Bill. – Y el pelo… – añadió mientras le echaba el brazo a su marido.

El resto de la familia rompió a reír a carcajadas y la tensión se derritió un poco. Muy pronto, todos estaban despidiéndose para irse a la cama. Cuando Harry empezó a subir las escaleras, una mano lo detuvo.

– Hijo. – dijo Arthur suavemente, cuando Harry se volteó para verlo. – Hiciste lo correcto esta noche. Me alegra ver que tuviste las agallas de tomar el asunto en tus manos.

Harry asintió, no muy seguro de que decir. – Ella es… maravillosa.

Arthur sonrió. – Sí, lo es. Confío en ti para que me la cuides. – Arthur colocó una mano en el hombro de Harry. – Gracias.

Entonces, el patriarca de los Weasley pasó por el lado de Harry y subió hacia su habitación.

Harry se detuvo en el ultimo escalón por un momento, pensando en todo lo que había ganado y lo que había perdido; el hecho de que no tenía un padre para guiarlo a través del proceso de cortejo, o una madre que le diera consejos en como amar y atesorar a una mujer. Y como sea, mientras estaba ahí, no podía evitar en pensar que el destino le había enviado una familia substituta que era mejor de lo que había podido soñar.

– Oye, tú. – dijo Ginny, mientras bajaba las escaleras desde su cuarto. Ella colocó sus brazos alrededor del torso de Harry e inhaló profundamente mientras presionaba la cara contra el pecho del joven. – ¿No le vas a dar a tu prometida un buen beso de buenas noches?

La sonrisa de Harry se amplió y le dio un besito en el tope de la cabeza.

Ginny le dio un manotazo en el hombro. – Así no, tontín. – murmuró ella, todavía aferrándose a él como si este fuera a salir corriendo del lugar.

– Se exactamente lo que esta bruja quiere. – dijo él y levantó la barbilla de ella con un dedo.

Los dos de alguna manera lograron subir hasta el próximo nivel, y Harry se despidió de Ginny por última vez. El día había sido uno largo y con todo y eso, Harry no podía decir que se sentía cansado.

– Buenas noches, Ginny. – murmuró él cuando la puerta del cuarto de ella se cerró y él se dirigió lentamente al suyo, preguntándose que les depararía el futuro para él y su futura esposa.

_10 de agosto _

La mañana siguiente era el día antes de la boda. Ya muchas cosas estaban listas, pero todavía quedaban cosas por hacer. Molly estaba haciendo los arreglos finales con la comida. Hermione, como dama, tenía a su cargo los arreglos florares y los vestidos. Ron – el padrino – estaba comportándose de forma secreta sobre algo y Harry tenía muchas ganas de saber que era.

– ¿Listo para ver a tu hermana y tu mejor amigo casándose mañana? – preguntó Harry durante el desayuno.

Ron tomó un sorbo de su jugo y se quedó mirando su tostada. – Es bueno que te estés casando pero a la vez se siente extraño. – respondió. – Y no se si sentirme feliz o celoso.

En ese momento, Hermione y Ginny entraron y tomaron asiento. Ginny le besó la mejilla a Harry mientras Hermione se acurrucaba contra Ron.

– No es tan tarde como para hacer una boda doble, sabes. – ofreció Harry, mirando a Ron fijamente.

– De ninguna manera. – respondió Ron, haciendo un gesto de cortar con la mano. – Tú disfruta el circo con los medios, mi boda será una tranquila y bonita.

Todos se echaron a reír por un momento, y Harry carraspeó la garganta. – Bueno, Ron, ¿Qué te traes entre manos? Te acuestas tarde en la noche, y Ginny dice que Hermione ya hace rato estaba dormida. Ha habido muchas lechuzas extrañas en el cuarto, y Fred y George han estado muy callados sobre algo. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Ron se movió nerviosamente en su silla. Hasta Hermione estaba curiosa con todo este comportamiento clandestino. – Nada. – murmuró el pelirrojo, echándose un pedazo de tostada en la boca. – Ya te enterarás.

– Ajá. – dijo Harry, pensando que probablemente saldría mejor sin saber nada, especialmente si los gemelos estaban envueltos en el asunto.

Ginny de repente se sentó derecha al lado de su hermano. – Si esto tiene algo que ver con una despedida de soltero para Harry, Ronald. – advirtió ella, haciendo una imitación razonable de su mamá. – Más te vale que te vayas sacando la idea de la cabeza.

Derrotado, Ron tragó su tostada y bajó la cabeza. – Está fuera de mi control, Ginny. Fred y George han invitado a cuanto varón ha pasado por Hogwarts, excepto a Malfoy. – Ron levantó la mirada y continuó. – No es que no quería hacerle algo a Harry, pero estos dos se han sobrepasado con esto.

Ginny se iba a poner de pie, pero Harry la agarró por el brazo. – No te apures, mi amor. – dijo calmándola y empezando a frotarle el brazo. – Te prometo que seré un perfecto caballero y estaré en casa para la medianoche.

Ella le espetó una miradita escéptica pero no dijo nada más.

– Además. – explicó Harry. – Los dos tenemos montones de cosas que hacer hoy. Te vas a hartar de mí para cuando la fiesta empiece.

– Además. – repitió Hermione desde su posición en la mesa. – A lo mejor puede que vayas a salir esta noche también, Ginny. – había un aire de travesura en los ojos de la otra chica que hablaba de algo planeado.

– ¿Oh sí? – preguntó Ginny, de repente entusiasmada.

– A lo mejor. – dijo Hermione. – Depende de que tan rápido terminemos con las decoraciones.

Con renovado vigor, los cuatro adolescentes terminaron su desayuno a las millas. Ron y Hermione se fueron para empezar a trabajar en el salón parroquial de la iglesia, y Harry y Ginny se fueron para el Ministerio de Magia.

-------

Tan pronto Aparecieron en el área designada para Apariciones en el ministerio, Harry y Ginny se vieron inundados de forma inmediata por periodistas, reporteros y fotógrafos. Aparentemente, no tomó mucho tiempo para ellos enterarse que la pareja iba para allá.

– Sr. Potter. – bramó un hombre corpulento vestido de púrpura. – ¿Ya le pidió la mano a la Srta. Weasley?

– ¿Por qué se fueron tan temprano del restaurante? – chilló otro hombre detrás del primero.

– ¿Y que ha pasado con la boda? – una bruja preguntó, moviéndose hacia el frente a codazos. Una inundación de preguntas siguió a esto y Ginny se tapó las orejas con las manos.

Harry agarró delicadamente la mano de Ginny. – Sí. – dijo de forma cortante al primer hombre, silenciando al resto de la muchedumbre. Harry comenzó a empujar su camino entre el grupo de reporteros, teniendo cuidado de Ginny mientras avanzaba.

– ¿Fue romántico? – preguntó una bruja con un chal desaliñado verde, lo cual hizo que los reporteros sacaran papel y pluma tratando de capturar lo que decía la pareja.

Ginny vaciló un poco, y mientras Harry seguía avanzando, Ginny se giró hacia la bruja y asintió. – Mucho.

Las preguntas siguieron mientras ellos se liberaban de la muchedumbre y lograban entrar al elevador. Harry y Ginny sonrieron y mantuvieron sus respuestas cortas pero amables. Cuando la puerta del elevador por fin cerró y empezaron a subir, Ginny dejó salir un resoplido. – Eso fue… intenso. Nunca había experimentado algo similar.

Harry se encogió de hombros. – Te acostumbrarás.

El elevador siguió subiendo y la puerta abrió ruidosamente en el tercer piso. Ginny le frotó la espalda a Harry con la mano; era la mano con el anillo de compromiso en el dedo. – No se como lo logras.

Harry le sonrió gentilmente, y la guió fuera del elevador y al pasillo que tenía varias oficinas y algo en común: todas expedían algún tipo de licencia mágica. Estaba el Departamento de Transportación Mágica, la Oficina de Encantos y Hechizos Experimentales y el Departamento de Registros y Estadísticas, hacia la cual se estaban dirigiendo los dos.

Algunas cabezas se giraron a verlos mientras caminaban por el pasillo y cuando por fin llegaron frente a la puerta de la Oficina de Licencias de Matrimonios Mágicos, Ginny dejó salir otro resoplido de alivio.

Harry le dio vuelta a la perilla vieja de metal que parecía estándar en las oficinas de gobierno, y los dos entraron a una oficina levemente amueblada. Un aviso tenía palabras mágicas en una pizarra que estaba sobre una ventana pequeña que decía: _Por favor tome un número… sirviendo ahora el número 12. _

No había nadie en la oficina con ellos, así que fue con un sentimiento extraño de pavor que los dos tomaron el número 456 del aparatito. Más extraño aun fue que el número debajo era el sesenta y cuatro. Harry y Ginny tomaron asiento, pensando que la espera sería una larga.

Ginny inclinó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y estaba a punto de colocar los brazos alrededor de la cintura del joven cuando una campanita sonó por detrás de la ventanilla. La pizarra mágica cambió para leer ahora: _Sirviendo ahora el número 456_. Una bruja apareció detrás de la ventana y les hizo señas para que se acercaran.

– Buenas. – dijo la bruja secamente, sin levantar la mirada. Ella sacó un rollo de pergamino y una pluma y los alargó a través de la ventanilla. – Llenen estos y me los traen de vuelta.

Harry agarró los papeles y pluma y se regresó a su silla. Harry los leyó por encima por un momento antes de empezar a escribir. – Oye. – anunció. – Esta pluma se auto rellena.

Ginny rodó los ojos. – Pues claro que lo es. Dame, yo lleno esto. – ofreció ella, quitándole los papeles.

– Seguro. – dijo él sonando aliviado. – Yo solo me siento aquí, ¿está bien?

Ignorando su autocompasión, Ginny leyó la forma. La muchacha escribió sus nombres, sus fechas de nacimiento, direcciones (ella puso La Madriguera como la dirección de los dos), y empezó a contestar el centenal de preguntas en la solicitud de la licencia.

– ¿Harry, cual es la fecha de las Proclamas? – preguntó Ginny.

– Cuando se anunció nuestro matrimonio. – respondió Harry.

– ¿Y esa fecha es?

– Antes de tu nacer.

– Hmmpff .

– ¿Y porque quieren saber con cuanta gente hemos salido? – preguntó Ginny en voz alta. – Eso no lo voy a contestar.

Harry bufó a su lado. – ¿Qué? – preguntó ella.

– Nada. – respondió él. – Es que no permites nada de una solicitud. No me sorprende que no lo permitas de mí tampoco.

Ginny se permitió una sonrisita y regresó a lo que estaba haciendo.

Diez minutos y cuatro páginas de preguntas más tarde, y Harry y Ginny regresaron a la ventanilla.

– Terminamos. – anunció Ginny y alargó los papeles por la ventanilla.

La bruja tomó los documentos y empezó a leerlos. Ella leyó lo nombres, abrió los ojos y por primera vez miró a la pareja, o mas bien, miró a _Harry_.

– Oh, guau. – exclamó. – Me preguntaba cuando vendrían para acá. – ella pareció recordar donde estaba y terminó de leer la solicitud. La bruja hizo varias anotaciones en la primera página y dijo. – Todo parece estar en orden. Necesito un permiso firmado por los padres de la Srta. Weasley debido a que ella es menor de edad.

Ginny sacó una carta de su bolsillo y la entregó.

La bruja la leyó y la metió en una caja en su escritorio. – Es para detectar falsificación. – explicó. La caja hizo un pequeño 'ding' después de un momento y la bruja asintió. – Muy bien. Eso es cinco galeones para procesar la licencia y para pagar la prueba.

Ginny captó los ojos de Harry. – ¿Prueba? – Harry y Ginny preguntaron a la vez, intercambiando miradas y volviéndose hacia la bruja detrás de la ventanilla. – ¿Qué tipo de prueba? – preguntó Ginny, mientras Harry sacaba el dinero de su bolsillo para pagar la fianza.

– Es estándar para todas las parejas. – explicó la bruja, mientras sellaba la solicitud de forma ruidosa. – Tienen que pasar por una serie de pruebas para determinar compatibilidad. Si no son lo suficientemente compatibles, se les envía a consejería para que aprendan a llevarse bien.

Harry resopló mientras Ginny abría la boca en asombro.

La bruja estaba como si nada. – Es bien estándar. – explicó. – Solo esperen aquí. – dijo apuntando de nuevo a las sillas y sin mas protestas o discusiones, los dos se volvieron a sentar.

Prontamente, los dos se encontraron dentro de una oficina adyacente a la sala de espera con un mago que se veía más viejo que el tío Bilius de Ginny (y el tío Bilius de Ginny había muerto antes de que Ron naciera).

– Muy bien. – cacareó el hombre. – Solo relájense mientras hago el Hechizo de Compatibilidad.

Harry agarró la mano de Ginny y esta encontró un grado de confort al tenerlo a su lado.

El hombre movió su vara y empezó a murmurar una larga e incomprensible encantación. A los dos les cubrió una luz rosada y púrpura cuyo ritmo parecía ondular hasta que se tornó en un púrpura sólido. El mago pareció pensar que no había hecho el hechizo de forma correcta, ya que lo hizo tres veces con los mismos resultados.

El hombre se rascó la cabeza y salió del lugar sin decir palabra, dejando a una confundida pareja. Cuando Ginny ya estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo, el hombre regresó con otro mago mucho más joven y más fácil de entender. El primer hombre hizo el hechizo de nuevo y cuando la luz púrpura dominó de nuevo, el mago separó sus manos frente a él. – ¿Ves lo que quise decir? El manual no menciona esto como uno de los posibles resultados.

– Mmm. – el mago más joven murmuró. – ¿Tiene el papeleo de ellos?

El hombre mayor le entregó el puñado de papeles, los cuales estaban ya arrugados por las muchas veces que se habían leído. – Ah. – su compañero dijo comprendiendo. – Ellos son _arreglados_. No importa mucho entonces.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – aventuró Harry. – ¿Cuál es el problema con el Hechizo de Compatibilidad?

Los hombres se dieron cuenta de que estaba la pareja ahí. – Bueno, pues… verán, siempre se hace este hechizo para determinar si son compatibles. Si la luz se torna rosada, todo está bien. Si se mantiene mixta, entonces tratamos de arreglar las partes que no son compatibles y los enviamos para el consejero.

– ¿Y si se torna púrpura? – preguntó Ginny, sin estar muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

El mago del ministerio vaciló un poco y juntó las manos. – Nadie sabe con certeza. El mago que inventó este hechizo murió hace cien años atrás sin decirle nada a nadie. La gente por aquí dicen que eso significa que el matrimonio será uno corto, pero yo pienso que significa que están ya enamorados, mucho mas que la mayoría de la gente que llevan décadas casados.

Ginny no estaba muy segura de que pensar así que se encogió de hombros. – Y entonces… ¿no tenemos que ir al consejero?

– No. - dijo el hombre y les hizo señas para que se pusieran de pie. – Presumo que no, pero yo les recomendaría que no le dijeran nada a nadie sobre el hechizo. Todo lo que hará es darles mas tela para cortar a esos reporteros que están allá afuera.

Harry asintió. – De eso no se preocupe. Si he aprendido algo es que los reporteros no necesitan ayuda para inventarse algo nuevo y trágico para fastidiarme la vida.

Harry y Ginny regresaron a la sala de espera y esperaron a que la asistente procesara su licencia.

– Todo listo. – anunció la bruja. – Tienen que esperar veinticuatro horas para que puedan casarse legalmente, y esto expira en una semana. Buena suerte.

Ginny tomó el expediente que contenía la licencia. – Muchas gracias.

Los dos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron hacia el elevador. Harry tomó la mano de ella y le dio un apretón. – ¿Lista para enfrentarte a los reporteros de nuevo?

Ella echó los hombros para atrás y levantó su barbilla. – Lista cuando tú estés, Harry.

Juntos, entraron al elevador y esperaron nerviosamente a que reabriera.

-------

De vuelta a La Madriguera, Harry y Ginny llegaron para encontrarse al clan Weasley inmerso en una ráfaga de actividades. Molly le estaba gritando ordenes a Ron, Arthur y a los gemelos. Todos menos Ron habían tomado el día libre de sus trabajos.

– Fred, George. – dijo ella cuando Harry y Ginny llegaron con un silencioso crack en la sala. – Tomen estas cajas de flores y póngalas en la alacena fría. Ron, tu ropa está sobre tu cama. Arthur, tu cita es en quince minutos y no puedes llegar tarde.

Todos los varones Weasley, incluido el pelinegro que estaba siendo oficialmente inducido a la familia el día siguiente, tenían cita esa mañana para medirse las túnicas en Madame Malkin. Arthur lo había arreglado, y como siempre, estaban casi tarde.

– Sí, mi amor. – respondió Arthur, colocando su copia de El Profeta en la mesita de la sala. Arthur señaló el periódico y le dijo a Harry y a Ginny. – Me temo que ustedes dos hicieron la primera plana de nuevo.

Harry gruñó por lo bajo y Ginny resopló. Ella se dirigió hacia la mesa y agarró el diario. En la portada había una foto de ellos de la noche anterior. Harry estaba parcialmente escudando a Ginny del flash del fotógrafo mientras los dos salían del restaurante. En la foto movible en blanco y negro, la última imagen se congelaba y un círculo rojo aparecía alrededor del dedo sin anillo de Ginny. Un centello se podía ver en las mejillas de Ginny. En el tope de la pagina estaban las palabras, "¿Irá Potter a Pedirle la Mano? La Chica Weasley se Queda Plantada Anoche en Chez Carre." El artículo seguía especulando sobre la viabilidad de la relación y si Ginny era adecuada para Harry o no.

– Completamente basura. – dijo Ginny mientras arrugaba y tiraba el periódico sobre la mesa.

Harry bufó detrás de ella. – Como si ya no supiéramos eso. – Harry deslizó las manos alrededor de la cintura de ella y la acercó.

Ginny se derritió contra él y dejó que el estrés se le fuera. – Supongo que tienes razón. Pero como sea me enoja ver que imprimen esa basura, sabiendo que la gente se lo va a creer.

En ese momento la cabeza de Arthur apareció de nuevo y una sonrisita extraña apareció en su rostro. – Es… hora de irnos, Harry. ¿Nos encuentras en el Callejón Diagon?

Harry se separó de Ginny y le asintió. – Estaré allí en un minuto, papá.

Una ola de felicidad recorrió a Ginny cuando lo escuchó decir eso y su alegría estaba reflejada también en el rostro de su papá. – Bien. Te veré allá. – dijo Arthur y se desapareció por la puerta.

Girando dentro del abrazo de Harry, Ginny se acurrucó contra él y suspiró. – No te tardes mucho. – murmuró.

Harry le besó el tope de la cabeza y la abrazó de nuevo. – Recuérdame contarte un secreto sobre el anillo cuando regrese. – dijo bromeando.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Ginny un poco molesta cuando lo vio sacar su varita y separarse de ella. – No me puedes decir algo así y dejarme en ascuas mientras te vas.

Y para mayor enojo, Harry sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y se fue con otro crack.

Con un resoplido furioso y otra ojeada al periódico arrugado, Ginny se quitó la túnica y la puso sobre una silla cercana. La joven se arregló la blusa y luego con paso determinado, se dirigió hacia la cocina para esperar el viaje hacia la iglesia, distraídamente jugando con el anillo de oro en su dedo.

-------

Ron lo estaba esperando en el Caldero Chorreante cuando Harry llegó y los dos se encaminaron hacia el callejón por la pared de ladrillo de atrás. El Callejón Diagon estaba increíblemente libre del tráfico usual para un viernes en la mañana y Harry estaba alegre por eso.

– Y bien. – dijo Ron casualmente. – ¿Nervioso por lo de mañana?

Harry pateó una piedrita, enviándola a volar por el camino de adoquines. – Nah. – respondió, pero rápido reconsideró. – Bueno, un poco preocupado con la cuestión del baile.

Asintiendo en acuerdo, Ron metió las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. – ¿Que tal el maleficio? Ginny podría cambiar de parecer…

Solo le tomó un segundo a Harry imaginarse el resultado de semejante decisión. – ¿No creo que Ginny vaya a hacer eso, no crees?

– No, excepto que hagas algo que ella crea valga la pena, aunque no creo que nada valga pasar por eso, sabes. Tú sabes lo irracional que ella puede ser, Harry.

– Sí. – respondió Harry. – Mas vale entonces que yo no fastidie las cosas.

Ya estaban frente a Madame Malkin y Ron le dejó entrar. La misma Madame Malkin estaba midiendo a los gemelos, a los cuales tenía parados tiesamente mientras marcaba el dobladillo de las túnicas que se estaban probando. Harry hizo nota mental de contarle a Ginny lo obedientes que se veían los normalmente salvajes hermanos.

– Muy bien, ustedes dos. – Madame Malkin dijo apuntando a Ron y a Harry. – Párense por aquí. – ella indicó con el dedo un área vacía cerca de los vestidores. – Las cintas los medirán mientras termino con estos dos, y entonces escogemos colores.

Sintiéndose un poco como un recluta Auror, Harry se dirigió un poco con bochorno al área designada y un par de cintas métricas empezaron a medir cada parte de los cuerpos de Ron y Harry. Arthur, Charlie y Bill estaban al otro de los gemelos y estaban mirando sombreros, bufandas y guantes, los cuales estaban en la lista de comprar para mañana.

– Te diré. – dijo Ron a Harry cuando las cintas terminaron. – Nunca lo hubiese creído si alguien me hubiese dicho que me estaría preparando para tu boda con todavía un año de escuela. Eso sin mencionar que te estarías casando con mi hermana. – el joven sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba al suelo incrédulo. – Loco. Les hubiese dicho eso.

Harry bufó. – Sí, bueno, tú no escuchaste esto de mi, pero ha habido una apuesta corriendo desde el quinto año sobre cuando tú y Hermione se juntarían.

– ¿Oh sí? – Ron se volteó hacia Harry y se rascó la cabeza. – ¿Quién ganó?

– No se. Alguien en Ravenclaw adivinó que sería en séptimo año, así que no se si el verano cuenta o no.

En ese momento, Madame Malkin se apareció. – Vengan aquí, chicos. Es hora de probarse algunas túnicas.

Ron estaba viendo a los gemelos mientras estos se probaban un par de corbatas y Harry empezó a reflexionar sobre lo calmado que había sido el verano. Con todas las preparaciones para la boda, y el hecho de que se iba a casar, Harry de repente se preguntó que estaba pasando con Voldemort. Ahora que iba estar atado legal y mágicamente a otra persona, su posición del 'único con el poder de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso' parecía mucho mas complicada.

– ¿Estás bien, amigo? – preguntó Ron, mirando a su mejor amigo.

– Sí. – respondió Harry lentamente. – Solo pensando en lo raro que será estar… casado. – Harry pausó, se pasó la mano por el pelo y miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba cerca para escuchar. – Quiero decir… con Voldemort y todo eso.

La cara de Ron se puso seria. – Se lo que quieres decir. Estaba pensando en eso mismo, y en como Ginny no era exactamente desconocida para él, ¿sabes? Especialmente después del año pasado.

Harry sabía exactamente a qué se refería su amigo. Durante su sexto año en Hogwarts, Voldemort había logrado infiltrarse en la escuela y el blanco había sido Ginny. No fue sino hasta que Harry, Hermione y Ron habían descubierto que ella estaba desaparecida y la siguieron hasta el Bosque Prohibido que se dieron cuenta a quien estaba Voldemort buscando. Ginny era todavía susceptible a ser posesionada por Voldemort y la había usado como trampa para sacar a Harry de la protección del castillo. Con suerte, Harry había descubierto la desaparición de ella antes de lo planeado y pudo distraerlos lo suficiente como para Ron llevarse a Ginny de vuelta para el castillo; todos habían sobrevivido, pero no sin consecuencias.

– Bueno. – dijo Harry con resolución, mirando su reflejo en un espejo. – Él no va a acercarse a ella otra vez. Me encargaré de eso.

Un puñado de telas multicolores les cayó encima a ambos muchachos. – Vayan y pruébense esas y veremos como les queda.

Harry agarró un puñado, y con una mirada nerviosa a Ron, se encaminó hacia los vestidores. La mañana iba a ser una muy larga.

-------

A las once y media, las manos de Ginny estaban ya acalambradas de estar colgando serpentines doradas y verdes y la muchacha estaba que no soportaba ver el papel un segundo mas. – Hasta aquí llegué. – declaró ella, bajándose de la escalerilla y sentándose en una silla plegable de metal. – No voy a colgar más de estas cosas hasta que no vuelva a sentir mis dedos.

Su madre miró desaprobadoramente desde su escalerilla y cloqueó la lengua. – Yo solo espero que podamos terminar con las decoraciones antes de la cena. No se verá bien si dejamos el lugar a media… y todavía es que no escoges la música.

Ginny rodó los ojos antes los intentos de su mamá de hacerla sentirse culpable. – Es mi boda, y se verá feo si termino en San Mungo con las manos amputadas.

Con otro cacareo, su mamá se bajó de la escalerilla y se fue al otro extremo del salón, donde había más cajas de decoraciones y procedió a separarlas.

Hermione, quien había estado colgando por su lado, se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, aparentemente sin oponerse a la idea de un descanso. – ¿Cómo te sientes, Ginny?

– ¿Físicamente o emocionalmente? – preguntó Ginny. – Debes de ser más específica, ya que tengo varios problemitas en este momento.

Hermione agarró una de las manos de la pelirroja y empezó a masajearla suavemente. – No estaba hablando de estas. – dijo ella. – Esteba esperando que pudieras hablar conmigo.

Ginny rio por lo bajo, agradecida del masaje y la conversación. – ¿Quieres decir que todavía no maldices a Ron? Si yo pasara tanto tiempo como lo pasas tú con él, le hubiese reemplazado las orejas con su….

– El punto. – interrumpió Hermione rápidamente. – Es que tú eres la que se va a casar mañana, y no yo. Además, tú no estás pasando… ese _tipo_ de tiempo con Harry como lo hago yo con Ron. Cuando hay menos habladurías y menos tiempo para discutir.

Observando las mejillas sonrojadas de su amiga, Ginny estaba en ascuas entre reírse en voz alta o vomitar el desayuno en el suelo de la iglesia. La joven se decidió en gruñir. – Eso fue demasiada información, Hermione. Me alegra saber que tú y Ron van por el mismo camino que Harry y yo, pero cualquier indirecta sobre lo que mi hermano y tú hacen cuando están a solas, no me va ayudar con los nervios.

Hermione cambió de manos y Ginny estuvo incapaz de hablar, porque las atenciones eran maravillosamente dolorosas. – Muy bien, no te diré lo maravilloso que besa él o lo agradable que se siente su pecho a través de su camisa, o…

– ¡GAH! – exclamó Ginny, sacando su mano para cubrirse sus orejas. Después de un momento, ella arriesgó una mirada hacia su amiga para verla riéndose a carcajadas ante la reacción de Ginny. – Graciosita. – dijo, bajando las manos.

– Lo lamento. – Hermione se las arreglo entre risas. – Ron tenía razón; ustedes Weasley se ruborizan en todos lados.

Ginny decidió ignorarla y se puso de pie, caminando lentamente hacia el medio del salón. Luna estaba añadiendo rábanos a uno de los arcos blancos, Molly estaba levitando unas cajas a varios lugares alrededor del salón y la realidad de las actividades de mañana finalmente empezaron a caerle dentro de la consciencia. – Me voy a casar. – dijo suavemente.

– Que comes que adivinas. – respondió Hermione, parándose al lado de ella. – Y si no me equivoco, tu prometido acaba de llegar.

Siguiendo el dedo de Hermione, Ginny captó la imagen familiar de alguien con pelo negro alborotado. Ese alguien estaba hablando con Ron, y ninguno se había dado cuenta de las chicas. Una ola de miedo la recorrió, mezclado con otro de confort. – Hermione! – chilló. – ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Me voy a casar!

Con una risita condescendiente, Hermione simplemente abrazó a Ginny. Cuando se separaron, los ojos de Hermione estaban llenos de lágrimas. – Ve hacia él. Toma algo de tiempo fuera de aquí y las cosas se verán mejores.

Ginny se mordió el labio nerviosamente y luchó por controlar otra ola de pánico. – Bien. – dijo ella un tanto insegura.

Hermione le dio un empujoncito y Ginny se encontró caminando hacia Harry. Él todavía no las había visto, pero Charlie y Bill le estaban haciendo señas. Mientras se acercaba, el nerviosismo se le fue reemplazando por un deseo intenso de escaparse – de dejar los confines del salón y alejarse de todo lo relacionado con la boda. Cuando Harry hizo contacto visual con Ginny y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ella supo exactamente lo que necesitaba.

– Harry. – murmuró ella, aferrándose a él como si este fuera a desaparecer de repente. – Estoy volviéndome loca. Llévame a casa, necesito alejarme de aquí.

Harry la abrazó prontamente y le besó en la frente. – ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? – preguntó.

– Llévame a volar.

-------

No fue hasta que Harry tenía la escoba a toda velocidad cuando se dio cuenta de lo tenso que había estado. Si Ginny no hubiese sugerido ir a volar, a él nunca se le hubiese ocurrido que necesitaba un descanso. Y por lo que había visto de su prometida en la iglesia, ella lucía como que necesitaba uno también.

Con un grito de placer, Harry empujó su escoba sobre la línea de árboles hasta que todo lo que podía ver era el cielo azul y la nube blanca ocasional. Normalmente no hubiese podido hacer esa maniobra sino fuera por el Encanto de Ocultamiento que él lanzó tan pronto Ginny había abierto el closet de las escobas. Harry se había asegurado de aprender ese encanto el año pasado en la clase de Flitwick para usarlo en un día como este.

Ginny estaba millas detrás de él en su vieja Cleansweep Doce, gritándole para que bajara, pero Harry estaba muy eufórico como para hacerle caso.

Después de algunos Wronsky para aclarar su cabeza, el joven decidió bajar hasta estar al lado de ella, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. – ¿Lista para algunas corridas de cazador?

Por su parte, Ginny ni se inmutó del despliegue infantil de Harry y simplemente le tiró la Quaffle que tenía. – Jugada Porskoff, por dos largos del campo y entonces quiero ver si logras agarrar la Quaffle mientras hago el Shimmy Woollongong.

Harry no estaba seguro, pero le pareció ver una mirada traviesa en los ojos de ella mientras decía lo último. Habiendo visto el Shimmy de Ginny, una maniobra a toda velocidad en serpentina usada para sacar de foco a los cazadores del otro equipo, Harry pensaba que no sería difícil robarle la pelota roja.

– Suena bien. – dijo. – Pero luego me toca a mí hacer el Shimmy.

Ginny pareció considerar esto mientras corrían la jugada Porskoff por primera vez. – Muy bien, acepto. – dijo ella por fin.

Los dos se pasaron la Quaffle de lado a lado por unos minutos mientras Ginny trabajaba unos nudos y entonces era hora para Harry tratar de interceptar la bola.

Dejándole saber que estaba listo, Harry tiró la Quaffle en un largo arco en el aire y Ginny se apresuró a seguirla. Seguirla no era difícil hasta que ella agarró la bola de forma simple y limpia. Con la bola bajo el brazo, Ginny empezó una seria de giros y vueltas que dejaban a Harry adivinando para donde iba. Finalmente, ella hizo un error y Harry atacó.

Justo cuando iba a golpearla para quitarle la Quaffle, Ginny haló fuertemente en su Cleansweep y subió, directo en el camino de Harry. Con una fracción de segundo, Harry apenas pudo sacar la mano y evitar una colisión con el bólido de fuego de pelo rojo.

Con nueva determinación, el joven entrecerró los ojos y buscó a ver podía ver un patrón en los giros de ella, mientras la seguía de cerca. Harry empezó una serie jugadas, yéndose en picada tras de ella, solo para subir antes de chocar.

Ginny ni se inmutó por todo esto. – ¿Tienes miedo de golpear a una chica? – le dijo ella, logrando que él se pusiera mas determinado.

Harry meditó la pregunta en un instante. Él había jugado con Ginny antes, cuando ella era solo su compañera de equipo. En menos de veinticuatro horas, ella sería su compañera de por vida. Saliendo de su trance, Harry chocó contra ella y la Quaffle se fue volando. Harry se frotó el brazo donde habían conectado y vio a Ginny haciendo lo mismo.

– Ya era hora. – dijo ella con una mueca. – Me preguntaba si te atreverías a pegarme.

Harry pausó, sintiéndose avergonzado. – No quería lastimarte…

– Oh, bah. –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. – ¡Es Quidditch! Se supone que te lastimes.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y riendo a la vez, Harry recogió la Quaffle con un hechizo de convocación sin usar la varita. – Ahora es mi turno.

Ginny le sacó la lengua y le dio una palmada juguetona en el brazo. – No esperes que sea tan suave como lo fuiste tú conmigo.

– No. – respondió Harry. – Nunca haría eso.

Los dos volaron al otro extremo del claro y flotaron por un momento antes de que él le tirara la Quaffle a Ginny. – Listo cuando tú lo estés.

Ginny ajustó su posición en la escoba y echó el brazo para atrás. La Quaffle salió volando y Harry automáticamente empezó a seguirla con la vista para saber donde iba a agarrarla. Con un arranque de velocidad, Harry salió volando, con la intención de hacer dos vueltas alrededor del campo antes de dejarla ganar.

La Quaffle cayó en sus manos, y él empezó a volar de lado a lado hasta que sintió a Ginny acercarse. Una picada repentina le permitió escapar el primer intento de ella y la caza empezó.

Mientras volaban más y más rápido, Harry hacía tácticas de evasión cada vez más atrevidas, acercándolos a veces tan cerca del suelo que estaba seguro tendría las rodillas del pantalón negras cuando terminaran de volar. Harry lo siguió hacia los árboles en una maniobra en espiral que ninguna escoba ordinaria hubiese logrado y tuvo que reírse cuando vio la mueca de enfado de Ginny.

Yéndose en picada de nuevo, Ginny resumió la persecución sin decir nada, su cara era toda una mascara de concentración. Para entones Harry ya sabía como terminar el partido, y lo hizo colocando los pies en los soportes de la escoba y moviendo su trasero frente de Ginny.

Lo último que logró escuchar antes de caer de su escoba y dar de tumbos en la grama fue el gritito de sorpresa de ella seguido de una risotada. Cuando por fin estaban sobre la grama, Harry notó que no solo Ginny tenía la Quaffle en sus manos, pero también una risita de auto satisfacción, y que todavía ella no terminaba con él.

– Eso no era parte del Shimmy Wollongong. – exclamó ella.

Harry se rio antes las mejillas sonrojadas de ella. – Bueno, debería serlo. – respondió. – Ciertamente te distrajo.

Ginny le dio en el hombro y dijo. – ¡Solo por un momento! Al final agarré la Quaffle.

Cualquier pensamiento del casamiento que se avecinaba volaron de su mente, Harry solo podía ver el pelo alborotado de Ginny y la sonrisa brillante y se preguntó el porque era él con la suerte de poder estar con ella aquí. Por primera vez desde su cumpleaños, Harry pensó que a lo mejor los matrimonios arreglados no eran tan mala idea.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó ella, despertándole de su trance. – ¿Tengo algo en mis dientes o que? – ella pasó la lengua sobre sus dientes y Harry pensó que el juego no había terminado.

– No. – dijo él sentándose. – Pero creo que todavía no ganas la Quaffle hasta que termine yo contigo.

– ¿De veras? – preguntó Ginny, enfrentando el reto. Ella puso la bola detrás de su espalda y alzó la barbilla de forma desafiante.

– Oh sí. – replicó Harry y sin darle ningún aviso, se le tiró encima. Sus manos encontraron una parte de ella sobre sus caderas que era particularmente cosquillosa y muy pronto la tenía bajo su merced.

– ¡Me rindo! – pidió ella, lágrimas de risa bajando por sus mejillas.

Harry alargó la mano y agarró la Quaffle. – ¡Ja! ¡Gané!

Desde su posición en el suelo, Ginny finalmente se compuso y alzó una ceja. – ¿De veras? ¿Y que ganaste?

Harry contempló esto por un minuto y luego se inclinó sobre un codo al lado de ella. – A ti.

– ¿A mi?

– Sí. – confirmó él. – Gané. Eres mía por el resto de mi vida.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose uno al otro y la diversión tonta dio lugar a ternura. La sonrisa de Ginny nunca se desapareció cuando ella se volvió a mirar al sol entre las nubes. – Yo fui tuya hace mucho tiempo, Harry. – murmuró.

Harry colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella y mira al cielo también. – Creo que por fin me estoy dando cuenta de eso.

El sol se puso y la hierba se movía con la suave brisa, pero Harry y Ginny se quedaron en la huerta por todo el tiempo que pudieron, con la promesa de una despedida de soltero para Harry y otra para Ginny más tarde esa noche. Los dos suspiraron a la vez, contentos de estar juntos esa última noche como solteros, y preguntándose que les traería el nuevo día.

-------

_A/N: La referencia al sexto año de Harry es parte de ideas para una historia que no he escrito y que decidí usar para El Acuerdo. Como hizo Imogen en su historia Alpha and Omega, salté del sexto año a propósito, pero me di cuenta que necesitaba algo de trasfondo para proveer motivación y colorido a esta historia. _

_Gracias a Kokopelli, AMulder, XiaoXiao, Ara Kane y Sherry por toda su ayuda con esta historia. _

_Arios: Bueno, por más que intenté terminar esta traducción antes del lanzamiento de HBP, pues no se me dio. Estos últimos meses han sido difíciles para mí, con eso de buscar empleo y todo lo demás. (No se apuren, al menos recibo mi pequeña pensión del ejercito, sino estaría en la calle). El lanzamiento de HBP, ha hecho de esta historia una de universo alterno, que ya de por si lo era. No les diré que pasó en el libro 6, pero si han leído noticias de todos lados, de seguro algunos ya saben de la trama. Solo les puedo decir que estuvo muy bueno. (Y el libro 7 promete ser uno que rivalice con el Libro Gordo de Petete)._

_Bea: de mi parte les digo, que valdrá la pena la espera por el libro 6, se los garantizo. Excelente. _


	12. Cumplimiento de plazo

**Capítulo Once – Cumplimiento de plazo**

_11 de agosto_

La mañana del cumpleaños de Ginny – y la boda – amaneció soleado y brillante detrás de un velo de nubes traslúcidas. Mientras Harry miraba sin sus lentes por la ventana la serenidad del jardín de La Madriguera, el joven se dio cuenta que hoy sería su ultimo día aquí y que esta noche la pasaría con Ginny en un lugar seguro y secreto preparado por Dumbledore.

Un dolor de cabeza se estaba formando en la base del cráneo de Harry, recuerdo de su despedida de soltero la noche anterior. Aunque Ron protestara lo contrario, Harry sabía que el whisky de fuego, la música a todo volumen, y los ruidosos fuegos artificiales no habían disminuido para nada el entusiasmo de su amigo. Hasta Ron se había puesto colorado cuando una media docena de bailarinas exóticas se apareció a mitad de la noche y empezaron a quitarse la ropa ante la colección de muchachos llenos de hormonas, ruidosos y parcialmente borrachos. Harry se permitió a sí mismo una sonrisita burlona al ver la cara que puso Fred cuando una de las bailarinas sacó una varita y canceló el hechizo de glamour, revelando que era en realidad Angelina Johnson. Las otras chicas hicieron igual, revelando a Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell y otras tres chicas Gryffindor de su año. Con mucho bochorno, los gemelos y Lee Jordan empujaron a las chicas afuera para "explicar." Los subsecuentes gritos se pudieron escuchar por millas a la redonda.

Así que cuando Harry llegó a La Madriguera con un Ron potentemente bebido de más sobre el hombro, el pelinegro podía decir con honestidad que no había pasado nada, que todo había sido una buena fiesta y unos futuros cuñados que se quedaron con las ganas.

Enfocando los ojos a un punto que se movía, Harry vio una lechuza que venía volando alrededor de los árboles que rodeaban la huerta. Otras dos le seguían. Las tres llevaban sobres rojos humeantes. Y las tres se dirigieron al piso debajo de Harry, desapareciendo por la ventana.

Harry pudo escuchar claramente los murmullos desesperados de Fred y George desde un piso de arriba. El sonido se ahogó instantáneamente cuando las voces aumentadas mágicamente de tres brujas rompieron el silencio de la mañana. Los mensajes eran tan discordantes que Harry no pudo escuchar ninguna palabra en específico, pero el enfado de los Aulladores era obvio.

Cuando el envió mañanero se extinguió, Ron comenzó a despertar. – ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó, presionando sus palmas a los lados de su cabeza. – ¿Y porque me siento que tengo a Hagrid parado dentro de mi cabeza?

Harry se echó a reír. – Si no me equivoco, Fred y George se acaban de dar cuenta de lo tonto que fue el contratar bailarinas de Servicios de Escolta Tres Cazadoras. El martilleo en tu cabeza no es Hagrid; es Whisky de Fuego y estoy seguro que no serás el único en mi boda con una resaca asquerosa.

Ron gruñó y se dejó caer en la almohada. – Despiértame cuando sea hora de ir a la iglesia.

– Como gustes. – replicó Harry, agarrando su ropa y un paquete pequeño envuelto y salió por la puerta. – Pero yo no seré el que le explique a Hermione lo de anoche. Tú vas a tener que explicarle lo de las bailarinas por ti mismo.

Harry salió al pasillo y decidió que un poco de poción para el dolor y una visita al baño sería lo primero que haría esa mañana.

Ginny Weasley sonrió contra su almohada. La noche anterior le había revelado muchas cosas sobre su mejor amiga que no había pensando posible.

Luna y Hermione se habían llevado a Ginny a un pub muggle en Londres, donde se encontraron con doce brujas de Hogwarts: las gemelas Patil, Lavender Brown, Susan Bones, tres chicas del año de Ginny, otro grupo de conocidas y, para su sorpresa, Daphne Greengrass, la única de Slytherin. Después de varias bebidas, todas se fueron a casa de Hermione; los padres de ella estaban viajando por Paris; y la fiesta comenzó con ganas. No eran las bebidas, los chismorreos o la música lo que hizo que Ginny sonriera. Era el hecho de que cuando Hermione se ponía un poco ebria, su carácter se transformaba. En vez de la chica racional, juiciosa y calmada, la Hermione con bebidas de mas se convertía en ruidosa y charlatana.

Con una risita ahogada, Ginny recordó cómo tuvieron que forzar a Hermione a que se bajara de la mesa de la cocina, ya que su bailoteo se había puesto más y más fuera de coordinación. Cuando por fin la habían logrado bajar, la muchacha solo tenía puesto el sostén y calzones.

– Tenía calor. – había dicho la joven.

Ginny escuchó un gruñido apagado que venía de la otra cama. Una masa de pelo marrón alborotado se podía ver por encima de las mantas.

– ¿Quépasa? – farfulló Hermione. – ¿Dequeteríes?

Abandonando cualquier pretexto, Ginny se sacó las mantas de encima. – Oh, nada. – dijo con voz cantarín. – Estaba… em, recordando tu bailecito de anoche.

La otra chica dejó salir otro gruñido y con un movimiento exagerado de las mantas se cubrió la cabeza completamente.

– No es mi culpa el que no sepas beber. – dijo Ginny con otra risita.

Muy pronto, los ronquidos de Hermione se incrementaron en tono y volumen. Sabedora de que su amiga estaría hecha un lío si no dormía un poco más, Ginny decidió no despertarla. Su sonrisa se desapareció cuando un súbito, nervioso empuje de energía le recorrió, en unas cuantas horas sería la esposa de Harry y luego después de eso…

Ginny salió corriendo de su cama hacia el baño. Con suerte llegó a tiempo, porque lo poco que tenía dentro de su estomago lo vació dentro del inodoro justo antes de que escuchara los gritos ahogados de tres féminas dentro del cuarto de los gemelos.

Harry colocó con cuidado una cucharada de avena en su boca, mientras trataba de moverla hacia su sistema digestivo. Molly estaba tarareando una cancioncita en la cocina mientras el resto de los habitantes de la casa estaban en una paranoia causada por el insomnio.

– ¿Mamá? – preguntó Charlie, el cual había pasado la noche en la habitación de Percy. – ¿Has visto mis túnicas formales? – A Percy se le había enviado una invitación para la boda, pero hasta donde Harry sabía, éste no había respondido.

– Están en tu closet. – contestó Molly, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a un pan que estaba encantando para hacerlo tostada.

Charlie murmuró un – Gracias. – y se fue escaleras arriba con cuidado.

Charlie fue reemplazado inmediatamente en las escaleras por Ginny, la cual se veía igual de enferma que Harry.

– Feliz Cumpleaños. – ofreció Harry, arreglando una semi sonrisa hacia su futura esposa. El joven señaló el lugar a su lado en la banca. – ¿Una tostada?

Ella descendió los escalones lentamente y se deslizó en la banca. Su pelo estaba alborotado, y su camisón estaba todo desarreglado, aunque se veía bonita. Después de un segundo, ella se inclinó hacia Harry y suspiró.

– No me siento muy bien. – murmuró.

Harry colocó un brazo pesado sobre los hombros de ella y se la acercó. – Yo tampoco. – Entonces, él puso un pequeño regalo sobre la mesa y lo empujó hacia ella. – ¿A lo mejor esto te ayuda?

Sin decir palabra, Ginny tomó el paquetito y empezó a abrir el papel de regalo lentamente. Este reveló una caja pequeña que se abría por un lado. Cuando ella abrió la caja, adentro había un corazón finamente tallado en platino y adornado con diamantes y esmeraldas que brillaban. Éste estaba anejado a una fina cadena de oro blanco.

– Oh, Harry. – dijo ella. – Es precioso.

Harry tomó el pendiente de la cajita y lo puso con cuidado alrededor del cuello de ella. Cuando ella subió el pelo para que él pudiera cerrar la cadenita, Harry lo cerró a propósito a tropezones para poder apreciar el cuello de ella. Cuando terminó, ella dejó caer el pelo y puso la cajita sobre la mesa.

Tomando un pedazo de tostada, Ginny suspiró de nuevo, y Harry acurrucó su cabeza, disfrutando el aroma singular que el pelo de ella siempre tenía.

– Así está mejor. – dijo ella, relajándose contra Harry y masticando su tostada.

Los gemelos se aparecieron en las escaleras, y parecía como si hubiesen salido de una secadora muggle. El pelo de Fred estaba parado por todos lados de forma alarmante y parecía que echaba humo; la camisa de George tenía quemaduras y la tenía puesta al revés. Los dos estaban mirando con preocupación a su madre.

– ¿Asumo que esos tres Aulladores fueron suficiente castigo de cualquier travesura que ustedes hayan hecho anoche, eh? – Molly trajo más tostadas y avena a la mesa para los dos muchachos sentados al lado opuesto de Harry Ginny.

– Sí, mamá. – dijo un abochornado George.

– Lo suficiente. – dijo Fred, agarrando su cabeza en las manos, testigo mudo de las consecuencias de haber tomado demasiado whisky de fuego la noche anterior.

– Muy bien. – dijo Molly, limpiándose las manos en su delantal. – Espero entonces que sean perfectos caballeros hoy y no arruinen la boda de su hermana.

Los gemelos se veían en ese instante con este aire de disculpa que Harry nunca había visto en ellos. – Sí, mamá – dijeron a coro.

Mientras su madre se dirigía de vuelta a la cocina, Harry vio a Ginny captar la mirada de Fred. Este le guiñó un ojo y asintió, de la forma atrevida y bromista que siempre preocupaba a Harry.

– ¿Debería saber que te traes entre manos? – murmuró Harry.

Ginny le sonrió. – Por ahora no, pero ya sabrás en la recepción.

Harry le iba a cuestionar más cuando un chillido se escuchó desde la escalera.

– ¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí abajo? – Hermione se apresuró hacia Ginny y la haló por el brazo, separándola de Harry. – No puedes dejar que Harry te vea antes de la ceremonia. – explicó. – ¡Es mala suerte!

Con una mirada triste pero resignada, Ginny dijo en mímica. – ¿Costumbre muggle? – a Harry, el cual asintió. Ella se dejó llevar escaleras arriba y Harry se puso decididamente gruñón. El prospecto de fugarse nunca le pareció más atractivo que en ese momento en particular.

El momento brillante de la mañana, después del caos de asegurarse que los Weasley con resaca se vistieran a tiempo, fue cuando todos salieron afuera para irse a la iglesia. Ahí, en el camino que llevaba a la carretera, había un nuevo Bentley negro. Un lazo rojo estaba alrededor del medio del vehiculo y al verlo, un jadeo colectivo vino de todos los que estaban afuera.

– ¿Harry? – preguntó Molly con cautela. – ¿Eso es un carro muggle normal, verdad?

Harry no contestó. Con una sonrisa, Harry puso su bolsa en el suelo, se dirigió hacia Arthur, y le dio una palmada en el hombro. – Como lo negociamos, Papá. – dijo él extendiendo la mano y enseñando un juego de llaves ante los ojos del hombre mayor. – El precio de la novia.

Molly gruñó y los miró con enfado.

La mirada eufórica en el rostro de Arthur, valía más que cualquier regaño que cualquiera de los dos pudiera recibir de parte de Molly. – Es-es… ¿lo puedo manejar?

Harry se rio. – Por eso es que está aquí. Me pareció que necesitábamos una mejor forma para ir a la iglesia en vez de caminar.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry captó un vistazo de pelo rojo desde la ventana del primer piso. Ginny estaba sonriendo hacia él desde la ventana de su habitación y la sonrisa de Harry se amplió. Pero de repente, un brazo salió y haló a Ginny fuera de la ventana y las cortinas se cerraron de nuevo.

– Parece que vas a tener que hacer dos viajes, Papá. – dijo Ron, señalando a la ventana.

Por alguna razón, Harry pensó que a Arthur no le importaba ese prospecto para nada. – ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó con ganas.

Él miró a Molly, la cual estaba en tres y dos, pero el brillo en los ojos de Arthur debió de calmarla un poco. – Vayan, pues. – dijo ella. – Yo espero aquí con las chicas. Recogemos a Luna en el segundo viaje.

Arthur dejó un gritito de alegría y caminó hasta su nuevo auto con Harry siguiendo de cerca.

– ¿Oh, y Arthur? – advirtió Molly. – No encantes este auto o la investigación que tuviste en el trabajo de la otra vez será cosa de niños comparado con lo que te espera.

Arthur hizo una mueca pero la alegría le regreso a los ojos cuando ella se desapareció dentro de la casa. – Sí, mi amor.

Harry se sentó al frente mientras Ron, los gemelos y Charlie se apilaban atrás, lo cual parecía tener suficiente espacio para todos ellos. – Debe de haber estado encantado previamente. – dijo Harry con picardía. – Veamos si el hombre que me hizo el favor de traerlo terminó con el resto de los encantos.

Si Harry pensaba que Arthur estaba feliz cuando vio el carro por primera vez, eso era nada comparado con el despliegue casi infantil que exhibía ahora. El viaje iba a ser uno divertido hacia la iglesia y Harry casi deseó que este no terminara.

Ginny estaba a punto de maldecir a su amiga, y no por primera vez esa mañana. Hermione insistía en que ella y Harry no debían verse, con todo y que era lo que más quería en ese momento. Después de todo, el día de su boda. ¿Qué novia no querría estar con su prometido? En cierto momento, Ginny no pudo más.

– ¿Eres o no eres una bruja? – exclamó ella.

Hermione la miró en shock. – Claro que lo soy. – respondió.

– ¿Entonces, que es toda esta tontería muggle de yo no poder ver a Harry?

Hermione se sintió con mucha pena y se sentó en la cama frotándose las manos. – Lo lamento, Ginny. Es que es importante que todo vaya bien hoy, y… bueno… pensé que tendrías una mejor experiencia si veías a Harry por primera vez en la iglesia…

La voz de Hermione se apagó un poco y Ginny se dio cuenta que la preocupación de su amiga no era con la intención de causarle mas frustraciones. – ¿De veras crees en eso?

Hermione solo contestó con un asentir vehemente de la cabeza mientras todavía se miraba las manos. – Lo lamento. – murmuró.

Ginny se sentó al lado de Hermione y le dio un abrazo, sintiendo el peso raro del pendiente nuevo bajo la blusa y pensando en Harry con añoranza. – Gracias. Por preocuparte.

La otra chica dejó de frotarse las manos y miró a Ginny. – ¿Lista para desayunar algo?

Ahora que estaban seguras de que no había ningún varón en la casa, Hermione y Ginny desayunaron abajo y las mariposillas en el estomago de Ginny parecieron calmarse un poco. El alivio duró poco, sin embargo, cuando en cuestión de minutos, la pelirroja estaba sentada en el asiento de atrás del Bentley con una bolsa de maquillaje, accesorios para el pelo, dos cambios de ropa, zapatos y un sinnúmero de otras "necesidades" tomando casi todo el espacio del asiento a su izquierda. Su traje de novia estaba en el baúl del carro y Hermione iba brincando a su lado.

– ¿Buena corrida, no creen? – preguntó Arthur en el frente.

Los ojos de Molly se entrecerraron mientras observaba el interior. – Sí muy buena, sí. – dijo ella distraídamente. – Y muy _espacioso_, ¿no crees?

– S-sí, bueno, si hubo algún encanto hecho al carro, no fui yo, te lo puedo asegurar. – las manos de Arthur agarraron el guía con fuerza mientras esperaba la reacción de su mujer.

– Creo que es brillante. – dijo Hermione, sentándose sobre las manos en un aparente esfuerzo de controlarse. – A veces me encantaría que mis padres me dejaran encantar su carro. Sería mucho mas seguro para los otros conductores.

Ginny estaba en shock. – Tú quieres encantar ilegalmente un objeto muggle? – ella no sabía todo sobre el departamento de su papá, pero si algo aprendió del incidente del Anglia fue que encantar carros era algo difícil.

Hermione tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse. – Bueno… eso no fue _exactamente_ lo que quise decir. Pero si hubiese cambios en las leyes, pondría a menos gente en riesgo…

Ella continuó por un tiempo hablando sobre las buenas razones para permitir que los nacidos muggle pudieran encantar objetos muggle para sus amigos y familiares. Para cuando Hermione volvió al tema del carro, ya habían recogido a Luna y la iglesia se acercaba por la izquierda. Al menos Ginny no había estado pensando sobre la boda, y por eso agradecía las distracciones de su amiga, con todo y que Luna añadía de cuando en cuando interjecciones extrañas a los argumentos de Hermione. Hasta su madre pareció olvidarse de estar enojada por el vehículo encantado.

Ginny salió del carro cuando se detuvo frente a la iglesia y ella arrastró su bolsa detrás de ella. Hermione tenía _el vestido_ a lo alto, manteniéndolo fuera del suelo. Los padres de Ginny estaban enfrascados en una discusión en voz baja detrás del carro. Ginny caminó hacia la iglesia con Hermione siguiendo.

Esta iglesia en particular se construyó inmediatamente después de la Conquista Normanda y había sido reconstruida dos veces, siguiendo la revolución y la segunda guerra mundial. Su techo alto y enorme era de loza de piedra mantenido todo junto con mortero y una estructura de madera en el exterior. Las tres enormes ventanas de vidrio dominaban al sur con las caras de Guillermo III y su esposa Mary, en los lados y mirando con reverencia al Creador.

Ginny se preguntó porque nunca le había prestado atención al sentimiento sutil que la iglesia evocaba y decidió que antes se había sentido abrumada por todo como para fijarse.

Ginny encontró el cuarto para cambiarse en la parte de atrás de la iglesia y empezó a vaciar sus maletas. Hermione la siguió y colgó el vestido en un gancho en la parte de atrás de la puerta.

Molly se apareció en el cuarto un minuto mas tarde. – Ginny, querida, el reverendo Firth quiere hablar contigo y con Harry antes de la ceremonia.

Hermione empezó a entrelazar sus manos, obviamente en desespero ante la violación de la regla de no ver a la novia.

Aliviada y ansiosa de ver a Harry, Ginny salió disparada de su silla y siguió a su mamá hasta una oficina adyacente a la capilla. Harry la estaba esperando afuera, sus ojos llenos de una añoranza que ella estaba mas que contenta en cumplir; ella fue inmediatamente a los brazos del joven. Los dos se abrazaron por un momento antes de que se escuchara una garganta carraspeando detrás de ellos.

– Odio interrumpirlos. – dijo el reverendo calladamente. – Pero necesito finalizar el papeleo y dispensar algo de consejo.

El gentil hombre los hizo pasar y sentarse en un par de sillas cómodas opuestas a un viejo escritorio. Había pinturas de reyes y apóstoles en las paredes y una simple y modesta ventana que dejaba entrar el sol mañanero.

– Vayamos sobre la ceremonia brevemente para que no haya confusión cuando estén frente a sus amistades y familiares. – dijo el reverendo sonriendo de buena manera y explicando los hechizos y votos.

– ¿Pero los muggles no pensarán nada raro si lo ven moviendo su varita? – preguntó Ginny.

– En realidad. – dijo el reverendo. – La tendré dentro de la manga aquí. – dijo demostrando y escondiendo la varita dentro de la manga de su camisa. – Y la uso así. Cuando esté listo para lanzar el hechizo, pongo la mano dentro de la manga y hago el hechizo. Lo más que verán todos será una luz azul. Mi mano estará escondida por ustedes dos y nadie se dará cuenta.

Harry y Ginny se miraron uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros. – Por mí está bien. – dijo Harry.

El reverendo Firth jugó con un puñado de papeles que colocó sobre el escritorio al frente de él. – Muy bien. El papel de la derecha es su licencia de matrimonio muggle. Es necesario en caso de que tengan que lidiar con el mundo muggle y yo siempre encuentro que es mejor llenarla desde el principio en vez de esperar a cuando haga falta. – el reverendo carraspeó y señaló al otro papel, el cual parecía mas a un documento mágico con imágenes que se movían de cuando en cuando. – Esta es su licencia. Prueba de que están casados, y una vez activada por la ceremonia, causará que se entre un record en el Registro Oficial de Matrimonios Mágicos.

La licencia mágica era elaborada, con letras grandes de colores en el tope, que le recordaron a Harry una vieja Biblia Gutenberg que había visto una vez en una gira escolar cuando tenía diez años. Había querubines y corazoncitos en los márgenes que se movían cuando parecía que nadie estaba mirando. Al fondo había dos cuadrados con una línea sobre el nombre de Harry y el de Ginny.

– ¿Y bien, que tenemos que hacer? – preguntó Harry.

El reverendo sacó dos bolígrafos muggle y los puso sobre la licencia muggle. – Firmen esta primero. Luego nos encargamos de la licencia del ministerio.

Harry firmó su nombre en el lugar apropiado, seguido de Ginny, esta usando su nombre de soltera. Cuando terminaron los bolígrafos se guardaron de vuelta en el cajón y el reverendo sacó su varita. – Necesito ver la yema de sus dedos pulgares.

Los dos extendieron sus pulgares hacia el reverendo Firth. Este los movió sobre la licencia mágica y murmuró un hechizo sobre cada pulgar. Harry sintió como si le hubiesen presionado una pequeña aguja en la carne y vio una gotita roja, la cual creció donde estaba el malestar. – Ahora presionen sus pulgares en el cuadrado correcto en el pergamino.

Harry presionó su pulgar sangrante en el cuadrito sobre su nombre y Ginny hizo lo mismo. El reverendo pasó su varita sobre sus manos, curando las heridas y limpiando con calma las gotitas de sangre de encima del escritorio. Con otro movimiento de su varita sobre la licencia, las manchas de sangre se transformaron. La de Harry se convirtió en un ciervo rojo y la de Ginny en un unicornio rojo. Las figuras pasearon dentro de sus cuadritos, y se veían inquietos y poderosos y no como manchas de sangre.

– Eso es todo. – dijo finalmente el reverendo Firth. Este recogió los papeles en un sobre manila y los guardó dentro de un pequeño maletín. – Cuando estén cansados y yo haya levantado el maleficio, los patronus de sangre estarán juntos en un mismo cuadrito, de la misma forma que ustedes estarán unidos uno al otro.

Ginny encontró la mano de Harry bajo de la mesa y le dio un apretón, haciéndolo sonreír. – Y bien… ¿nos queda hacer algo más? – preguntó Harry.

Con otra gentil sonrisa, el reverendo se echó para atrás en su silla. – Todavía no. Me pregunto si ustedes han tenido tiempo de hablar de todo esto. Nunca he casado a una pareja arreglada, gracias al cielo, y tengo que admitir que ustedes me sorprenden de buena manera.

Ginny frunció el ceño. – ¿A que se refiere?

– Bueno, no es todos los días que veo una pareja tan joven y enamorada como ustedes dos. Yo esperaba verlos un poco, ah… disgustados. – cuando vio las miradas de confusión, el reverendo Firth se inclinó hacia delante y cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio. – Hay muchas cosas en contra de ustedes. Los dos son jóvenes, han sido forzados a casarse, y serán el tema de un espectáculo gracias a los medios y por encima de todo, son los blancos de un poderoso mago tenebroso. No es de sorprender para mi, el que estén aquí sentados, apunto de embarcarse en una de las instituciones mas finas creadas bajo el cielo, y ustedes dos se ven tan tranquilos como una noche de verano.

Durante la charla Harry podía sentir sus mejillas tornándose rojas, pero al final el bochorno se había ido. – Sí, usted tiene razón en una cosa. Estoy tranquilo, pero no es nada conmigo. Verá… tengo a Ginny.

– Si no fuera por Harry. – dijo Ginny. – Yo habría matado a mi madrina de honor hace rato. Él me hace sentir… mejor.

La sonrisa en la cara del reverendo se amplió. – Así es como debe ser. – él empujó la silla para atrás para ponerse de pie. – Si no les molesta, me gustaría impartir un poco de consejo que le digo a todos a los que voy a casar. Por lo poco que los conozco los dos se ven como bien apasionados. Eso es bueno, en su momento, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia deben de irse a dormir cuando estén enojados.

Harry y Ginny se miraron pero lo dejaron continuar.

– _Cuando_ tengan desacuerdos, y no conozco a ninguna pareja que no los tenga, los dos necesitan trabajar juntos. No es el amor lo que sostiene un matrimonio, pero el matrimonio lo que sostiene el amor entre ustedes. No permitan que el enojo de una discusión momentánea se interponga. El esposo y la esposa son el núcleo de una familia y cuando los hijos lleguen, ustedes tendrán que mantenerse unidos en todo lo que hagan. El mundo, como bien saben, – dijo él mirando a Harry significativamente. – Está lleno de cosas diseñadas para destruir la felicidad, y lo central para esa felicidad es la familia. No importa que fuerzas externas los ataquen, no dejen que cosas pequeñas los separe, eso solo hará que aquellos que quieren destruirlos más capaces de lograrlo.

Harry tragó en seco y asintió con la cabeza. – Entiendo. – dijo él, mirando a la mano que tenía en la suya, y sí entendía. El no haber tenido familia propia, Harry entendía muy bien la felicidad que había hecho falta en su vida y el responsable de eso tenía todas las intenciones de causarle mas dolor y sufrimiento. Con una nueva determinación, Harry llevó los dedos de Ginny a sus labios y besó con gentileza cada uno. – No dejaré que nada se interponga con nuestra felicidad.

Ginny tenía los ojos aguados y su labio estaba temblando de la emoción. – Yo tampoco. – murmuró ella, llevando su mano libre para acariciar la mejilla de Harry. – No puedo prometer que no me voy a enojar contigo, pero no permitiré que ese enojo arruine lo que tenemos.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, cada quien perdido en el momento hasta que el reloj de la pared sonó.

– Más vale que se regresen. – dijo el reverendo Firth con gentileza. – Necesitan prepararse para la boda y yo tengo otros asuntos que atender.

Harry se puso de pie y abrazó a Ginny. Manteniendo el brazo sobre los hombros de ella, el joven la llevó de vuelta al cuarto para cambiarse, donde una frustrada Hermione estaba chasqueando la lengua y lo echó de allí. Con solo una hora hasta la ceremonia, una ola de nerviosismo cayó sobre Harry, haciéndolo sentir como si su estomago estuviera lleno de Cornish Pixies.

La hora pasó volando como un bludger para Ginny. Su mamá se le unió a Hermione para ayudar con el maquillaje y el pelo mientras Hermione decía que hacer y no hacer durante la ceremonia.

– Pero no importa lo que suceda, solo relájate. – dijo Hermione finalmente mientras cerraba los últimos botones de la parte de atrás del vestido de Ginny. Entonces, con una sonrisa y un abrazo, Hermione voló a otro cuarto para cambiarse de ropa.

– Solo relájate. – murmuró Ginny, preguntándose el porqué sentía que el vestido estaba mas ceñido que cuando se lo probó en la tienda.

Su madre, sintiendo el incomodo, movió su varita sobre la seda y el encaje que cubría a Ginny y esta pudo respirar de repente. – Gracias. – dijo Ginny, antes de empezar a llorar.

Molly acercó a su hija y le dio un cálido abrazo mientras la hacía sentarse en una banca que estaba dentro del cuarto. – Vamos, vamos. – dijo consolando. – Estamos casi listas.

– ¡Pero yo no estoy lista! – explotó Ginny, alejándose de su madre para ponerse de pie. Ella captó su reflejo en un espejo y se quedó mirando desafiante. – ¡No estoy lista para casarme! – todas las emociones que tenía dentro de sí acumuladas de los pasados diez días parecía que querían salir a la vez y ella luchó por controlarse.

Parándose a su lado, Molly alargó un brazo para tocarle el hombro. – Estás igual de lista a como lo estuve yo. – cuando los ojos de Ginny encontraron los de Molly en el espejo, esta continuó. – Yo solo era tres años mayor de lo que eres tú ahora cuando me casé con tu padre. Él era el nuevo asistente en el Departamento de Cooperación Internacional y yo estaba recién llegada de un viaje de tres meses por el continente con mis hermanos. – su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco ante la memoria, pero regresó rápido. – Él era tan guapo y confidente y recuerdo que estaba muy enamorada de él desde Hogwarts. Cuando por fin me pidió en matrimonio… – Molly giró a Ginny para poder verla propiamente y le tocó la mejilla. – Cuando me pidió en matrimonio. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no?

Los labios de Ginny temblaron y otra lágrima bajó por sus mejillas.

– Y a pesar de tus protestas del año pasado, yo se que siempre has querido a Harry. – continuó Molly. – Este verano solo se hizo mas aparente. ¿Ginny? – Ginny levantó la mirada y se limpió las lágrimas. – No se requiere nada más. Tú y Harry tienen lo que se necesita para estar casados, y aunque me hubiese gustado que esperaran un poco, creo que los dos estarán bien.

Con una ráfaga de risa y lloriqueo, Ginny abrazó a su mamá y le murmuró en el oído. – Gracias Mamá. Gracias por ser la mejor mamá del mundo.

Las dos se separaron y los ojos de Molly empezaron a brillar. – Solo… cuando venga el tiempo… y cuando termines la escuela, claro está… espero que tú y Harry tengan muchos bebés para yo malcriar.

Más risas siguieron y Molly usó su varita para reparar el daño hecho al maquillaje y peinado de Ginny hecho por las lágrimas. Ginny luego recogió su ramo de flores y abrió la puerta.

– Hola mi ángel. – dijo su padre. A lo lejos se escuchaba música de un órgano y aunque Ginny todavía se sentía nerviosa, la presencia tranquilizadora de su mamá y el amor que radiaba de su padre la ayudaron a seguir adelante.

– Hola papito.

Cuando Ginny y Arthur aparecieron en la parte de atrás de la capilla, los invitados se pusieron de pie y el órgano empezó a tocar la marcha nupcial. Casi todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix estaban presentes, algunos invisibles, otros estacionados afuera. Remus Lupin estaba en la banca de al frente, el espacio normalmente reservado para los padres del novio. A su derecha estaba Tonks, la cual se veía sorprendentemente normal con pelo marrón liso atado en un moño y con un sombrero modesto. Albus Dumbledore estaba a la derecha de Tonks, con algunos de los profesores de Hogwarts, el que mas se notaba era Rubeus Hagrid, parado detrás. Algunos de los compañeros de clase de Harry y Ginny estaban también allí.

En el otro lado de la iglesia estaban los Weasley, incluyendo, para sorpresa de Harry, a Percy. Sus hermanos le estaban enviando miradas sospechosas, pero su madre parecía haber aceptado la presencia de éste sin problemas. Presentes estaban algunos primos y familiares lejanos que Harry sospechaba no habían hablado con Arthur o Molly en buen tiempo, pero estaban ahí para ser testigos de la boda. En la parte de atrás, después de varias bancas vacías, estaba la sección de invitados. Estaban allí algunos de los lugareños, y Harry reconoció a varios de cuando fue de compras con Ginny a la villa de la semana pasada.

Al lado de Harry estaba su padrino, Ron. En el otro lado del altar estaban Hermione y Luna. Nada de eso le interesaba a Harry, por que caminando por el pasillo venía una visión en blanco, tan cautivante que parecía que el tiempo se había detenido

El traje de novia estaba hecho en seda de blanco puro, recogido en la cintura y con una pieza sólida cosida al frente. El vestido tenía encaje en el borde de la cola, el velo y en las mangas. El traje la cubría de la garganta para abajo, exponiendo los brazos desde los codos. En la cabeza tenía una pequeña corona de flores blancas y amarillas que Harry no podía identificar, junto con miosotis cubiertas parcialmente por el velo. El pelo de Ginny parecía mas vivo que nunca y Harry estaba seguro que se usó magia para estilizarlo y mantenerlo en su lugar. Pequeñas piezas de cristal estaban puestas sobre el vestido lo cual hacía que este brillara bajo la luz y le añadía una imagen etérea a ella. Harry sintió que estaba frente a un ángel.

Muy pronto, estaba ella frente a él y le había tomado la mano. Arthur tomó su lugar detrás de Ron. Harry tuvo que esforzarse para dejar de mirar a Ginny cuando la música de órgano se detuvo y el reverendo carraspeó de forma ruidosa.

– Lo siento. – murmuró Harry, mientras Ginny le daba un apretón en la mano antes de soltarla.

– Queridos amigos… – empezó el reverendo Firth mientras Harry y Ginny se miraban de nuevo.

Harry apenas escuchó lo que el reverendo Firth estaba diciendo, un zumbido distante le empezó en la oreja, y una inquietud extraña lo sobrecogió. Harry trató de mirar de forma clandestina hacia el resto de la capilla pero nada le llamaba la atención. Ginny sintió su inquietud y le dio par de puntapiés con el zapato.

– Primero. – continuó el reverendo secamente. – El matrimonio se creó para la procreación de niños y criarlos bajo la creencia y alabanza del Señor y creer en su Santo Nombre.

– Segundo, que fue ordenado para remediar el pecado y evitar la fornicación, que esas personas que no tienen el don de la continencia se puedan casar y se mantengan alejados de ser partes del cuerpo de Cristo.

– Tercero, que fue ordenado para la compañía mutua, ayuda y confort que cada uno le puede brindar al otro, tanto en la prosperidad como en la adversidad. A este estado santo de unión vienen estas dos personas. Así que si hay alguien que tenga causa para que estas dos personas no sean unidas en matrimonio que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

El silencio fue tan profundo que Harry se sorprendió un poco cuando nadie se apresuro para detener la boda.

Después de un momento, el reverendo Firth pareció conforme y continuó. – Requiero de ustedes dos que contesten cuando llegue el día del juicio y los secretos del corazón se hagan conocidos, que si alguno tiene algún impedimento para su unión en matrimonio que ahora lo confiesen.

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron y negaron con la cabeza.

– Harry James Potter: ¿aceptas a esta mujer como tu legítima esposa, para vivir con ella bajo las ordenanzas de Dios bajo el estado sagrado del matrimonio? ¿Prometes amarla, confortarla, honrarla, y estar junto a ella en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?

Harry miró profundamente a los ojos de Ginny, buscando por una vacilación, un signo que le dijera que ella quería salir del arreglo. En vez, solo encontró amor - un amor por él que no podía entender pero que aceptaba de todas maneras. – Sí quiero.

– Ginevra Molly Weasley: ¿aceptas a este hombre como tu legítimo esposo, para vivir junto a él bajo las ordenanzas de Dios bajo el estado sagrado del matrimonio? ¿Prometes obedecerlo, y servirlo, amarlo, honrarlo y estar junto a él en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?

Ginny miró fijamente a Harry de la misma manera que él la había mirado. Él pensó en la forma en que ella lo hacía reír, la lealtad furiosa para con él y la amistad que ella le había brindado y los momentos maravillosos que habían compartido estos pasados diez días. Su sonrisa se amplió con cada memoria y Ginny pareció entender. – Sí quiero.

– ¿Quién da esta mujer en matrimonio?

Arthur se movió hacia el frente y tomó la mano de Ginny y, después de intercambiar una sonrisa, le dio la mano derecha de ella al reverendo.

El reverendo Firth tomó la mano derecha de Harry y la unió con la de Ginny.

Harry aclaró su garganta, y mirando a Ginny, trató de buscar en su memoria feliz las palabras que se había memorizado con un hechizo hacía unos minutos en la oficina del reverendo. – Yo, Harry James Potter, te tomo a ti, Ginevra Molly Weasley, como mi legítima esposa, y me entrego a ti todos lo días de mi vida, para bien o para mal, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarte y honrarte hasta que la muerte nos separe, de acuerdo con las leyes sagradas de Dios y así te hago mi promesa.

Harry se dio a si mismo una palmadita por no haber fastidiado esa parte, y dejó caer la mano de Ginny.

Casi inmediatamente, Ginny tomó la mano derecha de Harry y dijo. – Yo, Ginevra Molly Weasley, te tomo a ti, Harry James Potter, como mi legítimo esposo, y me entrego a ti todos lo días de mi vida, para bien o para mal, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarte, honrarte y obedecerte hasta que la muerte nos separe, de acuerdo con las leyes sagradas de Dios y así te hago mi promesa.

Sus manos se separaron y Harry vio una pequeña lágrima bajar por la mejilla de ella. El joven por poco alarga su mano para limpiársela pero en ese momento Ron dio un paso al frente y alargó un pequeño cojín de terciopelo rojo con los anillos sobre este. Harry se las arregló para colocarle la banda de oro al dedo de Ginny. – Con este anillo, te desposo, con mi cuerpo te venero, y con todos mis bienes te proveo: en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo.

Cuando Ginny puso el anillo a él, Harry sintió una ráfaga de magia de la conexión entre los dos.

Harry y Ginny se arrodillaron frente al reverendo Firth en unos cojines especiales para ese propósito y este habló una última vez.

– Tanto Harry James Potter como Ginevra Molly Weasley han consentido estar en santo matrimonio y han sido testigos frente a Dios y esta compañía, y han declarado y propuesto su promesa hacia cada uno, y han declarado lo mismo al dar y recibir un anillo como alianza, y han unido sus manos; yo los declaro marido y mujer, en el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo. Amen.

Harry medio escuchó al reverendo murmurar una encantación. Él sabía que esto era parte de la ceremonia donde los maleficios que los ataban para casarse se levantarían a media, el maleficio como sí no estaría roto sino hasta que consumaran el matrimonio, pero Harry solo tenía ojos para su novia. Hubo una débil luz azul, los brazos de Ginny estaban alrededor del cuello del joven y este se encontró dándole un beso. El lugar rompió en aplausos, el órgano empezó a tocar de nuevo y Harry se vio a sí mismo alejándose del altar, de repente dándose cuenta de que estaba casado.

El salón parroquial al lado de la capilla, era casi igual de grande. Con todo y eso, estaba llena a tutiplén con amigos, familiares y otros. Ginny miró a la muchedumbre con una especie de deleite que por poco la hace derretirse. Era por fin la esposa de Harry.

Ella y Harry le habían dado la bienvenida a los invitados durante la primera hora de la recepción, aceptando regalos y buenos deseos. Una vez la música y el baile empezó, Ginny se disculpó con Harry para ir al baño y asegurarse de que sus hermanos se estaban comportando.

Reapareciendo nuevamente en el salón, Ginny vio a Percy y fue directa hacia él. Este y Penélope Clearwater estaban charlando nerviosamente cuando ella se les acercó.

– Hola Perce. – saludó Ginny, y luego a su novia. – Penélope. Me alegra verlos por aquí.

Percy se movió un poco incomodo y luego sonrió un poco vacilante. – Felicidades, Ginny. Aunque es un poco inusual, supongo que tomaste la mejor decisión.

Ginny ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera viendo a su hermano desde otro ángulo para poder entenderlo mejor. – Harry y yo estamos muy felices, Percy. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

Penélope miró a Ginny con preocupación, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Percy, sin embargo, sacó el pecho, y sacó un pedazo de pergamino del bolsillo. Este se lo entregó a Ginny y dijo. – Saqué unas estadísticas de parte de un amigo del Departamento de Records sobre matrimonios jóvenes desde el 1900. Verás que tienen un veinticinco por ciento de permanecer juntos. Se que el divorcio no existe en el mundo Mágico, pero eso no significa que el matrimonio durará.

Mirando al documento y luego a su hermano, Ginny se dio cuenta que era la forma que él tenía de decirle que aprobaba, que la quería y que solo quería verla feliz. Ginny se paró en la punta de los pies y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. – Gracias, Percy. – murmuró ella. – Gracias por venir y gracias por preocuparte.

Después de un momento, Percy se echó para atrás, rompiendo el abrazo e hizo ademán de soplarse la nariz. – Sí, bueno, si nos disculpas, Penny y yo vamos a hablar con Madre y Padre.

Él se alejó y Penny le dio una mirada de disculpa a Ginny mientras se dejaba llevar por Percy.

Después de tomar un momento para secarse los ojos, Ginny puso el pergamino en un bolsillito de su vestido. Ella miró la muchedumbre, buscando por otra persona con quien quería ajustar cuentas. Al ver a Neville, ella se metió entre los danzantes y se dirigió hacia él.

Este estaba parado tímidamente cerca de la charola del ponche, mirando con añoranza a las parejas danzantes entre los que estaban Ron y Hermione.

– ¿Neville? – preguntó Ginny, dándole una palmadita en el hombro para llamarle la atención.

El hombre alto frente a ella no se veía para nada igual al jovencito tartamudeante que la había invitado al Baile de Invierno hacía tres años atrás. Todavía era callado y dejaba caer cosas de cuando en cuando, pero ella no podía olvidar la forma cuidadosa en que él la había tratado esa noche, con todo y que los pies de ella protestaron por lo que tenía pensado hacer.

– Me encantaría que bailaras conmigo. Por los viejos tiempos.

Neville, siempre tan valeroso y honorable, se mantuvo helado por diez segundos antes de arreglárselas para decir algo. – S-seguro. – murmuró y tomó la mano de ella con una sonrisa.

Los dos se unieron al resto de los bailarines y Ginny tomó el mando mientras bailaban, tal como cuando fueron al Baile de Invierno. The Great Pretender de The Platters estaba sonando en el toca discos CDs muggle y Ginny pensó que era apropiado.

Mientras guiaba a Neville entre los otros danzantes, Ginny captó una ojeada de seda blanca familiar y giró a Neville hacia el otro lado para que no lo viera. – Neville. – empezó Ginny cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable. – Nunca te di las gracias por invitarme al Baile de Invierno. Así que… gracias.

Neville se ruborizó y sonrió. – N-no fue ningún problema, Ginny. S-solo agradezco el que hayas aceptado.

– ¿Cómo no podría? – contrarrestó ella. – Eras tan adorable, sabes, y estoy segura que la chica apropiada vendrá hacia a ti en un futuro.

Ginny los desvió de un girante Lee Jordan y su pareja Angelina Johnson, mientras la canción cambiaba y la voz de Buddy Holly se escuchó por el lugar.

Los dos bailaron una canción más, y Ginny supo que era ya hora de buscar a su marido. – Gracias por el baile, Neville. – dijo ella dándole un besito en la mejilla, dejando una imprenta de su pintalabios.

La mancha roja rápido se mezcló con otro rubor de embarazo. – D-de nada.

Ginny se giró para irse cuando él agarró el brazo de ella de nuevo. – ¿Ginny? – preguntó a tientas. – Tú y Harry… estarán bien el uno con el otro.

Ella le sonrió y le tocó la mano suavemente. – Lo se. – los dos se miraron fijamente por un momento, mientras un sentimiento leve de remordimiento lejano la recorrió. A lo lejos se escuchó un chillido y Ginny supo que era hora. – Ven conmigo, Neville. Hay algo por allá que vas a disfrutar ver.

Respirando hondo para calmarse, ella se volteó y se dirigió hacia el lío que se estaba formando alrededor de su marido.

_Diez minutos mas temprano _

Después de esquivar un millar de preguntas de gente que él no conocía, y los gestos de apoyo amigables de aquellos que sí conocía, Harry se despidió de Ginny mientras esta se iba para el baño. Él, por otro lado, se dirigió a la charola del ponche. Harry saludó a Neville, el cual se veía poco animado para sacar a alguien para bailar, y se sirvió un vaso del líquido rojo.

El ponche estaba frío y refrescante, pero el sabor no se quedó en su paladar. Harry puso el vaso en la mesa y empezó a buscar a Ginny. Al verla parada cerca del pastel, Harry decidió que un buen baile con su esposa era lo apropiado.

– Hola mi amor. – dijo él cuando se le acercó. El vestido mostraba la figura de ella tan bien que él no evitar pensar en más tarde esa noche, cuando pudieran por fin levantar la última parte del maleficio que colgaba sobre sus cabezas. Con un escalofrío de anticipación, él tomó la mano de su esposa y la llevó al área de baile.

– ¿La estás pasando bien? – preguntó mientras seguían un vals.

Harry la acercó más a sí para mostrarle sus nuevas movidas de baile. – Lo estoy ahora.

Los dos se movieron por casi todo el salón cuando la música cambió a una mas movida, algo ahí de un pretendiente. Harry había escuchado la canción varias veces en el radio de los Dursley y cambió sus pasos para seguir el ritmo mas movido.

Ginny parecía un poco fuera de coordinación que lo que él hubiese pensado, pero cuando esta empezó a soplarle en la oreja, Harry perdió todo tipo de pensamiento. La canción cambió de nuevo y ellos empezaron a bailar un poco mas separados ya que la canción era una más movidita que la anterior. Los pasos de Ginny mejoraron un poco mientras seguían la música. Cuando terminó el baile, Harry la acercó mas para sí para poder besarla propiamente. Había pasado una hora desde su último beso en la boda, así que él pensaba que era hora para otro.

Harry se inclinó hacia ella, cuando Ginny se tensó. – No aquí, no ahora, Harry. – dijo ella en voz baja.

– Pero estamos casados, el maleficio se levantó. – replicó él.

Ginny le sonrió. – ¿Te gustan las sorpresas? – dijo ella coquetamente.

– No particularmente.

– Entonces probablemente no vas a querer besarme ahora. – dijo ella suspirando hondo. Ella dejó de bailar un momento, mirándolo a los ojos y moviendo su mano hacia la mejilla del su esposo. – Harry, tengo algo que confesarte. – dijo ella.

– Me puedes decir lo que sea, Ginny. – dijo él sintiendo el estomago ponerse como hielo.

– Estás casado. – dijo ella. – Pero no conmigo.

– ¿De que hablas? – preguntó él con incredulidad.

Otro grito de sorpresa recorrió el lugar, y una ola de risas les llegó desde el otro lado. – ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – demandó Harry.

Desde el otro lado del salón, venía Ginny del brazo de Neville. Desde la cocina, con Arthur, estaba Ginny. Cada versión de Ginny tenía puesto el mismo vestido de novia y se veían idénticas todas, pero Harry detectó algo diferente en la forma en que cada una lo estaba mirando. Él se volteó hacia la mujer en sus brazos. – ¿Maldita sea, que está pasando?

– Quizás deberías preguntarle a tu esposa. – replicó ella, antes de soltarse de los brazos de él y dirigirse al medio del lugar.

La Ginny que estaba con Neville llamó en voz alta. – ¿Papá, Harry? ¿Podría hablar con ustedes, por favor?

Un nudo de gente se formó en el lugar alrededor con Ginny, Ginny, Harry, Ginny, y Arthur en el medio. El lugar estaba lleno de bromas y grititos de incredulidad ante las tres novias idénticas.

La Ginny que estaba con Neville dijo. – Quería hablar contigo, Papá, por haberme metido en este lío en primer lugar, y contigo Harry, por haber pensado que mi amor se podía comprar y vender. Así que caballeros, ¿Cuál novia hizo sus votos hoy? ¿De veras estás casado? – bromeó ella.

Harry sintió desmayarse. La bola de hielo en el estomago se estaba convirtiendo en un glaciar. Él miró a Arthur, el cual estaba mirando con ojos desorbitados a las tres Ginnys. Arthur se cubrió la cara con las manos y respiró hondo. De repente, este empezó a atragantarse y luego bufó, para irse en un sonsonete de risas histéricas.

La risa resultó ser contagiosa. El hielo en el estomago de Harry empezó a derretirse. Había sido víctima de una gigantesca broma a la Weasley a manos de la más joven y, como estaba enterándose, la mas astuta. La Ginny que estaba con Neville se volteó hacia las otras dos Ginnys y dijo. – El espectáculo se terminó chicos. – La Ginny que había estado bailando con Harry sacó una varita; y no era la varita de Ginny; y pronunció un encanto complicado a la Ginny al lado de Arthur, la cual creció considerablemente hasta convertirse en George Weasley, completo con el sonido de las costuras rompiéndose mientras su cuerpo cambiaba dentro del ahora pequeño vestido de novia. El vestido se transformó en túnicas color amarillo limón con el movimiento de la varita, dejando a George a cargo de transformar a la otra Ginny en Fred, vestido en túnicas a juego en color lima-limón.

Arthur se volteó hacia la Ginny que quedaba y la haló para un abrazo, besándola en la frente. – Excelente broma, hija mía. – dijo antes de que su actitud cambiara. – Y lamento el que las cosas salieran así, Ginny, por favor perdóname. – dijo simplemente.

Ginny se limpió una lágrima. – Las cosas han salido muy bien, considerando. – ella miró a Harry, y este pudo darse cuenta que era la verdadera Ginny por la forma en que movió los labios. – Y ten por seguro que todavía te amo, y que Harry y yo haremos lo imposible para que esto funcione.

Arthur la abrazó de nuevo. – Has sido un ejemplo increíble de lealtad y determinación estos últimos días. – él se apartó un poco de ella y continuó. – Eres la mejor hija que un hombre pueda pedir y creo que tu y Harry tendrán un futuro brillante por delante.

Ginny se paró en la punta de los pies y besó su mejilla. – Te quiero, Papito.

Padre e hija se mantuvieron abrazados por largo rato y la multitud alrededor de ellos empezó a dispersarse. Cuando se separaron, Harry tomó la mano de Ginny y Molly la de Arthur. – ¿Bailamos? – preguntó Harry. – ¡He estado practicando esto por días y hasta el momento solo he bailado con Fred! ¿Me perdonas? – preguntó.

Otra ola de risas recorrió a los presentes y la música empezó a sonar de nuevo.

Ginny lo miró a los ojos fijamente. – Claro que sí. – dijo ella suavemente, antes de decir le en voz baja. – Te amo.

Los dos se movieron de lado a lado al ritmo de una canción lenta que Harry no reconoció. Bailar con la verdadera Ginny era mucho mejor que con Fred a la Ginny, y en retrospectiva Harry se preguntó como pudo confundirlos a los dos.

– ¿Nunca te conté sobre los anillos, verdad? – Harry preguntó, y como había espacio entre los danzantes le hizo dar una vuelta.

Ginny negó con la cabeza pero mantuvo el contacto visual.

– Los hice encantar con los hechizos usuales. – explicó. – Hechizos de tamaño para cuando engordes… ¡AU! – la sonrisa de Ginny nunca se esfumó mientras le pisaba el pie. – Quiero decir para cuando cambie el tamaño de tu dedo. También están encantados para resistir rasguños y para que no se quiebren.

Con un suspiro, ella colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido y lo acercó hacia sí. – Presiento que hay mas, ¿verdad?

– Sí. – confirmó Harry, colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella. – Hice que el joyero le añadiera un encanto para prevenir que se te caiga o que te lo quiten a la fuerza. Solo tú o yo podemos removerlos.

Ginny asintió. – Eso suena sensible.

Harry vaciló por un momento antes de continuar. – Hay más, pero creo que te contaré mas tarde esta noche.

Ella pareció entender porque inclinó su cabeza contra el hombro de su esposo mientras continuaban bailando. Harry no quería que la noche terminara.

Después que la mayoría de los invitados se habían ido y un dolorcito de pies le empezó a Harry por tanto bailar, Dumbledore finalmente empezó a terminar con la fiesta.

– ¿Por qué no se cambian las ropas de boda? – sugirió Dumbledore a Harry y a Ginny. – Yo me encargo del resto de los invitados.

Los dos se despidieron de familiares y amigos y se dirigieron luego de vuelta a los vestidores donde se habían cambiado. Cuando Harry no salió inmediatamente del cuarto de la novia, Ginny levantó una ceja. – No me puedo cambiar contigo aquí, Harry. – explicó ella.

– Claro que puedes. – apuntó Harry. – Estamos ahora casados, sabes.

Rodando los ojos, Ginny lo empujó con fuerzas hacia el pasillo. Mientras cerraba la puerta, ella dijo. – Eso será cierto, queridísimo Harry, pero no tengo ninguna intención de empezar algo en el cuarto de una iglesia. Además, creo que Dumbledore sospecharía algo si nos tomáramos una hora extra para cambiarnos.

Harry movió las cejas, pero la puerta se cerró y se quedó solo. Su propio vestidor estaba vacío excepto por su equipaje. Después de cambiarse a jeans y una camisa, Harry encantó su valija para que pesara ligero y se dirigió al vestidor de Ginny. La puerta seguía cerrada.

– ¿Ya terminaste? – preguntó a través de la puerta.

– No. – fue la muda respuesta. – Esto tiene mas botones, y toma más tiempo.

– Oh. – dijo Harry, mayormente para sí. Luego en voz alta. – ¿Cuánto tiempo mas?

Harry pensó que escuchó un gruñido de frustración. – Estoy teniendo problemas con los benditos botones.

– Te podría ayudar…

– ¡No! Sigue fastidiando y me tardaré más. – Ginny sonaba ya enojada, pero había algo de diversión en la voz de ella.

– Okey, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré dispuesto para ayudarte a desvestirte.

– Muy gracioso, Harry.

Minutos más tarde, se escuchó un gritito de éxito de parte de Ginny; y después de eso ella reapareció en la puerta. – Terminé. – anunció. – Pero hubiese sido más fácil si hubiese podido usar magia para desabotonar el traje.

– Justo a tiempo. – la voz de Dumbledore provino por encima del hombro de Harry. Sus ojos estaban brillando en la luz tenue del pasillo. – Con el cambio reciente en su estatus legal, _Sra_. Potter, usted ya está permitida a usar magia fuera de la escuela.

– ¿De veras? – chilló Ginny. – ¿Puedo usar magia ya?

– De acuerdo con la provisión para menores de edad casados. – explicó Dumbledore. – Su estatus legal le provee muchos de los derechos y privilegios de una bruja de diecisiete. Aunque todavía no se le permite votar, usted puede obtener trabajo en el Ministerio, solicitar licencia para Aparición y, mas importante, usar magia.

Ginny puso su bolsa en el suelo y se frotó las manos. – Genial.

– De hecho. – confirmó el director. – Si están listos, podemos ir a visitar sus alojamientos en Hogwarts.

Harry lanzó un hechizo de peso liviano a la bolsa de Ginny y ella la levantó. – Estamos listos.

Dumbledore sacó una pequeña llave y la puso en la punta de sus dedos. – Toquen esto y nos transportará a la cabaña.

Harry y Ginny alargaron un dedo y tan pronto Harry sintió el frío metal de la llave, el tirón familiar en el ombligo los llevó a él, a su esposa y al director hacia Hogwarts.

El grupo apareció al frente de una simple cabaña que parecía estar al lado del Bosque Prohibido. Era blanca con techo con tejas y ventanas de cristal en cada pared. Una simple puerta de madera estaba en el medio de la pared que estaba frente a ellos y tenía una antigua perilla de metal.

Harry se paró del suelo mientras Ginny se burlaba de su poco agraciado aterrizaje. – Oh, cállate. – bromeó él.

– Como podrán adivinar. – explicó Dumbledore a Ginny. – La cabaña está en terrenos de Hogwarts. Su esposo expresó deseo de llevarla a un sitio más… exótico que esto, Sra. Potter, pero los arreglos no se han finalizado para ese viaje. Pensando en la seguridad, y para prevenir que visitantes no deseados exploten su nueva familia, pensamos que lo mejor sería tener esto disponible para ustedes.

Ginny miró cuidadosamente a Harry. – ¿Tienes algo planeado, no? – le preguntó.

– A lo mejor. – evadió su esposo.

Con un besito en la mejilla, y jugando con un mechón de su pelo, Ginny dijo. – Me alegro; me encantan las sorpresas.

La sonrisa en la cara de Harry se empequeñecía solo por el rubor en sus mejillas.

Dumbledore colocó la llave que usaron como trasladador en la perilla y la giró hacia las manecillas del reloj. La puerta hizo clic y se abrió y este les hizo ademán para que entraran.

La entrada daba a una espaciosa sala. Había dos sofás, una mesa, dos libreros vacíos, y varias lámparas mágicas. La sala estaba conectada a una pequeña cocina equipada y a la habitación.

– Voy a tener que encerrarlos esta noche como precaución. – dijo Dumbledore mientras exploraban el lugar. – Dobby vendrá mañana temprano a verlos. Oh… y los libreros funcionan como el Cuarto de los Requerimientos. Solo piensen en lo que necesitan y aparecerá ahí. Buenas noches.

– Adiós, profesor. – dijo Ginny por los dos, y el venerable anciano cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Harry tomó el equipaje y lo llevó al lado de la cama gigante que estaba en la habitación. Un reloj en la pared le dijo que eran las once y media.

De vuelta a la sala, Ginny se había sentado en uno de los sofás y estaba jugando con el dobladillo de su vestido. Harry se sentó tenso al lado de ella y de repente se puso tan nervioso como estaba antes de la boda, aunque podía decir que era por otra razón diferente.

– Y bien. – empezó Harry. – Dumbledore sí que la hizo por nosotros, ¿no?

– Sí. – confirmó Ginny. – Es un lugar bonito… para estar juntos. – Su voz se había bajado una octava y los ojos estaban medio cerrados, enviando escalofríos a la espina de Harry. Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, los dedos de ella estaban recorriendo el brazo del joven y este se encontró helado sobre el sofá. – Ahora que estamos casados… – los labios de ella siguieron el brazo de él, siguiendo la mano… – Y que el maleficio se levantó… – ella movió una pierna sobre él, sentada a horcajadas y trayendo sus labios al cuello de Harry. – No tenemos que esperar más. Odio esperar, nunca me ha gustado.

Algo caliente explotó dentro de él, y sus labios estaban sobre los de Ginny. Él colocó una mano sobre la barbilla de ella para apoyo y ella escurrió las manos por el cuello de Harry. La otra mano de Harry se deslizó dentro de la camisa de ella y cuando tocó la piel de ella, su mundo explotó; literalmente.

Un _crack_ estruendoso se escuchó en el lugar y Ginny voló por los aires, aterrizando en el otro sofá. Harry cayó para atrás también, pero como ya estaba en el sofá, este se viró para atrás, y el joven cayó espatarrado en el suelo.

– Au. – dijo Harry, frotándose el chichón que se le estaba formando en la cabeza. – ¿Estás bien?

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Ginny desde el otro sofá.

Harry se puso de pie y enderezó el sofá en el que habían estado sentados. – No lo se. ¿Fue eso lo que le pasó a Dean?

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron y caminó hacia él. – S-sí.

Una bola de terror se materializó en el estomago de Harry. – Oh, no.

– El maleficio. – dijo Ginny. – Todavía está activo.

– Eso quiere decir que el reverendo Firth la fregó removiendo el maleficio al final de la ceremonia. – los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron y dijo acusadoramente. – A no ser que no fueras tú la que caminó por el pasillo y me hayas estado tomando el pelo todo este tiempo.

Una ola de furia pasó por la cara de Ginny y ella le dio un manotazo en el hombro. – Harry, nunca cuestiones mi amor por ti. Ahora no es el tiempo de discutir, y te recuerdo que los dos estamos juntos en este lío. Otra posibilidad es que el que nos casó no fuera el reverendo Firth. Yo solo espero que sigamos casados.

Harry sintió una ola de vergüenza mientras se frotaba el lugar donde ella le había dado. – Muy bien, entonces. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Los dos se miraron entre sí, y luego al reloj. Eran ya las once y cuarenta y cinco. Tenían menos de veinte minutos, o no podrían tener hijos o casarse con nadie más por el resto de sus días.

Harry saltó del sofá, brincó por encima de otro y se estrelló contra la puerta. La perilla estaba cerrada herméticamente. Harry sacó su varita y gritó. – _¡Alohomora!_ – pero la perilla ni se inmutó. Harry trató otros hechizos para abrir la puerta sin ningún resultado.

– Maldita sea. – dijo Ginny detrás del joven después del séptimo hechizo. Harry empezó a halarse el pelo, y estaba considerando un maleficio Reductor cuando ella habló de nuevo. – ¡La ventana! De seguro que no está encantada.

Como si fueran uno, los dos corrieron hacia la primera ventana, solo para encontrarla físicamente cerrada. Los dos trataron más ventanas hasta que encontraron que la del baño estaba abierta.

– Tu primero. – ofreció Harry. – Yo te ayudo a subir.

Ginny lo miró con duda. – Solo ten cuidado de donde pones las manos si no quieres verte espetado contra la pared.

– De acuerdo. – confirmó Harry. Este colocó las manos como una copa y empujó el pie de Ginny, alzándola lo necesario para que ella alcanzara la ventana al tope de la pared del baño. Ella abrió la ventana y se escurrió hacia fuera.

– ¡De prisa! – chilló Ginny desde afuera, y Harry se empujó a sí mismo por la ventana, agradecido de tener fuerzas en los brazos.

Muy pronto, Harry estaba al lado de Ginny, corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia Hogwarts, llamando a Dumbledore, con la esperanza de poder encontrar al verdadero reverendo Firth y revertir el maleficio antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-------

_Notas de MrIntel: la porción de los ritos de boda en lenguaje arcaico son de la Liturgia de la Boda Solemne del Libro Común de Oraciones del 1662, el cual se usa todavía en la Iglesia de Inglaterra (La iglesia Anglicana). Mi fuente de las cosas anglicanas, Kokopelli, me informa que al tiempo de esta boda, había en uso dos liturgias autorizadas, la de 1662 y la del Libro Alterno. Kokopelli me aconsejó que el Libro Alterno estaba clasificada EC (Endiabladamente complicado). Kokoppelli también reescribió la escena con las tres 'Gynnis.'_

_Este capítulo incluye un homenaje a MagnoliaMama, quien es una escritura fantástica y tiene un fetiche de Neville/ Ginny, y lo quise añadir. _

_Arios: Un capítulo mas y se acaba el novelón. _

_La traducción de los ritos de la Iglesia Anglicana fue un tremendo dolor de cabeza y tomó los esfuerzos conjuntos (y una buena sesión en el MSN) de parte mía y de Bea. Lo que hicimos fue traducir y añadir partes del rito de la Iglesia Católica según nos íbamos acordando. Cualquier error es de la dos… y sí, la Iglesia Anglicana usa la línea esa de "obedecer al marido"._

_Bea: mis disculpas por tardar en la corrección, pero, la vida real se entrometió como le dio la gana durante estos días. Entre mi trabajo, las clases que ofrezco y las que estoy tomando, digamos que el poco tiempo libre que tengo lo utilizo para dormir…_

****


	13. Revoloteo y Reyerta

**Capítulo Doce - Revoloteo y Reyerta **

_1__1 de agosto_

Ginny corrió tan rápido como pudo, maldiciendo sus cortas piernas. Con todo y que le hubiesen dado una licencia de Aparición, esta no la llevaría mas rápido dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Harry, probablemente todavía con el recuerdo del manotazo anterior, estaba asegurándose de que ella no se quedara atrás. Cuando por fin llegaron a las puertas del castillo, los dos llamaron a Dumbledore a gritos.

Harry lanzó un hechizo para abrir la puerta del hall de la entrada. Después de un momento de duda, las bisagras de metal se abrieron,

– ¡Profesor! – gritó Ginny, capaz de solo decir una palabra de tanto respirar. – ¡Dumbledore! – jadeó por fin.

Los dos viraron en una esquina y volaron escaleras arriba. Finalmente llegaron a la estatua de la gárgola fuera de la oficina del director y se sorprendieron de ver a Dumbledore esperando por ellos.

– ¿Hay algún problema? – preguntó.

– ¡Sí! – exclamó Ginny.

– ¡El maleficio! – jadeó Harry, agarrándose el costado. – No se ha… levantado.

La cara alegre de Dumbledore se desvaneció de la preocupación. – ¿Están seguros?

– ¡Sí! – confirmó Ginny. – No pudimos… no pudimos…

Con un ademán de la mano, el director la interrumpió para decir. – Les creo. Tenemos poco tiempo. Tenemos que encontrar al reverendo Firth inmediatamente. – él sacó un dulce de limón del bolsillo y movió la varita sobre este. - _Portus_. – entonó. El dulce se sacudió sobre la mano por un momento. – Un dedo de cada uno, por favor.

Los dos obedecieron y se encontraron de vuelta en la oficina oscura del reverendo. Las luces se encendieron con un movimiento de la varita de Dumbledore. La respiración de Ginny estaba de vuelta a la normalidad y todos empezaron a buscar al reverendo Firth.

Solo les bastó un segundo encontrarlo. – Me temo que lo atacaron. – observó Dumbledore.

El desafortunado ministro estaba noqueado, amarrado y metido sin zapatos dentro de un armario pequeño. Con sorprendente fortaleza, Dumbledore agarró al hombre y lo sentó en el suelo. Las sogas se desvanecieron y un _Enervate_ despertó al hombre.

– ¡Dumbledore! – exclamó. – Lucius Malfoy estaba aquí. Tenemos que advertirle a Ha – este dejó de hablar cuando sus ojos se posaron en Harry y en Ginny.

– El tiempo es esencial, querido reverendo. – urgió Dumbledore, ofreciendo una mano para que el hombre se pusiera de pie. – Es casi la medianoche y el maleficio todavía está en efecto.

Ginny le echaba miradas nerviosas al reloj, el cual leía ahora las once con cincuenta y ocho y dijo. – ¡No hay tiempo¡Y tampoco estamos propiamente casados!

El reverendo Firth se alisó la camisa y respondió. – Tonterías. ¿Ustedes participaron en la ceremonia como discutimos?

Ginny asintió. – Pues… sí.

El reverendo apuntó a Harry pero mantuvo sus ojos sobre Ginny. – ¿Y hablaste en serio cuando estuviste de acuerdo en casarte con él?

De nuevo, Ginny asintió. – Claro que sí.

– ¿Y tu Harry, lo dijiste en serio también?

Harry se paró derecho y el reloj dio las once con cincuenta y nueve. – Absolutamente.

– Entonces, están casados. – declaró el reverendo Firth. – No importa que no fuera yo el que los casara; yo simplemente soy testigo de los hechos. Lo que interesa ahora es el maleficio. – él encontró su maletín y sacó un expediente. – Vean por ustedes mismos.

Ginny extendió una mano temblorosa y sacó la licencia de matrimonio mágica. Ahí, en un simple cuadrito encima de los nombres de ellos, estaban los dos patronus animados. El unicornio rojo estaba acurrucado de forma amorosa al ciervo colorado, mientras este mantenía la guardia. Hasta los nombres habían cambiado. El de ella ya no era 'Ginevra Molly Weasley,' ahora leía 'Ginevra Molly Potter.'

– ¡Oh, gracias a Merlín! – lloró ella cuando regresó el documento.

– Muy bien, entonces… - el reverendo sonrió, y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. – No tenemos más tiempo que perder. – este encontró su varita detrás del armario y la apuntó hacia los dos jóvenes. Dumbledore tomó un paso para atrás mientras Harry tomaba la mano de Ginny.

Cuando el rayo de luz azul tocó a Ginny esta vez, ella sintió como si miles de hebras se levantaran de miles de sitios dentro de ella. Cuando el hechizo se desvaneció, el reloj empezó a tocar las doce campanadas, y el corazón de Ginny empezó a latir de nuevo.

– ¿Funcionó? – preguntó Harry y Ginny apenas podía soportar escuchar la respuesta.

El reverendo Firth simplemente sonrió. – Bueno, me temo que solo hay una forma _fiable_ de saber si sí o no…

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en la cara de Ginny a pesar se las circunstancias desesperadas en la que habían estado los dos, y ella dejó salir un resoplido. – Le dejaremos saber. Vamos Harry, tenemos algo que hacer.

Pero Harry no estaba mirándola. – ¿Dónde está? – le preguntó a los otros dos magos. – ¿Dónde está Malfoy?

Dumbledore suspiró. – Tenemos reportes de que se le ha visto en Hogsmeade, pero ha evadido captura por dos semanas.

– Reverendo Firth¿estas son sus botas? – Harry preguntó, señalando a un par debajo de la mesa.

– ¿Esas? No, deben de ser de Malfoy. – dijo el reverendo, levantándolas para examinarlas bajo la luz de la lámpara.

Harry recorrió las manos sobre el tacón de las botas, agarrando un pedazo de barro en sus dedos. Había manchas negras alrededor que sugerían algo que no era orgánico.

– Ya se donde está. Me voy tras él. – declaró, sacando su varita.

Ginny agarró el brazo de Harry. – Oh no, no que no, Harry Potter. Tú y yo tenemos cosas que necesitamos terminar. Te dije que no me gusta esperar, y no me vas a hacer esperar un minuto más. Dumbledore y la Orden se pueden encargar de Malfoy. Es hora de empezar nuestra luna de miel.

La cara de Harry nunca perdió su dureza mientras la miraba. – No, Ginny. No puedo permitirle que lo haga de nuevo. Se donde está y me voy a encargar de él ahora mismo.

Lágrimas empezaron a bajar por las mejillas de ella. – Por favor… no…

Una expresión de determinación pasó por la cara de Harry mientras movía la cabeza. – Tengo que hacerlo. – y entonces con un _crack_ se desapareció.

Ginny se giró hacia Dumbledore, furiosa. – ¿Cómo permitió que hiciera eso¿Por qué no intentó detenerlo?

Dumbledore respiró hondo ante las acusaciones de ella. – Su esposo es un adulto ahora, Sra. Potter. No podría detenerlo de la misma que no pude detenerla a usted convertirse en su esposa. Si puedo, sin embargo, escoltarla de vuelta a la cabaña y asegurarme de la seguridad de Harry.

Ginny se sentía herida, asustada y desolada. Ella no quería irse a ninguna parte excepto a donde estaba Harry para decirle dos o tres cosas. Pero ella sabía que sus emociones estaban todas revolcadas y decidió que mejor era calmarse un poco. – Muy bien. – gruñó ella. – Pero quiero que se asegure que Malfoy no lo mate. Ese privilegio me pertenece.

_12 de agosto_

Harry se Apareció a un bloque de un complejo de apartamentos en Hogsmeade, un área donde él había arruinado un par de pantalones después de caerse en un bache de cal cuando había visitado esta parte durante su sexto año. Los apartamentos los habían construido de un viejo edificio industrial, quizás unas fábricas, y Harry sabía que era raro que estuvieran todos rentados. Sería el lugar perfecto para Malfoy usar como escondite.

Caminado por detrás de la oficina de correos, Harry se echó encima un Hechizo Desilucionador. Su varita estaba resbalosa del sudor, y este la agarró con fuerza mientras la apuntaba al edificio de seis pisos. Un brillo suave color naranja salió de su varita, el Hechizo Revelador haciendo exactamente lo que Ojo Loco Moody le dijo que haría. Harry miró dentro de cada apartamento, buscando por pistas de donde estaba Malfoy.

De repente, el Hechizo Desilucionador se le rompió y una voz se escuchó detrás de él.

– ¿Buscas algo?

Harry se giró para encontrarse frente a frente con un par de ojos grises fríos.

– Esperaba que encontraras mi… intervención con tus planes de boda. – Lucius Malfoy continuó. – Fue terriblemente tedioso el recitar toda esa tontería durante la boda, pero al menos fue con un propósito.

Lo que una vez había sido el pelo suave y limpio de Malfoy, estaba ahora sucio y alborotado, y había un vacío en su cara que hablaba de poco sueño. – ¿Azkaban no le favorece, eh Malfoy? – se mofó Harry.

El otro hombre hizo una mueca desdeñosa y tosió. – No, Sr. Potter. Aunque me alegra decir que pronto me uniré a mis hermanos sirviendo bajo el Señor Tenebroso.

– ¿Oh, sí? – dijo Harry, calculando posibles situaciones de duelo en su mente. Malfoy no era alguien para tomar a la ligera, aun con todo enfermo y solo. – ¿Y como lo hará?

La mueca se amplió a una sonrisa desagradable mientras miraba a su reloj de oro y luego le cerraba para guardarlo en su bolsillo de nuevo. – Porque es pasada la medianoche y se que el maleficio no se ha levantado. Yo fui el que lo casó a usted y a esa traidora de sangre en primer lugar. El Señor Tenebroso me recibirá de nuevo a su servicio cuando sepa que el linaje de los Potter desaparecerá por fin.

Como no quería revelar su movida, Harry cambió el tema. – Y como escapó de Azkaban? Con todo y que los dementores se fueron, los Aurores no le dejaron salir por una bolsa de oro.

– No. - replicó Malfoy, modificando su postura y moviéndose de forma tal que le hizo saber a Harry que la conversación estaba a punto de terminar. – No fue el oro lo que compró mi libertad, pero la lealtad tonta de Gilbert Goyle. Como no hay dementores allí, todo lo que él tiene que hacer es recordar tomar la Poción Multijugos y desde entonces yo estoy libre.

Harry agarró su varita con fuerza mientras un plan se formaba en su mente. – Su libertad está a punto de terminar, Malfoy. Esta fue la última vez que me fastidia a mí y a mi familia.

Sin ninguna advertencia, Malfoy le lanzó un hechizo a Harry, el cual este esquivó pero le hizo un corte en la pierna izquierda. Mas hechizos le pasaron cerca, pero Harry pudo rodarse y esquivarlos, mientras estos le pegaban a un árbol cercano.

Los instintos de Harry entraron en juego, y con precisión de robot, el joven empezó a cansar al otro hombre. A diferencia de la última vez que se enfrentaron, Harry estaba en forma y preparado, mientras que Malfoy estaba cansado y demacrado. Malfoy lanzó un hechizo para desarmar a Harry, el cual puso un escudo sólido. La luz roja rebotó y le dio de lleno en el pecho a Malfoy. Este dio un grito de sorpresa y su varita salió volando de sus manos, mientras él se estrellaba contra un árbol.

Con pasos cautelosos, Harry se le acercó a su oponente. Estaba a punto de lanzarle un Aturdidor cuando otra voz se escuchó en la noche.

– Eso es suficiente, Harry.

Dumbledore caminó bajo la luz de la luna débil y hacia el mortífago caído. – Me aseguraré que se lo lleven.

La respiración de Harry se agitó, mientras la adrenalina del duelo se desvanecía. – Él dijo que Goyle estaba tomando su lugar en Azkaban.

Dumbledore asintió. – La decepción de Goyle se decubrió y él está bajo custodia en otra parte. – sogas salieron de la varita del director, amarrando a Malfoy apretadamente. Otro hechizo salió y Malfoy cayó inconsciente. Dumbledore se volteó hacia Harry y dijo. – Ahora mismo, tú tienes otros asuntos más importantes que atender, Harry. El más importante es una novia iracunda que te está esperando en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Harry gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de lo precipitado que sus acciones seguramente le habrían parecido a Ginny y asintió. – ¿Estoy en un lío gordo, verdad? – preguntó.

– Me temo que sí. Mientras más pronto se resuelva, mejor. – Dumbledore sacó un dulce de limón y se lo pasó a Harry. – Es el mismo trasladador de hace un rato. Solo tócalo con la varita y di 'A salvo'. Te ahorrará una larga caminata desde la aldea.

Tomando el dulce, Harry contempló Aparecerse a las Malvinas, o a cualquier otro lugar igualmente lejos de Ginny. Al final, sin embargo, él supo que no podía irse así como así, y le dio el toquecito con la varita al dulce. – A Salvo.

Un preocupado Harry caminó desde el castillo hasta la cabaña donde estaba su esposa. Estaba exhausto de su duelo con Malfoy y por haber estado en pie desde las siete del día anterior. Hasta el prospecto de consumar el matrimonio con Ginny parecía tan distante como el sol que intentaba asomarse por las montañas, pero todavía no lo hacía.

A pesar de la lentitud impuesta por su pierna sangrante, el joven llegó a su destino y abrió la puerta. Estaba oscuro adentro, excepto por la simple antorcha prendida sobre la chimenea. Aún en la oscuridad no era difícil el no notar la cara de furia que tenía Ginny. Esta estaba sentaba en una silla que tenía hacia la puerta. Sus brazos los tenía cruzados sobre el pecho y una pierna estaba cruzada y moviéndose con ritmo en el aire.

El joven cerró la puerta y entró de lleno en la sala.

– Oh, que bien. – dijo ella con dulzura forzada. – Me alegro que no estés muerto, porque ahora yo voy a matarte. – ella se paró y se dirigió hacia Harry, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio la sangre. – ¿Q-qué le pasó a tu pierna?

Ella se inclinó abajo para examinarla y sacó la varita. – Malfoy. – dijo él entre dientes. La técnica que estaba usando Ginny no era nada de gentil. – Me agarró con un maleficio cortante cuando no me lo esperaba.

Ginny terminó su trabajo sanador improvisado y se puso de pie. Con los puños cerrados hacia el lado y sus ojos brillando, su furia regresó con fuerza. Su camisón de algodón se pegaba a su cuerpo y su pelo estaba hecho un enredo que distraía a Harry. – Ya que eres un tonto estúpido, y no sabes el porqué estoy enojada, permíteme decirte el porqué, Harry Potter. Prometí obedecerte hoy, mientras tú prometiste amarme y cuidarme. – ella había forzado a Harry a estar contra la pared de la chimenea y le estaba espetando el dedo en el pecho. – ¡Y aún así, _la primera vez_ que necesitaba que honraras esas promesas, te fuiste detrás de Malfoy!

– P-pero tenía que hacerlo. – pidió él. El enojo estaba empezando a subirle por el pecho y él respiró hondo. – Si no me hubiese ido…

– ¡NO! – interrumpió Ginny. – Yo se cual es tu destino, Harry, pero yo tengo que venir primero a veces. Hay suficientes hombres malos en este mundo, pero solo una mujer que se unió a ti. Si vamos a hacer que esto funcione, tienes que dejar de actuar como si fueras el único en esta relación.

Las palabras de Ginny tuvieron el impacto de cómo si algo le hubiese pegado en pleno vuelo en el medio de la cara. Harry abandonó el comentario que iba a hacer sobre lo agradecida que debía estar ella por la protección que él le proveía cuando se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón. El joven sintió su propio enojo desvanecerse y dejó caer la cabeza y los hombros. – Tienes… razón. No debí haberte dejado sola, Ginny. Yo…

En ese momento, Ginny empezó a llorar. Harry tomó un paso al frente, extendiendo los brazos para abrazarla, pero ella se echó para atrás. – N-no, Harry. Ahora no. – dijo ella antes de girar sobre sus talones y dar un portazo con la puerta de la habitación.

Harry dejó salir el aliento y se dejó caer en la silla donde había estado Ginny… _¿Por qué no le dejó siquiera disculparse? _

Harry se quedó ahí sentado por lo que pareció el resto de la noche, tratando de adivinar como salir de este enredo. Una luz débil salió por el horizonte que le dijo que el sol iba a salir en mas o menos una hora.

Finalmente, Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de baño. Harry trabajó rápidamente y silenciosamente para quitarse el sudor y mugre que tenía de la noche pasada. ¿Apenas habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que se puso sus túnicas de boda en La Madriguera? Finalmente, él se paró nervioso frente a la puerta de la habitación, todavía sin saber como acercarse a Ginny o como esta lo recibiría. El joven le dio vuelta la perilla suavemente. Los zapatos los había dejado en la sala, así que Harry caminó sin hacer ruido al lado de la cama que estaba vacío. Todavía no habían decidido quien dormiría en cual lado de la cama. Harry se quitó la bata, y lentamente levantó las cobijas y se metió debajo de estas.

Mientras su respiración se calmaba, Harry se dio cuenta que la luz de afuera estaba creciendo. Muy pronto, un simple rayo de sol se coló entre las cortinas de la ventana, tocando la puerta del baño mientras se movía por el suelo. Era hora ya de que Harry pidiera disculpas.

El espacio entre los dos estaba frío. La respiración de Ginny era regular, pero Harry se dio cuenta que estaba despierta. Sintiéndose bravo, el joven movió una pierna sobre la cama hasta que encontró un pie de ella. Cuando ella no se movió, Harry respiró hondo de alivio. Evidentemente ella no estaba tan enojada como para lanzarle una maldición.

Manteniendo contacto con el pie de Ginny, Harry se rodó sobre las mantas frías hacia ella. – Lo lamento mucho. – le murmuró a la espalda de ella. – Todo lo que dijiste es cierto. Fui estúpido y orgulloso y peor aún, jugué con tus sentimientos.

Ginny no se movió y Harry sintió un arranque de pánico.

– Sí que lo fuiste. – contestó ella después de un momento, para alivio del joven. Ginny se rodó hacia Harry hasta que sus caras estaban cerca. Él sintió el otro pie de ella sobre el suyo, creando un sándwich de pies debajo de las mantas. La expresión de ella ya no era dura, pero tampoco era gentil. – Me heriste, Harry.

En esa fracción de segundo, Ginny hizo una mueca y lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos. – Yo trato fuerte de entender como es vivir con tus cargas, pero como sea a veces… – ella pausó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, enviando lágrimas a su nariz y almohada. – Duele mucho, Harry.

Harry se encontró a sí mismo asintiendo y un flash de entendimiento apareció en su mente. Era una simple impresión, pero el sentimiento era profundo y despertó emociones hartamente ignoradas. – Siento mucho no haberte puesto primero, Ginny. No soy el único mago que pudo irse detrás de Malfoy, y te fallé en mi primera prueba como marido de forma miserable. Ginny, yo…

Un dedo de ella salió de debajo de las mantas para presionarlo contra los labios de él, callándolo. – Espera, Harry. Tengo que decirte algo primero. – la mente de Harry protestó esta acción de ella, ya que quería sacarse de encima todo lo que sentía. Las emociones que sentía querían salir y apenas él podía mantenerlas y él sabía que tenía que decirle como se sentía antes de que pasara.

Harry asintió y ella empezó. – Los dos hemos pasado muchas cosas estas últimas semanas y no ha sido fácil. – dijo ella, secándose los ojos con los dedos. – Pero creo que ahora… ahora puedo decir con honestidad que nuestro amor será capaz de sobrecoger cualquier problema que se nos eche encima. – una sonrisita apareció en sus labios y ella desvió la mirada levemente, sus pestañas mojadas causando que el estómago de Harry diera vueltas. – Se que tampoco no te he tratado bien. – continuó Ginny. – Al principio… aunque tienes que admitir que te comportaste como un tonto.

Los dos se rieron por esto, y Harry asintió, levantando una malo para empujar el pelo de ella de la frente. – Fui un tonto, y lamento eso. – después de escuchar a Ginny, y ver el alivio en sus ojos, él supo que eso era todo lo que necesitaba decir, y que cualquier otra cosa sería demasiado.

– Te perdono. Por todo. – dijo ella. – Pero Harry. Necesito decirte algo más. No importa lo que pase entre nosotros, porque se que serás un tonto de nuevo en algún momento, y de seguro que te gritaré por algo que ni siquiera sabrás el porque… – Ginny dejó de hablar, sus ojos tratando de comunicarle algo importante. Harry dio un respingo. – Lo que quiero decir es… que te amo. – ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y puso su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven, dejando sus emociones afuera.

Cuando ella recobró la habilidad de hablar, ella lo miró de nuevo. – Te amo, Harry Potter, y aunque quisiera dejar de hacerlo, no podría dejar de amarte.

Y entonces ella lo besó.

Los labios cálidos de Ginny estaban sobre los él de una forma que él nunca había sentido. Harry, siendo oportunista, regresó el beso con toda la ternura que sentía él por ella. Ella se había entregado a él libremente, había sacrificado el resto de su niñez por él y ahora le estaba ofreciendo su corazón sin reservas. Los labios de ella se abrieron y la mente de Harry explotó.

– Ginny. – dijo él, jadeando cuando rompió el beso. – Ginny, no tengo palabras para describirte cuanto te amo. Te he amado por corto tiempo, pero es como si no pudiera amarte más de lo que te amo ahora. – él cerró los ojos y posó su frente contra la de ella, la respiración de los dos combinándose en una, el sabor de ella desapareciendo lentamente de sus labios.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, él vio algo primal en los ojos de Ginny. – Ya no tenemos que dejarlo solo en besos, Harry. – dijo ella. – ¿Lo sabes, no? – las manos de ella encontraron la piel del pecho desnudo de Harry. Ella pasó la mano hasta el hombro del joven y luego por la espalda. Ella parecía que estaba disfrutando el contacto tanto como él. Los ojos de ella encontraron los de él y el brillo en estos hizo que todo pensamiento racional saliera volando de la mente de Harry. – Todavía queda un deber que mi _marido_ tiene que hacer…

– ¿Y eso que es? – preguntó Harry sin aliento.

Ginny lo empujó hasta que él estaba acostado boca arriba, y alargó la mano sobre su torso, apoyándose sobre este. A pesar de la severa falta de sueño, el contacto lo estaba volviendo loco. – Va a ser algo que vas a tener que practicar muchas veces hasta que lo aprendas bien.

– Okey. – dijo Harry, sin esta muy seguro de que otra palabra usar que no tuviera mas de dos sílabas.

– Cierra los ojos. – ordenó ella y Harry obedeció. Si Harry alguna vez dudó del parentesco de Ginny, esas dudas fueron olvidadas. Mágica era la única forma en que se podía describir lo que los dos hicieron esa mañana y Harry esperaba que él pudiera tener muchas oportunidades de trabajar duro y fuerte para cumplir con su deber.

_Fin_

_Notas de Autor: Ha sido un privilegio trabajar con Kokopelli, AMulder, Sherry, Ara Kane, XiaoXiao, y otros escribiendo esta historia. Los reviews que he recibido han sido, mayormente, positivos y muy bien recibidos. Gracias a todos por leer._

_He escrito algunos epílogos desconectados de la historia con Harry y Ginny en Hogwarts y los subiré en algún momento en el futuro. No esperen nada de trama, excepto que me llegue la musa de aquí a allá._

_Arios: Por mi parte, les agradezco los comentarios positivos para con la traducción. Todavía no contemplo hacer la traducción de los epílogos. (Sorry!)_


End file.
